Untitled: Because No One Cares
by Justagirl28
Summary: ... My heart sank into my stomach. What kind of cruel joke was this? I have finally imprinted, only to find his heart would never be mine, he was taken.. . Chapter 24 extended slightly. . .sorry I am grammatically challenged lol!
1. Chapter 1

**Untitled: Because No One Cares**

**A Leah Story**

**Introduction**

A duffel bag, all of my earthly belongings fit into one duffel bag. Possessions aren't as important to me now that I am a shape shifter; it seems like it makes things harder to hold on to. So I packed some pictures, some toys from my childhood, my I-pod, and some other knick-knacks that would remind me of home.

I can't believe that I, of all people, was planning to start a new life in Alaska with my "favorite" bloodsucker family, ha! Well, it's not just them, Seth and Jacob are coming too, and actually they are the reason I am going in the first place. If I stayed here with out them, I may truly lose my mind (Though I would never tell them that).

"Leah", Nessie said, "You aren't even dressed yet?!"

"I am coming Ren, Geez, keep your shirt on!" I say closing the door to the Cullen's guest room.

It had been decided that after Charlie and my Mom's wedding that we would load up the "Cullen Vehicles" and disappear into the night Forks would be left a memory in our minds. After my bag was packed, I stared at the plum colored dress, thinking of my mother, even though she and I weren't as close as my dad and I, we were still close. I was going to miss her. I hated losing yet another loved one, but I would lose her anyway eventually. She needed this time to be in love and happy.

It had been almost seven years since Nessie's birth. She had become the closest thing to a "girlfriend" I had, mainly because as she grew older she needed someone besides her mother and her aunts to confide in. I needed a confidant as well, someone to be real with. She had a lot of compassion, Edward always compared it to the compassion Bella had with most people, I wouldn't know because I try not to associate with Bella. I have the tendency to hold grudges. I can't lie, I am jealous of Nessie, of all the lady leeches actually. First, they are all beautiful, annoyingly so, and second, they had all found happy blissful romance and it seemed I would never have that now.

Now, I was finally dressed and headed down stars. I saw Emmett and Rosalie take their seats. Edward and Bella in line, I had to admit the bloodsuckers clean up rather nice.

"Thank you", Edward murmured as I walked past him.

"Don't mention it" Does he always have to remind you that he can hear inside your head? Anyway, I took my place behind Bella, both of us standing up for my mother, Seth at my side, he and Edward both standing up for Charlie. I was surprised at how well Charlie had come to grips with the fact that his daughter and granddaughter were leeches. I laughed to myself remembering that day. Charlie had already come to terms with Jacob and his friends turning into big dogs as he put it affectionately, the next year they had no choice but to inform him of Reneeseme's nature. He looked horrified at first, but he tried his best to take it with a grain of salt. He laughed and said, "I guess I am living in a fairy tale." I corrected him and said, "it's more like a horror movie." Everyone shot glares at me, but it didn't stop the information from being true. There are no werewolves in fairy tales and I'm damned sure there aren't any vampires.

The wedding scenery was beautiful; I had to give Alice her props!! She turned Charlie's backyard into any bride's dream. Everything was covered in white and red roses. My mom loved nature, so it only made sense that the wedding be held outside. The weather was perfect, not a cloud in the sky and only gentle winds, not even enough to move a hair out of place. When I saw my mom come down the aisle with the beautiful cream-colored dress with a plum ribbon tied at her waist to match both Bella and my dress, simple and elegant just like her, her beauty stunned me almost bringing tears to my eyes.

When the vows were being said, I saw the way my mother looked at Charlie. It was amazing that after the pain my mother felt losing my father that she could find love again. I knew she would be happy for the rest of her days.

A twinge of jealousy attacked my heart.

The reception is usually my favorite part of a wedding. I love the food, the dancing, and the happy atmosphere. However this reception was going from good to horrible in a matter of 10 seconds, which was the amount of time it took for Sam and Emily to grace me with their presence.

"Hey Lee Lee" Sam smiled softly

"Hey" I muttered. I could feel heat in the pit of my stomach, today was not the day for this. How dare they approach me here, today?

"We missed you at our wedding, Leah." Emily said. She looked like she actually meant it. She actually wanted me to be the bridesmaid at the event, however, the anger inside did not allow for that to happen.

"I'm sorry I had to back out on you, cousin, it couldn't be helped," I stood about to leave them, since they were making no movements to leave me alone.

"Also", Sam said grabbing my arm, I flinched away and growled slightly, I looked around to make sure I didn't disturb anyone. No one noticed. "We just wanted to say goodbye and that you would be missed." He looked down, he almost looked hurt, and he should.

"I will miss you both" I said quickly excusing myself. In actuality, I already missed them. I missed Sam as my boyfriend and Emily as my best friend. I missed my old life, the life that I was supposed to have; I missed the life I could never have.

After all the wedding guests left, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella brought their cars around front. A few of the cars would be left to Charlie and my mom as part of their wedding gift, they were also left with the Cullen's house.

My mother stood at the window by herself amongst all the commotion.

"Mom," I said resting my chin on her shoulder and taking a deep breath.

"I know, Leah," she said smiling at me, but I could see the sadness in her eyes. "You will be in my thoughts, I wish you only happiness, and I love you more than my own life" with that she hugged me as tight as she could and I let my tears fall.

After sitting with my mom, Seth came and took my place, she held him close. I went to retrieve my bag and gave it to Alice to place in her car.

"You didn't pack any clothing did you?" Alice asked looking at me sternly, "because I have that handled for everyone . . .and that includes you." She smacked my arm playfully trying to lighten my mood.

"Alice!" I snapped, "I didn't ask you for any clothes . . . however, I figured you would so I didn't pack anything accept my sweats."

"Why keep those?" she laughed, "You should trash those horrible things."

I frowned and hunched "They are the easiest things to change into after I phase." Alice dropped the conversation taking my bag and plopping it into her car.

"You happy your mother and Charlie will be living here?"

"Yeah, I guess" I smirked. "She won't mind the smell."

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked Alice looking horrified.

"I thought Leah should ride with us, since we like similar music, she will be more comfortable." I frowned at Jasper; we usually are on decent terms. Why was he acting like such a jerk?! My hands shook slightly and the heat in my stomach grew.

"She can ride with Edward and Bella," Jasper said bluntly.

"No, Jacob and Nessie are riding with them." Alice said slightly annoyed. Jasper stood silent thoughtfully, "Well…maybe… she could drive this!" That's when Esme drove up in the white BMW; also, it is when my jaw hit the floor.

­­­­­­­­­­­­

They bought me a car! It had to be MINE, who else would want a car with personalized plates that said LEAH on it.

"I can't accept that" I had gotten better at accepting gifts from the Cullens, especially if the gift came from Esme, Leech or no, she was good people.

"Of course you can, Leah, dear!" Esme smiles at me "Are you really going to want to depend on us to take you everywhere?"

I knew I would be physically able to run most places, but I could see what she was getting at. I hopped into the driver's seat. Just as I did, Jasper appeared placing my bag into the trunk. Nessie took her place on the passenger's side as Jacob and Seth sat in the back seat. I smiled to myself and started the engine.

Alaska

We pulled up to our new home. The house is secluded, for the obvious reasons, very trendy and modern, I also couldn't help noticing the amount of land and trees around . . . that was perfect, tons of running space.

"Way to keep up Miss Lee!" Emmett yells, " You drive good for a puppy!"

"You drive bad period!" I yell back with a smirk on my face. After some meaningless joking around and stretching we carry all of are belongings into the new house, they all rush to find their respective rooms, I fallback I didn't see any point in racing vampires, I already knew they were faster than me, I would take what was left. I looked around the living room pictures were already up. Wedding pictures of all the couples, baby pictures of Reneeseme, and pictures of Jacob, Seth, and me. I pick up the picture frame we were so little, where had the time gone. I laugh a little.

Nessie's and Jacob's room s were right beside each other Seth's room was on the other side of Jacobs. My room was down the hallway across from a vacant room . . .I love it privacy.

"We are going to have visitors in two hours", Alice announced excitedly.

"Who are they", Esme asked.

"Nahuel and his Aunt."

"How did you see them, I thought you couldn't see half-breeds?" Emmett asked.

"I didn't see anything, they call my cell phone and I gave them directions" Alice said slightly annoyed

I smirked everything doesn't always have to be known via a freaky super power does it, ha!

"You never met Nahuel did you Leah?" Nessie asked sitting down next to Bella. "He is very nice, a little quite, and very knowledgeable about the world."

"I would be knowledgeable too, if I lived a century and half" I said under my breath.

" Leah!" Nessie looks at me shocked, why I don't know.

"I'm just saying" I say as a shrug my shoulders with a devilish grin.

" Well I think you two will hit it off" Nessie says as optimistic as ever.

"I will be on my best behavior" It seemed like I always was now a days, no need to stop now.

"It's been like five minutes Seth!" I frown at him and he pauses, and then continues hooking up the Nintendo Wii.

"Why should I wait?"

"Don't you think you should unpack the rest of your things first?"

"Hmm.. . I guess so, I just got a little excited, do you see the size of the TV it is insane!!"

"Yes, Seth it is a very big TV" I say starting down the stairs; I hear two knocks and a welcome. I turn the corner to meet the visitor and BAM!

BAM is the only way I can explain it. It felt like had been running really fast into a brick wall and I finally hit it, BAM breaking all of my bones, rippling through my whole body and taking me over, but I liked it, strange. I had to fight with myself not to jump this stranger, I wanted be as close possible as soon as possible. I was at him staring, I blink and try to redirect my focus, and it is not going to happen.

His eyes are warm yet questioning.

"Hello, I'm Nahuel, a pleasure to make your acquaintance", he extends his hand I stumble forward and offer him my hand.

"Leah. Nice to meet you."

Bella closes the door and clears her throat. I am actually grateful she broke my focus.

"Nahuel, where's your Aunt?" she asks

"She decided to come at a later time." He responded which allowed me the opportunity to hear his rich creamy voice again, I allowed myself to place his voice deep down in my memory for use later.

"Where is Renesmee ?" He asked his eyes looked worried and anxious. Wow! I wonder what that's about? He is almost holding his breath waiting to see her. As if on command she appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Nahuel" she said and hugged him briefly" It feels like it's been a lifetime."

"It looks as if it has," he says addressing her appearance, "You look as breathtaking as I imagined"

Right then, my heart sank into my stomach. What kind of cruel joke is this? I have finally imprinted, only to find Nahuel's heart would never be mine, he was taken, by RENEESEME!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I slowly exited the room and backed into the den so I could fully assess this situation. I walked to the corner of the room and slumped to the floor, putting myself in the corner. I drew my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them debating whether to cry or scream. How could this happen? How could love's pain be attacking me again? I don't have quite enough strength for this.

"Wow!" said the voice by the door way exclaimed full of pity. I looked at Edward and growled the dude seriously had the worst timing out all the people/leeches/you get the drift. In my mind I begged him to leave me alone but he stepped inside the den.

"You know your life is more drama filled than half of the books I've read," he said not laughing just stating the fact. I say nothing I don't even move, I am in too much pain to be crude, rude, or clever, and so I just sit there.

"Do you want me to get Jasper?" He asked knowing that Jasper could quickly change my mood, and I just happened to be more comfortable talking to Jasper, but I always thought that also had something to do with his "super power", I smirk despite myself. I shook my head hoping that he would just go and leave my alone, I had a lot of things to think about, but at least I had made one decision.

"So that's what you have decided." He said bluntly however his eyes looked a little shocked. I finally looked in his direction.

"What choice do I have?"

"This will cause you great pain", Edward says as he sits on the floor in front of me, we had never actually been this close and we had never had a conversation about my personal/romantic life. "I know the pain and discomfort that Jacob experiences when he is away from Renesmee for an hour or two, what you are considering will hurt a thousand times more than your break up with Sam."

"I know", I whisper, "I want Nahuel to be happy . . .he is happy right now . . . I don't know if . . ." I pause deciding whether to finish my statement, but I do since I had already thought it, the secret was already known. "I don't know if I could make him as happy as Rennie could".

"What about Jacob" Edward said tilting his hand slightly like my confusion and pain was important to him, weird.

"I guess he has a new battle to fight." I frown slightly, if this were to come down to a physical fight, which man would I stand beside? My Alpha or My Imprint? Which bond was stronger?

"I don't know? I suppose we may see." Edward frowned and left, leaving me alone with my thoughts, I guess he gotten bored or dizzy, my brain felt like it was going in circles trying to come up with a livable solution.

My decision was to keep Nahuel safe and yet keep my distance, to let him figure out his feelings on his own without the "Hey I am imprinted on you" speech. I figure my imprinting really isn't his business anyway, especially if I don't plan on interacting with him on that level, I have enough self-control to resist, or at least I think I do.

After I had made my decision I decided to go back to my room and lay low for the rest of the night so I could learn to better control my emotions where Nahuel was involved. I enter my room and there is Nessie sitting at my computer.

"Hey Ren" she turned and looked at me showing no emotion, she stood and reached to touch my face, and retaliation I grabbed her wrists.

"Just say it," I almost growled, I was still peeved by her closeness to Nahuel, being able to cover that front would take time and a lot of patience on my part.

"I can't explain it right." She whined and touched my cheek. I saw my face, how I went from looking dazed and taken by Nahuel to shock, hurt, and horrified; and then I left the room.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Nothing"

"_That_ was most definitely _something_" she frowned. I looked at her with the blankest face I could muster.

"I was shocked by his appearance. I was expecting him to look all strange and awkward, but he doesn't go figure!" I walk to the bed and I start to have a seat.

"You want him?" she asks with a devilish grin.

I open my mouth to tell a lie, whether the answer was yes or no it would have been a lie, I wasn't sure about anything right at that moment. Just as I begin to speak Jasper comes to the door.

"Esme wants to know if you want and the guys want dinner."

"Yeah" suddenly I was extremely famished.

"Actually, I'll help her cook." Taking this opportunity to escape Ren's version of 2o questions. I walked out of my room; slightly upset I couldn't get any peace there. All of a sudden I feel peaceful, happy even.

"Edward said you were tense, but he made no mention to the fact that you were in pain?!" Then he smirks slightly "Well you were" I laugh a little.

"Jasper, you know you are my favorite vampire don't you?"

"That I know" he smiles "What I don't know is why you hurt so."

There was a silence I had to do a lot of thinking before I spoke today; I'm not usually like that. I'm more of a fly by the seat of my pants kind of girl.

"Well, old wounds are still trying to heal I guess." Alluding to the fact that this had something to do with Sam. Hopefully my lie was believable.

"Heartbreak is one of the most painful emotions I have ever lay witness to. However what you were feeling seems much stronger than that." He stops and examines my face for validity of his accusation; he frowns, realizing that he found what he was looking for - confirmation.

"Find me if you feel the need." He leaves me in the kitchen with Bella and Esme.

"Steak or Chicken" Esme asks with a smile, her pink apron wrapped around her waist.

"Is that even a question?" I laugh "steak always . . .Medium rare." I laugh at the joke my father and I once shared when my mother would ask how we like our steak we always said it in unison.

"Steak actually appeals to my taste buds also, but only if it is rare." I don't turn to look at him but knowing he was so close, makes my body yearn to fill the gap between us; it feels like death to ignore that feeling.

"I'm sorry I forgot to ask you Nahuel, would you like dinner?"

"That would be lovely, thank you Esme". My mother would love the manners on this guy, I laugh to myself.

I try to take a step forward, away from Nahuel, however the act in itself was torture. I fought the pain and slowly made my way to the kitchen sink to wash my hands.

"Can I help Esme?"

"Yes, Leah" she looked around, "you can prepare a couple of side dishes, whatever you and the boys like"

Esme loved having my pack and I here. She got to fulfill all the duties of a mother, and she couldn't get enough of it. I grabbed some corn and started separating it form the cob. I laughed to myself remembering Esme talk about the article she read that organic versus frozen foods.

"No more fake frozen food for my family. My Pack will be the strongest of them all." She said like a proud mother. That was the first time she referred to us as "hers". I think she shocked herself by the omission of this statement. I didn't like it back then, but now it doesn't suck (pun intended) I laugh again.

"Does the corn amuse you?" the voice asks, I instinctively look up and BAM (brick wall syndrome strikes again). I stared at my beautiful imprint; a guy can be beautiful right?

"If it does amuse you, how does it do so, I see no entertaining qualities." He said lifting an ear of corn and frowning at it.

"Huh, oh I was just remembering something."

"Sorry." This time he held my eyes with his, like he was reading me. Why, who knows? "I didn't . . .mean to . . ." his train of thought just shut down, it must need to be repaired, I laughed quietly at my corny joke, finally breaking the hold Nahuel had managed to place on me.

He stared down at the corn in the bowl; he was frowning again studying the little yellow pebbles. I can't help but laugh at him. He eyes search mine again.

"You laugh at the most unexpected times."

At this point I'm willing myself to speak. Nothing . . .I am speechless. He gets up from the table and bridges the gap between us. My heart wants me to thank him; at that moment it started doing back flips inside my chest. He grabs an ear of corn and starts helping me. This felt right him standing by my side. Every now and then his arm would accidentally brush against my arm and my heart would react a little.

"You are smiling again?' he said this time smiling back at me.

"Yeah. I guess I am." I muttered

"You look best this way. No need to feel ashamed, you should be happy al . ."

Nessie entered the room and his focused shifted. He looked at her like she was something priceless that he needed to obtain.

"Nahuel" she said touching his shoulder, "I was wondering if you would help me with my Portuguese during your stay."

"Of course." He smiled at her "Your wish is my command, when do you wish to learn?"

"We could start tonight."

Was it my imagination or was Rennie actually trying to flirt with him. What was her deal? I looked down at the corn and took a deep breath. I didn't realize Esme by my side or the tears trying to form, she touched my shoulder and I quickly excused myself to the porch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After suffering through dinner (Nessie decided to join us and her focus was completely taken by Nahuel) I finally made my way back to my room, unfortunately Nessie migrated to that location also. When I looked at her it had dawned on me that Jacob didn't eat with us, and most of the day he hadn't been around Nessie.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked wondering why I was doing so much baby-sitting today. Why wasn't he hovering over Nessie when I needed him to be?

"I don't know." She frowns, "until he changes his mind I don't care where he goes or what he does." She said as she plopped onto my bed. I must have looked puzzled because she felt the need to elaborate.

"I am ready to have a _real_ relationship. He doesn't think that I'm ready and he is basing that assumption purely on my actual age and not my mental age, I am more ready than he will probably ever be. I do love him and I know he loves me, I feel his actions are completely stupid." She fiddles with one of my stuffed animals. "So until he comes around, why not mingle," she says looking down grinning, "Nahuel is attractive is he not?"

Wasn't she asking me, not five minutes ago if I was interested in Nahuel? I guess it didn't matter to her anymore. It looked like she was planning on using him, I didn't like where this was going.

"You should give Jacob some time, your age is a little disturbing" I move to my computer logging on hoping she would avoid reading my face, all she would have seen was anger and hurt.

"Nahuel doesn't care about my age." she said smugly, not knowing that the statement would cause me further pain, I felt like she had just shoved my face in mud.

"He says the most beautiful things and his eyes are amazing," she says gushingly.

"I thought you loved Jacob?!" I say as calmly as I can muster.

She sits quietly for a few moments.

"I do." She says softly, "But I don't want to wait, I want him to love me now, all of me"

"RENESMEE you know he does!" I snapped. This was getting ridiculous, hasn't this girl every heard of patience. Honestly, her father had to wait over a hundred years for his true love and she thought she couldn't wait until age eight.

"Well why won't he show it!" she say mad now, she actually stomps her foot, sometimes with meaning to she does show her real age.

"He does show it Ren," I say inching my way to my door, "Just not the way you want him to!" This whole conversation has taken its toll on me, I am mad now, not just at the conversation but the whole days turn of events. My hands are shaking only a matter of seconds before the heat takes over and I phase. I race out of the room, down the stairs, and out the back door. This would be my first run here.

As soon as I phase I hear Jacob's thoughts, they were full of worries about his relationship with Renesmee. I now know what happened between them. Nessie (for a lack of a better way to say it) put the "moves" on Jacob, she had tried to kiss him passionately and he pulled away, he tried to explain his actions but she cried ran from him. It took everything in Jacob to pull away from her and if literally hurt like hell not to give into her desires, but he felt he did it for her own good.

_One kiss won't kill you ya know. I can't believe that I am trying to convince you to kiss Renesmee._

It's not right, not yet. As he thinks this I see the faces of Edward and Bella, and he thinks that they would disapprove of this behavior that they still think of Renesmee as a little girl and sometimes he does too (rarely).

_You may lose her then. _My brain wonders to the events that happened today.

_Wow! A lot has happened since I went on my run, he thought._

_Yeah. _Hoping he could hear the bitterness in my tone.

_YOU IMPRINTED! _He thought that new was good.

_Yeah. _I answered numbly I thought about the decision I had made.

_You are in pain. _

_So are you, only you don't have to be. _

_Maybe you are right, I don't know, I have a lot to think about. He phases back and then I am left alone with just, the elements and me. _

Good Advice

Jake must have listened to me, because when I woke up a bronze-haired ball of energy was staring right in my face.

"He did it" she squealed, "Jacob kissed me last night!"

I didn't know that Rennie could blush until now; her cheeks were a faint pink. I was happy she was happy now she could leave Nahuel alone.

"It was the most beautiful thing I have ever experienced." She beamed falling into bed with me, sharing all the details. I remembered feeling that way a long, long, time ago. I laughed and smiled with her, it wasn't a hard task, I was truly happy for the couple. I knew Jacob was what Ren wanted more than her own life; he has always been her top priority. I wonder how this will affect Nahuel; I don't want him to spend a second broken hearted.

"What's wrong?" She looks at me then touched my cheek. I saw my face I couldn't fib and say nothing was wrong with the expression that had come across it.

"Memories of Sam." He is becoming a good scapegoat if I ever see him again I will have to thank him. I laugh.

Just then Jacob came to my door, Ren skipped to his side and brushed her lips against his, I could feel the happiness coming from the both of them and I'm not even Jasper.

I walked downstairs into the kitchen to find Esme's nose buried in a cookbook.

"I want to try something different this morning."

"Would you like walnut pancakes or these omelets," she pointed to the recipes in the book. I don't even have to look; I don't really care for sweet food of any kind.

"Omelets hands down." She laughs at my adamant decision.

"Okay!" She in matter of seconds she was pulling eggs out of the refrigerator. Esme got to work; I left to her kitchen, her new domain.

I walked outside I stepped out a few yards from the front porch and lay in the grass. The atmosphere here was so peaceful, I smiled to myself and closed my eyes, I hummed softly to myself.

"You're voice is quite unique," the voice said standing above me, "throaty and raspy, it is surprisingly enjoyable" He sits beside me and I become too relaxed to change my position I lay there content, my imprint at my side, I continued humming.

"You like the sun," he states, "It makes you smile" then he smiles as though he figured out something important.

"A lot of things make me smile lately." My eyes searching his, his eyes looked dazed for a little while then they readjusts into more of a shocked expression. He stands up so quickly that I missed the motion.

"Esme has prepared breakfast, she told me to retrieve you."

"Okay" I get up and we walk into the house, Nahuel at my side again.

Breakfast was weird; Nessie loved the eggs, Nahuel not so much.

"I will have to hunt after this," he states as he scrunched up his face. His face was so disheveled that I busted out laughing.

"You think this is entertaining?" He looks at me shocked and confused, "My taste buds have just been abused." Esme turns around and almost looked hurt.

"No offense to you Mrs. Cullen, it's the taste of the eggs in general, not the way they are cooked."

"I know, Nahuel" she smiles. At that moment I notice that I have never seen Esme really get angry with anyone that must be her "power" super niceness. I smirked at the thought, and then went back to eating my food. Nahuel eyes now examined me again as I finished my food, he looked disgusted. I laughed again.

"You laugh at the most unexpected times."

"You've said that before." I smirk.

"It is still true." He smirked back.

Jacob and Renesmee where at the table when all of this was transpiring both whispering and laughing to each other, lost in their own little world.

"We should go hunting before school starts tomorrow." Nessie say "Oh Leah, Nahuel will be attending school with us isn't that great." She giggles, what does that little troll know.

"Yeah, sure." At least I won't have to be in pain all day from his absence, it would occur during parts of the day.

"Leah you should come with us while we hunt" she beamed at her idea.

"NO I shouldn't!" I didn't want to see Nahuel in that way, gross!

"Why not Jacob's coming"

"It's not that bad Leah, honestly we've done worse." Jacob said adding to my frustration.

Nahuel's eyebrow peaked up with curiosity at Jacob's last statement. It took everything in me to focus on Jacob.

"Come on! It will be a learning experience." Jacob whined, I couldn't believe it; I have an alpha that whines. I laugh.

I huffed and folded my arms across my chest. I was going hunting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The forest was quiet Renesmee had changed into gym clothes and Nahuel had completely abandoned his shirt, which made it extremely hard to have a logical thought. His chest was beautiful, his complexion was slightly lighter than honey, and an artist could have created such a vision.

Nahuel was walking beside me once again.

"Renesmee and your Alpha are deeply in love" I turn to look at his face, I saw no signs hurt or heartbreak, a little disappointment but that was all. I wonder if he was trying to put on a brave front.

"Yeah, since the day she was born they have been connected," I said softly hoping the concern in my voice wasn't as strong as it seemed to me, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, after Renesmee came and talked to me last night and told me of Jacob and her relationship, I was devastated and heartbroken until Edward conversed with me" he paused and listen to something running through the forest, then focused his attention back on me, "Now I feel more enlightened knowing of Jacob and Renesmee's history, he also told me about imprinting and how it works, the whole process is very fascinating"

"Yeah, I guess so." Leave it to Edward to butt in where he didn't belong. My mind started racing trying to but together what Nahuel was telling me. Was it really that easy for him to get over the feelings he had for Nessie, he came all the way from Brazil based on the possibility of loving her and now he was complacent. When Sam and I broke up knowing that he was going to be happy with somebody else did not make me in the least bit complacent, maybe Nahuel was just a better person than me. He was definitely more selfless than I could ever be, trying to stay from him has been an impossible task; I mean seriously look at where I am right now, hunting with half-breeds. I laugh to myself.

There was a long silence, I watched Nahuel he cowered into something like a fighting stance whenever he came across a sound or a certain smell, elks were passing him by left and right, but I think he was looking for something particular. Giving up for a moment, he stood upright and turned to me suddenly.

"I wonder. . ." he starts, he heard the movement of something he liked "excuse me for a moment." He disappears from my sight after a bear; he was much faster than Nessie. When Nessie and I race I can beat her even when I am in human form. Nahuel on the other hand seems to be as fast as the full vampires. I closed my eyes when I heard the roar of pain come from the bear; I didn't want to see the act in progress. Within a matter of seconds he was standing in front of me.

"My hunting disturbs you _almost_ as much as watching you ingest those eggs disturbed me." He laughed his beautiful laugh. I stared at him momentarily dazed; I shook my head to gain focus.

"You are much faster than, Ren."

"Really." He seems surprised.

"Yeah." I shrug, " I am both stronger and faster than her, even in my human form, but you _seem_ to be faster than me."

"How fast are you?" He smirks and I smile.

"I'm pretty fast"

"How strong are you?" I countered.

"Fairly strong," He smirked. I laughed a little and peeked over at Jacob in wolf form hunting with Nessie, weird, like a girl and her giant dog. While my attention was on the couple Nahuel scooped me up, taking the wind from out of me.

"I told you I was strong, you weigh nothing little wolf." He laughed out loud.

"Little Wolf?!" I fake pout, "I may not be as big as Jacob or Seth but I am by no means little!" I giggle I loved being in his arms, my whole body was tingling, he stares at me for a couple minutes still holding me in his arms.

"Can I see?"

"See what?" He placed me back on the ground.

"Can I see you phase?" He asked quietly

"Why?" I whined, I really didn't feel like being a wolf right now, I was enjoying talking to him and I can't talk when I'm a wolf.

"Curiosity" he smiled. I frowned my face up, and juggled the thought around in my mind for couple of minutes. He stared at me as a paced and debated I finally went behind a group of bushes and disrobe. It was slightly harder to get the heat to flow through my body when technically I didn't want it to; it took a couple of minutes.

"You alright" he asked, " Can I come around now?"

"No!!" I say horrified, "I am still very human right now!" I was also very nude at the moment; I had a feeling that would have been very awkward for both of us. I laugh at the thought.

"You laugh at the most strangest times."

"Really Nahuel you have to find a new line!" I laughed, "Now be quiet so I can focus."

"Is it normally this hard for you to do?"

"No, it is only difficult when I don't feel the need to."

"Well if you cannot do it, then it is okay, maybe some other time." He approached the bushes.

"Nahuel stay back!"

All of a sudden I phased. It was actually funny I had never phased out of fear of being seen naked before, lucky for me it worked because he came behind the bushes anyway. Nahuel stared at me and circled me a few times. I rolled my eyes, this was slightly awkward, and I had never been studied before.

"Amazing" was all he said. After a few more moments he sat down and I did the same then I eventually laid down placing my head on my paws. It was weird we could sit this way not talking and I still felt fulfilled like we were having the most in depth conversation. I looked up at the sky and realized that the sun was going down I went to go phase back.

"Wait" he called. He approached me and placed his hands behind my ears and smiled. If he had been anyone else I would have snapped his or her head off, but when Nahuel did this it felt good. I closed my eyes. I slowly backed away from his touch (it stung a little) and phased back.

"Ta dah!" I said when I reappeared.

"Impressive." He said

"Not really." I laughed.

Just then we hear Nessie laugh as she rides on Jakes back. I shake my head in shock and horror. Jake must have lost his marbles. Why else would he let her ride on his back like he is some kind of miniature pony?

"That reminds me, I have another question." Nahuel announced breaking my stare.

"What was that?" I asked defensively.

"Do you have an imprint, someone you care about more than your own life?"

My neck snapped as I looked at him, I think I gave myself whiplash. He stood there staring at me blankly then a smirk slowly appeared on his face.

"What did Edward tell you?"

"Nothing." He tilts his head to the side, "The question is – is there something to tell?"

I pause trying to make myself believe that maybe- just maybe he doesn't know anything.

"No!" I spit the word out like poison then turn my back to him so he wouldn't see my expression.

"No?" He said lifting me again so I could not hide my face, "Don't lie, it's not becoming." Damn it! I love when he holds me. I can't keep a straight face this way, I have smiled so much today I swear my whole face aches.

"Well if you are soooo smart you tell me if I have imprinted." I say plopping my finger on his nose.

"Yes I believe you have." He says bluntly placing me back on the ground, much to my disapproval.

"Oh really since you know me sooo well, then please tell me who my imprint may be, I must find him at once." I am daring him to say it out loud. If he wants this out in the open he was going to have to say it, my lips were sealed. He laughs loudly; both Nessie and Jacob look in our direction.

"It's me of course." My jaw drops to the floor. This guy was way better than me, much more honest and straight to the point. Now I had to ask the scary questions, I had to know if he would stay with me forever. I didn't feel I had the right to ask such a question, I actually felt bad that my genetic need for him made him actually have to consider staying with me, and I was a complete stranger until literally a day ago. Before I muster up the strength to speak words he begins.

"I can't say I came to this conclusion alone." He stated while he walked over to the tree to have a seat underneath it, he motion for me to do the same and I did.

"Various conversations with some of the Cullens led me to this conclusion. For example, Jasper was talking to Alice and me about how broken hearted you seemed and that you hadn't been feeling the pain about Sam for a while, for it to creep back now seemed odd. Edward was also telling Bella something that made her eyes bug out of their sockets and when I asked about it all Bella said is that love sometimes strikes when you least expect it. Lastly, my conversation last night with Edward was the clincher; he told me that I was thinking things I wasn't willing to admit to myself. The fact that when I talked to Nessie there was a physical attraction but nothing more; the physical attraction itself wasn't even as strong at tried to pretend. When I talked to her Edward would notice that my mind would wander to something else more appropriately someone else" he said looking up from his hands to my face. " I found you more attractive and more alluring even before I could really process it."

Heat began to rush to my face. I was speechless all I could say was, "Oh". I ran my hands through my hair a couple of times, trying to adjust to this news. What he was saying couldn't be right; he couldn't be saying what I think he is saying.

"So you don't mind?" I ask him using barely a whisper, "Nothing has to come of this unless you want it to. I am strong enough to let you go, my only wish is for you to be happy, you need to chose what is best for you."

"I could be happy with you." He said simply as he could inhale and exhale.

"Are sure about Ren?" I stated the question getting up and pacing in front of him. He had to be sure I couldn't take him changing his mind again. Ren is my closest friend if he started a relationship with her now, it would be too much like the pain suffered I suffered with Sam. "You came here from your home to love her, and now you are okay to just forget about her."

"I don't plan to forget her, she is and will always be a dear friend." He stood and leaned against the tree, "I came here to find love, some to spark my interests. Renesmee did that at first, being that she was the only one of my kind, I thought we would be compatible, however our conversations seemed forced." He pause within a second he had bridge the gap between us, "But with you everything seems to flow, plus you amuse me." Amusement, he thought I was comical that was that was his basis on his attraction for me, that was something that could fade quite easily.

"Oh gee thanks!" I danced around like a little court jester, "I am you comic relief." He laughed at my slight moment of insanity and placed his hand on my shoulders.

"No," his eyes becoming warm and serious, "there is nothing comical about you." With that his hands travel to my waist and he pulls me until are bodies are touching. We looked into each other's eyes and lead forward . . ..

"Wait!" just then the human form of Jacob presented itself followed by Ren, "That can 't happen Leah, remember his venom!!" I hop back, frustrated and devastated. How could fate be this cruel? I knew the moment was to good to be true. Happiness had been flaunting itself in front of me the past couple of days only to slap me in my face, damned venom.

Nahuel's face looked frantic, "What's wrong, I won't bite Leah! Believe it or not I do have some self control." He seemed as frustrated as I was, I laughed a little.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Always at the weirdest times." He murmurs and stares at me.

"Your venom would kill me, there is no way around it. I can't turn into a vampire I would just die, but what a way to go though!" I laughed trying to make light of the situation, however there was nothing funny about it, if I allowed myself to really process it I would probably weep like a baby. Nahuel's face turned violently angry at the information. The hurt of his revelation was unbearable. "If I express my emotions for you full, you will die, there would be nothing I could do?" I nodded I couldn't believe I was the cause of his pain and his heartbreak.

"I never felt more like a monster than I do at this very second." He ran off deep into the forest and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We tried to catch up to Nahuel but it was no use. He was much faster than all of us. So we went back home. When Esme asked about dinner I refused her offer. I dragged myself upstairs to my room to be alone. Once there I paced back and forth waiting to become tired. Nessie and Jacob came to my door to trying to console me telling me he would come back. The thought hadn't dawned on me that he may not come back. Why would he come back? There was nothing I could really offer him. He felt I couldn't love him fully. I could not do the things a woman does for a man, like have his child or even kiss him. I lay face first on my bed and without my permission the tears started to fall. The pain ripples through my stomach and chest and I moan in agony. How worthless was I?

I came to the conclusion that I hated what I was. I hated myself, for making Nahuel miserable. Right in the middle of my self-loathing someone breaks the doorknob off my door and enters my room with out permission. Three bodies enter my room Alice, Bella, and Nessie.

"How are you doing?" Nessie coos at me like I am baby or something.

"How do you think?" I said muffled my head still covered by the pillow.

"He is coming back." Alice says, "He is less than five minutes away, he just needed time to think . . . he called." That information did make me feel a little better, but the end result would still be the same. We could never be _close_ and that blows. Tears start to fall again.

"I can relate to how you feel." Bella offered being as sympathetic as ever, "when I was human Edward had to be more than careful with me. You and Nahuel do have some advantages though, you are not easily broken." She laughs, "Edward was always afraid that he was going to accidentally crush my skull, but see I am still alive and you will be too."

I had to admit Bella's word had given me some hope, however what I wanted more than anything was to kiss Nahuel, kissing is the first step to so many other things.

"How can we have a relationship when he is poison to me?" I say aloud although I was talking more to myself than to them.

"Don't worry we will figure it out." Nessie says crawling on the bed beside me and resting her head on my shoulder I wept silently. I didn't want her there. I wanted Nahuel. They stayed with me until the early hours of the morning then they returned to their respective rooms, only a few hours were left until daylight and are first day of school started tomorrow.

Morning came, when woke up I was my head was pounding. I hadn't had a headache in so long it was torture. It took all of six seconds for the events of yesterday to replay in my head and for the unrelenting pain in my chest remerge making my willingness to get up less than none. I rolled over onto my face willing someone would just put me out of my misery.

Five minutes later the entire female population of the Cullen family was in my room dragging me into Alice's room. Everyone was in their pajamas waiting for Alice to come out of her insanely huge closet. When Alice reappears with a handful of garment bags she smiles and I yawn.

"Now", she said handing each of us a garment bag, "the fun beginnings". The only one who seem less excited than me about this event was Bella, her nose wrinkled, I laughed despite my heart ache, me and that girl may have more in common than I thought. I unzipped my garment bag to see what Alice had in store for me designer jeans, gray body shaper, a velour jacket. I was glad she didn't go all glitz and glamour on me because I probably would have just backed out of going to school this year, better yet I just wouldn't go at all considering the fact that didn't really have to.

"Now lets go see how the guys turned out." Alice said once we were all dressed. The guys, those words were like a punch to the gut. I turned and balanced myself using the dresser to hold me up, this was the first time I had looked in the mirror this morning, and I looked horrible my eyes were blood shot.

"I am not going!" I snapped. I ran for the door and Alice ran for the door and shut it.

"Yes you are!!" She frowned at me and I growled at her in return.

"Look at me Alice!" I say pointing to my face, "Everyone down stairs is going to know." She looks at me her frown disappears and now her face is full of pity a couple of tears escape from me once again. Rosalie then disappears and then reappears with a pair of dark sunglasses.

"They won't have to know until you get into school and they won't question you there." She said her face as stern as ever, "going to school will give you a distraction, you don't want to cry all the time it is not healthy." We all walk down the stairs each female connects with their eagerly waiting spouse. I didn't see Nahuel I fought the horrible feeling inside, then all of a sudden peace hit me. I would have to thank Jasper later, now I could interact with them without wanting to pull my hair out. I went and sat beside Seth.

"Hey sis?" he said with his naturally happy demeanor.

"What?" I smiled back as best I could.

"Dr. Cullen registered both of us as freshmen."

"So" I said, I didn't catch the point of the story.

"That means we're the same age . . .we are twins" he laughs

"I am still gonna tell you want to do you know." I say smugly

"Well see about that." He elbows me slightly in the ribs, "Hey sis I heard about"

I stop him mid sentence, "Is it okay if we don't talk about that?"

"What ever you say." Concern colored his eyes he wrapped his arm around me and I laid my head against his shoulder. Everyone is talking amongst himself or herself and Jasper had had me so calm that I actually dosed off while sitting with Seth.

"Sis?"

I awoke and everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I said readjusting the silly sunglasses I had on my face.

"We are leaving now do you need to grab anything from upstairs?"

"No I am fine let's do this!" I said trying to sound excited. All of sudden I see him; he looks at me blankly no smile, nothing. They had cut his hair to make him "fit in" it now fell just at his chin instead of down his back, it was wavy and beautiful just like the rest of him.

"Good morning" I said trying to smile.

"Good morning Leah" he said no emotion touched his face. He exited the house and walked with Edward and Bella to their car. I drove my own vehicle with the normal passengers inside.

One class has become my outlet for my pain. Art, I love art class; it is the one class I have by myself, no Cullens, no Hales, no Pack, just me. I never liked painting before this. The teacher Ms. Jordan lets us listen to music and express ourselves freely; she calls it being one with the canvas. I don't know how she is going to grade us personally I don't care. All of my core classes except English are with Ren, I have science with both her and Seth, I have Jacob in my gym class, and Nahuel is in my English class. Art happened to be my last class, right after English, all of my paintings were "angry" or so Ms. Jordan says.

"I would love to see some happier strokes make their way into your work," she says for the hundredth time, "But I suppose you must do what is best for you." She smiles and walks away I put my headphones back on. Sometimes I would watch out of the window and see Nahuel walk by he would do this once every week, I hoped he knew he was very obvious. The girl Shelly who had attached herself to me even realized his pattern and she wasn't the brightest light bulb out of the bunch. I looked down and pretended not to see him. I saw him from the corner of my eye peek at me and then walk away.

"Awww he did it again!" Shelly squealed, "You two should totally be going out already!"

I smiled slightly and went back to work, red, I needed more red paint that could represent the anger I feel with Nahuel. We were both suffering but he was the one would walk out of a room when I entered it. He was the one who wouldn't even look at me when I asked him a question. He was the one who would jerk away if I almost touched him. He was the one who made me cry myself to sleep almost every night. I reached for the paint and accidentally spilled it on myself.

"Crap, I actually liked this shirt!" I frowned at the gray t-shirt that said "BITE ME!" in big purple letters.

"Well rush to the restroom and see if you can salvage it" Ms. Jordan said handing me the hall pass. Just as I started walking down the hall Nahuel reappeared from the bathroom.

"Do you actually go to the restroom?" I asked wondering why he would use it; he didn't eat while he was in school, why would he have to go?

"No," he said looking at my shirt, "What happened, did you miss the canvas?" he laughed at his own stupid joke.

"I spilled" I shrugged, "it happens". He nodded, I looked down at the shirt accessing the damage, and I look up to see him studying my face and our eyes lock. I step toward him wanting bridge the gap he backed away.

"Don't!" I take three large steps forward being careful not to brush against him (wet paint), "Why do you leave your last period so much?"

My eyes were pleading with him to be honest. He smiled briefly and took a step toward me, "If you were a hundred and fifty would you honestly enjoy taking a history class?" He whispered. I smirked he was right and his statement was logical, but it wasn't the answer I was looking for.

"Aren't you tired of this yet? It has been months" I was whining I didn't care I was tired of playing this game.

"This is the only way I know to ensure that you will be safe." He side steps and walks toward his class, "I will see you at home." His tone was slightly warmer than usually, that was the first glimpse of My Nahuel that had seen in a long time, but it only made me miss him more.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shelly played with her red locks as she waited for me outside my Earth Science class, she liked to walk with me form there to our English class. I was glad she was in my English class, with her overly peppy blabber, it made it less difficult not to focus all my attentions on Nahuel, except when she talked about him.

"So I saw you yesterday." She smiled, "Did you two hook up yet?"

"No" I was not willing to give her any information on this topic, she knew this and she continued to try anyway. Shelly could be many things but subtle did not tend to be one of them.

"Awww", she said, "But you do like him, I could tell from yesterday, how could not like him? You couldn't it isn't possible." She gushed.

We took our seats in the third row from the back and talked about meaningless things until time for our teacher to arrive. Even with all of the chatter I still didn't miss Nahuel when he entered the room. I had not seen him since I had left the house earlier and because I ate lunch in the art room. He was wearing a dark green shirt that accented his warm brown eyes perfectly. Thankfully the teacher came in and I was able to break the stare.

"Good Afternoon class," Mr. Cooper said placing his box full of books on his desk. "We are about to embark on our first group book project!" He picked up one of the books, " A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare but before I pass out the books, we have a new seating arrangement" We all pick up our belongings and stood in front of the classroom at the request of Mr. Cooper. He called us one by one and pointed to the location as to which we would be seating, Shelly would be sitting beside a girl named Melissa, Shelly did not seem too pleased she looked at the girl like she had three heads or something. She plopped her books down and huffed out a restless sigh. After a couple more minutes Mr. Copper said my name "Leah" he said and pointed to a seat in the second to last row (the seat exactly behind the seat I had been sitting in) this exercise now seemed completely dim-witted. "Nahuel" Mr. Copper pointed to the seat right beside mine. Was it possible to be outraged and completely full of bliss at the same time? I became extremely antsy as Nahuel made his approach towards me; this had not been a norm for him in the past couple of months he was used to running in the opposite direction. Once he sat down I felt relaxed immediately he even seemed to take a sigh in relief, however he made no attempt to look in my direction, I guess this was his "subtle" way of telling me that this wouldn't change anything. Just when my heart started to ache I heard Shelly trying to get my attention she smiled and waved, I waved back to her and I even managed to smile slightly even though I felt kinda miserable.

"Now class, I need you to get know the person you are now sitting beside because they will be your partner on this assignment, they will be responsible for fifty percent of your grade, better make sure they like you because they now how the power to ruin you." He chuckles. I laughed at the utter craziness of Mr. Copper's statement, I then notice Nahuel glance briefly in my direction, I quickly told myself that it meant nothing and pleaded my heart not to respond. It didn't listen.

"Ahh a Midsummer Night's Dream a tale about what happens when love's arrow misses or is pointed in the wrong direction, full of comedy and pain." Mr. Copper went to his desk, grabbed the box on it, and started distributing the books.

"There are five acts in this play three groups will take will present on Act 1, three groups will take on Act 2, and so on and so forth. He distributed the acts we were to focus on Nahuel and I were to work on Act 3, I picked up the book and flipped through it mindlessly. I had never read it before but I knew it had been made into a movie. I smiled at the book.

"I caution you even though you are assigned a specific chapter in your report it should be evident that you read the entire play. I will hand out the project information next class, right now I want you to take some time to get to know your partner, and for homework read Act 1 scene 1 and be ready for discussion tomorrow."

"Have you read the book before?" Nahuel asked not looking at me studying his own copy of the book.

"No" I said refusing to look at him also, two could play this game.

"Then what amuses you?" he said as a pucker came between his eyes.

"Nothing important." I felt it would be more trouble than it was worth to explain.

"Have you read the play?" I say finally trying to make eye contact he looked at me also; good eye contact was always good.

"A long time ago", he said looking down at the book again, "I will have to refresh my memory."

"We could study the play together", I said slowly knowing that it was going to hurt when he refused me, "if you'd like"

He stared at me. He had not looked at me that long since the day in the forest. He sighed, "Yes that would be fine, it would probably be advisable to do, for the project I mean." Then the bell rang. We both seem a little reluctant to leave it took every ounce of strength I could muster to stand.

"I will see you later?"

"Of course" he smirked.

Later that night I sat on the floor in Nahuel's room studying, the story was pretty interesting, it would have been even more interesting if I weren't so damn tired, being around Nahuel made my body relax and also made me realize that I hadn't had a good night's rest in a while . . . about two months. I yawned a little. He was at his desk sitting with his back to me.

"Do you mind if I sit on your bed?" I asked doing so anyway, "I am finished with my notes you can review them and see if I missed any important parts."

"As you wish", he took my papers, "here are mine, if you could do the same I would appreciate it" I nodded.

One of the first things I see written on his paper is a quote "The course of true love never did run smooth." I laughed I had liked that line also.

"What?" he turns and looks at me. I was now laying on my stomach on his bed.

"Nothing."

"You always say nothing. There is something that amuses you, else wise you wouldn't laugh." He said sounding amused and annoyed at the same time.

"I liked that quote also." I said and shrugged, "See, it was nothing."

"Why do you like it?" he asked tilting his head slightly

"Mainly because it is a true statement. True love seems like something you have to fight for or at the very least wait for." I yawned.

"One day you will find It." he said softly.

"I already have." I said laying my head on his bed.

"Are you ready to retire?"

"No." I repositioned myself placing my head on his pillow where his scent seems to be the strongest. "I probably won't sleep any tonight anyway." I murmur that is the last thing I remember.

Morning

I stretch and turn over; I had just had the best sleep of my life. It was like I was surrounded with the light honey like scent that was Nahuel. I sit up right and realize I wasn't in _my_ room.

"Crap!" I said shocked and confused, "I fell asleep on him, he probably thinks I am the rudest . . ." Just then he enters his room with my garment bag.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked placing the bag at the foot of his bed, "You slept like you hadn't had sleep in days, I tried to wake you but you refused to be moved." He laughed.

"Sorry, I crashed on you." Was all I could say, feeling a little embarrassed I had crawled into his bed; I crawled out of his bed and stretched. "Where did you sleep?"

"I didn't," he said smiling, "I don't require much sleep. I usually sleep at least once or twice a month." He shrugged as if it were nothing, "I'll leave you to dress." And he left the room.

Debate

The school day flew by even though nothing spectacular happened. Shelly had burned a new hole in my ear blabbing about how she much she couldn't stand Melissa. I didn't know there were so many ways to show dissatisfaction for one person. Once I came home the Cullens were gathered in the dining room to discuss something.

"Hey, Leah. Can you come in here please?" Nessie yelled once I was in there I looked at everyone and smirked. Everyone seemed slightly annoyed to be sitting there, except Alice. "Will you please convince them that Jacob taking me to the Winter Dance would be a good thing?"

"Seriously?" I know my expression had to be of nothing but shock. "I couldn't change any of the their minds if I wanted to" I say getting ready to back out the room.

"Well, what if Leah went to the dance too?" She said addressing the rest of the clan.

"The heck I will! Why don't the rest of them just go too, that way there will be several babysitters there to do surveillance." She frowned at me like I had betrayed her in some way.

"That is a brilliant idea!" Alice said smiling, "I should have thought of that myself. We will all go to the dance!!"

"Except me!!" I said I wasn't planning on going to some dance and being reminded that I was alone.

"If it is a family event you will have to go!" Nessie smiled and they all smirked this was a set up; I can't believe I fell into this trap. I wasn't mad just extremely annoyed. Then I heard the call for Nahuel as he walked through the front door.

"Don't go in there it is a trap!" I warned with my best danger is near face.

"What are you talking about?"

"They want you to go to the dance!" I whispered

"Should I not want to go?" he frowned, "I am actually quite fond of dancing"

"Oh . . . are you taking anyone to this dance?" The thought hadn't dawned on me that he had already planned to go.

"No, however there are a few girls that asked me that same question, excuse me for a second." He steps into the dining room and talks to the Cullens briefly and then returned to the stair where I waited for him.

"You are not happy about going?" he asked

"No." I saw in my mind him dancing with other girls and me being forced to watch because of his fear of biting me. The whole thing pissed me off. Dancing didn't require the closeness that biting me would entail; yet I was still being punished.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you that Nahuel." I get up and start walking up the stairs. If he wanted that information he would have to pump Edward for it.

"You seriously won't tell me?" I shook my head not looking back at him for fear I would tell him anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I don't see how Bella dealt with all this poking and prodding Alice does.

"Hold still," she said glaring at me while I fidgeted.

"This is not necessary," she has her eyeliner pencil pointed at my eye, "I'm serious get that thing away from me!"

"Stop being so stubborn." Rosalie said as she stole some earrings off Alice's dresser, "The sooner you cooperate, the sooner you will be released." I glared at her at least she made it sound like the torture it was. I close my eyes and breathe deeply, five minutes later Alice is finished.

"There I am an artist, you look beautiful," she said giggling. She grabs a mirror and holds it up to my face, I look . . . decent, most definitely different, then I frown because the makeup has an awkward smell.

"You look fabulous – don't frown!" Alice plays with her hair a little, "Come on let's go into Rosalie's room with the others, she grabs my hand, which doesn't feel as bad as it used to. Once there, I see Bella in a royal blue dress simple yet elegant, Rosalie's dress was a fuchsia gown that was flamboyant as she was, Alice's dress was black and trendy showing off her legs, Ren's dress was red slightly more conservative than all the other dresses, and my dress was charcoal gray and sleeveless, it was going to be joy keeping it in place all night.

We walk down the stairs and all the guys seem very impressed by the sight of their spouses almost in awe of their beauty. I looked for Seth and then remember that he had left a little earlier to pick up Shelly. Shelly admitted to me a couple of weeks ago that she had a huge crush on Seth, once she finally admitted it, it was hard to get her to shut up about it. So me being the matchmaker that I am hooked her up with a date to the dance. At least _she_ would be happy. From the corner of my eye, I saw Nahuel enter the room. He wore a gray colored shirt that complemented my dress and black pants. That must have been something that Alice instigated. I tried not to look at him I didn't want him to see my eyes because if he saw them then he could have no doubt of what I was feeling.

As we rode in the limo, Nahuel tried to avoid looking at me. He failed twice. I could not help but smile; maybe tonight would be a turning point, the point at which neither of us could deny our feelings. The gym was turned into a fairy tale with beautiful colors and lights. The Cullen couples immediately found a table to claim and then made their way to the dance floor, dancing in a way that only they would know how.

Ren and I danced to a couple of the fast songs of today; we actually looked appropriate on the dance floor, unlike the rest of the Cullens; Ren kept whispering in my ear telling me to look at some of the crazy dances the other students were doing, we laughed and dance until a slow song came on. I went back to my seat and she found Jacob, the rest of the Cullens went back to the floor as well. Nahuel had disappeared; maybe he made a break for it. I wish I had been so clever. I sat through a couple of songs and then decided to get up and get some air. As I walked to the door, Shelly and Seth approached me.

"Thank you, thank you sooo much!!" Shelly hugged me, "this has been the best night of my life!!" she said with happy tears in her eyes. I had to admit Seth and her looked cute together. I would have to ask him later if he was really interested in her.

"I'm happy for you both!" I smiled and touched the door, ready to make a break for it, just as I push the door open, I see that blonde snake Melissa dragging Nahuel to the dance floor!! Eye contact. That was the first time that night that I looked Nahuel directly in his eyes. He had to have seen the fury and hurt behind them. There was a lot of things I can handle, but that was not one of them!! I growled as I busted through the double doors, off school property and into the night. I searched for the damned zipper to the dress trying not to ruin it in the heat of the moment. As soon as I found it I felt someone's hand on mine.

"Leah" Nahuel said my name in a quiet remorseful tone.

"WHAT, NAHUEL? WHAT!!" I snapped, "Is this what you want! You want to see me cry over you!!" Then the tears fell not one or two but millions.

"Leah", he said grabbing my arm with one hand and wrapping his other arm around my waist pulling me close to him, "Shhh. Don't cry, I'm here, don't cry."

"I don't know what you want from me Nahuel." I said my breath catching in spots, "I can't just be okay with seeing you with…" I cry again. "It will kill me. I'd rather you just bite me!"

His eyes widen and then the shock fades, "Never say that. I don't think I could survive in a world where you didn't exist." He takes my hand and we walk back in silence to the school. Once back in the gymnasium, I go to take my seat at the table, instead he pulls me to the dance floor and rocks me in his arms. He smells of course like sweet honey and my body is relaxed by our closeness. We stay on the dance floor like this for the rest of the night.

Later that night after all the excitement had settled, I lay restless in my room. I kept thinking about the dance, wondering if Nahuel and my closeness meant anything or if he just didn't want to be the source of my heartbreak. Then I hear a faint knock at my door.

"May I have a word?" Nahuel said standing there in pajamas which was funny because he said he rarely slept, what was the purpose, I laugh a little.

"Of course" I said moving so he could come into my room, he frowns and instead he grabs my hand and leads me to his room.

"I have been hurting you," he sits on his bed and motions for me to do the same, "I don't want to be the cause of your pain."

"All you have to do is not bite me!" I said slightly frustrated, not with him but the situation was getting old, "You don't have to avoid me like the plague and you REALLY don't have to become involved with other women" I thought of that tramp Melissa I wanted to kill or at least cause her permanent damage of some kind.

"I know this seems easy for you", he runs his hand through his hair, "but it wouldn't be" There was a silence.

" Why?" I ask standing and inching my way to the door back to my room, painful, it seemed like tonight had changed nothing.

"I want to love you fully, and you deserve someone who can give you that. Our love would be a shell of what it could be" he paused and frowned, "I won't even be able to _really_ kiss you!"

"Nahuel, look at me", I say sitting in front of him. "I could never love anyone more fully than I love you, you are my every thought, need, and desire" I ruffled his hair, "Kissing be damned!"

He laughed, "Saying that only makes me want you more", he touches my cheek and desire fills his eyes, "It is impossible."

"Well . . ..", I say sitting beside him on the bed, "We could do this," I lay my head on his chest and drape my arm around his waist, at this he sighs and brushes his lips against my hair, "Not bad, huh?" He laughs and rubs my back silently; we sit this way for a moment enjoying our union.

The next morning was beautiful, I slept like a baby, I touched my hair and smiled remembering Nahuel's lips there.

"He loves me," I whisper and roll over.

"That he does." The voice beside me states clear as a bell. "I am, of course, assuming the he which you of speak is me." He smiles and I do the same.

"Of course." I pull myself to him wrapping my arms around his waist, his arm draped around my shoulder he then kisses me on my forehead, at that moment I decided to laugh.

"What amuses you?"

"You are getting closer"

"Leah, I can not get much closer than I am already."

"I know", I say moving in even closer, there would be no gaps between us, "Closer to this." I gave him a very quick tight-lipped kiss on the lips; all I felt was heat and desire rush through me. I wanted to lose control of all my senses and do what felt good, however I stayed very focused and kissed him twice more. He pushed me back after the third kiss with a little too much force; I fall out of the bed.

"Owww!" I fall right on my butt.

"I'm sorry", as soon as I fell I was being lifted and placed back on the bed.

"It's okay" I touched his face and leaned in once more.

"Don't", he said as he closed his eyes, "I don't think I have much control left." I kiss him anyway his lips were so soft his need was just as strong as mine, I could tell by the way grabbed at my waist, eventually he would respond and kiss me back.

"Leah!" he whined softly begging me to stop.

"Okay, okay!" I say slightly frustrated, but still completely and totally happy. I laid my head on his chest and sighed deeply, this was just like last night however the scenery was different.

"When did we move into my room, I don't remember?"

"You shouldn't, you were asleep." I looked puzzled again, "I carried you. I was curious why you could not sleep in this room. You are always turning back and forth, but you slept fine last night. Maybe I was the missing factor." He laughed

"Smug much", I huffed fake punching him in the arm.

"Just stating a fact", he said leaving the bed (something I really did not like), "may I make one more observation?"

"Yeah sure" I said I watched as he stretched.

"You seem content not to leave your room today, and it is bordering on 1:00PM, did you have plans today?"

"No, not really." I said; it was Sunday. I really didn't care about the time.

"Well, would you like to hiking with the Cullens? They will be leaving shortly, and camping in the woods tonight."

"Do you want to go?" He smiled he could tell that I was hesitant to leave the bedroom.

"Yes and no" he kisses me on the top of my head once more, "but there will be more time for this later. I will leave you to dress" As he leaves I flop back on my bed putting my pillow over my head.

"Best night ever!!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hey Leah I think it is nice of you to let us climb your mountain!" Jacob said as we approached Clearwater Mountains. All I could think was if this is what vampires thought of when they said a "little" hike next time I would pass, not that I couldn't do it, of course I could, just that it seemed more like work than fun. I frown at the mountain; it was big, beautiful, steep, and was going to take a lot of effort.

"Don't frown!" Nahuel nudged my shoulder, "It will be fun. If you don't think you will be able to keep up in human form you can phase I won't mind . . . Although I do prefer your human form"

"You think I am worried about keeping up!" I huffed pretending to be offended. I put my hand on my hips and walked away from him knowing that he would follow, I noticed that the pain I once felt when I walked away from him now was extremely insignificant, maybe it was because I knew he was _mine_, I smiled at the thought Nahuel was mine.

The Cullen's didn't speed up the mountain as I knew they could instead they walked just fast enough to considered fast as far as human speed was concerned. They took in the sights, Renesmee and Bella were amazed by the mountains' beauty, unlike the other Cullen's who had lived for centuries and been all over the world, this was a new experience for them and for me as well. I hated to admit it but this was fun, after hours had passed Jacob phased and Ren thought it was a good idea to ride on his back. Again, I looked at this puzzled, Ren may look small and dainty but she is rather heavy. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a curious Nahuel looking at me.

"What?" I said almost afraid to hear what he was thinking.

"Does that hurt him?" he asked.

"It must not. He has done it several times before" I said looking at the sight again; yep still weird.

"I wonder . . .," he said looking at me again.

"Oh no, Nahuel, that will never happen!" I frowned at him, "I am a wolf not a horse!"

"Why not?" he teased, " Are you not strong enough to carry me?" I grimaced at the thought of actually performing this task; that would only happened if it were absolutely necessary. He stared at me while my thoughts wandered, we were still walking he was actually walking backward, I was surprised by how aware he was of his surroundings, I most definitely would have fallen by now. He gave a glance to Edward.

"Yes" Edward said so softly I barely heard him with a faint smile on his face. I looked back at Nahuel.

"Yes what?" I said narrowing my eyes.

"We'll see you at the top" Nahuel whispered picking me up and racing up the mountain. Before I knew it I was sitting on a log in front of an empty campsite.

"Not funny" I breathed, Nahuel's speed was ridiculous, and it made me seem like a turtle, not a wolf.

"You enjoyed it, admit it" I smirked at his lightheartedness, I turned my head and pouted, he squatted in front of me, "Come on, Leah, you know it was fun" he smiled again.

"Okay, maybe it was a little fun", I said studying his face, and "I know something else that would be even more fun." I said leaning in I let my lips touch his and his eyes became very serious only momentarily then he grinned once more, he picked me up (something that he seemed to enjoy) and spun me around in a circle.

"Nahuel I am getting dizzy," I said. He stops and puts me on the ground and I stumble toward him, his arms wrap around my waist a faint whisper of laughter coming from him. Then, our eyes meet the heat and intensity made it hard to be playful, it was very hard to ignore. When he laughed the scent of his breath took hold of my nostrils and made me lean in with my lips parted. He leaned in also he placed his pointer finger under my chin forcing my mouth to close and we kissed once more.

"Whoa, that's a new development" Alice said as she and Jasper approached the campsite. They put the equipment down and approached us.

"When did this happen?" she put her finger to her chin as if she were thinking, I went to answer her question and she put one finger up, "I don't know . . . after the dance maybe" she giggled.

"Why is that funny?" I asked honestly confused.

"Oh, not funny more like lucky Bella and I won the bet. Now, it is time for the rest of them to pay up." she smirks, "Why do you think I worked so hard on finding that dress? Just call me cupid." She sighed and started putting up a tent. Jasper stood with a slight frown on his face.

"I am sorry honey you _will_ have to pay up and you might as well inform Emmett too, and I am sure Edward already knows. That is what happens when you bet against me."

The next c0uple to approach our campsite was Emmett and Rosalie, Alice skipped to them merrily with her hand out I heard her faintly tell Emmett to pay up, I turned my back to them knowing that Emmett's personal brand of harassment was lurking around the corner.

"Well, well, well", Emmett said grinning from ear to ear, which to me is a really creepy site. "Lean I guess you are now apart of our fan club too!" He put his arm around my shoulder and shook me slightly, "You hear that world LEAH LOVES 'LEECHES!'" I tried to shove away from him.

"I believe there is good and bad in everything." I said finally being released from Emmett, "You being the bad." After the torture came to an end we helped the Cullen's put up three more tents, one for Jacob, one for Ren, another for me, I didn't know who the forth tent was for. I walked a little past the campsite once everyone starting talking, just to get a little higher so I could get a better perspective on the mountain, again I marveled at the beauty of the surroundings; the way the brown, green, and faint traces of white mingled together created a picture worth painting, I inhaled and smelled the heavenly scent that only the woods can offer, it lured me in. I went to take a few steps further up the mountain when two warm hands touched my shoulders.

"And what have you been doing?" he said kissing my ear, as soon as his lips touch my ear I smile so hard my cheeks hurt.

"I am enjoying this moment, the scenery is beautiful"

"I am glad you are enjoying yourself." He said wrapping his hands around my waist, "You know in my entire 150 years of living I have never been happier than I have the past couple of days."

He took my hand and we walked and got to know more about each other. He told me of his guilt about leaving his Aunt Huilen to come here, he tried to convince her to come with him but when he told her of his decision to stay indefinitely she refused, he still holds on to hope that she may change her mind. All of his life he felt obligated to stay with her because he forced her into this life; he felt it was his duty to accompany throughout her existence. He also told me of his sisters Marisol, Maria, and Ana. Marisol and Maria were twins they had and extremely strong bond it was almost like they were a pack, in the since that they always knew what the other was thinking, also when one hurts so does the other. His father raised Ana, Joham thought she was special and the two currently work together in the search to create the "supreme" being, whatever that is. She has tried to conceive at the urging of their father however she has yet become impregnated, and she has been trying for for years now. The oddest look came over Nahuel's face when he relayed his information, it seemed like a cross between hurt, disgust, and humor. I could tell that Nahuel loved his family (especially his sisters) however he did not agree or condone with his father's actions.

"Ana told me my father was actually intrigued by me coming here" he said looking away from me and watching the something in the trees, "He thought it may be possible that I would that I would create a new entity with Renesmee, so he encouraged my departure, however if he knew the on goings here now, he would not be so pleased." He smiled faintly.

"Hmm" was all I could say to his information, I wasn't disturbed or scared it was just a lot to take in.

He looked at me and smiled, picked me up (again) and sat down with me in his lap.

"That is enough about me." He said playing with a strand of my hair, "I want to hear everything about you."

I shrugged my story would not be nearly as interesting as his. I told him about growing up on a reservation; the closeness that my father and me shared, I even told him about the heartbreak I experienced when I lost Sam to my best friend and cousin Emily.

"Could you imagine my fear when it seemed history was trying to repeat itself?" I looked down plucking pieces of grass from the Earth, "When I realized my feelings for you and your feelings for Ren, in the very same moment, it tore me in two, to know that my imprint had already chose to love someone else; especially Ren."

"You two are close?" he asked we were only a couple of feet from the campsite; he repeatedly rubbed his thumb over the tips of my fingers as he held my hand.

"I actually hated Ren at first, she was the reason my pack would be connected to vampires for the rest of eternity. When Ren turned about three we became close the older she got the more she confided in me about the things she couldn't confess to her family members . . . she talks to Seth some too but the two of us connected probably because we are both female." I shrugged off the memories that had floated back to my head about him being attracted to her.

He nodded taking in all the information that I had given him, then his face almost seemed pained, "You and Sam . . ." he hesitated before he asked the question.

"Go on" I encouraged. I had already convinced myself that I would be brutally honest with Nahuel about my past relationship, because that's what it was; it meant nothing to me now.

"You were in love for years. Did you ever become intimate?" He looked down as he allowed himself to speak these words. He seemed sincerely scared by my answer.

"I thought I loved Sam . . ." he tried to interrupt but I put my hand over his mouth, "however, when we tried to have sex, something or someone always interrupted us, maybe that was a sign that we weren't meant to be."

Nahuel smiled softly, obviously pleased by my answer, he lead me back into the company of the Cullens too soon in my opinion I didn't get to ask him about his previous relationships, I would remember that and get back to it later. The rest of the night was filled with jokes, storytelling, and growth and understanding on my part. I knew most of the stories about the Cullen's pasts, but actually hearing them speak the words themselves seeing the pain, joy, and fear, made everything and everyone more "real" to me. For the first time I actually felt close to all of the Cullens, not like someone who was just brought along for the ride, but like was really part of their family.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I have come to the conclusion that the fates have chosen the perfect person to be my imprint. I have never felt so in love in my entire life. He is so attentive. He is not over affectionate and he doesn't give me silly nicknames like Lee Lee. However, the way he looks at me and the way he touches me lets me know that we have a connection that cannot break.

"I can't believe you suckered Ms. Jordan into letting you sit in here," I whispered to Nahuel, who was sitting in a chair in front of me doing absolutely nothing. However, his presence was driving me insane!!!

"I was bored. Plus, you know you entertain me" he smiled seductively, "Besides, Mr. Leland will not come looking for me." He took his chair and pulled it closer to mine. I, in turn, moved my canvas so he couldn't see."

"Why won't you let me watch you while you paint?" I shrugged. No excuse seemed like a good one. Painting seemed private to me in some way. It is something I do to let my emotions free. Lately, my paintings have become peaceful with a lot of blues and purples. Ms. Jordan has been pleased. I usually let Nahuel view my paintings when I am finished and that is how it will stay.

"I will show you when I'm finished." I said brushing my hand against his face not realizing that I had orange paint on my hand. "Whoops" I said taking my smock and wiping his face, I made it worse, and I burst with laughter.

"Why do you have such a problem keeping the paint on the canvas?" he smiled as he grabbed me placing his cheek against mine.

"Nahuel!" I scream because now it was on me too! I went to the cupboard and got some paint remover.

"Orange looks good on you!" he said while laughing. I huff out a sigh; it was impossible for me to stay mad at him.

Shelly came into class late, she had told Mr. Cooper in English that she wasn't feeling well and had excused herself. She looked pale, the poor thing must really be sick. She had spoken less than two words to me all day. Anyone who knows Shelly knows that is not normal.

"You okay, Shell?" I asked trying my best to focus on her and not Nahuel's hand lingering in my hair. She nodded and said nothing. I went over and touched her on the shoulder. She drew away from me like it hurt her. I then noticed the faint bruise right at the nape of her neck.

"You are hurt," I whispered, "Who did this?" My hand started shaking instantly. Who would hurt this (albeit annoying) girl?

"You know nothing, Leah." She murmured, "Now, just get away from me!" Ms. Jordan looked up and addressed the situation. I left it alone for now. As soon as I went back to my station, Seth was at the window. We all noticed him there. I noticed Shelly's look of helplessness and frustration. I looked once again at Seth. He had better not have anything to do with this. He motioned for Nahuel and me to come into the hallway.

"What is wrong with Shelly?" he asked, "I went to hug her and she almost jumped out her skin."

"Honestly, I was hoping that you knew." I looked into the classroom and Shelly was intentionally not looking at us, "You know she has bruises?"

"No, I didn't" Seth said. His face stayed blank, but his eyes were angry, "Who would want to hurt Shelly?"

"I know . . . That's what I was trying to figure out." We all stood silent trying to think of an explanation. We didn't know much about Shelly. She didn't seem to be accepted by many of the people in the school, however, no one ever seemed like they wanted to physically harm her. If the threat was not school related, then it must come from her home life.

"Well, there is only one way to find out." I said and Seth grinned.

"Perfect, I'll find Jacob and let him know."

"What are you planning?" Nahuel asked once Seth left.

"A little detective work," I gave a devilish grin. If anyone was messing with Shelly, they were going to be sorry.

Once back in art class, I invited (forced) Nessie and myself over to Shelly's house that night. This was the first time Shelly had rode in my SUV.

"Oh my God! This is the nicest… I can't believe… Oh my God!" She flopped around in the backseat. Ren frowned at the way Shelly was behaving.

"Not everyone rides in Volvos and BMWs," I whisper in tones low enough that Shelly wouldn't hear. Nessie's frown relaxed into a more understanding expression. I would need Nessie's eyes. She has a weird way of seeing things that I did not see.

When we pulled up to her house nothing seemed unusual. It was a quaint one-story house. It looked very similar to the houses that stood on either of its sides.

"My Uncle and Aunt won't be home for a while." She said exiting the car. Nessie and I walked behind Shelly into the house. Nessie touched my arm and showed me what she had seen: how nervous and anxious Shelly seemed when we pulled into her driveway. I nodded to let Nessie know the message was received.

"So what do you think?" Shelly said smiled brightly.

"You have a very welcoming home, Shelly." I said to disarm any insecurity she may have felt. The girl was extremely self-conscious.

"Well have a seat and I will find us a snack!" she sounded like her old self; maybe Seth and I were overreacting. Maybe she just fell out of bed or something. That's when he came home.

"Who the hell are you?" he bellowed as soon as he entered the room. Before we got the chance to answer, he yelled for Shelly. As he did this, Shelly dropped the plate she was carrying. It shattered into a million pieces, luckily she did not cut herself.

"Renesmee. Leah. This is my Uncle Keith." She said. Then, she went back into the kitchen to try and pick up the plate's many pieces.

"What are they doing in my house?" He said through his teeth. I personally didn't know whether to find humor in this situation or to be brutally angry. On one hand, there was a good probability that he was the one smacking Shelly around and he thought that no one would find out. On the other hand, he was in a room with two monsters (the term is used loosely) that could rip him to shreds if he were ever to hit her again.

"I am sorry, sir, I was talking to Shelly after school. I caused her to miss her bus, so I offered her a ride home." I said hoping to get her out of any hot water. Also, if this guy didn't lower his tone I was going to bite his head off literally.

"Hmm . . ." was all he said as he disappeared down the hall. We stayed for a while talking. Then, we got in the SUV ready to leave, or so it looked. As soon as Shelly went back into the house, I phased and joined Jacob and Seth.

"Try not to be out too late." Nessie warned, "I don't know how long I will be able to cover for you." I nodded once more and she drove off.

We stayed outside her house for three hours before the confirmation came from within the house. That man hit her and I was going to kill him!

_No we can't do that! _ Jacob thought.

_Then what do we do? We have to do something NOW!!_

I could feel the hurt and anger rolling off of Seth. That answered one of my questions I meant to ask him. He did care for Shelly . . . a lot.

We all howled in unison breaking the man's concentration and a couple of his windows. He was lured outside. We quickly exited into the forest by the time he reached the invisible line where the forest started. He had exhausted himself and readily retreated back to his house. In the meantime, I had phased back and made a phone call. By the time the chubby man had reached his front door, Nessie and Bella were pulling into the driveway.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After Shelly fell asleep in one of the Cullen's guest rooms, the family gathered in the dining room for a serious discussion about what Shelly's rescue really meant. The group was torn between whether or not they should tell Shelly about their immortality.

"She will figure it out anyway." Bella said surprisingly on our side, "If she continues to see Seth she would have eventually come over and put the pieces together."

"What about the Volturi?" Rosalie said, "They will not be pleased and this will put us in danger yet again."

"She would have to be turned at the very least." Jasper said solemn.

"No!" Seth said heartbroken. He knew his fate might be worse than mine to love someone you will never be able to be with. Then again, what if by some twist of evil destiny, Seth imprinted on someone else? All of his love for Shelly would be lost. It would tear her in two to realize she changed her life completely for nothing.

"Leah brings up some valid points." Edward said telling the others of my thoughts, "We should leave her human temporarily until we are sure of some things . . .We should be able to anticipate when the Volturi decide to get involved and we will make that decision when the time comes."

"At least she is safe now." Esme said relieved.

"Yeah safe in a house full of monsters!" Emmett pointed out and laughed at the irony of the situation.

I laughed, too. I was still upstairs with Shelly. Even though she was fast asleep, I still felt worried and anxious for her. I could hear the Cullen's fine from where I sat and it seemed my thoughts were being well represented. I felt no need to travel down the stairs. I yawned; apparently, the adventures of the night had taken their toll. I went to Nahuel's room, but he wasn't there. I saw the light on in my room.

"Hey," I said. He was sitting on my bed with his homework surrounding him. Within the blink of an eye, he was standing in front of me.

"How is she?"

"Fine" I sighed, "She complicates things for the Cullens, for all of us actually. But if she is going to be staying here, I think she has the right to know."

"That's logical." He said picking me up and placing me on the bed. He cleared his papers and sat beside me. We both sighed in relief.

"Hours drag by extremely slow when you are not with me." He said smiling and putting his arms around me.

"You know, I was thinking the same thing." I smiled and kissed him on the neck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We offered Shelly a drink before we hit her with the information. She did not know what was going on, so, being the "goody goody" she is, she refused the drink. However, after Jacob, Seth, and I phase in front of her, she took us up on our offer. After she got the initial shook of her boyfriend and best friend being big wolves, she had to tackle another huge discovery.

"VAMPIRES!!" Shelly looked horrified and took another sip of her beer, "and Giant Dogs!" she laughed a nervous laugh.

"Shape shifters" I corrected her sitting beside her on the couch.

"So let me get this straight, vampires and shape shifters saved me from my crazy uncle?" I nodded, they all nodded.

"So, Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny are both real and evil? The world makes perfect sense."

"We shouldn't have told her." Jasper said extremely annoyed, "Now, we will have to move and . . ."

"No, don't leave!" she said. She seemed more terrified of our departure than the fact that we were monsters.

"Nobody paid me any attention before you all moved here. Now, I have everything I ever wanted . . . You can't help what you are." Shelly said coming to that conclusion quickly; "Thank you for saving me. Your secret is safe with me." She said addressing all of us.

"Great another human!" Rosalie huffed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bliss embraced all of the couples in the Cullen residence. There were no problems lurking around any corners as far as Alice could see. Seth and Shelly were falling deeper in love. Her uncle didn't seem to care about her departure. He would call every now and again, but it was nothing that couldn't be handled or ignored.

Nahuel continued to change me. I was more like the girl I was when I first fell in love with Sam, only better. He opened my eyes to so many things. Only one thing could come between us and ruin our almost perfect union. Sex.

Both my subconscious and my not so subconscious begged for our union in that way. We had perfected the art of butter fly kissing. Whenever I seemed a little too passionate, he cleverly backed us out of the situation. Usually by tickling me, or lifting me, or the ever so subtle mention of homework. However, lately it seemed like more of a struggle for him, as well.

"Nahuel," I said softly my breathing was erratic, "Act 3 scene II"

"What?" he murmured against my neck making a trail from my ear to my collarbone.

"Our paper," I said willing myself to have some self-control. Instead, I buried my hands deeper in his hair.

"I will handle that later," he looked at me and smiled his seductive smile. He started his trail on the other side of my neck.

"Nahuel," I said inching my hands down his spine to the bottom of his shirt. I slowly went to lift it just a little.

"Leah, what are you doing?" he said. He still did not move from his location. His lips still traveled their course. Normally, he would have jumped up from this action.

"You know what I am doing," I said tugging harder at his shirt. To my surprise, he grabbed my hand and placed them at my side. He paused briefly and then took off his shirt. I was pleasantly shocked by the ease of this transition. He then moved more to my side. As he did this, I turned toward him and placed my hand on his chest mesmerized by its beauty. I then start to trace the patterns of the muscles on his chest. As I do this, he places his lips against mine with such force it made my body tremble all over. I united our bodies, pressing my body against his and intertwining our legs. This was the scariest (greatest part of it) part of the process. He lifted my shirt slightly and placed his hand on my bare back. This action made my temperature rise so high that I swore my blood had to be boiling. I broke the kiss almost gasping for air.

"Nahuel," I almost sounded nervous. I didn't even give my mind time to question his motives in his actions tonight. I went to take my shirt off and he grabbed my hands in his once more this time intertwining our fingers. He stared at our hands. For a moment, it seemed as though he was trying to regulate his breathing.

"That would make this a little too much for me to handle." He smiled gently; I repositioned myself so I could lie in his arms. I listened to the slowing of our heartbeats.

"You would think we'd be tired of each other by now." I smiled slowly, backing away from him and grabbing our books and notepad off his desk. "You know we could probably type this up as our paper, since our notes are sooo thorough." I said flipping through the notepad.

"You are taking my role" he laughed, "Actually, I should be mad. I am supposed to distract you."

" Well, you know, part of you is human. It is okay to have a slip or two." I smiled and kissed his cheek. That was all it took for the electricity between us to be recharged, "Okay, Act 3"

"Scene two" he finished my statement and we began to work.

The Next Day

The next day Alice decided that this would be a good day to play dress up with Shelly her newest victim Shelly. Shelly love the attention Alice gave her; which was something Bella and I have yet to understand. All the females loaded up in a couple of cars and came along for the ride.

Once we got to the mall and Alice found a couple hundred outfits for Shelly to try on, Shelly smiled and agreed to every outfit she suggested. Once in the fitting room Alice and I saw the full extent of her bruises, when Nessie found her in her room the night we rescued her she was laying in the fetal position next to her bed, holding her stomach like she had been kicked in it, however, when she took of her top her whole back was bruised there were actually old scars where it looked like he had cut her and burned her. Alice and I both noticed but neither of us said anything.

"I know they are horrible." She laughed despite the tears flowing down her cheeks, "At least they are behind me so I really don't have to see them." She slides on the purple sweater shirt. "I love it!" she grinned in the mirror.

"Well then you must have it!" Alice beams pushing the dark denim jeans in her direction, "try these".

We all ended up purchasing something. I picked up a new pair of sweats I laughed to myself remembering the conversations I have with Nahuel in regard to my old gray sweats, I tried to convince them they had character, he thought it was past time for them to be destroyed, mainly I think he hates them because they are so baggy, actually they weren't even mine they were Jacobs, I borrowed them and forgot to give them back. I picked up a pair of junior's stretch crops they navy blue and had Phys. Ed written on the side in golden letters, I go to turn around and Bella and Rosalie are standing in my way.

"So . . . Leah." Rosalie snickers, "How was your sleep last night?" I noticed that all of the females have now migrated to my location, laughter comes from all location, and I have this weird sensation that I am about to be attacked. The only girl that didn't seem to be in on the secret was Shelly of course and Nessie whispered in her ear informing the on their discovery.

"We heard you." Bella said almost embarrassed for me, she seemed genuinely sorry about the situation I was now in. I honestly found it actually kind of amusing that they actually thought something went down between Nahuel and me (a big part wished they were right).

"I slept well thank you." I picked up my pants and tried to make a break for the register – not going to happen.

"No details?" Nessie arched her eyebrow blocking on of my exits.

"Nahuel is a gentleman." I shrugged and smiled at the actual lack of control he seemed to have last night, I almost felt smug in the fact that I was the calm one; I won last night battle ha!

"Leah we heard you both very clearly." Alice said, "You seemed to be the one in control."

"Eavesdropping is not a health activity, ya know."

"Personally I don't think any of us could help it." Bella said defensively, "You too are kinda loud, Edward said you both actually think ten times louder than you talk, and Leah you know you talk loud."

"Oh," damned Edward didn't have the right to complain about the volume of my thoughts if he didn't like it he could try a little harder to stay out of my head.

"But I agree with Alice," Bella continued to reflect on Nahuel and my relationship, "You both are really passionate about each other, however Nahuel seems to be more intense about you than you are about him."

"Oh really," I huffed, "and you what makes you so sure?" this conversation was getting old, my relationship did not need to be dissected, it is what it is (wonderful and amazing). I looked once more for an available exit, nope nothing, I sighed in defeat.

"When we get home ask Nahuel what he thought of your homecoming dress." Bella laughed harder that I have ever heard her laugh. I frowned curious, but I decided to let the conversation drop.

"Is it even possible for you two to . . . ya know" Rosalie makes quotations marks in the air insinuating the obvious.

"The hell if I know." I sighed finally Rose moved and I was allowed to go into a different department.

"It's probably _possible_, but very dangerous, you both would have to be very, very conscious of you emotions and control level." Bella said like she was some kind of expert on impossible hook up, just because she had one doesn't mean she is an expert, she was just lucky, "However that may not be possible with Nahuel, his self control is very fragile right now." She then giggles at her own insight, I glared at her, I hated the fact that she had some knowledge on my Nahuel that I didn't have.

The afternoon flowed peacefully after they finally let the conversation wander to something else. When we returned home the "men folk" plus Jacob seemed to miss their wives and had a brilliant idea to take them out for dancing and whatever it was the vampires do. All of them were dressed and ready to go except Nahuel. He came down the stairs in his pajamas somewhat slower than usual.

"You okay?" I asked taking my place at his side. He smiled softly and put his arm around my waist.

"I am just a little tired, Leah." He said groggily and then yawned, my eyes were wide in disbelief I had never seen him tired before, he looked dead on his feet. "Do you mind if we stay in tonight?"

"Sure" I said stroking his hair back he sighed in response to my touch. "We can watch a movie or something, no biggie" I smiled gently hoping to let him know I wasn't annoyed, I was actually the opposite, this would be our first night alone together, hopefully he could stay awake through it, I laughed as he yawned again.

After the other left we made our way to Emmett and Rosalie's room. Emmett has the most intense action movie collection imaginable. I have been watching his movies for about four years and I yet to finish half of his collection.

"How about this one." I turned showing Nahuel my selection.

"Whatever you wish." He said sleepily. The movie was more horror/comedy than action for about an hour we watched me movie together and whenever I would jump a little out of fear Nahuel would laugh at me.

"Leah honestly you are scarier than that!" he said in between yawns.

"It is not how he looks it the element of surprise, you know something is about to happen you just don't know what it is," I said reaching my hand into the half empty bowl of popcorn. In the next scene of the movie the monster chases the girl and when he finally gets her, he rams her head into a television set.

"Whoa, did you see that!" I nudge him, no response. I look up to see for the first time Nahuel sleeping. I smiled at the beautiful sight; he looked so peaceful and happy.

I gently reached my hand out and slowly caressed his cheek he leaned into my hand instinctively through his subconscious. I knew it was wrong to take advantage of him while he was sleeping, but and opportunity to fully examine his face came few and far between. The urge to kiss him then sunk in and burned in the pit of my stomach. At first, I was good; I kept my lips firmly together and pressed them against his . . .and then he sighed, letting that beautiful aroma tackle my brain and knock loose all of my common sense.

Once that beautiful scent had me in chokehold I had no choice but to surrender to it. There was not one person here to stop me, I couldn't resist I leaned in experience my first real kiss with Nahuel.

As his and my mouth moved in unison I felt free, I also felt a slight warming sensation from the venom entering my system. He tasted like honey, the whole incident was making me feel kind of high, I finally let out a sigh of my own still continuing to kiss him, however I instinctively opened my eyes to see his staring back into mine.

"Leah!" he looked scared to death, "What have you done?!!"

"Nahuel please calm down, I have been kissing you for at least ten minutes and nothing has happened, I am still here, and I don't feel any pain at all, all I feel is desire to kiss you more." I leaned in and he grabbed my shoulders blocking my advance, he paused looking me over searching for some signs of pain or discomfort he found none. He then takes my face between his hands and kisses me fully. I in return place my hands on the back of his neck. We become so passionate that I believe we are about to christen my bed for the first time.

"Leah" he said pushing away from me he seemed confused and frustrated, I knew that like Edward he believed that sex comes after marriage, and we wanted to give ourselves the opportunity to grow together before we even thought about that, however in the here and now none of that seemed to matter.

"I am sorry, don't be mad at me" I said getting up to be near him, he met me half way and lifted me placing my back on the bed, he said nothing he just held me tightly against his chest, and there I fell into a deep beautiful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When I woke up, I felt completely recharged and indestructible. All of Nahuel's and my worrying had been in vain. We made out and I have luckily lived to tell the story. I sat upright, stretched, and ran my fingers through my hair. I noticed that my hair seemed a lot longer than it did last night. I shook my head gently. I felt slightly disoriented. I was had too many thoughts running through my mind at once. My eyes felt funny and the whole room seemed way too bright. I looked beside me to view the alarm clock on my nightstand. Wow, 5:00 PM! Everybody must think I am ill. I had never slept this late before in my life. I hopped out of bed to find Esme and calm her nerves. On my way, I stumbled over an IV line and noticed a large variety of medical equipment in the corner of my room. What on Earth happened last night while I was sleeping? My first thought was Nahuel, is he okay! I walked swiftly down the hall and down the stairs. I heard Carlisle, Edward, Alice, and Rosalie talking very loudly. This was odd because in most of the time that I have known the Cullens, they tended to talk in rather hushed tones.

"There is nothing else that can be done" Dr. Cullen said, "Now, her skin is even resisting the needles. There is no way we can feed her." As I listen by the door I become worried. It was a she did something happen to Shelly? Then, I hear her voice far off somewhere. It was not her, so who are they talking about?

"But she is still in there!" Rosalie argued, "Edward said she is still thinking, still dreaming. Brain activity is always a positive sign."

"Yes, but . . ." Edward then notices me eavesdropping, so I decided to join their party.

"What's going on? Who is hurt?" I asked sitting down, "Is it one of your patients, Dr. Cullen?" They all stared at me like I was some kind of alien. For some reason, I felt the need to repeat myself, louder and slower, for those apparently hard of hearing.

"No . . .that's not it" Carlisle said finally snapping out of it, "Leah, how are you feeling?" They all leaned toward me slightly. I frowned at them puzzled by the question. I chalked it up to them just being all together weird.

"I am fine" I laughed, "Right as rain and never been better" The kiss I shared with Nahuel consumed my mind and bliss overwhelmed my body. I laughed once more. Edward cleared his throat, but I ignored him.

"Well, that is good to know" Rosalie huffed still frowning; I wondered why they still continued to speak so loudly.

"You know, Rose, there is no need to yell. I can hear almost as well as the rest of you. You can speak in your normal voices." She frowns once more and looks at Edward.

"Our normal voices now seem extremely loud to her." He said picking my brain yet again, "She still doesn't quite get it."

Then, Carlisle sat in front of me as though he was trying to brace me for some important news.

"Leah, you have been in a coma for over a month", he said his voice near a whisper. "We thought you were dying. Your body rejected the IV we had placed in your arm last week. We thought you were going to starve to death or that Nahuel's venom would finally run its course. It is a miracle that you are talking with us right now." He smiled gently. I blinked a couple of times. This couldn't be right? I was just sleeping and dreaming of Nahuel. I was never in any kind of coma. They must be mistaken.

"Huh, I was wondering how my hair had grown that fast. I was going to complain to Alice about putting extensions in my hair." I laughed trying to make light of a way too serious situation.

"That's not the only thing that's changed." Alice disappeared and reappeared with a mirror. My irises were now light gray, my skin tone was slightly paler, and the features on my face were sharper and more defined. I looked down to make sure I hadn't grown a third arm or anything. Nope! Everything seemed to be in place. I looked in the mirror and wondered if Nahuel would approve of the involuntary changes.

"Nahuel would love you, even if you had grown the third arm." Edward laughed slightly.

At the mention of his name, my brain automatically shifted to Nahuel. My Nahuel! He had to be worried sick. Where is he?

"Some test still need to be done, Leah" Dr. Cullen said catching my attention briefly, "The venom seems to have affected your DNA in some obvious ways. We need to figure out if there are any changes that we may not know about. We don't know how long the affect will last or if the venom has finished affecting you. Just because you are awake, doesn't mean that you are out of the woods." He motioned for me to follow him to his office. I stand up and then I pause. Where is Nahuel?

"He is in the forest. He has been going off on his own ever since this incident happened. He should return shortly." Edward answered my unasked question.

"Can I talk to him before you run these tests?" Carlisle nodded.

"Excuse my urgency, I am just curious. Technically, you should have died within two minutes of the venom hitting your system. All of the tests done using your brother's blood and Nahuel's venom have had the same outcome dead cells."

I opened my mouth to respond when the faint smell of Nahuel tickles my nose.

"Wow, your sense of smell is stronger as well as your vision." Edward murmurs but I hear him clearly.

"How far away is he?" I asked. He seemed shocked by something.

"Not. Far. He should be back in five minutes or so." He said nodding towards Rosalie. They both stand and exit. Dr. Cullen followed behind them shortly.

I sat perfectly still as I waited for him. Minutes seemed like individual eternities when I was spending them without him. His scent got stronger and stronger until I could taste it. I went to the front door. I would find him waiting was just something I couldn't handle. I opened the door and there he was. His warm eyes looked cold when they first saw me.

"Nahuel!" I hugged him and I immediately felt his body relax as did mine. We sat down on the couch and his face went angry once more.

"How could you do that?" he said grabbing my hand, "How could you risk the most important thing in my world, for one kiss?" There was at least fifteen minutes of silence between us, even though he was still mad, I laid my head on his shoulder. A ticked off Nahuel is better than no Nahuel at all. I sighed once more.

"I love you Leah. You must promise to be more responsible with your actions." He said kissing my forehead, "Promise me."

"I promise," How difficult could it be to show a little more restraint? Nothing beats a fail, but a try. And, I would most definitely try!

Tests

We sat in Dr. Cullen's office and watched him as he speeds back and forth gathering materials necessary to run the tests.

"Okay," he said sitting down in front of me.

"Nahuel, there will be blood shed."

"I am more than sure I won't be affected by her blood." He said as he smiled at me. Just then, I felt a slight tickle on my arm.

"Amazing" Dr. Cullen, stated as he looked at the needle that had been destroyed in efforts to draw my blood.

"I still can't penetrate you skin, however, I can feel the blood running through your veins," he said feeling my arm. "I can also still hear your heartbeat. It sounds slightly slower than it did before you went into a coma, but it is steady."

I nodded for lack of anything better to do. He found some weird object that he had used to draw Ren's blood when she was three and placed it on my skin. I jumped from the pressure. He collected enough blood to run his tests, and then he checked some of my reflexes. After that, I was free to leave.

As soon as we turned the corner, Nahuel lifted me. "You still feel the same." He smiled. I stared in his eyes. I was furious with myself for missing out on a month of his beauty.

"There are some experiments I'd like to conduct of my own." I smiled leaning in to kiss him.

"Leah," he murmured trying to keep his mouth closed.

"What are you doing, Nahuel?" I questioned him obviously annoyed; we should be passed this tight-lipped thing. He put me down and I pushed him into his room. Desire rushed through me; in less than a minute I realized that I had to have Nahuel right now. I went to him and tried to once more engage him in a kiss.

"Leah, No!" I frowned; did he just use a dog command on me?

"And why not?" I countered. Any damage that was going to take place had already been done.

"Can't we just wait and see what Dr. Cullen's results say?"

"Wait?!" I huffed, "It's just a damned kiss, Nahuel, just one!"

"I know and I am sorry. I would just feel better, if we waited." He looked at the floor as he spoke, not willing to look into my eyes and see the hurt and disappointment in them. I went to leave his room and he was at the door before I could touch the knob.

"Don't leave. I have missed you so much! Now, you are awake and here with me." He grabbed my waist and pulled me slowly towards him. "I will never hurt you again."


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing my story; I am pleasantly surprised by the amount of people following along. The story is about to take some interesting turns in the next three chapters; I hope you like them!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

I sat, yet again in Dr. Cullen's office as he shuffled his papers frowning at them while he shook his head.

"Nothing conclusive was found by any of the tests I conducted. There is no concrete proof that you are healthy or dying, by normal standards anyway. Your heart seems healthy and strong from the EKG reading, so everything seems fine in that respect. However, your blood and DNA…" he shuffled his papers and turned them so I could read along with him.

"This was your blood and DNA reading I had on file from when you fell and shattered your ankle two years ago. Everything reads very similar to your brother's information. The two of you share the same blood type, which is why we tested Nahuel's venom against his blood first to examine the reaction." He slides the paper to the side and placed another in front of me.

"Here are your current results . . .see how your DNA has been altered." He pointed to various points on the paper signifying the changes; I could see the differences, but had no idea what they meant.

"Are these changes permanent?" I asked relatively calm, even though I was slightly unnerved. I hated beating around the bush; there was no point in showing me graphs. I could care less about what they said.

"They seem to be . . . I also have some bad news." His face seemed uneasy as he relayed his next bit of news. "Leah, we tested your current blood sample against Nahuel's venom and it had the same affect as the tests previously run on Seth's blood. I am sorry."

"What does that mean?" I asked a question I already knew the answer to. He thought that it was impossible for Nahuel and me to be close.

"Romantic behavior between Nahuel and you is not advisable. You are very lucky to be alive Leah, I'm not sure you will be that lucky again."

"But according to the tests I should be dead already. I think something is wrong with the test you've run, maybe you are not running the right test." I said grasping at straws. In my own way I was right. I should be dead right now, but I am not. There has to be a reason for that. However, these vampire people weren't going to let this go. They are the most careful cautious beings I have ever met.

"Leah, do you really want to take that risk? Imagine what it would do to Nahuel knowing that his venom would be responsible for your death, if things were to end badly. Be sensible."

"Thanks for the advice, Carlisle. I will take your info under consideration," I said exiting his office.

"Sorry." He murmured so softly I didn't know whether I was supposed to hear it or not.

"It's not your fault." I said as I made my way to the door. Nahuel stood by the door in the hallway where I had left him. I knew he had heard everything and would agree with everything the good doctor said. He looked as devastated as I felt. He went to say something but I cut him off. I didn't feel like having a repeat discussion about my safety right now. I needed some time to be in my own head.

"I feel like running. Give me a few minutes and then join me okay." I gave the best fake smile I could muster. He nodded. Even though I needed to be in my own head, my heart could not stand to be without his presence but for so long. Once outside, I stripped down to nothing. I felt the heat in my stomach spread throughout my body. This time, however it hurt. It was like burning lava running through my veins, throughout my body. I let out a scream, which turned into an ear-splitting howl that shook trees and broke branches as I transformed.

As soon as I walked from behind the tree, everyone had come out of the house and was now standing before me.

"Is that Leah?!" Renesmee said surprised by something, "She is beautiful!"

I tilted my head in confusion. Ren came over and touched my head as she showed me the new version of myself through her eyes. Snow-white fur offset by my light gray eyes. I also seemed taller and stronger than before. I thought I looked scary. Ren always had a way of knowing what I was thinking, my eyes widened in shock.

"I know weird right, but it is okay so don't freak out!!" She said acknowledging my surprise. I whimpered a little, the only way I could voice my frustration at the time.

"You are not scary by the way, just different." Edward said.

"Well, I think you look creepy!" Emmett said as he reached out to touch me. I jerked away from him and ran into the woods. I whimpered playfully to get everybody's attention, "Catch me if you can losers!"

"She wants us to race her." Edward informed them.

"Let's see how fast you really are little wolf." Nahuel snickered seemingly okay with yet another change I had undergone. Why does he always call me little? I am not little!!

"Nahuel, she said she is not little!!" Edward informed Nahuel in a way off impression of me.

"Yeah, that sounds like her." They both laughed. Seth and Jacob both phased and the race was on. It was awesome. The speed I was blessed with bent trees and broke off large branches. My speed could now only be rivaled with one other being in the house.

"What took you so long?" Edward said leaning on a tree.

Too cocky for your own good. He laughed once more at my thoughts. Nahuel came in third followed by Bella and the rest of the clan.

Wow, Sis, that was amazing!! I could barely see you. All I could see was this white flash!

Thanks, but it shouldn't be that unfamiliar to you. I was and will always be faster than you! I teased.

Huh, well maybe I should kiss a vampire too! Then, I could be super fast! I wonder if Rosalie would be up for it!

Don't even think about it, besides Shelly would kill you!!

"She's right, if anybody could. Shelly would find a way to harm you." Edward said butting in once more; at least he was on my side for a change.

Hey Leah, Jacob's voice then entered my thoughts, we heard about the results. Sorry, man that sucks!

_Yeah, who are you telling?!_

"There's bound to be a loop hole or an explanation we have yet to figure out . . . we are still working on it" Edward said as he locked eyes with Bella and walked toward her wrapping his arms around her. She, in turn, laid her head on his chest. Their reactions to each other seemed so natural and easy, unlike Nahuel and mine. I had to think about every move I made when it came to him, talk about an effort of love.

I saw him sitting with Dr. Cullen and Esme. I was actually tempted not to go over to him, to just sit with my thoughts. I'm sure I knew what he was saying. I imagined he was pumping Carlisle for information about the results and trying to rack his brain. Meanwhile, I was trying to figure out a way out of this mess. I saw him smooth his hair back, worry and hurt in his eyes. It was then that I made my way over to him. I trotted over to him slowly my head ducked down. I felt so guilty knowing I was the reason he was in pain.

"What's wrong?" he asked as I approached him; I whimpered a little and sat my head on his knee. He rubbed the top of my head and I let out a sigh of contentment.

"You okay . . .. You sounded as though you were in pain when you phased?" He and Dr. Cullen both studied me for some kind of answer. I shook my head and grunted. I wanted him to stop asking me questions I couldn't really answer with a yes or a no.

"No, you're not okay?" Nahuel was understandably lost; I rolled my eyes and motioned with my head for Nessie to follow me. She grabbed my clothes and was right behind me. When I phased back, the inferno washed over me once more. It wasn't as bad as the first time (but still extremely painful) partly because I expected its torture. The whole experience left me lethargic and made me drop to my knees.

"Oh my God, Leah!" Ren said as she helped me up. I dressed as fast as possible and leaned on Ren for balance; I never felt so out of it before. When we reappeared, the others approached us. Nahuel immediately took Nessie's place by my side, compassion and empathy colored his eyes.

"It hurts when I phase back and forth . . .it never felt good, but it never really hurt until now. I'm okay though . . .stop worrying so much" I nudged him, "We should get back to school tomorrow, right?" I said trying to change his focus.

"Should she go back to school so soon?" Nahuel directed his question to Carlisle.

"She's been awake for three days now and her condition seems to be steady disregarding what just happened, of course. We will see what the night brings." Dr. Cullen said staring at me like a science project.

"Wow! Way to talk about me like I'm not here."

"Sorry, Leah. Sometimes, you just don't have your best interest at heart." It's funny! Even though he was insulting me, when he smiled, I smiled and shrugged. I still haven't figured out a successful way of arguing with him. I conceded the fact and grabbed his hand as we walked back to the house. The more we walked the more exhausted I became.

"Nahuel . . ." Was the last thing I remembered saying before everything faded to black.

When I awakened, his eyes immediately connected with mine.

"How long was I out?" I yawned as I groggily rubbed my eyes and repositioned myself in the bed.

"Only thirty minutes . . . however, that was enough to scare me to death, if that were possible."

I laughed. I felt fine now and the more Nahuel and I talked, the better I felt. I couldn't figure out what was going on with my body. I knew the good doctor would have a field day with this one!


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: Hey! Thanks again for the reviews. I wanted to answer one of the questions. Leah is and will always be a shape shifter (my favorite shape shifter) it's not like she is part vampire or anything – I hope that helps!! More fluff is on the way! ___

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14

Tests seemed to be Carlisle's answer for everything. Seriously, I would frown and he wanted to draw blood. However, he did feel that it would still be okay for me to return to school. While Carlisle was performing his own test, I was doing some experimenting of my own. It seemed like everyday I would go phase and try to build up tolerance for the pain I endured during the process. At first, I convinced Ren to come with me. But after the first five times, I mastered it. I didn't even flinch when I phased back and forth.

One morning after my "run," Ren joined me while I dressed for school. She smiled and looked as if she were glowing.

"Hey, Ren! What's up?" I said putting on the last article of clothing.

"There has been something I wanted to tell you. Promise me you won't be mad." She said. Her mood seemed blissful. Her news couldn't be bad, could it? She then gently laid her head on my shoulder and her hand on my arm. I then see two figures in the dark, a man and a woman, I hear the words 'God only knows what I would do if you were to leave me, if I were to have to watch you die like . . .' suddenly, I recognized the voice . . .It was Jacob. I then see his face as he laid Ren down on the bed '. . . I love you Renesmee' and then they . . .

"No, you didn't!" My eyes bugged out of my head as she shared every detail; I couldn't believe she had sex before me!! How old was she like five years old and Jacob was close to my age!

"Ren, I can't believe you did that! Jacob is old enough to be your dad!" I huffed.

"Well, Leah, look at Nahuel. He's old enough to be your great grandfather and you want to . . .," she said jokingly. She almost seemed a bit smug in her behavior.

"But, I haven't."

"And who's fault is that?" she said putting on her jacket. "Be honest. You would die for the opportunity." She smirked and then pointed to my eyes, "Or you'd die trying." She giggled and left the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the school day I felt numb. I couldn't believe that seven year old had enjoyed the "throws of passion" as she put it, before me. I couldn't believe Jacob was that flexible! (Ugh! My gag reflex just activated) I couldn't get the stupid image out of my head. When Ren shares her thoughts, she makes you feel what she felt. I kept reliving everything. Honestly, I thought it quite sickening and beyond annoying. I spent most of my day in silence and in shock. During gym I said less than two words to Jacob fearing I would slug him in the chest out of spite and anger. Instead of eating in the cafeteria during lunch, I ate in the art room not only wanting but also needing space. I think Nahuel realized my need because we didn't speak until English.

I watched as his beautiful body entered the room and took its place at my side. I sighed in relief from his closeness and then trembled as the vision that Ren placed in my head this morning morphed into something new. Instead of her and Jacob, I saw Nahuel and me; our bodies so close as we make love. I felt the intense pleasure ripple through my spine and I gasped for air.

"You okay?" he said. I usually started talking to him before he took his seat, but today nothing. I nodded briefly answering his question, yet I still couldn't speak. I was too busy day dreaming about his muffled moans of pleasure against my ear as my nails attempted to dig into his skin. I let out yet another sigh of frustration. Then, I realized Mr. Cooper was standing in front of me trying to gain my attention.

"Your permission slip, Miss Clearwater," he said a bit agitated.

"Huh, oh, thank you." I said slightly confused. I frowned at the tiny slip of paper in my hand, Ugh a play.

"We will be joining Ms. Grace's class to go experience the story you have been so diligently reading. The field trip will be over night because of the time and location of the play. The performance will take place at the Orca Theatre and will be performed by a small, but very successful out of town Theatre Company…" he rambled on about the play. Eventually his voice faded into the background, and the intense daydream took over once more. As the oh-so-naughty thoughts filled my head, my heart began to pound erratically. I couldn't even look at Nahuel for fear I would attack him.

"What is wrong, Leah?" he whispered so quietly that only I could hear.

"Nothing, I am fine."

After Mr. Cooper gives more information on the trip, he handed out a small pop quiz for extra credit. Ten basic questions about information that I wasn't there for, I knew most of the questions dealing with Midsummer Night's Dream and I guessed on the rest. After I finished, I peaked at Nahuel out of the corner of my eye. He had already finished and was staring aimlessly across the classroom. He looked lost. For some reason, it was comical to me.

"What is funny?" he whispered. I shook my head and smiled.

"I am glad you are smiling," he said, "I thought I had done something to offend you."

"No, never!" I said shocked by his confession. Apparently, I spoke too loudly.

"Miss Clearwater! No talking!"

"Sorry" I whispered. Nahuel shook silently with laughter. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oww!" Nahuel said playfully, knowing I could never hurt him. However, Mr. Cooper heard him.

"Miss Clearwater! Did you just hit him?"

"Mr. Cooper I . . ."

"No! I don't want to hear it, up to the office!" he said pointing towards the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Detention sucks! When I was back in Forks, I wasn't the best student in the world but I never received detention for anything. So now I sit in this classroom with an hour and thirty minutes to go. I had already been sitting for thirty minutes and finished all of my homework assignments. The only thing amusing me was Seth, Shelly, and Nahuel. They all took turns walking past the classroom holding up stupid signs that had ''FREE LEAH!'' written on them. I was glad they all stayed and waited for me otherwise I might have died from sheer boredom.

Their comical antics almost took my mind off of the huge cloud hanging over my head, the longing that now took over my whole body. When I was finally released from that temporary prison, Nahuel instinctively took his place at my side.

"Sorry, Leah" he said still laughing at the situation.

"You should be!!" I huffed, but smiled; he returned the gesture.

"He tried to spring you, Sis. But, Mr. Cooper was not having it!"

"Weird, I thought you vampires could convince people to do anything," I said teasing Nahuel and wrapping my arms around him.

"It works better on females. I could show you if you would like?"

"No, I am pretty sure I will be okay without being a witness to you bending the will of some poor, unsuspecting girl" I said walking away from him.

"Who said she would be unsuspecting?" he said lowering his head and staring deep into my eyes, "Leah . . .. I have a favor to ask?"

"What?" his stare was annoying and uncomfortable I couldn't look away. Dammit, I knew what he was doing and still couldn't resist.

"Would you let Shelly drive your car?"

"But . . ." I said trying to think logically. Then, he got closer.

"Please, Leah. It is so important to me." He held his hand out to take my keys. I reached in my pocket surrendered the keys.

"Thank you." He said and threw the keys to Seth who then gave the keys to Shelly, "And that Ladies and Gentlemen is how you render Leah Clearwater speechless." He said taking a bow.

"Not Funny! Shelly, give me my keys."

"Leah, you said I could drive." She whined placing the keys in her pocket. I huffed out an exasperated sigh.

When we got home Jacob, Nessie, Rosalie, and Emmett were gathered in the family room.

"Hey, come watch the movie with us!" Nessie called eagerly waiting for us to all file into the room. Once we were all settled, Seth cut off the lights and there was Nessie and Jacob sitting together in the dark. The memories washed over me once more. A small shiver went up my spine and I jerked a little in Nahuel's arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked me for the millionth time today.

"Yeah," I sighed and stretched unnecessarily. He then kissed me on the forehead. During the movie Nahuel's fingers teased at my rib cage slowly traveling up and down my side. I was working really hard to think of thoughts that would bring my heartbeat down to a normal level. I thought of my mom, dad, and Forks, all things that I missed. I didn't realize how badly until this very second. The shock of that admission made me feel a little depressed with all of the room in my head. I started to balance my new life versus the life I would have had if the Cullen's hadn't come to Forks. I would have been happy, in love, carefree, and fertile. But, would I want that life now if it were offered to me?

I turned to look at Nahuel. He contently held me in his arms as he talked with Emmett. Nahuel tightened his grip on me however, his arms still felt gentle and inviting. I loved him. Not because I had to, but because I wanted to. I love Nahuel and I will be by his side until death's cold hands rip us apart and I would never wonder what if again.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Thanks again for all the reviews. I really appreciate the insight and advice. In regards to the venom SM mentioned in Midnight Sun or an interview (I can't remember which) that for her vampires' venom takes place of most bodily fluids (like saliva) when they are changed. I hope that helps. Thanks again for sticking with my story!

PS- Tell me if I need to change the rating!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15

"I can't believe I'm being forced to share the same space as Melissa McSlutty!" Shelly said as she aggressively shoved her clothes into the duffel bag, "Out of all the people in both classes! Why me?" She said flopping down on the bed; I was sitting on the floor in her bedroom watching her act like a complete fool.

"Shelly you know you are going to spend, most of the night with Ren and me. I don't understand why you are going into hysterics."

"It's still not fair, I can't stand that girl, and Mr. Cooper knows that, he is trying to punish me. The girl tries to attack any breathing male in that school, no girl's boyfriend is safe!" Shelly then got up to pace the floor. At that time I made a mental note to tell Nahuel not to breathe around Melissa, the repercussions may be fatal (for her anyway), I laughed at the thought.

"What?" Shelly looked at me confused by my laughter.

"Oh nothing, please continue your rant, don't let me interrupt." I said leaning back on my elbows.

"I tell you if she lays even one pinky finger on Seth somebody's going to have to call the hospital." With that I roll on the floor with laughter.

"What? Do you think I am joking?" she huffed placing her hands on her waist.

"No, that's what makes it funny. I just can't believe you would hurt the girl over Seth." I lay on the floor exhausted from my laughter. Nessie then joined us carrying two big suitcases like they weighed nothing. It was our luck that our classes had combined and Ness using her "vampire mind tricks" had convinced the Mr. Cooper to let us share a room, that way she wouldn't have to pretend to sleep when she didn't feel like it. Jacob was in her class and I know her dirty little mind was overjoyed with the opportunity to be alone with him (Gag me).

"You girl's ready?" she said beaming.

"Ness what on Earth is all of that?" I said pointing at her suitcases.

"Clothes." She said looking confused by my question.

"It's an overnight trip, not a year Ness."

"I am not sure what I want to wear yet." She smiled once more.

"I am glad someone's happy about this trip!" Shelly chimed in once more informing us yet again of her annoyance with the sleeping arrangements.

"You would be too if you would think about it the way I do." With that she went over and touched Shelly on the shoulder.

"Whoa, I hadn't thought about that." Shelly smiled slightly then laughed, Ren then came to me and went to touch me and fill me in; I held my hand up and stopped her.

"How many times must I tell you, if you can't say it, I don't want to know it Ness." She looked at me slightly annoyed.

"Well know this Leah Clearwater some interesting things will be going on this weekend because I have a plan."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we arrive at the hotel even I was impressed by its appearance, it was like a fairy tale and the room Nessie and I were staying in was fit for royalty.

"I didn't know the school had money to afford a hotel like this." I said feeling the embroidery on the comforter.

"They don't, Melissa's dad paid for this." Shelly said plopping down on my bed. Renesmee took all of our dresses out of her suitcase so they wouldn't wrinkle.

"Aren't you gonna unpack the rest of your things?" I asked teasing her once more about the amount of clothing she brought along.

"No, I think I'll just live out of the suit case." She said smirking at me.

"Are you planning to run off to parts unknown, because if that is the case let me know now?"

"I told you I had a plan, but you said you didn't want in, so you will just have to wait and see what happens."

"Okay . . . we have thirty minutes to get ready." Shelly said breaking the stare between Nessie and me.

A simple black dress with diamond rhinestones on the straps is what Alice packed for me, I smiled at the dress, and the fact that she was finally learning my taste, once dressed I smoothed my hair back into a bun; I looked back at Shelly and Ren and both of their dresses were lovely. We walked down to the lobby and waited for the others to come from their respective rooms. The next group of people to come down the elevator was Melissa and her "crew". As she sat down she crossed her legs and swung her hair over her shoulder, she gave us an arrogant smirk, lamely letting us know that she acknowledged our presence. Her bright red dress was way too low cut for the occasion, I was surprised the teachers hadn't sent her back up to her room to change. She ignored us and threw her hair once more. Her attitude was quite laughable, what was even funnier was the way it upset Shelly, I swear she turned a new shade a red that had never seen before.

"You see the way she acts? It makes me want to punch her in the face!" She whispered crossing her arms over her chest.

"Shelly, honestly why do you care? Who is she to you?" I said trying to calm her down. Where is Seth it's time for him to take over, I was tired of babysitting his girlfriend. Sitting on my other side was Ren who seemed completely oblivious to Shelly's meltdown.

"Hey Shell," Melissa said finally speaking to us for the first time in the fifteen minutes we had been sitting across from her. "I am planning on throwing a little hotel party in our room you and your little friends are invited, of course, don't forget to bring those gorgeous men you all have seemed to brain washed into liking you."

As if on cue the elevator doors opened and Seth, Nahuel, and Jacob stepped into the lobby, Seth eyes almost instantly connected with Shelly's and they joined us in the center of all of the people in the lobby.

"We are not interested" Shelly said to her still annoyed by her presence.

"Have it your way, maybe Seth and his friends will be interested anyway, I'm sure by now he has become tired of your meaningless babble." Melissa said touching Seth's arm, Seth quickly moved away from her touch.

"Wow you are even hot to the touch, I definitely think you need a change in girlfriends," she said trying to touch him once more.

"Touch him again, I promise you WILL be sorry!" Shelly said getting in Melissa's face Seth then grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him.

"I think Mr. Cooper is trying to get our attention." Nahuel said trying to break the hostility in the room. As he spoke Melissa changed her focus to Nahuel, her eyes wandered up and down his physique, jealousy and anger boiled under my skin but I didn't let it color my face. I grabbed his hand and was about to follow the group as they made their way to the buses. He held his ground forcing me to stop.

"What?" I asked I examined his face looking for some sign of discontentment.

"This will be our first official outing together." He smiled at his revelation.

"You consider this our first date?" I said smiling, "With all these kids around?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Leah, when you are around you are the only one I see", he said as he intertwined our arms.

"Wow corny much." I laughed and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I thought you would like it", he smirked.

"Nahuel . . ." I thought I should remind of how his very presence affects me, and how the world would suck if he ceased to exist (a.k.a say something corny too), however the words failed me. He smiled once more.

"Shall we catch up with the others?"

I nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The play was interesting, the actors were all very talented; it as a musical . . . so I laughed through most of it. After the final curtains had dropped both classes stood to leave, Nahuel took my hand once more leading me out of the Atrium.

"Wow that was amazing!" Ms. Grace said with way too much energy. She began to talk about every aspect of the play, and honestly believe my eyes glazed over from sheer boredom. Shelly came over and stood with Nahuel and me.

"Hey where'd Seth go?" I said realizing her counterpart was missing.

" Bathroom" she shrugged, "So I can sleep in your room right?" She asked yet again.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be a problem, Ren probably won't even sleep tonight anyway, she's probably concocted some plan to get more alone time with Jacob."

"Yeah that's pretty much what she showed me." She scrunched her nose up, "actually it seemed more like a room swap is what she is after, but I don't see how we can pull that off"

"Why not?" Nahuel said actually tuning into our conversation, usually he stared off into space or watched his feet. "It would be simple, one of us would distract the teachers while the other switched rooms, and for some of us distraction is easy", he smiled. While Nahuel talked Shelly went to putty, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly, she couldn't help the fact that looking in Nahuel's eyes had that effect on her, but it was still kind of bothersome.

"Oh" she said blinking a couple of times trying to gain composure. "So did you want to do that instead Leah? You two are bound to want some real time alone." Nahuel and I both laughed at her insinuation, I went to answer but the buses arrived to take us back to the hotel. Seth finally reappeared taking his seat beside Shelly.

"Hey guess what?" he asked.

"What?" she smiled at the energy he was bouncing around.

"I want to go to Melissa's party." He said trying to brace himself for the verbal lashings Shelly was about to give him.

"What did you say?" Shelly stared in disbelief.

"Babe, I – Want- to- go- to- Melissa's- party" he said slowly, "I think it may be her way of making amends and I have never been to a hotel party before, it could be fun."

"Seth, are you doubting my judgment?" Shelly was about to go off on him.

"Shelly we can stop by the party pick up your bags and go back to my room." She nodded and seemed resolved in my response. I frowned at Seth he was going to have to get better at catering to Shelly crazy ass temper else wise one day she is going to try to hit him and probably brake her wrist.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We all went to our respective rooms to "freshen up" as Ren put it, we were supposed to meet in the hallway and walk to Melissa's room together. I was the first one finished in my room, I never really understood what I was suppose to do when I "freshened up" anyway, I pulled my hair back and put on some more lip gloss and stepped into the hallway to avoid all of the spray Shelly was using in our room. I leaned on the wall, not two seconds later Nahuel stepped out from the room across from mine, instead of crossing the hall way and standing at my side he stood directly across from me and leaned against the opposing wall. At first, his eyes stayed on the floor, then they focused in on my feet, then traveled up my calves, to my thighs, over my abdomen, to my chest, and along my neck, he let out a perturbed sigh as his eyes travel to my chest once more. I cleared my throat; his eyes unwillingly repositioned their focus from my chest to connect with my eyes. As I searched his eyes lust and desire was vivid in them, it reminded me of hunger only way sexier.

"Nahuel?" I grinned even though I felt a little uneasy. His stare had been unexpected and violating it was as if he had x-ray vision, and he now knew every inch of my body intimately.

"Yes" his focus seemed particularly forced and the word yes sounded as though it was stuck in his throat.

"You . . .okay?" I said raising an eyebrow, he didn't seem like his normal restrained self. He opened his mouth to respond and then Jacob and Seth entered the hallway and so did Ren and Shelly. It seemed as though we wouldn't have full conversation on this trip.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fifteen minutes and we are out!" Shelly made us promise before using her key and letting us into Melissa's room. When we entered the room most of the kids from Mr. Cooper's class were in her suite, her room seemed larger than everyone else's rooms; it must have been due to her father financial assistance. Then Melissa came into view, she wore this tiny almost transparent pink lingerie with matching pink stilettos. She made her way over to us, using what I guess she considered a provocative strut.

"Hey boys" she shamelessly gawking at our male counterparts, she was clearly intoxicated, her attempts at seduction were quite amusing. Shelly then cleared her throat intentionally breaking the trance Melissa seemed to be under while she was looking at Seth.

"Oh hey ladies, the punch and snacks are over there. Don't worry I'll keep the boys entertained until you return." All the guys were silent and tried not to pay the girl any attention, they were smart, but Melissa seemed to be stuck on stupid.

"No thank you" Ren said obviously disgusted by her behavior, "We are just here to pick up Shelly's things then we will be out of your hair." Ren said standing united by Jacob's side, as soon as the words escaped Ren's mouth Shelly found her things and left the room.

"Wow I felt way over dressed for that party!" I laughed looking down at my black dress.

"Who knew Melissa could be that vulgar." Jacob said as though he was in shock.

"I did!" Shelly said placing her hands on her hips, "But YOU didn't believe me!" she said poking Seth's arm.

"Calm down Shell" Seth said putting he hands on her shoulders, "Its over now."

"Well" Ren said smiling wrapping her arms around Jacob's waist, "I guess we should all get to bed" she yawned, "Nahuel, do you mind horribly switching rooms with me?" Ren asked knowing she had this in mind all along. Nahuel looked at me and smiled.

"No, but where will Shelly sleep?" he said playing along.

"There's space in my room." Seth added, "Mitchell couldn't make it so I have the room to myself."

"So it's settled then," they all switched keys and I laughed knowing that yet again Ren got her way.

"Give me a few minutes to change and the room is yours." Nahuel said to Jacob.

"That's cool we'll wander the lobby or something, well be back in ten minutes."

I went into my room and changed into the pajamas Alice had packed for me. It was a white cami with three little pigs on the front and on the way-too-short shorts it had "whose afraid of the big bad wolf" printed all over them.

"Cute Alice" I said to no one, I sat on the edge of the bed. I was actually nervous about spending this time alone with Nahuel. I couldn't for the life of me understand why. I looked at the clock on the dresser it had been at least ten minutes. What was taking him so long? I went to the hallway and noticed that his door was ajar, that's when I saw a half naked Nahuel standing in front of Melissa in nothing but her bra and panties.

"Well" was all I said. My face was hard I could the pressure bringing both of my eyebrows together had caused.

"Will you please go now, look at all the trouble you have caused." He said speaking to that girl without even looking at her. She threw me a look and started to say something but decided against it. She exited quietly. I stared blankly at Nahuel for only a few seconds and then turned and exited his room.

"Apparently my door closed behind me and I was left without a key. I searched the pockets on my shorts I could have sworn I had a key, all of a sudden the door is opened and I am pulled inside."

"I need to explain" Nahuel said pacing in front of me.

"I really don't want to hear it right now." I said pulling the covers down on the bed, "you can stay in here but please don't talk to me." It was hard to be objective when the shock was still so fresh all I could was think, what the hell!

"Leah I did nothing with her!" he said trying to get into bed with me.

"No Nahuel!" I said pushing on his chest ineffectively he let me have my way and sat on foot of the bed.

"I thought she was you, I opened the door and she came in and dropped her robe, I was trying to convince her to leave and then you came in."

I said nothing because there was nothing he could say that would diffuse my anger. It was taking everything in me to control the scorching heat within me. He came around to my side of the bed and stared me in the eyes and I saw the truth through his, another question however captivated my attention.

"Nahuel, have you ever been in love . . . before me?" I said sitting upright and placing a pillow on my chest like a cushion to shield myself from anymore hurt.

"I thought I was once, but it was a long time ago, I had to be about twenty."

"What was she?" I asked he frowned obviously confused by the question, "A human or . . ."

"She was a vampire", he said; he looked pained by these memories.

"Did you have sex with her?" I know I didn't have the right to ask but I wanted to know. I had to know.

"Yes." His eyes went cold as if he knew the answer would cause me pain. I nodded; I was hurt there was nothing else I could do.

"I thought I loved Eva, I was young and stupid. Don't be angry, you are the only one in my heart now." He smiled softly trying to lighten my mood. I nodded one more trying to think logically and agree with the words he spoke however the tears fell regardless letting him know my true emotions.

"Leah, bonita, bonita, Leah you weren't even born yet, if you had existed I would have found you and loved you then just as I do now." He said as he reached for me and I pulled away this action hurt him and in turn hurt me.

"But we wouldn't have made love because we can't, I can 't even kiss you!" Then the tears poured, apparently my will broke and I was tired of being strong, he reached for me once more but then stopped himself.

"Leah" he whispered, "Please, please don't cry."

"So how did your relationship end?" I said trying to gain composure and perspective on his past. Also, logically I knew that I had no right to be angry I had loved Sam before I even knew Nahuel existed.

"I found out the truth about her. My father had created her with the sole purpose of destroying me. My father considers me an experiment gone wrong since I don't agree with his views or help him in his practice. She was suppose to pretend to fall in love with me . . . and then kill me."

"Oh my God!" I said clenching my pillow, "What did you do?"

"While in bed I felt her teeth grazed against my skin and she tried to apply pressure to break through my skin. I grabbed her neck, she was obviously shocked by my strength she fought me and I killed her, I dismembered, burnt her, and sent her remains, her ashes back to my father." His eyes were cold as ice.

We sat in silence; my tears had stopped and were now replaced by shock, horror, and compassion for Nahuel. How could his own father set out to kill him?

"Are you afraid of me now?" Nahuel said as he looked down at his hands.

"Am I supposed to be?" I looked at him he refused to look at me. "There is still a lot I don't know about you." I said trying once more to gain eye contact, instead I placed my hands in his, " But I do know that I have nothing to fear when it comes to you physically hurting me . . .except maybe a broken heart and I heal faster than most, or so they say." I laughed a little.

"Leah" he said moving the pillow at my chest, "I will never hurt you", he said placing his lips on mine and pressing our bodies together.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I warned. He laid me down on the bed.

"Oh, I intend on keeping this promise. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy."

With that he started his routine trail down my neck to my collarbone he lingered there sliding the straps to my shirt and my bra off my shoulders, his tongue traced the newly exposed areas. His hands the moved to the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up so that my stomach was now exposed. He hungrily kissed my stomach and made patterns with his tongue along my rib cage. Then he licked his lips and planted four small wet kisses around my belly button and with that an unsolicited moan escaped my lips.

Silent laughter shook him as he laid against my stomach briefly, then he grabbed my left leg and kissed my ankle and worked his way up my calve, and my lower thigh, he repeated this process on my right leg however his trail went all the way up to were my shorts stopped.

"Oh God Nahuel!" I said gasping for air my heart felt like it wanted jump out of my chest. I kissed him several times on the lips, he then lay on top of me and I wrapped my legs around his waist pressing my body as close to his as possible, he did the same, this brought on a delightfully wicked friction that shook my core and rocked lose all my senses. My nails dug into his back as our rhythm increased and I heard him take five deep breaths of his own and both of our bodies relaxed. I lay in his arms and he stroked my hair.

"Are you happy Leah?" he whispered in my ear.

"You have no idea."


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Hey, again thanks for the reviews!! I am hitting a roadblock bare with me. Hope you like it!

Btw- Leah and Nahuel didn't have sex . . . yet lol!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16

As we pulled up to the our house I felt a tug in the pit of my stomach, knowing that my moment with Nahuel was now over, I will never understand what got into him last night but I hope it won't be the last time I experience such happiness.

As Ren walked through the door Bella and then Esme embraced her as though she had been gone for years. Nahuel and I tried to squeeze by the over dramatic family reunion taking place in the threshold when Rosalie comes bounding down the stairs, with Edward behind her.

"Glad to see you two made it home safely, I was worried I would have to find another puzzle to solve." She smirked at us momentarily then took Nahuel by the hand and led him up the stairs. I frowned at his abrupt departure.

"Don't worry pup, I will return him in a few minutes." Rosalie seemed just as vested in finding a logical answer and solution to Nahuel and my problem as Dr. Cullen and Edward. I made my way to my room and unpacked my clothes, which took all of maybe five minutes; I then walked down the hall to find Seth and Shelly playing Punch Out on his Nintendo Wii. Seth hates when I play him because he knows that I will always beat him, but I give it to him he always comes up with a logical excuse, like Leah something was in my eye or Leah I was talking to Jacob. Shelly on the other hand was impressive and had beaten me several times thus far.

"Dang Shelly!" I grabbed at her controller trying to distract her and throw the game; she however jerked her arm back.

"Leah, stop trying to cheat just because you're losing!" she laughed.

"I personally don't think there's a better time to cheat than when you're losing." I laughed back. Then the nearness of Nahuel's scent distracted me.

"Ha! You ain't got nothing on me, I whooped you butt!" Shelly said gloating.

"Yeah, yeah" my lack of concerned colored my voice as I handed the controller to Seth.

"Leah leaving so soon?" Seth laughed darkly, "Where ever could she be going?" he asked sarcastically.

"Number one: Shut up! Number two: If I can't beat her you never will" I pointed to Shelly who was dancing in the floor still gloating.

"I did once" he said sounding offended by my comment.

"Only because he gave me a faulty controller!" Shelly laughed as they began to playfully bicker back and forth; I backed out of Seth's room and accidentally into Nahuel. I instinctively turn to face him and the closeness of his face caught me off guard and my lips fall open.

"Hey, Rose finally released you I see" I smiled softly, he nodded staring intrusively into my eyes and intense emotion flooded through me. He smiled playfully as though he had lifted the inappropriate thoughts from my mind. He then began to lead me to my room when I make an unwanted but necessary act to stop him.

"Don't you want to go hang out or something?" I said trying not to sound like a super slut, every time I had the opportunity to be alone with Nahuel I seemed to . . . for the lack a better way to put it seemed like I tried to rape him. He probably thinks I have mental issues of some kind, I laughed.

"Go out?" he frowned confused, "Is that what you want to do?" he said placing his hands in his pockets. No that is not what I want to do; I want to push him into my room and onto my bed . . .

"So what do you want to do?" he said raising his eyebrow. My attentions refocused from my daydream onto his words, where did I want to go with Nahuel?

"I have an idea!" I said pulling him down the stairs and out the door. Fifteen minutes later at exactly 11:00PM we arrive at the school I drove down to the parking lot in front of the track.

"Why are we here?" Nahuel asked as we approached the locked gate.

"You are always saying how much faster you are than me, here is your chance to put you money where you mouth is, sort of speak" I smirked as I jumped the fence with ease, he followed suit.

"You thought a track was necessary to prove I am faster than you in your human form, we could have just raced in the forest."

"This adds a more official tone to it don't you think?" Nahuel laughed shook his head.

"Whatever you wish, however please don't pout too much when I beat you, you can't help the fact that you are a little slower." He smirked once more knowing that statement would annoy me.

"Right, right, so on the count of three then." He nodded and readied himself at my side. I counted it down and we were off; some hurdles had been left on the race track which and minimal obstacles for both of us, we raced a total of nineteen times. I won only nine of the races but I took solace in the fact that if I had phased I would have beat him no problem.

"So its pretty much a tie." I said a tiny bit out of breath.

"No, Leah, I beat you, the only way we could tie is if we raced once more and you were to win, which you wouldn't because you are exhausted." He smirked not seeming the least bit out of breath.

"Whatever" I said walking to the middle of the football field. I took off my over shirt and lay on the field in my sports bra and sweats. I was a little exhausted. Nahuel lay on his side playing with a strand of my hair.

I lay peacefully listening to my heartbeat slow with my eyes closed. The moment was perfect until I heard the slight buzz come from my phone. It was a text message from my mom that said Happy 26th Birthday my beautiful daughter, I laughed I had completely disregarded my birthday two years after I stopped aging.

"What is it?" Nahuel asked grabbing my phone.

"You didn't tell me today was your birthday!" he frowned.

"Well technically it just became my birthday, it just turned midnight like three minutes ago." I shrugged and inhaled deeply.

"December 2nd?" he said as though it was a question so I nodded in response closing my eyes once more.

"You have only lived a little over a quarter of a century, no wonder . . ."

"No wonder what?" I said instantly defensive my eyes had now popped back open.

"No wonder you get so jealous so easily." He laughed softly.

"And you don't get jealous over me?" I sat upright; he smiled quietly obviously amused by my demeanor. I huffed frustrated by his lack of a response. I rose to my feet.

"I guess it is time to go home then" My attitude now coloring my voice.

"Frustrating you is effortless task I must say!" he laughed behind me, he then lifted me, "Of course I would become jealous if another male spent time with you, to be honest when I first arrived I was jealous of anyone you spent time with that wasn't me." He laughed and smiled, "Am I forgiven?" I nodded I saw no point in arguing with him he always knew how to charm his way out of the situation.

"I am curious about something?" his brilliant with smile illuminating the dark.

"That's never good" I frowned playfully.

" Can puppies . . ." He plopped his finger on my nose, so if I didn't know he was referencing me I now did.

"Can puppies what?" I spit out, he knew I hated being called a puppy. Honestly, if I phased into a puppy I would be quite useless.

"Can they fly?" he said quickly as soon as I processed what he had said it was too late I had been thrown into the air and had now passed the tree tops, a brief scream escaped me as I started to fall I closed my eyes and within seconds I was back in Nahuel's arms.

My eyes bugged out of my head shock with disbelief.

"Okay, it's time to go home, anytime, your boyfriend starts throwing you in the air like some damned basketball, its time to change locations."

"Leah you were scared, I heard you scream!" he fell on the ground with laughter.

"I am glad almost killing me amuses you!" I huffed. He collects himself and stands in front of me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I did no such thing!" he smirked pulling me closer, "You are not that fragile in that respect" I said nothing I just wrinkled my nose up and turned my head.

"Oh come on, you aren't mad, are you Leah?" he took his pointer finger and placed it under my chin and forced my eyes to connect with his, I hated when he used this on me, stupid Emmett for telling him how it works, one day I would pay him back for this.

"No, Nahuel I am not mad at you" I said in a trance like state.

"Good!" he said playfully brushing his lips against mine, however after he did this the look I his eyes wasn't so playful.

"We should return home now" he said his voice now low and slightly strained.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once I changed into my pajamas I went to Nahuel's room, he was in a black t-shirt and his boxers sitting on the edge of the bed trying to find something on television.

"Oh you're not dressed . . . I will just . . ." I went to leave the room very slowly.

"Leah you can stay, this is what I plan to rest in" He said motioning for me to sit beside him I did just that. "Honestly, I'm wearing more clothing than you are at the moment." Waving his hand motioning toward my cami and shorts.

"You don't like what I have on?" I frowned I thought it was a step in the right direction, it was cute and way more girlie than anything else I usually wore around him.

"No, I do like it, that's the problem" he examined me briefly then tried to return his attention back to the TV. "Horror or comedy?" he asked.

"I don't care," I said crawling towards the head of his bed, "I'll be asleep in a few minutes"

"Why are you so tired, don't you feel well?" he said as he climbed in the bed too.

"Nahuel it is two in the morning" I said laying my head against him as though her were a pillow.

"Oh, I guess I lost track of time." He said as he rubbed my back. I inhaled deeply letting his beautiful scent relax me. "Leah . . ."

"Hmmm" I murmured in his direction.

"I wish you didn't have t sleep. I will miss you while you dream." He whispered in my ear as though it were a secret.

"I will miss you too." I murmured once more, I felt him shake gently from laughter; he must have known I wasn't completely coherent.

"Don't laugh!" I said as I made a pathetic attempt to hit him, he grabbed my wrist and laid my hand on his chest.

"Rest Leah" he said, and with that I surrendered my battle with my eyelids and let blissful sleep take over.


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note: I made the big 100 yay! Hope you like the chapter!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17

The next morning instead of waking up to Nahuel's presence I found a note.

_Leah, _

_Happy Birthday! I went to hunt with Edward. I will meet you at school. I will think of you every minute I'm away. _

_Love, _

_Nahuel_

"He's sooo sappy!" I said grinning from ear to ear, he knew I liked those kinds of things regardless what I said. When I got ready to leave for school Alice surprised me by taking Nahuel's vacant seat in my vehicle.

"I keep having this weird feeling that something is going to happen, but I can't see anything! At least when I'm around you two I can expect to see nothing, I'm really tired of trying." She said holding her head. She sat in the back seat trying to minimize the nauseatingly sweet smell that she carries.

"Well does it seem like a good happening or a bad happening?" Ren asked obviously intrigued by this conversation, me not so much.

"I can't say" Alice frowned once more. After hanging out with Ren, Alice, and Shelly, I finally made my way to Nahuel's locker; I leaned against it as I waited for him to appear. That's when I heard Melissa's extremely high-pitched voiced talking about Nahuel.

"Nahuel's body was amazing and he totally knew what he was doing, I could stayed in bed with him forever, it was the best sex of my life, I knew it would be!" The other girl giggled hysterically.

"Oh wow, but what about Leah? Isn't he like in love with her or something?" she questioned.

"He wasn't acting like it this weekend, and besides who cares about Leah, nobody!" Melissa gloated. I had had enough. In my mind I tried to logically tell myself that it wasn't possible, but the jealous being that I am caused my hands to shake uncontrollably. I didn't have much time to make my exit. I made my way off the schools property and into the woods I clumsily stripped down to nothing and phased.

_He didn't have sex with her. Did he?_ My mind went over every aspect of our weekend away, trying to find time where he could have fit in a betrayal of this magnitude.

_No, he couldn't have had sex with her! Melissa's a lying whore! _

Now that I had started to think semi logically I realized that it wasn't the brightest idea I'd ever had to phase in broad daylight. I had to try to maintain calm and think logically. The affects of the venom made this difficult, it always seemed like I was having a million thoughts at once. The reoccurring thought that plagued my mind now was nauseating, every five seconds I was envisioning the two of them in that hotel room, this thought wasn't that hard to imagine since I did find the girl practically nude in his room.

When I finally made my way back to school it was the second to last class of the day, English. I seriously had given thought to just getting in my vehicle and going home, instead my unrelenting desire to see Nahuel landed me in the pit of hell.

"Ms. Clearwater?" Mr. Copper said he was about to give me his already known and uncared about policy on tardiness.

"Sorry, Mr. Copper I'm not feeling well." I said groaning, holding my stomach, hoping that excuse would satisfy him. The pained expression on my face I wore, was not an act, I was in severe pain. I took my place at my desk. Shelly looked back at me puzzled, she mouthed 'are you okay', and I nodded and forced a smile to my lips.

"Where were you this morning?" Nahuel whispered.

"Out." I said as coldly as I could muster, I immediately felt horrible, "I needed some air" I said in a softer tone.

"Oh I see" he said his voice was very mechanical, "I need to warn you about something before you . . ."

"Okay class you will be working in groups of four today." Mr. Cooper said instructing the class to rearrange the desks so it was appropriate for the assignment. Then as luck would have it Nahuel, Shelly, and Melissa would be my partners on this assignment.

We sat at our table, Nahuel at my side, Melissa in front of him, (Shelly beside Melissa with her arms folded); silence and an awkward tension plagued the table.

"So the sooner we start this, the sooner we can leave." Nahuel said picking up the worksheet and reading of the first question, it was something that pertained to the poem "The Raven" by Edgar Allen Poe.

Any suggestions?" Nahuel asked looking at all of us, Shelly was staring out the window and I was focusing on Melissa, one false move and she would be a one dead little slut.

"Leah?" he said begging me for a response.

"I don't know Nahuel, the Raven was a very depressing Poem about a man and his loss love. The bird was a constant reminder of his heartbreak . . . you know things like that." I said twiddling my pencil between my fingers, I said still focusing in on Melissa.

"Excellent" he smiled nudging me; he looked as though he were proud of me I couldn't help but smile back. "Poe was an extremely depressed man but also extremely brilliant to turn his torment into art. This is one of my favorite pieces, I could actual feel his hurt through this piece," he said flipping through the pages.

"That was so deep Nahuel" Melissa said as she reached across the table and placed her hand on his arm.

"Stop it, just stop." I said trying to remain calm I removed her hand and placed it on her side of the table.

"What are you doing don't touch me!" she said as though she were disgusted by my touch.

"Trust me if you would keep your little hands to yourself, I would have nothing to do with you, however YOU seemed intent to flirt with MY boyfriend and I happen to have a problem with that!" She laughed hysterically.

"Is that all you think I've done with . . ." the look in my eyes must have brought her to a pause, I could smell the new fear in her, she looked toward the window as Shelly did earlier.

"Oh no Melissa, don't stop now go ahead and put your whole foot in your mouth" Shelly sad now fully invested in our conversation.

"Shut up Shelly!" Melissa said bluntly no longer able to look at any of us. In my side vision I noticed that the majority of our class had become aware of the conflict at our table. Today I had turned 26 years old, however I had been reduced to the antics and emotions a 16 year old should be feeling, embarrassment and jealousy, I smirked at my small revelation.

"So Melissa' I said leaning in towards her, using her fear of me to my advantage, "I heard about your rumor you've been spreading, I'm flattered that you find Nahuel attractive, but you are not his type."

She looked at me dumbfounded as though she couldn't believe I called her out on her bluff, how was she going to lie on Nahuel to his face. She tried to say something then decided against it.

"I never touched you in that way. The only physical interaction we shared in that room was my attempt at trying to get you to leave. How could you make up such an impossible lie?" Nahuel said apparently he had heard about the lie too. People began to snicker as the self-proclaimed queen B of the school crumbled before them tears started to form and she excused herself from the classroom.

As she left I felt a little bad for her, then I thought about her sorry attempts at boyfriend theft and all those feeling of empathy vanished.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren, Shelly, and I were the last ones to make it home today, for some reason Nahuel and Seth had decided to ride with Edward and Bella. I was the last to come through the door and I see a huge banner that said 'Happy Birthday Leah!' Then I realized the new faces in the living area Embry, Paul, Rachel, Rebecca, Emily, and Sam had come to visit.

They all yell happy birthday as I am being pushed slightly by Ren from behind reminding me that I could not turn around and run away. I never thought I'd see the day when Sam would be in the same room as Nahuel, I suddenly felt uneasy.

As I moved into the living room the first people to approach me were Jacobs sisters.

"Goodness, look how girlie you look, I would have believed it if I hadn't witnessed it with my own two eyes" Rachel said referencing my new wardrobe.

"Shut up" I said hugging her, "How have you been?"

"Good, I'm a little married" she said showing me her ring, it was beautiful, her eyes gleamed and shined almost as much as the small diamond now on her finger. A twinge of jealousy stung me but I was still happy for her, I hugged her one more. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, I also met your special someone, he is gorgeous by the way, you definitely upgraded," We both laughed. In the background I heard Esme on the phone arguing with someone no she is not available right now, she hung up the phone almost breaking it. The only person she could have been talking about is Shelly's Uncle; lately he has been getting under all of our skin with his frequent calls. I wondered what could have sparked his interest in Shelly now? Honestly, I felt the guy needed a dose of his own medicine or may a straight jacket. I frowned at disgusting crimes he had committed, he was lucky he wasn't in jail.

"Hello, Earth to Leah!" Rebecca how chimed in.

"Oh, I am sorry, I got a little distracted" I said shaking my head.

"I was just complementing you on your contacts, you look good with gray eyes."

"Girl, this is my actual eye color . . .it's a long story!" I laughed.

"Well I do plan to be here all night." So I eventually caved and told them about how I had developed my new appearance.

"Awww how romantic!" Rachel squealed.

"I think it was a little desperate" Rebecca judged.

"I think it was a little of both." I said as I made I contact with Nahuel, they both looked back in the direction I was looking, I heard one of say 'wow' very low under their breathe, I waved at him, he waved back and I motioned for him to come over. He was at my side within an instant and placed his lips briefly on my cheek.

"Were you surprised?" he smiled.

"Of course I was! I didn't plan on seeing any of my family and friends again. Was this your idea?"

"It was a collective effort. Aren't you going to introduce me?" he said motioning toward Rachel and Rebecca.

"Oh right, Rach, Becca, this is My Nahuel," I said wrapping my arms around him. After talking with Jacob's sisters for a while we found a corner that was left vacant by guests.

"I want to give you my . . ." Nahuel started to speak when we were joined by Sam and Emily.

"Happy Birthday Leah" Emily said as fearful as always, sometimes I think she believe I will rip her head off, the thought has crossed my mind but I would never act, I don't think. She handed me a medium sized blue box, I opened it and found a photo book filled with pictures from the past. Old memories of things, people, and places I had left behind came flooding back, my eyes watered. As I continued to flip through the book I saw a picture of my mom and Charlie and she was . . .

"Pregnant! Why didn't she tell me? My eyes bugged out of my head." I left my other guests and found Bella and asked her if she knew about it.

"No I'm just as shocked as you are!" she said, and then I examined her face. She was probably lying, after all her husband read minds and her best friend sees the future.

"You liar!"

"Well I . . ." she starts to spew some nonsense.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whined.

"Why didn't you ask?" She murmured, "Look, we'll talk later, until then Happy Birthday!" she hugged me (Ewww!)

After fuming for a few more minutes and telling Seth the news, I found Emily and continued to look through the book with her. She even put some old pictures of Sam and me in the book, I smiled a little knowing she only did that to watch my reaction and to see if I was really over him. I was expecting to feel some ounce of dread or hurt but I felt nothing, it was like looking at a picture of Jacob and me, sweet and funny but nothing more. I sighed deeply, on the last page there was a ripped photo of Emily and me, I had split the picture down the middle after they had told me of Sam's imprint.

"Can we fix this?" she said pointing to the picture, "I would r4eally like my best friend back."

"Emily . . . " I looked at her and she waited anxiously for me to finish my statement. "Sure." My main reason for caving was that the anger I had been carrying had left a long time ago; I felt no need to be spiteful. We could be friends again, I personally don't think we will ever be as close as we once were, I've been through so many things she would never be able to relate to.

"Oh Leah, I'm so happy" she said near tears, "I've missed you so much, there is so much I have to fill you in on."

With that she stated to ramble on like only she does, I had forgotten how fast Emily talked. I then started to wonder why all of my friends talked so fast. I started staring off into never-never land.

"May I borrow the birthday girl for a minute" Ren came and rescued me.

"Thanks!" I said walking into the kitchen with Ren.

"No problem" she said, "Happy Birthday! It's from Shelly and me" She held out a golden bag, and Shelly came running into the kitchen.

"You gave it to her without me!" she huffed.

"Don't worry I haven't opened it yet." I said sitting on a stool and laughing at her behavior.

"Good" she said taking a seat at the bar too, "Well open it then!"

"Okay, okay, okay!" I said sticking my hand in the bag. I pulled out a variety of different lip-glosses in several different varieties of cinnamon.

"Thanks . . . I guess" I looked at all of the versions lip-gloss there were at least fifty of them in there. I touched my lips I never thought I had dry lips.

"You don't get it do you?" Ren said narrowing her eyes and smirking.

"Come oh, Leah, even I know this one." Shelly said rolling her eyes.

"What?" I said a little annoyed with this game.

"You smell like cinnamon to Nahuel, so now you will taste like it too" Shelly bubbled over with laughter.

"Cinnamon really?"

"Yeah he says you are spicy but sweet something he can't ignore," They both laughed. I was flattered and very embarrassed.

"He never told you that?" Ren said fixing snacks on a tray.

"No he didn't, probably because he knew I would laugh at him."

"I thought it was funny too, but he's right though you do smell better now that you DNA's been all scrambled." She said pulling on my ponytail.

"Ha. Ha." I said following them back into the party. I immediately did a room scan trying to find Nahuel. I couldn't find him.

"Hey Leah, we have gifts too!" One by one the I was bombarded with gifts, I thank them and put on a good front but I kept wondering were Nahuel went. Edward wasn't there either having him around was as good as having a tracking device on Nahuel, but when neither of them are immediately accessible I begin to worry.

I stepped outside, and his honey scent seemed stronger there.

"Nahuel?" I whispered, "You come back here, how dare you run off on my birthday!"

"Who are talking too?" A familiar voice whispered behind.

"My currently MIA boyfriend." I said turning around to face Sam.

"Oh, you left the room so fast I didn't have a chance to give you this. He held out the little white box."

"What is it?" I said almost as if I were scared.

"Just open it, no need for the dramatics" I snatched the box and there was Sam's promise ring he gave me years ago.

"Sam I . . ."

"It hurt me when you gave this back. You were the only girl I ever chose to love. I want you to keep it as a way to remember the good times we shared." I nodded and stuck the ring on my right hand's ring finger; I smiled slightly at the memories it represented and then at Sam.

"I really did love you Leah, I still do . . . in a way."

"I know," I said hugging him, "and its okay now, I'm happy."

"Who ever thought we'd see the day that you'd see the day that you'd be happy with a leech!"

"Half" I corrected him, "and I believe the proper term is vampire." I laughed at how now defensive I seemed and Sam laughed too.

"Wow do you remember this!" I then focused in on the music coming from inside the house it was our song.

"You know what that means," he said extending his hand.

"No, what does it mean?" I mean said even though it was evident what he wanted.

"Come on Leah one dance won't kill or your leechy boyfriend."

"He's not a . . ."

"I know, I know, I know." He said pulling me off the steps and into his arms. He rocked my back and forth and I in turn placed my head on his shoulder like I used to, the act was familiar not better, not worst, just familiar nothing special, no tingles, no sparks. It was like dancing with my family member. Then I smell it.

"Honey" I sniffed.

"What?" Sam said confused.

"No, I mean I smell honey, I mean Nahuel." I forgot how dense Sam acted at times. Then Nahuel and Edward appeared almost on cue, he seemed angry. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why. I'm his imprint and I would never leave him no man could ever draw me away.

"I'm going to check on Emily. Leah thanks for the dance" he shot a glare at Nahuel and went back into the house.

"Where'd you run off to?" I asked as I went to hug him.

"Leah don't" His face was cold, I smiled he was jealous it was cute; I wrapped my arms around him anyway.

"I will see you two inside," Edward said excusing himself.

"I can smell him on you," he attempted to pull away from me, "It disgusts me." He pouted.

"I smell bad?" I sniffed.

"Not bad different. I wouldn't have cared if I hadn't known the reason behind it," he said glaring at me still obviously annoyed.

"So no cinnamon, huh?" I said laughing. He frowned and looked at me, "I'm glad you think I'm spicy." I said nudging him hoping he would get the hint.

"Shelly told you." A smile unwilling painted his face, "Nobody was suppose to tell you."

"Ren was in on it too!" I said still holding their gift, "Look at all the cinnamon lip glosses they found it will take years to use them all!"

"That wasn't necessary you taste wonderful regardless." He said using his pointer to trace my lips.

"Actually that brings my to my gift" he said and I closed my eyes and leaned in thinking he was about to kiss me. He grabbed my hand and placed an envelop in it.

"What is it?" I said a little disappointed. When I opening the envelope I saw lab results, I frowned at them I didn't understand any of it. Nahuel laughed at my confusion.

"Basically they mean this." He wrapped his arms around my waists and we engage in a passionate kiss. His mouth was better than I had remembered, lightly sweet and devastatingly delicious. He controlled the kiss and moved slowly using his tongue to circle my mouth, after a while we both became lost in the moment and eager and hungry for more.

"Come here" Nahuel said his voice raspy and low. He lifted me and ran into the forest out of the vision of any of the guests inside the house. He pressed my back against the tree and we began to make out once more. I've never had a kiss feel on intrusive so personal and intimate. My heart began to race my hands were now buried in his hair and one leg was wrapped around his waist. His hands were about to travel up my shirt when a small buzzing comes from his phone.

"Yes" he said agitated by the interruption, "Okay we are coming" he hung up the phone.

"Noooo!" I whined pulling him back into a kiss.

"We have to go." He carried me back to the front lawn and put me down to walk the rest of the way. I stopped him once more my need for him seemed uncontrollable.

"Leah, your guests" he laughed pulling away once more.

"They can entertain themselves." I smiled.

"But the rain" he said trying to pull me toward the house.

"What rain." With that a million raindrops decide to fall from the sky.

"Alice said it was about to rain." He laughed watching the shock on my face. Honestly I didn't care about the weather, but it would look awkward returning to the house soaked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once we entered the door Esme immediately met us with towels.

"Shoes off don't track that in here." She said cheerful yet serious at the same time. I dried myself off then used my towel and ruffled his hair.

"Where'd the others go?" Nahuel asked.

"They retired about an hour ago" Esme said sitting beside Carlisle.

"Oh." Nahuel and I said at the same time, there was a brief moment of silence.

"So we're going to . . .," I said trying to think of an appropriate lie.

"Goodnight Leah, see you later Nahuel." Esme said politely.

"Goodnight" I walked as quickly up the stair as possible I got to my door I went to turn around and speak to Nahuel and his lips immediately connected with mine. His enthusiasm was so intense it took my breath away.

"I thought I would help you change tonight, it always takes you so long" he kissed me once more picking up where we left off placing his hand on my bare stomach. "Is that alright with you?" he murmured in my ear his breathing slightly irregular. I nodded unable to control my breathing, he went to lift my shirt I raised my arms to assist him endeavor. He then kissed a trail from my collarbone to my belly button.

"Wait!" he said, "There's something is missing," he said reaching into his pocket.

"Leah, I love you . . . be my wife"

"Wow, WOW!" was all I could say I was not expecting him to do this so soon.

"Well?" he said holding the beautiful black diamond ring.

"Yeah, duh!" I laughed. Instead of placing the ring on my finger he had the ring placed on a sliver necklace.

"This way you can wear it all the time." He said as he place the necklace around my neck. I nodded and we kissed once more.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next morning I woke up in Nahuel's arms. I looked up expecting to see him staring down at me, however, instead I saw him sleeping peacefully. I shifted my weight carefully to study his face in its perfected beauty as I moved he subconsciously tightened his grip around my waist. After a few minutes of resting in his arms, I replaced myself with a pillow in his arms. As I made my way to the bathroom, I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror that made me pause. I saw, myself standing there in a light blue bra and matching girl boxers, ruffled hair, and swollen lips. I smiled at myself as I touched my lips, remembering the most amazing gift I had received last night.

Nahuel and I kissed, touched, and experienced each other freely last night. There was no holding back for fear of impending doom, as he would put it jokingly. Nahuel did struggle with his own battle. His battle to remain virtuous until our wedding night plagued him several times last night. I laughed remembering how torn he looked as he unbuttoned my jeans. His eyes clearly showed his yearning, however as his fingers toyed with my boxer's elastic his looked became troubled.

So I made the decision for him. I took his hand and placed it on my heart, he smiled softly and our lips connected once more. As much I wanted to fully connect with Nahuel, I wanted him to feel comfortable and guilt free about the act when it took place. At least now I could take solace in the fact that it would take place. My eyes then connected with small piece of metal that hang slightly above my bellybutton, I lifted the ring, my ring, and it was unique and beautiful.

"Perfect" I said staring at the ring, just then I heard Nahuel mumble something in his sleep and then turn on his side. I dressed quickly and went down the hall to find Ren, she was the first one I wanted to share my news with. I went to her room, and then Jacob's room; both were vacant. I took the necklace and placed it under my shirt not wanting anyone to see it before her. I went downstairs Ren and Jacob along with the other Cullen's were entertaining our guests, who I had honestly forgot were here, considering all of the excitement of last night.

"Ren, can I borrow you for a minute?"

"Sure, why not" she said getting up and following me into the kitchen. I turned around to tell her the news and she flipped out.

"OH MY GOD HE GAVE IT TO YOU!" she said as she approached me and pulled my necklace from under my shirt. Within a second all of the Cullen females had migrated into the kitchen.

"I'll kill him, he promised he would do it while we were present." Ren whined.

"You knew about this?" I asked nonchalantly reclaiming my ring from her, when she was angry she had the tendency to break things.

"Alice and I helped pick it out" she beamed. I turned to look at Alice shocked.

"I know, I know, you love it, no need to thank me." She said taking all of the credit.

"He did say he was going to propose on Christmas day, I wonder what or who made him change his mind" Rosalie said motioning toward Sam who was sitting on the couch and insinuating that Nahuel's jealousy was the reason for his urgency. I really didn't care about his reason, all that mattered is that it happened and I loved it.

"That wasn't the reason," Bella blurted out accidentally.

"Well then what was his reason then?" Rose demanded.

"It was more an act of desperation, that's all I'm going to say. It really is none of our business" she smiled nervously.

"Yeah she's right. Why do you have to analyze everything, can't you just congratulate me and move on?"

"Congratulations!" They all said in unison, it was extremely creepy hearing all of their bell like voices at the same time. It created a small ringing in my ears that caused me to shake my head in attempt to stop the sensation. Ren then smiled and hugged me and all of them followed suit. I ended up in the middle of a huge group hug with a bunch of beings that I used to want to kill; I couldn't believe that I actually felt happiness from their closeness now.

"What's going on?" Rebecca asked from the other room.

"Oh nothing" Embry said now standing in the kitchen, "It just looks like all the Cullen's are trying to attack Leah."

"Shut up" I said making my way over to him and punching him in the shoulder. "Look" I showed him my ring. He looked at it seriously for a moment.

"Oh my God it is soooo beautiful!" he said in a high-pitched attempt to sound girlie. I punched him again.

"Ouch Leah!" he said rubbing arm, "I forgot how feisty you are."

After a few minutes it seemed that everyone had migrated into the kitchen to congratulate me. Shelly bubbled over in excitement she was the only other person in the house that didn't know he had a ring for me.

"It's gorgeous, oh my God Leah your engaged!!" she squealed, "So when is it?"

"When's what?"

"The wedding, silly" She started to ramble off ideas about things that I could do for the wedding, what colors I could use, what type of dress I could wear, "You'll probably want to get married as soon as possible," Was the last thing she said that caught my attention.

"And why do you think that?" She gave me a look to let me know that I wasn't fooling anybody, my urgency to be with Nahuel was known by everyone that lived in this house, I should have been embarrassed, but I wasn't. Just then Nahuel entered the kitchen and he tried to approach me when Ren stopped him.

"YOU!" she said stepping in front of him.

"Yes", he said face frowned obviously extremely annoyed by this unexpected detour to our coming together.

"What is that around Leah's neck?" she seethed.

"An engagement ring." He said bluntly and I smiled at its mention I looked down and started to juggle the ring between my fingers.

"You promised you would propose in public!" She poked him in the chest I didn't like that.

"Alright, Ren lay off!" Her age was starting to show again, I hated it when she threw temper tantrums, it made my head hurt.

"Sorry, I just thought that it would be appropriate to propose on her birthday and make her day even more special." Nahuel said trying to make amends and attempting yet again to step towards me, she blocked him again.

"That's fine and good, but couldn't you have do that AT the party and not AFTER! Where did you go to anyway? You left for like an hour, that's when you should have been proposing!"

"That's enough Ness" Jacob said trying to calm her down.

"Did you ever think they needed it to be a private matter?" Esme intervened trying to give her a different perspective.

"No, I didn't because it should have been something we all experienced together." She whined.

"Can you please be satisfied with knowing now?" I said holding my head and closing my eyes in frustration, Nahuel finally passed Ren and rubbed my back trying to calm my nerves.

"Oh, I'm sorry Leah, I'm ruining this for you aren't I?" she said coming to my other side and placing her head on my shoulder.

"It's just that you are my best friend and I wanted to be there for you," she said softly regaining her self-composure.

"I know Ren, I'm used to your over the top behavior" I said ruffling her hair softly, "Your gonna have to get over yourself if your gonna be my maid of honor."

"Really?" she beamed, "Oh thank you Leah, you won't be sorry!"

"Honestly who else would I have picked? You are the one who brought me out of my own personal hell and back into the real world." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nahuel frown slightly.

"I guess we are not attending school today?" He said looking at his watch. I looked at the clock it was now 10:00 AM.

"We couldn't go to school anyway" Jasper said motioning toward the window the sun was shining brightly.

"It's all for the best" Esme smiled, "now we can all entertain our guests for one more day before they depart"

"Yeah" Embry said, "I didn't want to leave before I saw the whole 'Leah-white-wolf' thing for myself" he laughed, "Seth said it was scary" I immediately turned my focus onto Seth.

"Do I scare you little brother?" I said teasingly.

"Not normally" he said defensively then murmured something about me looking creepy under his breath.

"Well how about it LeeL" he started but the look I gave him stopped him dead in his tracks, everyone knew I despised that name.

"It would be fun to race like we used to: Sam chimed in.

"Dude all you want is a chance to see Leah phase again" Paul said jokingly, Nahuel didn't respond nicely to that remark hissed slightly then caught himself.

"That's why I phase first, Paul have you forgotten how the routine worked, after we perfected it and everything." I chided.

"Right, right, how silly of me" he played along.

"Hmmm . . . I don't know, I see no real reason to humiliate anyone today, and since technically you are all guests it would be considered rude whoop you like you deserve" I said opening the refrigerator getting a drink.

"Oh come on Leah, humor me, I have been waiting for the chance to race you again, I think I have you beat." Embry said laughing.

"Well you think wrong." I said sipping on my coke.

"How will you know unless we race" he pleaded, his face was so pathetic.

"Very well let's get this over with," I said walking towards the front door.

"The first one there wins." I said pointing to a tree off in the distance.

"Where?" Paul squinted.

"Oh that's right, I may have to scale back a bit" I smirked as Paul glared at me.

"How about there?" he pointed to some shrubbery a little closer to the house, I nodded in response, this would be cake.

"Five minutes, then phase" I warned them all and nodded in response.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I whooped them, no need for details, I murdered them, creamed them, and they should be ashamed to be in my presence. Embry of course tried to come up with excuses hours after the humiliation had passed.

"Leah, the only reason you won is because you are more familiar with the land"

"Right, then what was your excuse in Forks?" I pretended to think, Oh that's right the sun was in your eyes . . .every time." I laughed.

"Ha Ha, Seth's right your wolf form does look creepy now" he said trying to annoy me and save face at the same time, I won't lie I didn't like what he said but how much longer was he gonna be here, like two minutes, his opinion didn't matter.

"I thought she was beautiful" Sam said bluntly his arms still firmly around Emily, but that didn't make his statement any less awkward. I smiled politely and secretly wished for Sam's departure, his presence frustrated Nahuel and in turn made me really uncomfortable. I briefly imagined what it would be like if Sam and Nahuel were to have a fight, I questioned who would win.

"That's obvious, Nahuel" Edward said making his annoying presence known, but I suppose he was right. Nahuel is older, wiser, and a more experienced fighter; not to mention he'd have me by his side and I would let no one harm him, not even Sam. I tightened the grip I had around Nahuel's waist and he kissed my forehead like he always did. He then pulled my hair away from my neck and when his hand brushed against my neck it caused a stinging sensation that caused me to jump away from him.

"Are you okay?" he asked examining me, I nodded holding the spot that burned the pain was subsiding, I now only felt a little pain like when you poke a minor bruise or something.

"Let me see" he said removing my hand from my neck, his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Teeth marks!" He stepped away from me, "I bit her!" he said shocked and horrified. Edward was immediately at my side studying the mark everyone else stepped forward trying to see what was going on.

"It looks like your teeth grazed against her skin, there no sign of breakage" he went to touch the area but I flinched away, "It's just irritated not infected you should be fine, you'll most definitely live" he laughed and so did I, however Nahuel still seemed terrified.

"Nahuel, didn't you hear him, I'm fine" I stepped toward him he took a step back.

"I proposed to you, then I almost killed you in the same night" angry tears formed in his eyes.

"No you didn't!" I protested, I didn't like where this was heading when Nahuel got upset he made irrational decisions

"Yes, yes I did, I almost killed you like I killed my mother" he said running his hands frantically through his hair, "I'm the worst monster here. I keep trying to kill the people I love most!" Tears fell to his cheeks; I hated to see such a beautiful face so tormented. The others slowly exited to area to give us some privacy. I touched his face wiping his tears away.

"Nahuel you were a baby, it wasn't you fault, you know that," I whispered.

"I'll kill you too Leah, I know I will, someone so wonderful and beautiful is not meant to be in my life forever, I will only cause you pain."

"That's not true!" I said laying my head on his shoulder; at least his heartbeat had started to slow that was a good sign.

"Maybe we should call off the" Nahuel started.

"Oh no you don't, you asked, I answered, and now you are stuck with me for life! Get over it!"

Nahuel shook softly from laughter he then squatted in front of me and moved my hair back once more to view the spot.

"You know what is odd?" he said frowning at the spot.

"What is that?"

"I don't find you the least bit appealing in that way, your scent doesn't make me thirsty. I don't understand why I tried to bite you." I smiled and laughed quietly.

"Nahuel, you've never heard of a hickey?" I studied his face he was trying to figure out the definition of the word, I laughed harder, "There are other reasons to bite someone" I moved over to him and kissed his neck concentrating on one spot, the taste of his skin was amazing so warm, sweet, and smooth, it made me want to taste him all over, I could feel his heartbeat as it started to accelerate and his temperature raised it almost rivaled mine. I finally bit the spot I had been so dutifully working on, he flinched only barely enough for me to catch the movement. Now sitting in his lap I welded our bodies together and connected my lips with his and he was overly eager to meet my attempt, kissing Nahuel passionately, would never get old, it is the best thing I have experienced in all of my life.

"Nahuel" I breathed after several moments had passed; he ignored my attempt to break the kiss and connected his lips with mine once more. So we sat their connected moving together never breaking our kiss, our hands wandered all over, an extreme urgency filled my body and that's when Nahuel deemed to okay come up for air. Even though the kissing had stopped Nahuel's hands stilled wandered all over my body making it difficult to have a conversation and to control my own heartbeat.

"So are you okay now?" I asked trying to lighten the intense mood that we had created. I never really thought sex in the woods seem as attractive as it did at the moment. He pulled my head down to his and connected our foreheads, his hands traveled from my shoulders, down my rib cage, finding their resting spot along my thighs.

"Yes I believe I am," he said his voice low his hands now massaging my thighs.

"Well good, now we can rejoin the others" I said attempting to get up and avoid the fornication we would commit in the forest if I stayed there one minute longer.

"Or we could stay here a little longer" he said grabbing my waist pulling me back down onto his lap, he tilted my head and kissed the spot right under my chin, "Just a little while longer" he murmured.

"Your wish, my command" I laughed being pulled back under his spell.

"Good, then I would like to revisit the 'hickey' thing once more", as he connects our lips yet again.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews. Sorry no real major action has happened yet, but it is coming. Also, I am thinking of telling this story from Nahuel's POV for my next fanfiction attempt, let me know what you think?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19

About an hour after our "adventure" in the woods we returned to the house and I could smell Esme's cooking from the front lawn. I hadn't eaten all day and the smell made my mouth water. All of the family from my past sat down with the people I now considered my family (even thought the majority of them didn't eat) it was an awesome experience something, I will never forget.

After sitting quietly through dinner Emily went to the guest room to pack her things. As I walked past the room I heard her mumble something about me under her breath.

"You okay Emily?" I asked curious what her problem was now, it seemed the girl always had a problem.

"How could you?" she huffed.

"What did I do?"

"How could you make that _thing_ your maid of honor?"

"Ren happens to be the same exact 'thing' Nahuel is," I said defensively.

"I thought we were best friends, how could you say that about someone else?"

"We were best friends, a long time ago, a lot has changed since then Em, and you know that," I said with all the sensitivity I could a lot for this situation.

"It will never be the same will it" I watched as she fully evaluated or situation.

"We can still be close," I said sitting on the bed beside her, "we can stay in contact everyday, the Internet is a powerful thing."

"Leah, why did fate rip us apart?" she turned to me if I were supposed to have some profound answer.

"Because bigger things were planned for both of us."

"You mean bigger things were planned for you" she huffed, "You're the one marrying a gorgeous man, with whom you get to spend eternity with, me I get older everyday and Sam stays the same."

"Oh, well you know that he is able to give all of that up and eventually he'll grow old with you." I said rubbing her back. I can't believe I was trying to make her feel better about her relationship with Sam, but it did have to suck knowing that your husband would always look perfect while you slowly started to look like his mother and not his wife.

"He doesn't want to. I know how he feels about phasing, there once was a time when he hated what he was, now he loves it, he says it makes him feel free. I don't want to make him give up something he loves so much, I've already done enough in that department." I knew she meant taking him away from me. I had to wonder why every conversation we had came back to this topic, I wasn't dwelling on it anymore it was time to lay it to rest.

"God Em, I told you I forgave you, give it a rest already!" I snapped wishing their departure was sooner than tomorrow morning.

"No you don't and neither does he!" she cried, "He feels like he is being forced to love and protect me, he compares me to you all the time. I have to live with this everyday, don't you dare tell me to give it a rest!" Her anger shocked me.

"Why would he compare us? When I left you two seemed so in love, what changed?"

"You left. He missed you." She said folding the last piece of clothing, "I just know he would find a way to break the imprint if he could!" She began to sob. I hugged her for lack of know what else to do. She cried as if someone had taken her heart right out of her chest and stomped on it, her whole body trembled.

"Emily you can't know that" I said softly.

"I see the way he looks at you. When he looks at me he seems like he is in a daze or a trance, sometimes he refuses to look at me because he doesn't want to feel controlled by me. But when he looks at you . . ." she said her breath catching in spots, "There's no genetic pull that causes it. Only love and affection."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, I personally disagree. I didn't see any of that when he looked at me."

"It's because you are over him. You don't see anyone but Nahuel. The mention of his name made me smile yet again, however in this case I wish it hadn't, I didn't want to cause her more pain.

"Your lucky Leah, so lucky" she said her tone very remorseful.

"And so are you, don't you forget it, Sam's a great guy, your guy, just because he is a little confused right now it doesn't mean he loves you any less" She smiled and I laughed at the awkwardness of the conversation.

"I love you Leah, this conversation couldn't have been easy for you."

"No, no it wasn't but it was necessary"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went outside to the front porch and stood to myself and fully digest what Emily had told me. Was it true was Sam still holding on to the past in that way?

"Alarming news . . . do you need a sounding board" Edward asked joining me outside.

"No, not really, but you could answer the question that's on my mind."

"Which one there are so many?" he smirked.

"The three loudest you hear." I said actually sitting beside him on the step. He took a moment before he answered my questions.

"Yes she's right. Yes he really does love her. I can't answer the third question, I can only read minds I can't tell the future."

"Well do you think me talking to him would help them?"

"I know you want to help but I think it would be advisable if you let this run its course." I nodded in response to his statement, "I'm not sure if you are really listening to me but I hope you are, involving yourself in their problem may cause problems of your own."

"Nahuel"

"He gets very jealous, understandably so, it is very difficult to see the woman you love interact with another man, especially one she has an history with."

"I know, but I feel I should do something"

"If you refuse to listen, your to meddle is coming" With that Edward got up to back inside, "remember what I said" Within seconds of Edward's departure Sam appeared from the trees repositioning his shirt.

"Were you waiting for me?" He said and I rolled my eyes in response. He sat beside me and there was a brief moment of silence between us.

"So . . ." I said wondering how to start a conversation with someone I used to talk to everyday.

"So?"

"Do you know why Emily is hurting?" I said looking down at my ring.

"Yes" he said his voice very cold; it was the voice he used when he wanted a conversation to be dropped. He must not have remembered that it never worked on me.

"Well . . . what are you doing about it?"

"Nothing." Cold awkward silence again.

"Nothing?"

"What do you want me to do Leah, I can't help what I feel."

"And what is that exactly?" I said slightly perturbed by his lack of concern for Emily feelings. How could he not care, she was his imprint for crying out loud.

"I feel . . . confused. I told her how I felt and asked her to give me a little time to sort things out but all she wants to do is talk about it."

"Sam, that's silly, honestly there's nothing for you to be confused about, you have everything you ever wanted and you about to ruin it over nothing."

"Really?" He said in disbelief, "I have everything I have ever wanted?" He said getting close to my face and staring in my eyes.

"You know what I mean; the love of your life and the power of being an alpha and all that" I said he sat back at my side.

"I just feel like we were robbed. What we had was effortless and so easy, it just felt right being with you." Silence attacked us again; rehashing the past was pointless and would not help either of our current situations. I felt bad for Sam because I had felt the same way for a long time (over six years) but I didn't want to confuse pity with actual emotions.

"Well, I hope you make things right with Em. Just reassure her you love her, you know how sensitive she is" With that I got up to go inside.

"Leah" he said and I turned around and he was right in my face, he looked at me as if he wanted something, he moved in even closer.

"Sam, no!" I said grabbing his shoulder and pushing him away. "How could you do that, don't you know how badly that would hurt Emily!"

"What about you Leah? You honestly feel nothing for me now?" I said nothing I just walked inside, I hated to admit that yet again Edward was right, there was nothing I could do for either of them, me being in their lives now would only make it worse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I thought saying goodbye to my past again would be difficult, but when morning came and Carlisle drove away with my past bundled safely inside his car, it felt like a weight was lifted off of my shoulders. I exhaled deeply letting go of all the stress that had built up inside.

"Are you sad to see them leave?" Nahuel said wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"No, I'm just worried about my cousin. Her husband had a lot on his mind, he needs to sort out."

"Don't worry he will, you ready for school?" he asked tightening his tie. Nahuel had taken to the vest tie combo with jeans which made him look incredibly sexy, I think someone must have tipped him off to how much I like it because he now had a huge variety vests and ties.

"Yeah I guess so" I said shoving my last book into my bag, Nahuel frowned at how aggressive I was being with my book bag, "I have a bad feeling about today, it's torturing me." I explained.

"Okay now you are starting to sound like Alice," he laughed.

"I know, but I can't help it" I said fidgeting with a button on my blouse, "I would just feel a lot safer it we all stayed home today." The feeling was strange I couldn't explain it right; there was an intense pressure on my stomach.

"We can't Leah, Carlisle wouldn't approve," he said handing me my book bag.

"If I were Alice it wouldn't be a problem" I huffed.

"You are right, you aren't Alice, but personally I like you better." He smiled.

"Oh really" I said wrapping my arms around him.

"Leah" he said unwrapping my arms and taking my hand, "we have to go" he said pulling me out the door.

Once we were downstairs I found Shelly and Alice with their heads together in a bridal magazine. I tried to back away slowly before they noticed us there.

"Leah, Nahuel, it would help me so much if you would set a date already" Alice complained.

"Help you what?" I hadn't told or given anyone permission to plan anything in regards to my wedding.

"Planning the wedding of course unless you were thinking of getting someone else to do, which you weren't because you know how much it means to me."

"And me too" Shelly added just to make sure I knew she was helping.

I took a moment to think about a proper time, as a little girl I never really thought about this kind of thing. I just assumed that it would happen in its own time.

"June" Nahuel said breaking my concentration, "June because of school and the ease of creating an excuse for us to go away together. Edward and Carlisle both think that month would be best."

I frowned at the lack of control I seem to have over this event, however their reasons as always were logical. The thought of being somewhere alone with Nahuel made any concerns with lack of control seem insignificant.

"June is fine," I said sitting at the table with Alice and Shelly.

"Great most of the prettier dresses are for the spring and summer anyway" Shelly said showing me some of the dresses they had highlighted.

"I want something simple; don't go overboard" I warned picking up my backpack.

"Of course, I know what you'll like Leah trust me!!" Alice smirked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That day Shelly decided to ride to school with Alice to plan my wedding. I thought it was funny that they didn't think my presence was necessary to accomplish their tasks. Relief sunk in at school where the wedding details could not be discussed I thought that Shelly was going to cry when Alice placed her hand over her mouth and told her to pipe down once we got into the parking lot. The only thing that would reflect Nahuel's promise to me is my necklace.

Today was one of those odd days where the schedule is adjusted so the student body could attend an assembly. I was immediately bored when I heard of this ongoing, when attending school the first time around I always ended up sick on those days.

"Under-aged drinking a skit performed by DARE. It's done every year for middle and high school students" Shelly said as we walked to English.

"Like I really information on that!" I laughed.

"That's true, you are old enough to drink." She whispered thoughtfully, I nodded.

"Not only that but there is no point to drinking", she was confused by my statement, "My temperature would burn off the effect. I will never become drunk," I whispered back, shrugging as if it were nothing.

"Oh wow, that kinda sucks, well what about caffeine, does that effect you?"

"You mean does it make me jittery? No, I but I do like the occasional coke." She nodded studying me like a science project I frowned at her slightly perturbed by her stare. Nahuel entered the classroom and instantly my attention shifted.

"Hi Nahuel" Shelly laughed, she had spoke to him before he took his seat he hadn't even passed her yet but she knew he was there.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Her face gave it away," she laughed once more. She scooted her chair closer to ours so that she could talk more freely.

"So what about you, Nahuel can you become intoxicated?"

"Only by Leah's beauty" he said surprisingly with a straight face.

"Oh wow he is so corny!!" Shelly and I both laughed I put my head down on the desk mainly to hide the blush that was bound to be evident on my cheeks.

"Seriously" Shelly said, "Does alcohol affect you?"

"No, it's like drinking juice or water, but Leah does affect me in ways that rival narcotics or alcohol." He said staring in my eyes; the intensity that it brings affected us both.

"Why couldn't Seth have imprinted on me, I don't think we've ever looked at each other in that way" I could hear Shelly talking but I could bring myself to break the trance we were now under, then Nahuel finally blinked.

"Sorry Shelly, what did you say?"

"Oh, nothing just ignore me like I'm not here, for a minute there I thought you two were going to start making out right in front of me" Her phone buzzes she secretly takes it out of her pocket and sighs frustrated by the caller.

"Your Uncle?" Nahuel asked.

"Yeah it's the fifth time today, I wonder what his deal is?" Her face looked a little worried.

"I personally think he can't stand the fact that you're happy. Misery loves company trust me I know." I smiled and touched her hand she smiled faintly in response.

Just then Mr. Cooper handed Shelly a pass to the office.

"The guidance counselor would like a word with you Ms. Snyder" With that Shelly was gone and the intense feeling between Nahuel and I resurfaced, pulling him close and connecting with him seemed like the only thing I could focus on. I repositioned myself and sat on my hands. He laughed at my poor attempt not to touch him.

"And what is so funny?" I huffed.

"I should say nothing like you always do, but being the gentlemen I am I'll answer . . .this" he said pointing to my hands, "is funny . . . you are weak for me" he whispered something seductive in what I assumed was Portuguese in my ear and a chill ran down my back, and he laughed again.

"Stop it!" I whispered back my heart had started to race at the nearness of his breath, "We are going to get in trouble." He laughed once more and took his finger and traced the length of my arm, I refused to look at him, I knew if I did I would lose all control, and I personally did not want detention again. As I continued to look forward I could feel his stare burning the side of my face, his hand traveled from my kneecap up my thigh.

"Nahuel, stop it! Why are you torturing me?" I said finally looking him in the eyes then my line of vision traveled to his lips.

"Because it was funny at first but perhaps I went to far." The longing to connect had now reached him too.

"I told you we should have stayed home" Just when he went to touch my face the bell rang, we both jumped up abruptly, I sigh of relief escaped me.

"I know the feeling," he said and we exited the class.

When I got to art class I noticed a note on my easel.

_Leah, _

_Went home early with Alice. _

_Shelly_

That horrible feeling had attacked me again, something told me something wasn't right, but I ignored the feeling and attended class. The class went by quickly due to the reduced time caused by the pointless assembly. Once we were all filed into the auditorium I noticed Alice walk in with Jasper and Bella.

"What happened to Shelly?"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you take her home?" Alice shook her head confused.

"The note said you were taking her home. Where is she?" I handed Alice the not and as soon as it reached her fingertips she gasped in shock, she had a vision.

"What?" Jasper asked, "What is it?"

"Shelly . . .. there is so much . . .so much blood."


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is a little short I had an idea that made me cut most of it. Thanks for all of your reviews, please stop by my profile page and answer the poll, Thanks!_

Chapter 20

Jacob, Seth, Ren and I went a searching for Shelly, Alice told us that in her vision she saw her by a dumpster it seemed as though she had been left for dead. Alice and Jasper opted out of going for fear they would do more harm than good. We searched high and low in places where her scent strongest, behind restaurants, a library, and lastly, the hardware store. Her body had been shoved in the dumpster and covered with trash. Seth jumped in the and frantically started removing items from the dumpster he finally found her under an old car seat. Anger filled him as he held her, her blood was flowing onto his hands and the smell made Ren gasp and take several steps away from Jacob. Tears fell from Seth's eyes as he looked at her a murmured incomprehensible statements to her, his hands started to shake and he was losing control of his body.

"Seth give her to Jacob until you are able to calm yourself."

"What's the point she's dead isn't she?" He said grabbing his temples trying to stop his body from phasing, however the tears still ran, one of the hardest parts of being a shape shifter is temper control, Seth rarely had to deal with this problem because he is normally so happy, but this Seth was someone I hadn't seen in a long time. When our dad died he went through a mild depression, the expression on his face now reminded me of that pain, I stepped toward him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Wait" Ren said she was still standing as far away as possible, "There's a faint heartbeat, if we hurry her to the hospital they maybe able to save her." Seth then found calm in knowing that she was still alive and that there was still a chance for her survival, he carried her to my car and I handed my keys to Jacob.

"Call Carlisle and get them to the hospital safely." He frowned at me puzzled.

"Where do you think you are going?" Jacob questioned.

"I have some business to handle!" I barked.

"Oh no you don't Leah, you are not going to lay a hand on that man unless I get a piece of him!" He retaliated trying to place the keys back into my hand.

"Don't worry I'll make sure that she doesn't go any where near him." Ren said now standing beside me, since Shelly had been placed in the car and the smell had to be a lot more bearable. When she stood beside me she showed me a vision of her knocking the guy unconscious just so I would know we were on the same page. Once Jacob was convinced we weren't going to attack the guy he finally took off and Ren and I started another search on foot.

"Where do you think he is hiding?" she asked.

"Knowing how cocky the guy acted before he is probably at home pretending nothing happened, we should check there first."

As we approached his house we see his pickup truck in the driveway. He definitely committed the crime the scent of Shelly's blood was all over his truck and so was the bleach he used to get rid of the evidence.

"I am going to have to hunt after this" Ren said as she passed by the truck covering her nose with both hands.

"How can you think about that at a time like this."

"Umm we must have never met, I'm Renesmee Cullen and I am a half vampire," she said still holding her nose, the smell was all over the front lawn, "Blood equals thirst and it is a little hard to ignore when the scent is EVERYWHERE, anger and thirst is not a good combination of emotions for me to feeling right now, especially when I'm about to reintroduce myself to Shelly's uncle!" Ren smirked.

"You're not going to feed off him, he is nasty he probably tastes like pure alcohol." I laughed and we both grew quiet as we approached the front door. I knocked on the door and the bumbling drunk answered the door, he smiled lamely at us.

"What do you fine young girls want?" he took another sip of his beer and eyed us both in what I supposed could be consider a seductive manner; it was either that or gas.

"Would you happen to know where Shelly is? Ren asked her temper was evident in the tone she used on this pathetic excuse for a man.

"I don't know" he said put his pointer finger on his chin and lost balance momentarily, "I haven't been allowed to see her in months, as if I would want to see the little home wrecker, if anything has happened to her I can't be held responsible" he laughed.

"Nobody said anything happened to her, but do you know something?" Ren glared at the man, she was still being a lot nicer than I would have been, I would have definitely hit the man by now.

"No, if y'all will excuse me" he went to close the door on us and I blocked him, it was my turn.

"Okay you miserable old asshole, now you admit what you've done to Shelly and take the punishment you deserve or else I am going to become angry and I am like whole other animal when I am angry, you don't want me to go there!" I said as I control my breathing I didn't want to phase because I knew I would kill him if I did.

"Y'all don't have any proof that I did anything, and if I did do something well I was entitled, I will never get back what that little bitch stole from me!" I approached him as he spoke, he began to slowly stumble backward eventually falling into the recliner behind him.

"Y'all don't scare me, two pretty little things like yourselves need to be at home cooking not messing with the likes of me, somebody may get hurt" he snickered nervously.

"You're right someone may get hurt" Ren said now beside me, "But it won't be us" she flashed one of those creepy vampire smiles and sped behind the man and hissed in his ear, his heartbeat accelerated and he began to sweat, Ren then roughly pulled his head to side and put her teeth on his skin.

"Ren no biting!" I reminded her, "You don't drink trash!"

"Right, right" said releasing her grip on him, he tried to squirm away from her and I pushed him back down, made one more attempt that ended up in the same result, "Ready to end this?" she asked looking at her watch, I nodded. I leaned into the recliner there was not even a millimeter of space between this disgusting piece of crap and me.

"You hear me, you worthless piece of time, space, and energy, if you come anywhere near Shelly again I will kill you!" With that I raised my hand to hit him and Ren beat me to the punch, I hit him again anyway. After we knocked him out we placed him on the floor and surrounded him with empty beer bottles so no one would believe his story, if he were bold enough to tell it. When we placed him on the floor his head 'accidentally' hit the corner of the coffee table, we just laughed knowing any damage done to that man's head would be an improvement to its current mental capacity.

"You know as a shape shifter I shouldn't have enjoyed this, being that we are supposed to be the protectors of human life and all of that." I chuckled as I threw more bottles on the floor.

"Well you defended and protected Shelly's life and that should bring you enough console", Ren said as she dropped the last bottle in her hand and then started awkwardly at the sad soul lying on the floor, "You know you shouldn't have felt bad if we had killed him, death is a part of life, he is alive so he will die there is no getting around it"

"Unless you are immortal like us," I said pointing out or situations.

"Touché', but he isn't so what can you do" she said shoving his leg over so she could walk through the mess we had created, "We should get out of here before we are missed. I will have to ask mom to shield my thoughts, I don't think dad will approve." She laughed.

As we walked out of the door we see a silver Volvo pull into the driveway and I thought I heard Ren swallow her tongue.

"Hey baby!" Jacob said hopping out of the driver's side, "Edward sent me to get you two and bring to the hospital."

"Why are you driving his car?" Edward still had the same car from when he met Bella as well as a few other collectibles but this one he said was special it held sentimental value, or whatever. "I am surprised he trusted you with it."

"He agreed that it would give Ren the heart attack she deserved being that she was to up to no good." He smiled briefly in her direction, "It seemed to have worked her heartbeat seems to be appropriately through the roof."

"Ha. Ha." She said hitting hi in the shoulder, a girl after my own heart. Speaking of hearts, mine now ached a little.

"Where's Nahuel?" I said checking my cell he would have called me by now.

"He's with Seth trying to keep him calm, can't use cell phones in the hospital you know that Leah, besides he is mad at you anyway." Jacob smirked.

"Mad? Why?"

"You didn't fill the poor guy in on anything he had to find out from Alice where you were." Jacob laughed a little, "No but seriously he was worried, I would have been to if I hadn't been informed, so what did you two do to the guy anyway." Jacob said as he looked back at the house.

"Oh nothing we just scared him to death" Ren said laughing

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We got to the hospital and the reality of the situation sat in again, it was very possible in a very short while I could lose someone I truly cared about. I stood outside her room watching as Seth rest his head on her chest his face seemed tortured. My heart cried out there was nothing I could do.

"She needs more blood" Nahuel said handing me bottled water and placing his arm around me, both thing I desperately needed.

"They don't have enough of her blood type, it is the rarest of type it is very hard to find a donor, without the transfusion they don't think she will make it through the night."

"What! Can't they call another hospital or something?" Ren said joining the conversation.

"They did, Carlisle said that the next hospital is too far away, they will not be able to make it to the county until tomorrow and then it may be too late."

"But they are still coming anyway right, just in case" I said with my back to them both but I could see Nahuel studying me through the window, our eyes caught in the reflection and I saw he nod in response.

"Well what blood type is she anyway?" Ren said near tears.

"AB Negative." Nahuel replied he had begun rubbing my back as I allowed silent tears to fall.

"AB Negative, right" Ren murmured, "I'll be back" she directed her statement more to Jacob letting him know not to follow her.

I always considered myself pretty strong, but I couldn't bring myself to enter her room every time I tried my hand would begin to shake and Nahuel would have try to relax my nerves, Jasper also tried to keep the mood calm, but even he was attached to Shelly, and was unnerved by what had happened. That man, I couldn't bring myself to speak his name, had assaulted Shelly in every way possible verbally, physically, and sexually. I don't think any of us could understand why he felt the need to torture the poor girl. Then the statement he had made earlier crossed my mind, how could poor little Shelly have ruined his life? When Rosalie approached me she had only one question.

"Did you kill him?" her eyes were filled with rage. I shook my head.

"Well why not?"

"We felt it would bring too much unwanted attention to our family" Wow I had actually referred to our living arrangement as a family I would have been shocked if the whole situation hadn't left me so numb.

"We could have made up an excuse, that man does not deserve to continue breathing!" If Rose could have cried she would have, the crime was so similar to the fate she experienced; the way her fiancé and his friends had abused her and left her for dead was just as inhumane.

After a while we all sat in silence, tears started to form as I listened to Shelly's heartbeat as it gradually started to slow, it was so erratic and weak.

"Come on, walk with me" Nahuel said extending his hand, I took it unable to deny him anything.

"We shouldn't leave her." I said looking back through her window.

"Don't worry we won't go far." He said gently pulling me along.

Nahuel lead me outside into the night air, the wind slapped me in the face and my breath got caught in my throat, I started to cough and then cry. Why did it seem that the people I attached myself to in this world always seemed to disappear? He wrapped his arms around me pressing me tightly against me as if he were trying to take the hurt away.

"It's okay to cry Leah, let it out." He said softly as he rubbed my back.

"I need to be strong for her and Seth" I said wiping my tears with my shirt.

"I'll will take you back inside when you can do just that but until then" he extended his hand once more, and once more I took it.

We walked around the hospital in silence, his nearness was all I needed to bring me enough calm to be strong, rested my head against his shoulder and he released my hand and put his arm around my should instead, he kissed the op of my head.

After a few more minutes he lead me back inside. Just as we approached Shelly's room we see Seth and an EMT taking her to an ambulance.

"I feel I will be able to better be able to assist her at home." Carlisle said giving us all a look that let us knew he had an idea. We all followed the ambulance back to the house, Carlisle got Shelly set up in a room and thanked the EMTs for their assistance, as soon as they left Carlisle raced upstairs and connected a bag of blood to Shelly's IV.

"I thought there was no more AB negative available?"

"There wasn't, I'm still not sure if this is going to work." Carlisle said as he studied her vitals.

"How is Renesmee?" Edward asked; he seemed as concerned about Ren's well being as he did about Shelly.

"She is perfect, however she may need to hunt in the near future."

"I'll go check on her." Bella said exiting the room.

"It's Ren's blood!" Seth said shocked, "Can that even work, I mean she is a vampire for God's Sake!"

"Half" I corrected him I was in shock myself, I wondered if the slight difference in Ren's DNA would cause any side effect for Shelly would she become 'other' like I did or would the foreign materials destroy her. "It may work Seth you just have to trust in what Carlisle is doing." I said rubbing his back.

"This is our only other option." Carlisle responded as he continued to work he was very focused on the vital monitor, "Any sign of rejection or other abnormality and I will stop the transfusion. Now all we have to do is wait."


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Sorry I'm late! I'm trying to wean myself off of talking about Shelly so much and focus on Leah, after all it is her story. Oh btw Seth did not imprint on Shelly they just fell in love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 21:

The morning approached the house greeting us all by having the sun shine directly into Shelly's window. I had barely won my battle against sleep. I rub my eyes willing them to hang in there for a couple more hours.

"We should retire for a couple of hours." Nahuel said leading me towards the door. He is so in tune to what my body needs however at this moment I wasn't thinking about myself.

"But what about" I said trying to stop his attempts at moving me. It was a lost cause. Nahuel was stronger than me but it all depended on how hard he was willing to pull.

"Leah, I'm sure that someone will contact us if anything happens. At this point if she did wake up you wouldn't be able to have a conversation with her. You are dead on your feet."

"Nahuel!" I said trying to keep my feet firmly on the ground.

"She will be fine. When you dosed off she woke up briefly at like two in this morning. She looked around but didn't say anything" Seth said not looking at me his tone robotic. "She will wake up again"

"She will" Edward said placing his hand on Seth's shoulder, "Probably sooner than you think. Her brain functioning perfectly and she is listening to us."

"See, Leah" Nahuel said lifting me over his shoulder, "If you all will excuse us."

"Nahuel put me down!" I said grabbing the doorframe, "I want to be here when she wakes up." He put me down and took my hand once more. I stumbled forward slightly disoriented due to my exhaustion. Normally, I had perfect balance. Nahuel murmured something under his breath.

"What was that?" I said defensively.

"He said you were stubborn" Emmett smirked as he relayed the information he always did love a good conflict. I looked at Nahuel and my narrowed my eyes with anger.

"Well, you are!" he smirked and I rolled my eyes, he wrapped his arms around me from behind and supported most of my weight, "I am just trying to look out for you. You need sleep." He whispered.

"I know and I thank you but I have to be here for Shelly. I will go to sleep when I am ready." I said slowly to annoy him.

"Oh for the love of God, Leah. Listen to the man" Shelly murmured, "I'm trying to rest here." She opened her eyes and stared at me, her voice was scratchy and she seemed groggy I touched her hand.

"See I am fine and I know you love me. Now go with Nahuel before you screw me out of a wedding to plan!" she smiled and closed her eyes and then sighed.

"Do you need anything before I go?" I said, as I am being led toward the door yet again.

"Don't worry! I am in good hands." She said as she grabbed Seth's hand and he smiled back at her.

"I knew you would come back to me." Seth said, happiness and relief was evident in every syllable of his statement.

"I will be with you forever Seth, and then some." She said to him before falling back asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I finally allowed Nahuel to escort me to my room. Once inside his face was hard. He wasn't angry with me he just seemed to be in deep thought, sat on the foot of my bed troubled by something. I finally climbed into bed. I expected him to join me but he didn't.

"Are you going to tell me what is bothering you?" I said wrapping my arms around him.

"Yesterday was filled with so many emotions. I'm still trying to process everything," he said kissing my hand.

"Shelly's situation reminded me of the first day we kissed. Waking up that morning to find you completely unresponsive, you have no idea the affect that had on me. I panicked, I thought you were dead; I took you to Carlisle and laid you on his desk. I begged him to fix you. After days passed and then weeks I became more and more depressed thinking that I would never hear your voice or see your smile. It was torture to me. I have lived many years and I have been through a lot but nothing could have prepared me for the pain I experienced when I thought I had lost you."

"I'm so sorry Nahuel. I didn't mean to cause you pain. You know that."

"I know you didn't," he said rubbing my arm. "Everyone was very supportive but no one was more supportive than Seth. He walked with me and talked with me sharing stories about you from the past. I think talking about you made us both feel like you were still with us. His stories were the only thing that kept me positive. I was very concerned about me and he put his feelings aside even though I knew he had to be hurting. I am glad I had this opportunity to return the favor."

"I am glad you were there for him too, I didn't know that you and my brother were that close. I honestly didn't think the two of you interacted that much."

"Seth and I talk plenty, I know more about you than you probably realize. I just tend to prefer your company more than anybody here." He smiled.

"But it still seems that you prefer the Cullens over my pack" He sat thoughtfully again mulling over my statement I could always tell when Nahuel is thinking before he speaks because his eye movements accelerate.

"I am more familiar to their kind, but I wouldn't say that I prefer their company over anybody here." He said finally moving to the bed he held me to his chest.

"Sleep!" Nahuel insisted.

"I feel like talking" Since Shelly seemed to be but of the woods my stress level had went down and apparently my energy level had went up momentarily, this whole conversation had me wondering what did Nahuel do while I was sleeping?

"About?" He asked, I wiggled out of his grip and sat in front of him and he sat up right as well.

"How can you honestly say that you don't prefer the Cullens? You seem to be with Edward all of the time."

"Edward and I are from a similar time period, it is interesting to compare stories and opinions."

"So he is your favorite." I said smug and a little annoyed that is he one thing we would never have in common. Nahuel rolled his eyes never really responding to the statement.

"Jacob, Seth, and Emmett have be helping me loosen up a bit and use some proper slang for this era." I laughed at his statement.

"Slang can't be proper Nahuel," I said stretching out lying on my stomach, I couldn't decide whether I wanted to sleep or not.

"Well appropriate slang, is that a better term" I nodded and laughed.

"You know what's funny, part of me thought you were bringing me in here because you wanted to make out or something" I said turning on my back and eyeing him seductively.

"Kissing you always appeals to me" he said playing with on of the buttons on my shirt, "but honestly, my main reason for bringing you here was for you to rest" he said trying to hold me to his chest once more, "If you don't sleep now you'll sleep longer tomorrow and I will miss out on more time with you."

"Oh so you were being selfish this really has nothing to do with me" I murmured against his chest and yawned, "or what I need."

"I guess it could be viewed that way. What is it that you feel you need Leah?" He asked rubbing my back.

"Besides you, nothing" he smiled at my comment, "What?'

"Nothing it just that what you said was kind of corny" he laughed.

"Well you would know!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After I slept for a couple of hours I went back into Shelly's room and found Seth, Emmett, Rosalie, and Shelly playing cards. Shelly's color had returned she looked completely normal except her hair color now rivaled Ren's hair color, they could almost past as sisters now, and their was something different about her eyes.

"Hey Leah!" Shelly beamed, "Do you like the make over I can't believe Ren's blood darkened my hair weird huh." She laughed.

"That's not the only thing that has changed" Rosalie whispered so low that Shelly couldn't hear, but I did and I shot her a look.

"So how do you feel?" I asked she looked at me and then back at her cards.

"I _feel_ fine. I am happy to be alive, but pissed at what that jerk did to me" I saw anger brought red color to her face, however the transformation didn't stop there, her eyes turned from their normal emerald color to a brighter green that made her look like some kind of alien.

"Way to go Leah, we had finally gotten her to calm down." Rose said glaring at me and giving me a look of warning at the same time. She took her hand and placed it on Shelly's shoulder to comfort her, which was a shock to see because Rose was never that fond of Shelly or any human for that matter.

"I know, I have to keep my blood pressure down"; Shelly said looking at Rose.

"She doesn't know yet." Emmett whispered to me, "We want Carlisle to see it before we say anything."

"Oh Leah guess what?" Shelly said with her normal exuberance.

"What?"

"I'm strong now, I feel like I could move a car and wouldn't break a sweat"" she said flexing her muscles.

"Carlisle said that may only be temporary," Seth reminded her.

"You are just scared that I maybe stronger than you!" She laughed punching him.

"Oww!" he smiled back but he was actually rubbing his arm like it hurt.

"How much longer will she be hooked up to all of this?"

"Probably until Carlisle comes back home and checks her out, she seems to be fine." Rose said studying the monitor.

"Good" Shelly said repositioning her cards, "because I have some business to finish".

"Shelly if you go to prison how are you going to plan my wedding?"

"How do you know planning the wedding isn't what I am talking about?" she answered her tone was rougher than usually which confirmed the fact I was right.

"Because I know you."

"Well what if I just break a bone or two, I deserve to be able to do at least that much."

"It's not necessary the situation has been handled."

"Look, I know you feel like you handled it and I thank you for your efforts, but _I _owe him, not you." I could tell she was getting upset so I nodded and let the conversation drop.

"So where's you love muffin he didn't want to visit me?" Shelly said making her own attempts to lighten the mood.

"Hunting with Edward and Jasper, its apparently an all day thing" I hated the fact that Edward was planning to keep him out all day. From what I could tell Nahuel didn't drink that much, if he went alone he would probably stay out two hours at the most the he would come back to me. I wondered why they always made the even a group thing?

"I'm surprised you didn't go with them Emmett, since you have such a big appetite"

"I plan to do a lot of hunting on our upcoming trip. No need to overdo things now."

"You two are going on a trip nobody told me" Rose then glared at Emmett apparently someone had opened their mouth when they weren't supposed to.

"No, Rose isn't going its Edward, Jasper, Jacob, Seth, Nahuel, and me. It's supposed to be a bachelor party thing, but Nahuel is hesitant, Edward's probably still trying to convince him now."

"So when is this trip?" I huffed; I would try to control my temper until Edward was here so he could feel the full extent of my wrath.

"In two days. We will be staying overnight and back in the late afternoon, it's really no big deal sis. I almost backed out myself due to Shelly's situation and all, but she is doing so much better that I think she will be able to survive the day without me." He ruffled her hair and she rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh" I still was not pleased. I had nothing to say to any of them. I couldn't believe they were trying to run off and have a bachelor's party when most of the planning for the wedding hadn't even been done. What the hell were they going to do anyway because I know they wouldn't dare have any strippers?

"It will be fine Leah no need to go through all of the dramatics," Rose said studying my face.

"How far away are you planning to go?"

"Just a couple states over" Emmett mumbled.

"A couple of states! No I won't allow it!" Temper be damned the Cullens were crazy if they think I was just going to let Nahuel leave me like that.

"Leah calm down honey" Esme said placing her hand on my shoulder. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder this will be a good test for you both. Plus, Carlisle and I will be gone and you girls will have the house to yourselves, it could be like a big sleep over." She squeezed me tightly in a very motherly hug.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dreaded day had arrived Nahuel would be miles away he wouldn't be there for me to hold, touch, and kiss. I awakened to the slight thud of his duffel bag hitting the foot of the bed.

"Good morning" I said stretching.

"Good morning" he hesitated in his statement. Last night had been full of my pleas for him not to go and my tears begging him to stay, he tried to reassure me by telling me he didn't want to leave but he had made a promise.

"So are you still going?" I whispered watching him pack my heart was swollen in my chest like it had been battered and beaten. He nodded to my question continuing to fold his clothes and refusing to make eye contact with me. I crawled to the foot of the bed and pushed the bag onto the floor so that I was now directly in front of him and he had no choice but to look at me.

"What can I do?" I asked my eyes started to fill with tears.

"What do you mean?" He said making eye contact his eyes held nothing but dread and remorse.

"To make you stay" The tears started again. Nahuel made me feel so vulnerable as much as I wanted to put up a front and pretend that everything would be fine, I couldn't. I felt foolish for crying so much; logically I knew it was just a day.

"Leah" he said softly, he placed his hands at my waist, "haven't we gone over all of this? I don't know what else to say." Nothing I said worked he picked up his bag and headed for the door desperation started to kick in.

"Wait!" I said blocking the doorway; I closed the door hoping it would make it a little harder for him to escape. "Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?" I tried to look seductive, but it probably came off as pathetic due to the blood shot eyes and dark circles probably hanging underneath them. He sighed and frowned at me and pulled me toward him, his kiss was soft but I forced him to become passionate, he dropped his bag so that he could grab at my waist. I placed my hands under his shirt and he tried to say something but I pressed myself even more tightly to him, with every kiss and touch I begged him not to go. It seemed like things were going my way Nahuel had carried me over to the bed and I was just about to help him out of his shirt when we hear a faint knock on the door.

"Hey man, its time to go" Jacob said, "Sorry Leah, I promise to bring him back in one piece."

They were smart to send Jacob they knew I wouldn't bark at him because he felt just as bad about going as I did about letting Nahuel go. Ren was none to pleased either, but was easily subdued when she was informed no strippers would be involved, or entertainment of the erotic persuasion as she called it.

Everyone else went downstairs to see them off, I didn't I stayed upstairs hoping Nahuel would change his mind run up the stairs and make love to me (it's a fantasy might as well go all the way). I watched as they loaded their luggage into Emmett's Jeep and then one by one they hopped inside. Nahuel was the last get in the jeep this was his last chance to change his mind, he shot a look up to the window and I mouthed to him _please don't go_ and he mouthed back _I will return I love you_, and with that they were gone.


	22. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey!

I wanted to thank everybody yet again for their wonderful helpful reviews. I wanted to address a couple of the out of character comments made about chapter 21, I don't really think I explained it well enough in the chapter (in the whole story for that matter) how I think imprinting works. When I read Breaking Dawn Jacob's imprinting on Renesmee was described, it seemed to me that he was almost hypnotized by her. He barely ever left her side, because (I assumed) it was painful. I know in previous chapters Leah made remarks about how simply walking away from Nahuel caused her pain, when any distance is between the two of them it causes a discomfort to her. That being said she really, really would not want Nahuel to be two states away from her and (in my mind) would cause her to beg him to stay with her. I really don't think that this makes her needy necessarily, she just refuses to be in that kind of pain. When he is in the same location as her, for example at school, home, or the same state she is fine with him doing other things besides being with her, she just was uncomfortable with the distance. I am really sorry that wasn't clear I hope it didn't make the whole chapter suck.

I know I really didn't explain much on Shelly's condition because like stated before this is Leah's story and I most definitely got side tracked with the Shelly character, however there is a reason behind Shelly's mini transformation, I don't know whether or not it will be explained in this story or if I will break it up and tell a short story about Shelly and Seth.

The bachelor party thing, in previous chapters I made Leah extremely jealous at times but in this chapter I wanted clarify that she isn't jealous, just annoyed by the whole situation. She doesn't care if Nahuel has a bachelor's party she just rather it be closer to home. Lastly, someone commented about Leah's having a bachelorette party, trust me that is coming.

I hope that cleared up everything!

Keep reading!

Justagirl28


	23. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews! Hope this one is better than the last.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 22

I locked myself in my room. I had every intention of soaking my pillow and drowning myself in salty tears. Logically I knew that crying was pointless but it was the only release for the physical pain I was in now. I seemed like the further Nahuel traveled away from me the more pain I endured. My chest was on fire; I felt like I had been punched in the gut all of the wind had escaped from me. I wondered if our distance had any physical affect on Nahuel? I pulled my feet up to my chest trying to block the pain to no avail, my body started to shake and tears continued to fall. About five minutes into my torture I heard someone at my door.

"Leah, you decent?" Ren said at barely a whisper, I said nothing I just turned over. Eventually she would get the hint that I wanted to be left alone. I debated whether to jump out of the window and just be by myself, but I had no energy. I flopped back on the bed. Where's my I-pod? If I had it I could tune that damned tapping out of my head.

"Five seconds and I'll break the door down!" Ren said I knew it wasn't a threat, when she was angry she was reckless and destructive. I got up and answered the door.

"What?" I said coldly then when I saw how drained Ren looked, I knew she had to be experiencing something similar to what I was feeling.

"Can I hang with you?" I saw the tears in her eyes. She went to my bed without my permission, but I was in too much pain to care. I lay beside her and pulled my knees back to my chest.

"You feel it too?" The burning sensation got stronger at its mention.

"If I had known separation was going to be this painful I would have objected more strongly." She said holding her chest.

"Hmm" was all I said, I had watched as several of my friends went under the hypnotic spell that imprinting cast, I knew that there was a reason for them needing to be so close. Jacob had pretty much moved in with the Cullen's once Renesmee was born and I was supposed to be okay with Nahuel being states away from me. I may be tough but I'm not crazy. Ren wrapped her arms around me holding me her body shook as she released silent tears. I wanted her to let go, I know they say that misery loves company but that is not the case in this situation, I needed to suffer alone.

Just as I was about to shoved Ren off of me, Alice entered the room and stared at us.

"Would you look at this, you two have to get up we have plans for today." She said looking in my dresser and pulling out clothing for me to wear.

"No just let us lay here all day it will be easier for you to have fun with out us." I said barely paying her any attention.

"Ren this was your idea! Help me out!" Alice said frustrated.

"Right" she said going to my closet and pulling out an already packed suitcase, "We made these plans before I knew what kind of pain we'd both be in today. We can try to make the best of it."

I got off the bed and stretched I would force myself to be stronger than the pain, even though I had an extreme urge to kick them both out of my room, "Where are we going anyway?" They both smiled and wouldn't respond, "Okay I know you both heard me, generally when someone poses a question the general rule is to respond with an answer."

"Oh, I'll give you a response" Alice said throwing the jeans and shirt in my direction, "get dressed we have a long day ahead of us." I dressed and went to meet Alice and Ren downstairs. I see the all of the female Cullen's matched in similar clothes.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Leah Clearwater this is you bachelorette party!!" Shelly squealed.

"Oh no I" I went to complain. I didn't even want a bachelorette party they seemed kind of pointless to me, the Alice blindfolded me, "What are you doing? A blindfold? Seriously?"

"It adds to the mystery" Alice said in what I guess was to be a scary voice.

"Well at least tell her some of what we have planned." Bella said in the distance.

"We will be making several stops by the end of the day the most important decisions regarding you wedding will have been made. We have some other ummm . . . surprises too." Alice snickered and the rest followed suit.

I thought about arguing but what was the point once they had it made up in their mind to do something it was pretty much hopeless.

"So I guess we are planning my wedding then!" They pulled me out of the house we got into a car. I could tell Rose was driving because of the speed and skill on the curves and turns. Even though the rest of them were talking I was quiet. I was trying to ignore the ripping feeling going through my chest.

"Okay take her blindfold off we are at the first stop" Alice said after they had led me into a building of some kind. When they took off the blindfold I was shocked by what I saw. I thought I was being led into some sort of boutique but instead the facility was more like a warehouse.

"What is this? I thought we were planning a wedding not shooting a horror film."

"We are we came up with an idea that made it so we all could be involved. Apparently, we all had different ideas about the types of wedding features you would like, so we split up into groups and made purchases and you can choose the one you like best." Bella placed a chair in the middle of the room and gestured for me to sit down. I walked slowly over to the seat. The whole atmosphere weird for this kind of thing, I felt like I was going to be electrocuted. The room was so quiet and it had a cold vibe, it would have been my choice location for this kind of thing.

"First category is music. A major necessity to set the proper mood." Ren said as she handed Shelly her CD to play. Ren was on a team with Shelly they seemed confident in their music choices, when I listened to the music selections it filled the room with a young hip-hop vibe that is great for everyday enjoyment, but not for this particular occasion, besides Ren knows that Nahuel can't stand my taste in music and its his day too. Alice, Bella, and Rose picked out a number of selections that were more romantic and triggered emotions that were painful at the moment yet perfect for the occasion, they even picked some of Nahuel's favorite songs and placed them in the mix.

"I hate to say it Ren, but I am going to pick Alice's CD for the wedding, but your CD will most definitely be residing in my car." I said taking both discs.

"Fair enough" she said taking her CD back, "but we listen to my CD now, the silence in this place is creepy." I was glad somebody else had said something, there was a reason Ren was my closest friend she usually had the best ideas about what was going on in my head.

"Since we won the first challenge we get to pick the next" Rose disappeared into a back room and comes back with a dressing doll with a white sheet draped over it. They unveiled the bridesmaid dress, it was beautiful, light gray, spaghetti strapped masterpiece, it was tredy yet timeless, and everything I never knew I wanted. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ren's eyes bug out of her head. I felt bad because she must have felt she was going to lose this challenge too, a dress like this would be almost impossible to beat.

"Well, I guess great minds think alike" Ren said revealing her dress they had chosen the exact same dress, except the Ren chose the dress in lilac, which is my favorite color, it was the one thing that could make the dress more perfect than it already was, it was so perfect in fact that I had to touch it.

"Ren wins" I murmured still admiring the dress. The morning hours continue on this way. The categories went from invitations, shoes, cake, tuxedos, location; this list went on and on until my head started to spin.

"Now for the final reveal" She said excited, "This is my favorite part!"

"Blindfold please!" Alice covered my eyes again, "Now when you open your eyes you will be wearing you wedding dress, we all agreed that this is THE DRESS, so you better like it!"

When they uncovered my eyes I saw a soft, white, satin like fabric wrapped around me. The fabric was so thin it felt as though I was wearing nothing.

"Beautiful!" Shelly squealed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this Leah, but I'm almost jealous of the way you look in that dress." Rose said as she circled me.

"Well what do you think?" Ren said squeezing my shoulders, "I've never seen this expression on your face before."

"I love it" I whispered smoothing the fabric of the dress, "Thank you so much" I was choked up it was like the dress was made for me. I couldn't wait for Nahuel to see me in it. Ugh, the mere thought of him cause the pain in my chest to become stronger; I rubbed my chest trying to alleviate the pain.

"You okay?" The overly observant Bella noticed my facial expression.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said slowly removing my hand and studying my reflection in the mirror.

"Okay moving on!" Ren said leading me away from the mirror, "Time to move on to our next destination."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next stop looked like a haunted house. "What exactly are we gonna do here?" I said in disbelief that there was any fun to be had inside _that_ building.

"I can't see your future but Elvira can." Alice said leading me toward the door.

"Elvira? Seriously, do you think this phony can see my future?"

"Trust me, she is a legitimate fortune teller, I would know."

"But her freakin name is Elvira for crying out loud!" I laughed.

"Her real name is Anna Banks. Does that make you feel better?" Alice huffed.

When we went inside the décor matched the outside of the house, which meant it was equally creepy.

"Good afternoon ladies" The old lady descended from the stairs, "Alice, a pleasure as always."

"How have you been?" Elvira said as she poured five cups of tea.

"I have been well, thank you for obliging us with a meeting on such short notice." Alice said handing Shelly a cup of tea and then taking one herself.

"My pleasure, now who is the bride to be?" the old lady asked. I looked around I still wasn't sure I wanted to waste my time this way.

"Here she is" Rose said pushing me forward.

"Come with me" Elvira led me to the back of her house and placed a code into the back door. When we entered the room it looked like we had entered an entirely different house, "One minute let me change into something more comfortable."

A few minutes later a young woman with long black hair and creepy green eyes entered the room and sat in front of me. I stared at her obviously confused.

"Alice obviously didn't tell you much about me," The young woman laughed.

"Should she have?" Why was this woman trying to talk to me? Where was that old lady? I was more than ready to get this over with so I could get out of this place.

"I'm Elvira, I'm a witch." Her green eyes glowed lightly.

"Like a wand carrying witch?" I laughed this had to be some kind of joke.

"Is that such a far stretch from vampires and werewolves?" she glared at me momentarily as if to intimidate me.

"I guess you're right about the vampire thing, but I wouldn't know if werewolves exists because I personally have never seen one," I said smartly. When I think of werewolves, I think of those monsters in scary movies that stand on two feet, usually have black fur, change in the moonlight, and are killed by silver bullets, which had nothing to do with what I was.

"Right. Well I thought you would be comfortable with me since one of the ladies with you posses a similar supernatural power."

"Who Alice?"

"No, the young human" she waved her hand over the counter and two cokes appeared, "By the way I don't use a wand, nor do I ride a broom."

"Shelly?" Wow that would explain the creepy eye thing.

"Yes, her energy is fairly new, she probably isn't even aware of her change, at least when she stops again she won't have to worry about losing her loved ones, all of you are pretty indestructible and unaffected by time." I nodded in response to her statement, wow leave it to me to hook up my brother with a witch!

"Shall we get on with your reading then?"

"Aren't you going to use some cards or something?"

"Only if you want me to lie to you." She said laughing, "All I need is your hands" I hesitantly placed my hands in hers. Her eyes lit up to a color that resembled lime green, seemed as though she was in a trance, she rocked slowly back and fort for five minutes then her eyes returned to their normal color.

"I've never read for a shape shifter before, It was difficult to get a proper read. I think it is because as your shape shifts it creates other opportunities for your life to change that I can't account for. However there a few thing I am certain of you will marry Nahuel, the two of you will be separated three times not by choice but by circumstance, and lastly you will become pregnant. Usually I can tell some more detailed information and the order as to which events will happen in their life but reading for you is like trying to piece together a puzzle."

"So you can't give me a time frame on the alleged separations?"

"I'm afraid not, but I can tell you that one man will be the cause of all three occurrences, it will end in one of two way, his death or one of yours." She said glumly taking a sip of her coke.

"It must be him because I have no plans to die in the near future."

"I'm surprised you believed me so easily, you were skeptical at first"

"It's hard to deny that something freaky happened your eyes lit up like the light bulbs on a Christmas tree." We both laughed. I believed her for the most part but some of it had to be false, the pregnancy thing had to be false because it is impossible, I think.

"Our time is up" she said leading me to the door, "One more thing allow the new one to discover her energy on her own it will better for her in the long run."

"Thanks" she must have known I was about to question Shelly and figure out what she knew and fill her in on the rest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night had now fallen and I was sure we were on our way home when Alice decide to attack me with that stupid blindfold again.

"Last stop of the night." She said as she spun me around and directed me towards the car.

I knew where they had taken me before they could manage to take the blindfold off.

"A club? You brought me to a club?" I huffed it was completely unoriginal.

"Not just any club the hottest club in New York, do you know how much it costs to get in her?" Rose said adjusting her dress.

"I'm guessing it's a lot since you felt the need to bring it up." I looked down at the dress they had me wearing it was black and had a neckline that plunged all the way down to my belly button.

"Well let's do this then." I trying to sound positive but even I had to admit that I sounded kind of bitter.

"Leah we have VIP seating. You should be excited" Rose said smiling, "I'm excited."

We entered the club and it had a very underground vibe. The inside reminded me of a subway scene. There were gates and signage to decorate the club floor and the music they played resembled that of punk rock, rap, and hip hop.

"We have to go up to the top" Alice led the way we followed her up the stairs. As I was walking I spotted a man on the ground floor that caused me to pause and Bella knocked into me almost knocking me over. The man's side profile was extremely similar to Nahuel face, he seemed as though he was looking for something.

"What do you see?" Bella asked scanning the crowd. I shrugged it off and continued up the stairs.

The VIP lounge had a variety of drinks and snacks, even though the alcohol wouldn't have an effect on me I decided to try some beverages to complete my club experience.

"So are we gonna dance or what?" I said grabbing Ren's hand.

"I guess we are!" She grabbed Shelly and the rest followed. We made our way into the middle of the dance floor; I want to be dead in the center of all the craziness. As we danced I noticed the overly attentive Nahuel looking man starring at me. Most men had the tendency to look away when I met their stare but not him. His stare was unrelenting and actually made me uneasy. He started to approach me.

"Okay it's time to go now," I said starting to back away from the crowd and away from the man.

"What Leah! I can't hear you?" Shelly said as she followed my worried expression. "Wow he looks just like Nahuel! You should dance with him!"

"Actually, I'm just going to step outside for a minute and get some air." I escaped for a few minutes through the back door. Once there I smell an intense scent of honey. "Oh wow, it's official I am losing my mind."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We got home at 4:00AM and I headed directly up to my room ignoring the fact that I was being followed. Once I opened the bedroom door they all climbed on my bed.

"What are you people doing, I need to sleep, sleep is good" I said in my best Nahuel impersonation.

"There's one last thing, the gifts!" Alice said pulling out a table full of gifts.

"All of these are for you honeymoon," Bella said handing me hers first, "Most of them won't make it back to this house. I hope you find them . . .useful" She laughed.

All of the boxes contained some form of lingerie some conservative and some not so much.

"How does this work exactly?" I held up the small piece of black fabric.

"Try it on and I will tell you if you have it on right." Rose said correcting the way I was holding it. After I tried on her gifts the others demanded I try on all of theirs. I was midway through trying them on when I found my favorite piece.

"This is nice Alice" It was white slightly transparent and it had matching bra and panty set that went with it.

"Of course you would like mine best, I do have the best taste" She said jokingly but we all knew she was serious.

"I will probably use this one on my wedding night." I said turning around so I could see how it looked from the back.

"You can't be sure yet you haven't tried mine on" Ren said, "Not that I know anything about this kind of thing." She said as she shot a look at her mother, Bella rolled her eyes, she was many things, but stupid was not one of them.

I tried on the first item in Ren's gift bag it was a frilly little red thing.

"Um Ren, this isn't really my style."

"But its mine!" Emmett said coming to the door, "Nahuel dude, I just saw your girlfriend naked!"

"What?" I heard Nahuel in the distance but within seconds he was standing beside Emmett, in that time I manage to find my robe and cover myself my embarrassment however was still planted squarely on my face.

"Now I understand your frustration!" Emmett laughed.

"What are you doing back so early" Rose said as made her was over to Emmett.

"Someone wasn't having a good time, so we had to cut it short" he motioned to Jacob behind him.

"Aww my poor baby wasn't having a good time" Ren laughed as she pinched Jacob's cheeks.

"It's not that" he huffed, "I was just worried about you."

Eventually everyone exited my room and Nahuel and I were left alone.

"Did you miss me?"

"You have no idea!" I said I hugged him.

"So what did you do while I was away?"

"It's a long story." I said pulling him toward the bed. I was way past tired and now that he was here I knew I would be able to sleep peacefully.

"Well you can skip to the part that landed you in the middle of the floor in lingerie."

"Ren bought this one," I said opening my robe, "it's supposed to be for our honeymoon, but now I can't take this one." I pouted playfully.

"Why is that?" Nahuel said struggling to try and make eye contact with me, he never succeeded.

"Because you've seen it already and they are supposed to be a surprise." I said closing the robe, grabbed my arm and stopped me from completing the task.

"Think I should be allowed to preview at least one of your gifts" he smiled seductively. His hand traveled the patterns on the fabric and he kissed along my neck, he traveled my neck with is tongue and eventually ended up kissing me. In the mist of our making out I heard a loud ripping sound that cause me to jump.

"Sorry" Nahuel said holding to handfuls of fabric, he had totally destroyed the bottom half of my nightgown. One nighty down ninety-nine to go!


	24. Chapter 23

Author's Note: This chapter is weird! I was shocked when all the pieces came together! Nonetheless read and review, you're thoughts will be interesting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 23

I hated having to wake up when last night was so perfect, having to go to school and pretend to be a child really didn't appeal to me. Even though I more than enjoyed making out with Nahuel last night, the whole thing seemed to leave us both frustrated, I was annoyed that last night came to an abrupt stop, and Nahuel seemed frustrated from his lack of self control.

"You are trying to make it impossible to save you virtue, I am fighting an uphill battle and I am afraid I am going to lose terribly!" He said laughing but still pulling away from me and pulling to covers over us.

"I'm still confused as to why you feel us having sex would be so horrible" I turned away from him.

"See what I mean about the uphill battle," he said poking me in the back, he then pulled me into his arms, "It wouldn't be bad, it just wouldn't be proper." He kissed my shoulder, then moved my hair to the opposite side so my neck was exposed he rubbed his nose and lips over the newly exposed area.

"Maybe your right about all of this virtue stuff . . . we should stop doing all of this until our wedding night" I pouted and he laughed, it annoyed me that he thought this was funny. It certainly wasn't funny to me, all this 'almost sex' was good but not as good as the real thing (so I had been told).

"This should be fine, nothing serious will come of this," he said resuming he activities.

"That's what you think," I nudged him slightly so he would stop, "Do you feel this?" I placed his hand on my chest so he could feel my heartbeat, "It doesn't get any faster than that. I sometimes I feel like I can barely breathe."

"And you think you don't have the same affect on me?" he placed my hand on his chest and his heartbeat was faster than normal but it still didn't compare to mine.

"It's not the same, and you know!" I hit him with a pillow and because his little arrogant smirk and started to color his face.

"Well I don't know what you want me to do." He laughed pulling me to him yet again, it seemed like it annoyed him when I moved, "I love you I am just trying to do the right thing."

"You claimed to love that Eva chick and you slept with her. What's the difference? Why wasn't her virtue important?" I murmured after the questions escaped my lips I wished that I had never admitted my emotions.

"She wasn't you. What I felt for her was less than nothing in comparison to what I feel for you."

"Or maybe you were more attracted to her physically than you are to me." He looked at me shocked and annoyed at the same time. To be honest the statement had surprised me too, I had never been the type of girl to compare myself to others, I tried to live by the statement I am who I am and if you don't like it tough. However the thought of Eva now consumed my brain, I couldn't help but wonder what she had looked like, she was probably gorgeous most of the vampires had the tendency to be well off in the looks department.

"Don't be idiotic, it would take a lot for a woman to even come to doing have of what you do for me . . .physically or in any other way for that matter." I had every intention of being angry with him for referring to me and using the term idiotic in the same breath, but there was something about the way he looked at me that deflated my ego and made be resistant to argue with him anymore. I lay on my back and sighed deeply in defeat he traced the side of my face and gently connected his lips with mine. I think his intention was to kiss me briefly but it turned into something more, like all of our kisses seemed to do lately. That night Nahuel ended up topless and there only one more item of clothing that needed to be removed for him to be deemed nude. I decided to try my luck and allowed my hands to travel the distance necessary to achieve this objective when all of a sudden he grabbed my hands and placed them over my head.

"Goodnight Leah!" he said breathlessly collapsing to my side.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night caused the silence between us at the kitchen table the next morning, the car ride to school, and the wall down the hallway to homeroom. Several times it seemed as though he wanted to say something but didn't. I was angry with myself knowing that I had caused this unnecessary riff between us. I kept asking myself why did I care so much about his previous lover she didn't exist anymore and her memory was no longer in his mind why was she tormenting mine.

"See you at lunch" Nahuel said he released my hand and walked away across the hall to his class. That was the first time he had spoken to me all morning. A simple nod was all I gave in response.

During homeroom my mood brightened when Mrs. Sparks handed Ren and me a pass to go to Ms. Jordan's room. I had forgotten that we had volunteered to assist in the creation of the background and other props needed for the drama club's play.

"Hey girls!" Ms. Jordan said eagerly as we entered her room, "thanks again for volunteering! Grab some of those materials and follow me to the auxiliary gym."

Once I put the box of art supplies down I surveyed the gym and noticed that there seemed to only be eight people besides Ren and me working on this project.

"Is this all the help you have?" I asked hoping that the humor was not evident in my voice.

"Unfortunately you are correct. Most of the dram club student's grades aren't quite good enough for their teacher to feel comfortable with them missing a whole day of work." She said handing me a pain brush, "I may recruit a few more honor students to help with lifting props and other miscellaneous activities."

"I have some suggestions on some kids that wouldn't mind missing a few classes." Ren spoke up and I elbowed her in the ribs, "Oww!" she frowned at me and I laughed she was always looking for a way to spend more time with Jacob, you would think living with the guy would be enough, I know she is imprinted on him but sometimes he acts so simple that even she has to become annoyed.

"Thank you, Miss Cullen that's quite alright I have talked to a few teachers and they are willing to send a few volunteers throughout the day." Ms. Jordan then grabbed her clipboard and checked a few items off of her list, "Leah I have a special project for you" she led me to the huge blank back drop and handed me a picture, "Can you recreate this?"

The picture seemed simple enough a night sky, snow, and a cabin off in the distance. I nodded my response, "Who will be helping me?" the canvas so large that imagined she would have two or three students working on it.

"Only you will be working on this particular drop" as she spoke I looked around and saw all the other students partnered up, "I have every confidence in you" she touched my should and handed me a can of white paint.

"What will I be doing?" Ren said looking over my shoulder at the picture.

"I need someone to make trees" as she examined her clipboard.

"Make tree? That's it?" Ren huffed.

"Yep!" Ms. Jordan said walking away.

"You give Leah this huge project and I'm stuck making trees, I should go outside and rip on from the ground and bring it in here." Ren murmured as she walked toward the brown cardboard.

Surprisingly Ren and I both made quick work of our projects and went to grab the big fans from the art studio to dry the props. After all of that we got set up the first scene on the stage behind the certain. We both had to pretend to strain the push the bed into the center of the stage; we then dressed with a purple velvet blanket and golden pillows. After we finished I fell back onto the bed and thought yet again about last night. I hated to admit it but today for some reason I could not let the Eva thing go. I could not stop the possible images of what the woman could have looked like from entering my mind. Another question had also entered my mind: How was she able to lure Nahuel to have sex with her? (I certainly wasn't having any luck)

"You okay?" Ren showed me my expression and I felt her concern.

"Yeah" I could feel the frown on my face, I knew she would believe me so I confessed, "Actually there is something bothering me, but it is really stupid and I shouldn't be concerned."

"What is it?" Ren said her eyes wide with worry and curiosity.

"Did you know that Nahuel was with someone before me?"

"When you say 'with' you mean . . ."

"Sexually" I nodded I felt better already having someone else know about it, however something in the back of my mind told me that Ren wasn't the best person to confide in, she was still very young and had a tendency to blab information if the end result favored her.

"No I had no idea!" she flopped on the bed beside me, "How long ago was this?" So I fill her in on the whole situation and tell her about Eva.

"You're right there is nothing for you to worry about. He killed her so it is kinda obvious he didn't really love her, if he had he probably would have let her kill him!" Ren laughed.

"Don't laugh, this whole thing has me feeling like an idiot!" I said covering my face, and then I smelled a weird aroma (similar to dirt and something sweet), "Do you smell that?" I said scrunching my nose up.

"No" then she shows me that some guys were on the other side of the stage watching us.

"Can they hear us?" I whispered and she shook her head in response.

"If you are really that curious about _Eva_ why not just ask him, he will tell you and then you can stop being so dumb." She said hitting with a boa she found in the prop box.

"We've already discussed her a few time and I really don't want to beat a dead horse. I am just a little curious why he has so much self control when it comes to being with me, but when it came to her he could help himself."

We both lay on the bed in silence thing of logical explanations, and the aroma got stronger, "Seriously you don't smell that?"

"Smell what?" she sat up and sniffed in the air unconcerned, "I think there are many explanations that could work but the best one I came up with is that he is older now and his experience may have left him cautious of his actions."

"Sound good enough to me!" I said trying to laugh my frustration off, I grabbed some curtains and hung them in place. "Ren can I ask you a personal question?" I could not believe I was about to ask a seven year old for sex advice, but the truth was she had more experience in that department.

"Sure, go for it!" she said as she laid on the bed tossing a pillow in the air it accidentally hit a light but it didn't shatter when it came back down she quickly placed it behind her head.

"How is _it_ with Jacob?"

"What!" she sat up on the bed shocked by my question, "Why?"

"I don't want details or anything dummy, I was just wondering if you two were still as passionate about each other now that you've had sex."

"Yes probably more so" she smiled at the thought, "Jacob is amazing!" she went to touch me.

"No visuals necessary!" I said jumping away from her, "A simple yes works just fine!"

"I am sorry Leah, but this is the only way you'll fully believe me!" She then grabbed me and several visions of Ren and Jacob's escapades ran through my head and the emotions she felt made me nauseous and jealous at the same time.

"I guest that's good to know," I groaned as I tried to shake the visions from my mind Ren laughed hysterically.

"Why do you really feel like you have to have sex with Nahuel before marriage anyway? Sometimes I wish I had waited then maybe Jacob would have proposed to me by now." She sighed obviously frustrated she had been bothering Jacob about a ring ever since I had gotten mine.

"Why are you in such a rush to get married? You already know Jacob's willing to spend eternity with you."

"I know, but there's something about knowing that I would secretly be Mrs. Renesmee Black that causes me such joy I can't describe it." she blushed.

"You know what I just realized? I don't know Nahuel's last name." I laughed it's scary that I know so little about this personal background, yet I'm still so willing to be his completely.

"It's because he doesn't use one. Would you want the last name of a man that would openly admit he wants you dead."

"Good point. So what last name will I be getting?" Ren laughed at my question as if it were stupid, "Oh no, I'm gonna be a Cullen!"

"Yep that's the name he plans to marry you with anyway, and don't act like it is such a bad thing, you know you kinda like it" I frowned at her statement I would be Mrs. Leah Cullen, I would be a part of the family who I had at one time, not so secretly wanted to fall of off the face of the Earth.

Ren and I played hooky for a while we hung out on the bed on the stage just talking about random stuff when all of a sudden a big annoying blob pokes his head through the curtain.

"HEY!" Jacob said, "Did I scare you?" he wriggled his eyebrows trying to be funny, to me he just looked kinda stupid.

"No" Ren giggled and opened the curtain, "We heard you coming, you're not very light on you feet Hun" Jacob walked in and Nahuel followed him carrying two of the large prop trees from the gym.

'Where should I put these?" He said pretending to be straining.

"Over there, here let me take one" I grabbed the tree and we took them to the Act 4 section. I turned around and almost bumped into him. We made eye contact and I stared at him wide eyed still disoriented by almost bumping into him. I noticed that he looked stressed which was odd I never seen look that way before. I racked my mind trying to think what was bothering him and I hoped he had forgotten about last night and was worried about something trivial.

"So is this what you've been doing all day, skipping classes and talking to Ren?"

"No, we've been helping Ms. Jordan, I painted a back drop and set the stage" I said defensively putting my hands on my hips. He used the opportunity to wrap his arms around me and kiss me several times on the cheek.

"Nahuel! What's the deal with all of this PDA?" I laughed and he frowned, "Public display of affection." I clarified and he nodded.

"Nobody was watching, besides from what I heard you need a little reassurance regarding my feelings for you." He said tightening his snare around my waist.

"Who told you that?"

"Nobody told me anything, but I heard a few things" I narrowed my eyes at him trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"Are you going to ask me about Eva or not? Now is just as good of a time as any to rehash the past . . .yet again." He smirked obviously amused by my slight obsession on the subject.

"I have a better question. Why are you eavesdropping on my conversations?" I said poking him in the chest, he released his grip on me and I went to walk back to Ren and Jacob and then he grabbed the back of my jumper.

"If we don't address this now I will stress the issue at a later time, you know that I don't drop things easily."

"Sure then I might as well get it over with" I said sitting on the floor, "So lets talk!"

"Well, what did you want to know about her?" He sat beside me and started playing with my engagement, his face became stressed again as he looked at it.

"You are the eavesdropper you tell me." He smiled at me.

"True enough, I do know couple of your concerns. Eva had long brown hair and her complexion was slightly lighter than mine, which is all I really remember about her looks. As far as me being eager to sleep with her . . ." I looked down at my hands unwilling to look him in the eyes, "I was young and stupid. I was looking for a way to prove my manhood and she was the first female that I had met that resembled what I was, that I wasn't related to anyway. How was I supposed to know that I would fall for someone completely different from me, yet perfect for me so many years later." I finally looked him in the eyes to see if the truth could be found there. I believe it was, he stared at me as if they were pleading for approval or understanding. Staring into his eyes made my blood boil anything I was feeling regards to Eva had disappeared and been replaced by another emotion. I felt as if I were physically being pulled towards him. There was a silence between us because I honestly didn't know what to say to him. Nahuel always knew the right things to say to make me forgive him and I was now distracted by other thought that I couldn't ignore and not for lack of trying, his pull on me is just too great.

"I guess I should go see if Ms. Jordan has anything else for me to do before I return to class." Nahuel started to walk away, but before he could I stepped in front of him and placed my hand on his chest.

"You don't have to leave right away do you?" I smiled at him and he look completely lost, I lead him to a corner of the backstage area and pushed him into a wall and kissed him. The way I kissed him was different it was assertive, aggressive, and extremely possessive. My hands traveled up his shirt and I clawed at his chest.

"Leah, what are you doing?" he laughed quietly finally managing to push me away momentarily to take a few breaths.

"I'm doing what I want and there's nothing you can do about it" with I imitated the trail he usually created on me, I went from his bottom of his chin to his collarbone, however I didn't have the self-control to stop there. I led him behind the curtain and removed his shirt and continued to deliver kisses and caresses down his chest until I reached his waistline where is belt taunted me, knowing that he wouldn't let me go much further, I decided to go for it and push the envelop a little. I knelt in front of him and used my tongue to trace the area right below his belly button. I reached for his belt buckle and out of nowhere I was now staring him in the eye and my legs had been wrapped around his waist. He pressed his lips against mine and undid the straps to my jumper placing my back against the wall, he pressed all of his body against me. I realized that this was the first time I actually _felt_ Nahuel's desire to be with me. We had become secluded in our own little world of urgency, taboo, and passion. I couldn't believe that Nahuel hadn't resisted my advance by now, he actually seemed like he was ready to go all of the way.

"Umm, I not trying to ruin a moment or anything but we can hear you two _pretty_ clearly." Jacob said obviously grossed out, "Nahuel we gotta go back to class man." Nahuel hastily stopped our kiss.

"We'll have to talk later tonight" Nahuel whispered and kissed me on the cheek. He let me down and followed me out to the stage area. I watched as he and Jacob left. I flopped back on the bed once more.

"So I'm guessing everything is cleared up now!" She laughed and I threw a pillow at her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stayed at school to help Ms. Jordan with the final arrangements for the play. She wanted me to stay and see the show, but I watched the rehearsal and wasn't impressed. I flopped on the couch and found the remote and started flipping through the channels when Emmett decided to grace me with his presence.

"I was watching that!" he said snatching the remote.

"You snooze you lose!" I said grabbing it back.

"I never snooze" he smirked, "Besides you won't be here long, Nahuel's looking for you."

"Oh" I said trying to decide whether I should look for him or just let him find me.

"What's wrong Lee, you look like you've just seen a ghost or something?" I just shook my head dismissing his accusation, but I did feel like something bad was about to happen. Just then Nahuel bounded down the stairs and sat between Emmett and me. He addressed me by kissing my briefly on the forehead and then started to ask Emmett questions about the game. Their whole conversation bored me, I like to play sports not watch them. I must have fallen asleep while they were talking because I was awakened with Nahuel's lips at my ear, "Can we talk now?" he whispered taking my hand and leading me up the stairs.

"There has been something I have trying to tell you, but I keep losing my valor" he sat down on the bed beside me, "This won't be easy for you to hear but I need you to stay calm and objective."

"Okay, now I'm officially worried. What's wrong?" he closed his eyes and breathed deeply as if to prepare himself for something terrible.

"I think my father's tracking me," he said with his eyes still closed.

"Okay" I must have been missing the point he is living with a coven full of vampires and shapeshifters, he surely was concerned about his father attacking him.

"I can't let him find me or learn about you he'll want to kill us both. He'd kill me for spite and you for research."

"Research? Why would he want to study me?"

"Leah, why do you fail to understand to potential power you could possess? You are the only female of you kind and now you blood is traced with my venom. He'd want to know how you function and he will kill you for those results!"

"So what do we do to stop him?" I had fought before and I would fight again.

"I'm afraid that there's nothing _we_ can do, the only way he'll leave is if I lure him away." He finally opened his eyes and that stressful look I had seen today reappeared.

"So we are leaving?" I asked hoping that that's what he meant. We could go away and get married have a honeymoon and be happy _together_.

"We aren't leaving Leah . . . I am."


	25. Chapter 24

Author's note: Hey this chapter was really difficult, I hoped I pulled it off okay!

Memory Bleeds: This chapter has been extended slightly. I just want you to keep in mind that this is my first attempt at a fanfic; I'm still trying to figure out what I am good at. Thanks for the review nonetheless and I hope you continue to read.

If anyone has any questions about something that I didn't make clear don't hesitate to ask.

As always read and review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 24

"Please tell me you are joking?" I asked. Rage built up inside of me. Yet again a man that claimed to love me more than anyone else was betraying me.

"Why not stay here where there is plenty of protection? Haven't you ever heard that there is strength in numbers?" We both knew the Cullen's considered us part of their family and would be more than willing to protect us.

"It's not their fight, Leah, and its not yours either." He looked down as he talked and grabbed at this neck like he was really saddened by his decision. At one point he seemed as if he wanted to reach out to me but he wouldn't dare do something like they right now, not while I was so furious. I couldn't make any sense out of his decision, just earlier today we were happy, he was acting as though loved me and now he wanted to leave.

"I'm so tired . . ." I sighed this whole transaction was making me sick. I felt nauseous and my heart was pained by just the simple thought of him leaving. All I could think was not now. How could he leave me when he knew how much I cared for him?

"Well you should rest," he said turning down his bed expecting me to accept his invitation.

"No, you did let me finish, I'm so tired of people who claim to love me and then decide that 'it's is best if they leave'. If you do decide to leave don't come back, please don't do me any favors!" I went to exit his room.

"Where are you going?" he went to grab my arm and I snatched it away.

"I can't stand to even look at you right now!" I stormed down the hallway and almost knocked Ren over in an effort to escape the house as quickly as possible to avoid phasing inside. I heard her as she asked Nahuel why I was upset. He informed her of our conversation and I can't be sure but I think she slapped him. It was the last thing I heard before exiting the house.

Once I got outside I phased immediately. The anger that I was feeling created a boiling hot sensation in my stomach and caused a low growl to escape me, all I could think about was what he said, _we weren't leaving but he was_. How could he even imagine life without me? I knew I couldn't imagine life without him. The memory kept playing over and over again until an ancient memory hit the forefront of my brain it was Sam and me sitting down on my mother's couch telling he was leaving me. Both memories dueled in my brain causing it to spin. I ran as fast as I could through the forest trying to escape the pain I was feeling but the tears clouded my vision and caused me to run into a couple of trees, disconnecting it from the Earth.

"Leah?" Ren said finally catching up to me, "I brought some extra clothes," she said placing them on the ground next to the large pile of trees I had managed to uproot. I grabbed the clothes with mouth and went over behind the tree to phase back. When I went back to where Ren was standing she immediately tried to hug me.

"Don't!" I said pushing her away she seemed hurt and confused by my actions, "Don't feel sorry for me!" I paced back and forth trying to ignore the feelings of anger, devastation, and betrayal. I didn't look her in the eyes because I knew that even though she wouldn't say anything I would see the pity she felt for me.

"Well, can I at least show you something?" I was surprised she asked before attempting to touch me. She touched me and showed me the conversation she had with Jacob and Seth. Jacob told her about Alice's vision of Joham in the forest close to our house. They were also discussing patrolling the area to assure he never got that close.

"You knew!" I screamed outraged my hands started to shake again I grabbed my head trying to control my anger.

"I didn't know Nahuel would consider leaving. I only knew of the possibility of his father being in the area and I was more than sure that we would be able to handle any threat he possessed. I still feel that way." She said full of remorse, "I couldn't imagine that choosing that decision was easy for him even if it is slightly illogical. We would all be there for him you know that."

"Just stop!" I said the pain was slowly starting to creep up and attack me again.

"Don't be made at her" a smooth foreign voice and his figure appeared from the fog. Off distance I would have sworn it was Nahuel, the stranger even smelled like him, however his smell was more intense to the point where it was nauseating. I realized he was the same disturbing guy from the club however now instead of having the dark colored eyes were now bright red. I started to back away from the stranger within a blink of an eye he was behind me with his hands at my neck.

"I can see why my son became so taken with you. Your body is more than impressive, you would be a most excellent breeder, unfortunately he obviously refuses to see your potential" he gripped my neck tighter with one ice cold hand and attempted to caress me inappropriately with the other. I tried to struggle but it seemed in vain he was much stronger than I was in this form anyway. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Ren trying to back away toward the house, when this blonde male vampire grabbed her.

"Where do you think you are going princess?" He laughed darkly as she struggled in his arms.

"LET ME GO! I AM GOING TO RIP YOU STUPID HEAD OFF!" she screamed so loudly I was more than sure that the Cullen's now she was in distress and would come running I was surprised they weren't already here considering all the powers they possess. He laughed even harder as she continued to struggle, she caught him off guard managing to wrap her legs around his head and throw him to the ground, she tried to run again and he caught her and slapped her causing her to lose consciousness.

"Stupid little child you are no match for me!" he said to her now limp body.

"No need to hurt her any further. Why not just leave her here and take me?" I pleaded with him; more people would miss Ren if anything happened to her than me. I knew that I was what he really wanted. He wanted to destroy his son and taking me would cause him pain, if he truly loved me.

"Oh no, I made a friend a promise, she won't be going home tonight and neither will you!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As promised we were unwilling dragged away from our home. They blindfolded us so we were unaware of our location all I knew as that it seemed like we had traveled for days. Ren and I were placed in close quarter I assumed we were in the trunk of a vehicle of some kind, the space was cramped and I feared that my air supply would run out before they reached their destination. I knew Ren was still unconscious, occasionally I would grab her hand and watch and random blurry thoughts went through her mind nothing logical just faces and pieces of statements.

Once Ren finally awakened her sobs tormented me she tried to cry silently but it was not working, I held my head and kept thinking of things I could have done to differently to avoid this situation. I could have stayed inside the house, stayed and fought with Nahuel, told Ren to go away sooner, anything not to be the cause of everyone's pain. Maybe I was selfish like everyone thought and maybe I was a bitch. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts I needed to be positive and protect Ren; Jacob wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I didn't.

"Shhh, don't worry you will be fine! Your parents and Jacob won't let anything happen to you, they are probably tracking you as we speak."

Apparently we had made it to our destination because the vehicle stopped and we were yanked from the trunk. We were finally allowed to see our surroundings, probably because there wasn't much to see. We sat in the middle of a large room in an old abandoned warehouse surrounded by Joham's army. They all had the same look all tall dark hair and red eyes they stood like statues creating a wall around us. I considered phasing and attacking them. I wondered how many I would be able to kill before I was destroyed. In reality I knew it wouldn't be wise to phase, if I did it would be like leaving Ren alone and I couldn't do that. I wasn't sure if we would really make it out of this situation alive. Even if the Cullen's found us Joham had brought at least thirty of his nearest friends with him and his previous statement gave me the feeling that he had a partner of some kind, maybe he wasn't the mastermind at all, maybe somebody else was pulling the strings. I tried to concentrate on the positives like the fact that I was still alive and that Joham had not taken us far, I could tell because the distance between Nahuel and me hand not caused my any unlivable pain.

"What do you think they want with us?" Ren whispered. I frowned at her it seemed pretty obvious to me that they were here to kill us. "If they were going to kill us should they have done it by now, maybe we are bait." She gasped shocked by something she grabbed my arm and showed me a vision of Jacob fighting and being overtaken by the arm then I felt all of her fear and agony.

"Ren you are making it really hard to be positive!"

"Sorry I just don't think there is anything to be positive about! If you can think of something by all means let me know!" she yelled I guess she figured it didn't matter if she whispered they could all hear her anyway.

"Your friend has a point" Joham laughed, "In a couple hours if I become bored with you I could kill you for my entertainment alone." He approached me and placed his nose on the nape of my neck. I hated when he touched me it instinctively made my hands shake. I was afraid I would do something stupid like try to attack him and doing attempting that might get us both killed.

"What about your 'friend' won't they have a problem with you killing her?" my heartbeat accelerated, I didn't know how much the man knew about me. Did he know that if he bit me my live would be over? Did he know what I was at all?

"I am loyal to no one more than I am loyal to myself. If I have the desire to kill you I will." His bright red eyes and his sharp feature combined with his expression on his face made him truly look like a monster and not a man. "Besides they only requested the I obtain a member of the Cullen coven, I just happened to pick the easiest and most convenient of their kind."

"Sir, we must find a new location before we are spotted," the blonde male from approach him, "I smell others," he whispered in an attempt to keep the news from traveling to Ren and me.

"Good, this should be most entertaining!" Joham said having a seat, "Girls you should like this you are about to witness me dismember my son!" He laughed and I cringed at the thought. Hopefully Nahuel wouldn't be crazy enough to come alone, Jacob and Edward would allow it. Nahuel would just have to come to grips with the fact that this was bigger than him it concerned all of us.

We heard the front doors to the warehouse open and within seconds the Cullen's had Joham's army surrounded. I looked around and watched as all of the Cullens took some form of a defensive stance it was the biggest all of the vampires were poised as if they were ready to strike there was a lot of hissing and growling, creating the weirdest stare down session I'd ever seen, but something was missing where was my pack and Nahuel? Joham seemed to notice his absence too. He was checked all of the possible areas for entry into the warehouse and he inhaled deeply and then smiled.

"Where's Jacob?" Ren asked her expression full of her worry and her mind as usual in sink with mine.

"He's bound to be close don't worry." I said as I put my arm around her tried to comfort her. As if on cue Nahuel arrived with two very large wolves at his sides.

"Father." Joham's army moved from in front of him so he could fully address his son.

"Well, well, would look at what a father has to do to spend a little quality time with his son." Joham stood up slowly and then within less than a second he was in Nahuel's face, "Come on and give daddy a big hug!" Joham went to touch Nahuel in response Nahuel grabbed his arm and placed it behind his back dislocating it in the process. Joham flinched slightly but never got rid of the stupid grin he held on his face.

"Why have you followed me here?" Nahuel's voice was deeper than I had ever witnessed, ever muscle and vein in his arms was revealed while he restrained his father.

"At first I came to see if you had made any progress with the Cullen girl. The possibility of you creating a life we another half-breed was too tempting not to investigate. However, I see you found something else to put your time and energy into." He directed his sights to me and winked.

"DON'T LOOK AT HER, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT HER! My life and the people in it are no concern to you!" He slammed his father into a wall, which make the glass in one of the windows break.

"What son, I can't complement you on your taste in women? She is a very gorgeous specimen, I would lay with her, which is more than I can say for you!" he laughed

"I'll ask again what do you want? What's your angle? What must I give you to get some peace and for you to leave us alone?" Nahuel said holding his father even tighter than before.

"To finish what you started, what you're too noble or cowardly to do." Joham caught Nahuel of guard and sucker punched him and he fell to the ground. All of a sudden I feel as though I am being pulled in their direction, it felt like being sucked in by a really huge vacuum of some kind. I grabbed hold of Ren and tried to resist the feeling but the pull was too strong.

"What the hell?" Within the next breath I am in Joham's arms.

"It would be so easy to take her life right now and let you watch" he said as he moved the hair from my neck, I tried my best to struggle but again it was in vain, "but she is such a pretty piece of equipment, way too feisty and enjoyable a tool to just dispose of without having a little test run." He kissed the pulse of my neck, "delicious!"

"Enough!" Nahuel yelled and I was being pulled yet again but this time it seemed Nahuel was controlling the motion.

"Very good son, you've gotten stronger!" Joham patronized, "But your still no match for me!"

"It began to feel as though I was being pulled in two different directions. I couldn't help but scream out in pain and anger. I phased and my scream turned into a high pitch howl. I turned my focus on Joham and I growled at him baring my teeth at him, but instead of intimidating him he seemed fascinated.

"Amazing! I didn't realize that females of this species existed! Imagine the specimen I could create!" he went to touch me and I bit his hand off and spit it across the room, "YOU REPULSIVE MONSTER! KILL HER!" He screamed to his army and his men tried to attack me, all of a sudden over half of his army was dangling above us watching as we destroyed the rest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A huge pit of fire was created in the center of the warehouse and all of Joham's army found their way inside piece by piece filling the room with an annoyingly sweet aroma. They were no match for the powers the Cullen family possessed, on top of that it seemed like most of them had never seen a shapeshifter before, they didn't know how to attack us or defend themselves for that matter. Jasper and Emmett held a struggling Joham. Nahuel had proven today that he was just as strong as his father if not more so, but if they did not kill him now he would create others and try to attack us again.

"You're next!" Emmett said as he grabbed his neck, Joham shut his eyes tightly and a gust of energy pushed all of us back and by the time we got back up he had disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we walked outside the warehouse I noticed that it was daybreak.

"How long were we missing?"

"Just over three days." Jacob answered his look was solemn as if he were in deep thought. He held Ren in his arms as she cried silent tears. I walked away from to give them space. So much had happened and I finally had a minute to process it all.

"Oh my God! I was kinapped!" I relived everything, the fear I wouldn't allow myself to feel as the actual horror took place snuck up on me and caused me to go into some kind of shock. As I fell into this bizarre trance, I kept walking forward, I heard some murmurs behind me but I was stuck in a weird blur of the recent events that I couldn't focus in on any statements. I didn't realize what I was doing or where I was going until something pulled me back.

"What are you doing that's the highway, are you trying to get yourself killed?" Nahuel said placing his hands on my face, he was talking to me but I could understand what he was saying, I tried to focus on him but his face became a blur.

I woke up on the couch with Ren and Shelly staring at me. I heard Shelly mention poking me with a stick to see if I was alive and I groaned in response to her stupid remark.

"Leah you're alive! I was so worried!" she hugged me as hard as she could.

"You know you could have just cried like a normal person all of this passing out and going into comas can't be normal human activity. Here drink this." She handed me a cup of juice, "It should help with the shock and Esme is fixing you something to eat." Then both of them seemed distracted by something, "I'm going hunting with mom and Alice I'll see you later."

"I'm glad you are home safe," Shelly said as she got up to leave too. As Ren went I grabbed her hand.

"I am sorry about all of this Ren." I said near tears.

"Why are YOU sorry? We were both in the both in the wrong place at the wrong time, but now it is over and we move on." As soon as they left Nahuel took her place at the end of the couch, he studied my face.

"Are you okay Leah?" I nodded I felt fine physically, a little tired but no worst for ware. I had so many questions to ask him but I wasn't sure if I was mentally up for it so we set in silence for a while. One question kept racking my brain.

"So how long have you been able to do that?"

"Do what?" he said as he took my hand.

"Don't play dumb. I am actually kind of mad at you. I can't believe you have been lying to me for all of this time!" I said pulling my hand back and folding my arms over my chest.

"I have not lied to you."

"An omission of the truth is still an lie Nahuel and that is a pretty big omission!" Silence ensued again.

"I've had the ability to move things with my thoughts since birth. I have never been really good at it, meaning I have never had proper control over it. Until I moved here and _had_ to become cautious of how I acted around humans and more importantly I had to have proper control over it while I with you."

"When were you going to tell me about this?"

"Never, like I said I try my hardest not to use it around you or anybody else for that matter. It would be way too easy to keep you around me at all times."

"How could you think not telling me about this would be okay?"

"I don't think it is that serious Leah!" he sighed I hated fighting with him it caused us both unnecessary pain.

"Yes, yes it is Nahuel, I have to be able to trust you completely if I am going to marry you" I said quietly.

"You can trust me!" He sounded insulted he grabbed my hand again and squeezed trying to emphasize he point, "I would have told you the first day we met if I knew it would upset you so much not knowing!"

"It just makes me wondering what else you could be hiding?"

"Nothing, there is nothing else!" I narrowed my eyes not sure if I believed him, "So that's it? We're over?" His eyes widened I think he was truly shocked I had taken this tone with him, but my parents thought me that I should accept nothing but honesty from any man I planned to love; imprint or no, he would be honest.

"No, I don't think I could end things now even if I wanted to" I said softly, "But there will be no more secrets or lies, if there is anything you need to tell me, now is the time because if I find out after this point I will end things regardless of the physical pain I may feel." He nodded and took a few moments before speaking.

"That seems like a fair request." He smiled faintly, "You are a very strong woman. I don't think Jacob is strong enough to even think about leaving Ren let alone make any ultimatums."

"He does go to mush when it comes to her." I got up and stretched and went to walk upstairs knowing he would follow me.

"The past three days have been long for you. Are you ready to retire?" he said standing at my side.

"I was going to try and rest, but I have all of the nervous energy I probably won't be able to sleep for a while. Why?"

"There is something I want to do." Said taking my hand and pulling me out of the front door. Once at my car he took the driver's seat.

"Get in" he said opening the door.

"Where are we going?" I crossed my arms. I wasn't in the mood for any more surprises.

"I believe this secret is acceptable to keep because I do plan to reveal it . . . just not right now. Get in." he smiled at me seductively and I narrowed my eyes not wanting to admit to being pulled in by his charm. I opened the car door and hoped in.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"I didn't know you drove?" I asked as I placed my hand out of the car window and let the wind whip against my hand.

"I just started about a week ago. The others seemed so enamored with the activity that I decided to try it. It is a fairly easy task." He smiled in my direction and he navigated the road easily even though his speed was unnecessarily fast, which didn't surprise me because all of the vampires drove this way. Within thirty minutes we had traveled to Lake Abyss. We made our way to the boat port and stood in front of the dark green boat.

"This one belongs to Jasper" He hopped on board of the boat and I stood back hesitantly.

"That's nice, real nice, now get down!" I said taking another step back. I hadn't been on a boat since I was six years old and my dad took me fishing and the stupid thing tipped over. I couldn't swim at the time so the whole thing makes a little hesitant, not scared, but hesitant around boats. Jasper's boat was way bigger than my dad's boat it was like a mini cruise ship and I wasn't about to die in one of those things, memories from the movie Titanic ran through my mind.

"You're scared," he laughed, "that is pretty amusing after the past few days this should be a minor task for you."

"I am not scared! I am just cautious, I just found out you know how to operate a car, and now you want be to believe you can maneuver this thing!" I stepped back yet again, "You have fun I'll wait for you in the car." I went to walk back to the vehicle.

"Leah, stop" I did but I didn't come any closer, "Fifteen minutes and if you don't like it I will bring you back." He tried to use his voodoo mine tricks on me and I closed my eyes and shook my head profusely. "Very well then." Within seconds I was lifted into the air and placed roughly onto the boat.

"Thought you said you liked giving me a choice." I huffed and readjusted my shirt.

"Sorry, that's the last time I will use it . . .. Tomorrow I will stop."

"Well which one is it?" I asked still frustrated.

"What do you mean?"

"Was that the last time or will you stop tomorrow?"

"We'll see how the night goes," he said starting the boat. He sped across the lake and the wind slapped me in the face. After I got over the initial shock of being placed on the boat against my will, I actually began to enjoy the experience. I couldn't help but laugh at the silly stunts Nahuel was using to astound me.

"Impressive!" I laughed sarcastically, I stood by his side now enjoying the view of the water and the moonlight, looking out on something so beautiful was just what I needed after being held by that vile and horrible man.

"I know I have 'mad skills' as Seth would say" Nahuel said laughing at his own attempt at slang.

"You may have to stop hanging out with Seth if you are going to start talking like him" I said moving closer to the edge of the boat to get a better look, and then I heard him cut the engine.

"Umm what are you doing?" My knowledge on boats is minimal at best but I knew enough to know that if they aren't anchored down they had the tendency to drift.

"Would join me for a midnight swim?" he said taking off his shirt.

"No, I am okay, but again go ahead and enjoy yourself," my eyes where drawn to his bare chest like magnets like they always were but that still didn't take away all of my senses, "and don't you dare force me into that water!"

"The temperature doesn't effect you does it?" he seemed generally concerned as if he hadn't considered it before.

"No, it's not that, cold or hot it doesn't matter to me, I can feel when something is really cold like for example vampires but they are the only real cold things that makes me feel slightly uncomfortable . . . and I think I am actually starting to get use to that with all of the makeovers Alice has forced on me I really have had no choice." I shrugged.

"Well then are you afraid of the water, that would be odd, I thought felines were afraid of water, not canines?" he laughed.

"I'm not afraid of anything and I am NOT a canine . . .at the moment."

"Clearly" he said taking a minute to admire my figure, which made me turn away from his stare, "So you'll join me?" I heard him as he unzipped his pants and they dropped to his ankles, I shook my head never turning to face him for fear attacking him.

"Suit yourself but it seems as if you really want to." He laughed at the way I was clinging to the edge of the boat and willing myself not to turn around, he stood on the edge of the boat and back flipped into the water.

"Why are you being such a show off tonight?" I yelled to him but I couldn't find him, this caused me to panic, even though I knew nothing in the water could possibly be stronger than him. "Nahuel! Nahuel!" I leaned in closer hoping he would resurface. All of a sudden Nahuel's face was right in front of mine and he kissed me.

"You are going to hate me for this." He grabbed me and physically pulled me off the boat and into the water.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" I said trying to swim back towards the boat. Nahuel disappeared again this time reappearing underneath me carrying me on his shoulders and then he threw me backwards away from the boat.

"Stop!" I was trying to be serious but I found myself laughing at his silly behavior.

"Come on Leah, lets have a little fun" he tried to eye me seductively but I covered his eyes with my hands.

"Oh no you don't. I play your little games but don't try to razzle me or whatever."

"I think the term is dazzle." He laughed and went underwater again.

"Like I said whatever." He swam deep underwater and I followed him until I had the urge to inhale; he looked back and realized that I was struggling to make it back to the surface he helped me and within seconds I was able to inhale.

"I guess that wasn't the best idea"

"You think?" I splashed him still catching my breath.

"Hey that's real mature Leah." He said wiping his face and splashing water in my direction at the same time.

"Well you're doing it too!" I laughed and the fight continued as we splashed around and he moved in closer.

"Stop! I'm going to tell momma-Esme on you!" I said in a little girl voice laughing until it hurt.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry please don't tell on me!" He played along poking his lip out and placing his arms around my waist, "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"I don't know I may never recover, I have been traumatized, it is a very serious thing." I laughed swimming away from him towards the boat, this time he didn't stop me instead he assisted me in my attempt to climb aboard and followed me pulling himself aboard with ease.

Once we got on the boat he sped down the stairs and retrieved two big towels. He had already dried off for the most part and proceeded to dry me off too.

"I'm a big girl, I think I can handle it," I said as I grabbed on end of the towel.

"Why ruin my fun?" He smirked devilishly as he held tightly the other end of the towel.

"Because I can." I smiled and then kissed his lips. He deepened our kiss and wrapped the towel around me pulling me closer to him at the same time.

"You'll never dry off in all of these wet clothes." He said as he broke or kiss I could feel his heartbeat pounding against his chest. He focused his attention on my shirt and tried to ring some of the water from the bottom.

"Well I guess we should hurry home so I can change." I said not really wanting the night to be over, but now that he had mentioned it my clothing was kind of uncomfortable.

"I have a better idea . . .wait here."

"Where else am I going to go?" I laughed and he rolled his eyes and went downstairs and came back with an oversized tee shirt.

"Put his on, I wouldn't want you to catch cold," he laughed; I think he was trying to be funny.

"Ha. Ha. I wouldn't even begin to remember what one of those feels like."

"All the more reason not to tempt fate, when we are around each other crazy things do tend to happen." I stood looking at the shirt debating if I was actually going to put it on or just wait until I got back home to change and he frowned at me.

"Is this why it takes you so long to change into you clothing, must you sit there and examine each item" he laughed, "here let me help you." In one swoop I had been I had been undressed and redressed, he had picked me up and sat down placing e in his lap, "Is this not better?"

"It could be worse," I said as buried my face in his chest. We sat together in silence enjoying the gentle rocking of the boat as we drifted into never never land. I thought I should be concerned that we would get lost but I wasn't. I had all I needed right here on the boat. He was holding my in his arms making me feel safe, loving me, caring for me and nobody else. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment, Nahuel began to softly sing:

_Manha tao bonita manha!  
Na vida uma nova cançao,  
Cantando só teus olhos,  
Teu riso e tuas maos,  
Pois ha de haver um dia  
Em que virás._

Das cordas do meu violao,  
Que só teu amor procurou,  
Vem uma voz falar  
Dos beijos perdidos  
Nos lábios teus.

"What does all of that mean?" I said repositioning myself in his arms.

"Basically it means I love you." He kissed me on the forehead, "Everything about you, your eyes, your smile, your hands" He squeezed me tighter, "I thought I was going to lose you. Why do crazy things keep trying to take you away from me?"

"Well if the fortune teller is right it is bound to happen two more times." I said opening my eyes for the first time since sitting there to see Nahuel looking at me totally confused.

"What fortune teller?"

"The one Alice took me to see for my bachelorette party. Hey did you know witches really exist?"

"Yes, I had heard that they did but I have never met one."

"Well I have," I said playing with a piece of his hair.

"And she said that I will lose you two more times?" I nodded and he inhaled deeply and stressed took over his face, "Well she must be wrong because I will NOT allow it."

"She said the only way it will end is if Joham is killed or if one of us . . ." I didn't want to finish the sentence or thought for that matter.

"Well then my father must die and soon. Where else did Alice take you that I wasn't informed about?"

"We went to a club in New York and I thought I saw you there but actually that was the first time I saw your father."

"Really at a club? I can't believe he has been following you for that long. I really wish Alice had seen his presence sooner." He rubbed my arm anxiously.

"Why so you could have tried to leave me sooner? I don't think so." I placed my hand on his to stop his motion and intertwined our fingers. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes once more, "This is the most relaxed I have felt in a long time, thank you for bringing me."

"I was really being selfish. I had no intentions of sharing you company with anyone." He kissed my shoulder, "Three days seemed like an eternity without you. It was one of the most painful events I have had to suffer through especially knowing what my father is capable of.

"So I guess all this means you will never try to leave me again. It seems your poor little heart can't stand a minute without me!" I laughed and turned to look at him, his face was still serious but it seemed like my laughter lightened his mood.

"No, it means I can't even think about leaving you for fear you may get mad and get yourself kidnapped . . . or worse."

"I can take care of myself . . . for the most part." I got up and stretched.

"I guess that is a sign that you are ready to return home. I should get you back before Esme starts to worry."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When walked through the door Esme and Carlisle greeted us.

"I'm sorry we were out so late I didn't mean to worry you." Esme patted me on the shoulder.

"Not to worry dear." She smiled sweetly, however she still looked as if she were worried about something.

"Is everything okay Esme?" Esme went to speak but then we were joined by three strangers all females with dark hair and caramel like complexions, and they were followed by Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper.

"No, everything is not okay." One of the females step forward she was lighter than the other and her eyes were almost black with hints of amber in them. "My nephew has unfortunately brought our problems to your doorstep. Nahuel, it is time to cut your loses and come home."

"We have tried repeatedly to explain to them that Joham is after all of us now it would be pointless for Nahuel to leave." Rosalie said directing her statement to me she seemed as if she was annoyed by something.

"We still feel that your coven would be safer if he cut his ties here. Did you know that Ana is here? We have been looking for her and have not been able to track her sent." His Aunt glanced at me and now stood in front of him barely an inch between them. "May I speak with you in private."

"No", I answered for him, "If you are going to try and convince him to leave he doesn't want to hear it."

"And who are you to speak for him." She glared at me, not as if she were angry it was more of a condescending expression.

"She is my future wife." He tightened his embrace and moved me slightly behind him, "Aunt this is Leah, Leah this is my Aunt Huilen."

"Nice to meet you." I said curtly and extended my hand and she just looked at it.

"Nahuel!" she whispered, "She smells foul. How could you even consider such a thing?"

"Hello? I can hear you!" She looked at me again now her face was angry. I was personally glad that she was mad. What reason did she have to act as though her family was better than me anyway?

"I love her, so I am marrying her, it's that simple." He arched his eyebrow almost as if to dare her to say something else; she didn't she just nodded. There was a long silence between the two it seemed like they were having some kind of a power struggle.

"Well I think it is wonderful!" One of the other vampires embraced him destroying the animosity in the air, "I am very happy for you brother!"

"Leah this is my sister Maria and the hesitant one over there is Marisol."

"Nice to meet you both."

"A pleasure" they said in unison, the twins where identical but there was something about their personalities that made it easy for me to tell them apart. Maria reminded me a lot of Ren very bright and optimistic and Marisol seemed was very cautious with her emotions and reactions.

"You do smell a little off; what are you exactly, if you don't mind me asking?" Her question seemed to be directed more towards Nahuel since she was looking at him and not me. I looked at him too to see if he was going to answer her question.

"I am a shape shifter." His family asked the obvious questions that my answer provoked. I filled them in on our history, imprinting, the other members of my pack, and why my smell is different from theirs. Maria gushed and the others frowned at the mention of our first kiss. The last question they asked was the first Nahuel asked me when he found out.

"Can I see?" Marisol asked she glanced at Nahuel but this time the question was directed to me. It was weird how they all seemed to seek his approval. They were older than him but it seemed almost as if he were their leader or something.

"Sure. Why not." I hopped up, I'm not usually so eager to engage people's curiosity about my more "monstrous side", but I wanted to make a good impression on his sisters, I knew how much they meant to him and I wanted them to like me so I could try to make them understand that I couldn't lose Nahuel.

We all traveled into the forest and I phased. One of them gasped but they all looked at me as if they were studying me, which I hated but it was for a good cause, I guess. I rolled my eyes and flopped down on my paws.

"I'm sorry our stares must be annoying . . . but I have never . . . we have never seen anything like you before." Maria said almost as if she were in awe of my presence, I nodded in response to let them know I understood.

"I witnessed the others in the clearing over six years ago, you were not with them?" Huilen reflected.

"She was. Her fur changed color due to the venom, she used to be gray, she is also much bigger now" Emmett said and I growled in his direction, "Well not _much_ bigger, just bigger." He laughed.

"Does Joham know she . . . is what she is?" Nahuel simply nodded, "He will not let her live, you know that." His aunt now looked at me with sympathy in her eyes, "It is a shame you are truly a beautiful creature."

"There is plenty of protection for her here." He said almost hissing at her.

"But you know how father is when he wants something." Marisol said shaking her head as if someone had died, they all looked as if they were now staring at a ghost a memory.

"She will be fine, we will all be fine." As I looked at him I could tell he didn't believe the words he had spoken. I growled at his family for making him angry and causing hi to doubt our safety yet again.

"You are right there is no reason for you to leave her. He will hunt her and all of her loved ones until she is captured, whether or not you are with her now is irrelevant." Marisol butted in once more causing him to pull at his hair in response to the stressful thoughts she was placing in his head. I went found my clothes and changed back.

"Shut up! Can't you see you are stressing him out!" I stepped in front of him. "Nahuel we are going to be fine! It's your father's army I feel sorry for, with all of the skill and power the Cullen family possesses and I am sure they will be able to find some extra help if necessary." I touched his face and tried to smooth away the worry lines from his forehead and he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"You are right the odds are in our favor." He slowly smiled at me however his eyes seemed unsure.

"Nahuel I need you to _really_ believe me okay?"

"If that is what you _really_ need then I guess I must oblige you." He smirked and I shoved him. "Seriously, I believe you."

"So that's it because she said you will be fine, you believe just like that?" His Aunt seemed furious and I had to fight back a grin.

"Yeah, why not?" I laughed at his attempt simplify the situation and then I yawned immediately after.

"Bed." He frowned and pointed at me, sunrise was just around the corner, he grabbed my hand and we started to walk toward the house.

"Wait!" Maria said, "If you are determined to take on father then I will fight by your side."

"As will I." Marisol said now at Maria's side.

"Thank you" he said.

"Well if you all are determined to commit suicide, then I might as well join you!" Huilen grumbled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note: _

_Hey! I want to apologize I know that this chapter isn't really that good, but I have writer's block and it is driving me crazy lol! So as always read and review . . . and don't be too harsh because I already know that it isn't that great._


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Getting to know Nahuel's family has become my ultimate challenge and a pain in my side, for lack of a better word. As a norm I make a point of not caring what people think about me, I feel that everyone should carry himself or herself that way, so that nobody loses the opportunity to have their own identity. These women on the other hand, make me nervous, I knew they played a key role in Nahuel's life and their approval actually meant something to me. Watching what I say has never been something I was good at or prone to do considering the previous information, but the past week I have been pretty much silent, unless they asked me questions then I was more than willing to answer them in full detail. Nahuel stepped in a couple of times when he felt the questions that his sisters were asking were none of their business. I still think it is funny how they respond to him as if he is their leader or something even his Aunt responds to him this way. However the way she acts toward me now has changed completely changed. She is warmer towards me now, not because she likes me or anything but because she thinks my days are numbered.

"I will make sure he never forgets you." She said when I was making one of my many attempts to get to know her.

"That won't be necessary since I have every intention of with him forever." She smiled at me with a look that mirrored remorse and pity and I growled slightly under my breath.

"No offense to you child, but everything beautiful or good that my nephew touches dies or becomes something bitter and ugly." For a second her red eyes seemed soft and I knew she was talking about herself, I touched her shoulder in an attempt to show her sympathy and she pulled away from me.

"Don't you dare pity me!" She laughed darkly and her voice was thick, it reminded me of how someone sounds when they are fighting back tears, "You are the one I feel sorry! You my child are going to die and no matter how many times I try to warn you, you won't take heed, so your fate is sealed. You should marry my nephew as soon as possible because if you wait too late it will never happen." She went to leave me then paused, "I am sorry for your loss." She whispered I don't think she meant for me to hear her and I didn't let on that I did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria and Marisol are like night and day. Maria is the day chipper, bubbly, and light. Marisol is the night dark, silent, and mysterious. I took a while for Marisol to open up to me every time I approached her she was polite but distance, she could find the nicest ways to say go away and leave me alone. She was constantly writing in this book, I figure is her substitution for not having much interaction with the people around her. Even though I have no idea what is in it, I can tell she is very passionate about from the way she holds when she walks she is very guarded in the way she grips the book and holds if to her chest. The first time I talked to her for any length of time she caught me off guard. One night when I was about to head to Nahuel's room she caught me in the hallway and asked to speak with me.

"Sure" I asked slightly put off by her timing. We went back into my room and I plopped on my bed and she sat at my computer. We sat in the room silently and the minutes crept by I didn't want to tell her to hurry up but she seriously needed to spit it out already.

"What's on your mind Marisol?" I said egging her on.

"Do you really love my brother?" Her eyes teak, just like Nahuel, and her eyes watched for my expression like he sometimes does.

"Yes, more than anything." I could have answered her question more quickly than I did but I wanted to act like I put some real thought into it. Loving Nahuel has not been an easy thing and to know that I will never love anyone like I love him was a realization that I had come to a long time ago.

"How can you tell? Edward tells me that imprinting is a very powerful notion, you could simply be disoriented from your own emotions."

"I asked myself that same question when he first came. When I first imprinted, I'll admit it was hard to know the difference. The best way I can explain how I felt about him was that I was a little obsessed." I smiled not because it wasn't funny or cute, but because it is an embarrassing thing to admit.

"Not like how you may be thinking. I was obsessed with my need for him to be happy, it consumed me; I was in constant fear that I was not doing the right thing by him. That's why I didn't tell him about the imprint at first, I was scared it would ruin his happiness at the time he seemed more than happy with Ren. The imprint triumphed over any all of my feeling of selfishness and jealousy." We sat in silence and didn't know if I had made myself clear so I decided to try again, "The difference between truly loving someone and imprinting on them, is choice, you really have no choice on who you imprint on, you are now obligated to care about that person and to see to it that they are happy and safe, but loving is a choice that you make."

"But what if the one thing that will make your imprint happy is for you to love them." Marisol asked smugly thinking that she had stomped me.

"Imprinting like you said is a powerful thing and most cases the feeling is so powerful that loving that person is no problem, but if the love isn't truly meant to be, trust me it could end badly." Thoughts of Emily and Sam played through my head. Marisol nodded in acceptance of my explanation.

"How much can you really know about him? I still think you two are moving too fast."

"We had planned to wait longer but other feelings . . . can't be ignored." I smiled without thinking.

"You are honestly telling my that lust is your predominate reason dictating your reckless decision?" She scoffed at me and I laughed, I had never been scoffed at before.

"I was not the one who proposed, I was simply the proposed to, if you have a problem with Nahuel's reasoning you should take that up with him." I got up to leave the room, I was willing to put up with a lot but her line of questioning was getting a little annoying, I had to leave before I said something I would regret later.

"Wait!" She said quickly and then approached, "I don't want you to think I don't like you, because I do think you are a good person, and your presence in my brother's life seems to have truly changed him. I just think that marriage is a permanent thing and should not be entered into under false pretenses."

"There are no false pretenses!" I pinched the bridge of my nose, I was moving from annoyed to angry and I had not expected my mood to change so abruptly. Her accusations and concerns were pointless but one thing I gathered from what she said that caught my attention. "So you think we will survive Joham's attacks?" I stood by the door in case she said something that didn't agree with my system and caused me to need a quick get away.

"What makes you think that?" She laughed again.

"If you feel we have room to wait to be married, you must feel we have a chance at survival, both your sister and Aunt feel we should move up the wedding."

"She is not my Aunt." Marisol said dryly and sat on my bed.

"Oh." She seemed deep in thought I didn't know whether to speak again, but I had to ask, "Well, why do you two stay with her?"

"My sister and I met Nahuel and his Aunt when we were about eight, at the time we lived with our father and he seemed determined to find his other child. When he finally found Nahuel he was greatly pleased that he had fathered a son, more importantly an offspring that could carry venom. He was eager for Nahuel to join him, but Nahuel doesn't think that we are privileged beings but cursed ones, so of course he didn't join him. That was the first time my sister and I had witnessed our father's rage and the first time Nahuel fully knew the magnitude of his own power. When Joham realized Nahuel's power it shocked him enough to temporarily reconsider killing him at that moment. Today he still hopes that Nahuel will come to him willingly to join his army, but he is smart enough to know that is highly unlikely that Nahuel's will his mind." She took a minute to study my face, "Anyway, after being a witness to our father's cruelty we left him and united with Nahuel and Huilen and have been that way ever since." She smiled she looked like a child who had reached the happy ending of their story.

"If Joham is soooo powerful, how did you two escape him?" I said now joining her on the bed.

"Maria and I possess a little power on our own, but together we can do monumental damage. We'll have to show you sometime" she laughed.

"Is it similar to Nahuel and Joham's power?"

"No, not really in our own way combined with are more powerful, but like I said it only when we are together. The only one of Joham's children to not receive any kind of 'gift' was Ana. I think that is why she decided to stay with him, he promised her that she would be second of command over his army and she considers being in charge of his army is a form of power." Marisol shrugged and got off of my bed, "Your power interests me."

"It is nothing really . . . I really wish everybody would get over it already."

"How could you honestly not think your condition is not something to be intrigued by? You are the perfect blend of vampire and werewolf that is phenomenal!" she huffed.

"Shape. Shifter. That is what I am and that is all I am, I am not a vampire I cannot turn people and I have a heartbeat."

"Well same here but I am very much a vampire." She smirked at her own intelligence, and the confused look that now masked my face. What if I was part vampire now . . . no it is impossible."

"There is also the little matter of desiring human blood." I countered.

"True, but wouldn't it be amazing if you had all the strengths of a vampire and were lucky enough to be deprived of all of our major disadvantage, being the incredible bloodlust we all fall victim to!"

"I'm not quite as strong as a vampire, and as much as I hate to admit it I'm not as fast as one . . . in human form, my skin doesn't have those little sparkles in the sunlight, I am not what you think I am!"

"Say what you will but I still think . . ." She started to counter but I had had enough.

"Think what you will but I know what I am."

"Do you really?" She finally left my room and left my head spinning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day

The next morning breeding more complaints but from a more familiar, yet annoying voice, "This house is starting to feel a little crowded don't you think." Ren huffed as she sat on my bed.

"You're only saying that because Maria is too much like you, she's getting on your nerves." I laughed.

"She is nothing like me! She is overly bubbly and seems a bit spoiled!" I arched my eyebrow at her, "Oh shut up Leah!" She lay on my bed.

"If you get to know Nahuel's sisters you'll learn to like them." I said as I searched my closet mindlessly for something less girlie than this thing Alice had given me."

"I have no problem with Marisol or Huilen for that matter, I just wish they had left Maria wherever they came from." Ren crossed her arms over her chest. This had been the first time Ren had voiced her annoyance with Maria. Mainly because Maria had taken an extreme liking to Ren and all of her stuff, this was the first moment she had away from her; Jasper and Nahuel had taken his family hunting.

Hunting was becoming a concern that was heavy on Carlisle mind. It was very important that they didn't deplete any of the animals on which the fed, however with so many vampires living under one roof he feared it be a nearly impossible task. Nahuel offered to sustain himself with human food, but Carlisle refused his offer.

"No Nahuel, I need you at your strongest." Carlisle said, "I will figure something out the only logical idea I can come up with is waiting longer in between hunts."

"Some of us could go away and hunt like for example Rose and me." Emmett offered.

"I'd rather we all stick together considering the circumstances." Carlisle stated bluntly.

"But sense we do have more assistance it should be safe if four or five of us went away at a time." Esme said trying to defend Emmett's idea.

"If Joham puts together another army of that size defeating them would be unattainable with only half of us fighting." There was a pause at the table.

"I think I know of some others that would be willing to help." Esme said smiling, "I'll put in a phone call." Edward smirked almost as soon as she started her statement.

"Who is she calling?" I asked looking to both Carlisle and Edward to be filled in, "Who is she calling?" Still no answer, "Okay, I'll find out myself." My quest for information was halted by Ren's extreme urging that we leave for school.

Once at school Ren stretched her arms out and yelled, "FREEDOM!" I nudged her. This was the only place that Maria and Marisol couldn't follow us, so Ren was free from her mini stalker.

"Will you calm down please?" I whispered.

"Well you would be thankful too if you had someone who followed you around and seemed closer to you than you own shadow." I gave her a look, "Will you stop doing that! I don't follow you around, I follow Jacob around." We both laughed she was right and it was pretty pathetic. Luckily Ren's alone time with Jacob hadn't been compromised by the new arrivals, however mine had. I haven't been able to sleep for about a week now and that is exactly how long they have been staying with the Cullens. Nahuel has not been able to 'sleep' in the same room as me, not for lack of desire he just doesn't consider it proper behavior.

"She was like a mother to me I wouldn't want her to hear our antics." He said while we had a brief moment alone.

"I understand where you are coming from but . . ."

"I know." He kissed me within seconds Maria called him. "I will see you later." He started to walk away.

"Sure you will." I said in disbelief.

"I will" he pulled me to him with his mind, "whether you like it or not." He smiled and then took off into the house.

Since that moment we have barely hugged in that house. Part of me really thinks that it is funny that a man over 150 has these types of reservations about certain things, but Nahuel's weird quirks are part of his charm. Setting in English class beside him though was getting a bit unbearable with him so close I could easily do something inappropriate but I was trying to be on my best behavior. I laughed now we really are acting like two teenagers sneaking to have moments alone and trying to make out while their parents aren't looking.

"What's funny?" He asked.

"Life" I laughed again.

"Ha. Ha." He smirked at me. I put my head down on my desk I was tired his closeness was not doing me any favors in that department either, I wanted to sleep, sleep is good. I started to doze off when I heard a weird noise from beside me. Nahuel was coughing . . . a lot.

"Mr. Cullen, are you okay?" Mr. Cooper asked. Nahuel continued to cough and shook his head, Shelly looked back shocked and looked at me like what the hell is going on, and all I could do was shrug. I rubbed is back shocked and concerned.

"Are you okay?" I asked but he just kept coughing.

"Miss Clearwater can you escort Nahuel to the clinic please?" I nodded. We both got up and walked outside the classroom.

"What do I do? Do you need Carlisle or something?" I asked I was starting to panic. His coughs turned into laughter.

"You didn't know I was such a good actor did you?" he put his arm around me and I nudged him.

"You had me scared you know!" I hit him again.

"Sorry but it was the only way." He shrugged. I looked at him confused and he took my hand and led me down the hall. We ended up in an old janitor's closet before I could ask questions or come up with something witty to say he connected his mouth to mine. His movements were so quick it was hard to keep up his hands were eager in places they use to be hesitant. The moment was so surreal I felt like my legs were going to give out from underneath me, he must have noticed my lack of stability because he lifted me and wrapped my legs around him. His grip at my waistline was so strong and his attack on my lips was relentless, he stopped this action only once and that was to remove my shirt. His hands wandered all over my bare skin, he moved his hands to my bra straps and pulled them down and kissed my shoulders, as he did this he pulled the rest of the bra down. His hands now charted new territory and part of me loved it, but part of me (a small part) felt I should stop him. I knew that I really didn't want to lose my virginity in a janitor's closet; it would be in just poor taste and so a lack of self-control, and I knew he would regret if it happened here too.

"Nahuel," I whispered breathlessly, "Wha-what are you doing?" His eyes met mine and I noticed that they seemed darker but then they refocused.

"Sorry." He said, "I got carried away."

"Just a little" I looked down and so did he.

"It's just so crowded at the house, I felt like I didn't have enough privacy, and I missed you . . . I guess I didn't realize how much."

"Yeah crowds seem to be everybody's issue today."


	28. Chapter 27

Author's Note: This chapter was really fun for me because it's an angst chapter and I love to write angst! Most people will think Leah is being over the top and OOC, so you are forewarned. If I were to name this chapter it would be called "Trust and the Club Sandwich." As always read and review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 27

"Escape with me!" Ren whispered after shaking me until I woke from my sleep.

"Wha- Ren, God I'm freaking tired!" I went to roll over. "I was actually sleeping do you how hard that has been for me lately!" I growled.

"I know, I know, but I have to get out of here . . . Leah please!" she pulled away my covers and tugged on my arm.

"Okay Ren, Damn!" I got up and threw on some sweats. We both came down stairs and Rosalie was waiting for us.

"You owe me big time young one." She said to Ren tapping her foot to show her impatience with the situation. The three of us traveled out to the edge front yard right before it becomes the forest. We just stood there enjoying the piece and quiet. It had been over a month since the arrival of Nahuel's family and everyone has been missing there much needed privacy. Seth practically had poor Shelly under lock and key when she wasn't in school, he never left her alone with me.

"They want you Leah. It would be stupid for me to let her hang out with you; it would be like me allowing her to commit suicide."

"Right, so that means that you have to be present for every conversation we have?"

"Pretty much!" he said with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"You do realize that that makes no sense don't you? I am and will always be stronger than you in any form." I said placing my hands on my hips daring him to say else wise.

"Correction dear sis I was stronger than you before you became all venom infused."

"Venom or no, I am stronger, but on second thought I am probably not safer." I had to concede the point that one of Joham's people may confuse her for one of the Cullens or they just kill her because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Right because you are a target," he said plopping his pointer finger on my nose. He was trying to make light of the situation but I knew he was truly concerned for my safety. At times he was just as if not more so protective over me than Nahuel was.

With everyone having this overwhelming need to be so close to me, hanging out in the front yard was like a small vacation. Ren stretched her arms out and spun around in circles. Everyone was keeping a closer eye her also considering the fact that she was the easiest target for Joham.

"Who knew it would feel so good standing in the front yard, no mom, no dad, just me!" she plopped down on the grass and closed her eyes in contentment.

"You know they are just concerned for you safety. Joham considers you an easy target so you are in just as much danger as Leah. What we are doing right now isn't the safest thing in the world but to be honest I am feeling a little claustrophobic myself." Rose said sitting beside Ren.

"At least you two aren't under constant scrutiny by Nahuel's family like I am, they make me feel like some sort of science project." I remained standing because whether I stood or sat didn't really matter I would still feel the same. "Part of me wishes I would just get kidnapped again already so I could put this behind me." I frowned.

"I guess I can understand that, but since Alice says that the future is always changing we could be in the clear and Joham may never come back."

"Wishful thinking!" I laughed darkly, "Either way it sucks, we lived confined to the house like prisoners or if he comes back I'll be subjected to whatever the hell he has planned." This conversation was depressing e so I didn't speak anymore. Whenever I got into this kind of mood Ren started talking about the wedding to try to brighten my mood. At first it would actually work but after the thirtieth time of its mention I became immune to its effect. However I would smile at her so that she wouldn't feel her attempts were in vain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Alice and Ren thought that it would be oodles of fun if I showed Marisol and Marisa my wedding dress. So we all went to Alice's room and she pulled my dress from her enormous closet.

"Now try it on!" Alice ordered. I did as she wished and they all stared at me.

"You're a princess!" Maria squealed, "Can I try it on?"

"Umm, that would be a negative." I raised my eyebrows at her weird request and then checked myself out in the mirror. I had forgotten how good I felt in this dress, how beautiful it made me feel.

"Well how about the bridesmaid dresses? Can I try one of their dresses?" As soon as Maria finished her statement I heard Ren growl something under her breath.

"Here you can try on Bella's dress because she won't care." Alice said handing Maria the dress bag. She eagerly unzipped the bag and slid into the dress.

"Look I'm a princess!" She said spinning around, "Can I be in your wedding Leah?" It is only fair after all I am the groom's sister."

"You'll have to ask Alice if she can come up with another dress, besides that I don't care." I shrugged.

"That means she would need another grooms men too . . . let me think on it, I'll see what I can do." Alice frowned at the new wrinkle in her plans.

As excited, as Maria seemed to be about the wedding, Marisol seemed to hate it just as much. I knew that she believed that Nahuel and I were getting married too soon but was that any reason to completely object to the whole thing all together.

After I was released from playing 'dress up' I went down to the kitchen and put together an insanely delicious sandwich consisting of ham, turkey, crisp bacon, provolone and cheddar cheese all on rye, yum. Just as I opened my mouth to take the first delectable bite Marisol approached me.

"Can we talk?" those three words were starting to get on my nerves. What was this girl's deal anyway, she had an insane ability for coming up to me at the worse times.

"What's on your mind Marisol?" I placed my heavenly sandwich down gently on the plate.

"Can we go outside?" I followed her as she led me to the back yard. "I think you need to learn to fight in your human form, I am willing to teach you if you are interested."

"Why I am more powerful when I phase? I would never attempt to fight any other way."

"You never know what will happen. You may be approached in a place where you may not have the luxury of phasing."

"There is no place where phasing isn't an option." I smirked and went to walk inside when she grabbed my arm.

"Leah, I am being serious!"

"So am I!" I retorted as I grabbed my arm back.

"Don't you want to be as prepared as possible?" She blocked my path.

"I will be!" I tried to side step her to no avail.

"Maybe you need to be provoked" she pushed me hard in the chest, "Maybe you are scared that you can't win against me" she pushed me harder, "Maybe you're sacred I'll actually hurt you" she laughed and pushed me once more, my hands started to shake I grabbed her hands before she could touch me again.

"Stop!" I growled forcing her hands together she hissed at me. She kicked me in the stomach and pushed me to the ground and proceeded to try and hit me, I was able to block most of her attempts but she got me at least one time in the face. I really had to focus on not getting angry with her. "Marisol stop! What are you crazy or something?" I said now pushing both of her hands behind her and forcing her to be still, she continued to squirm around; I figured this way she would tire herself out and give up on her stupid idea. Even though part of me thinks that she came up with this brilliant idea to give herself the opportunity to hit me.

"What is going on here?" Nahuel was at the door with Seth who was holding my now half eaten sandwich.

"Oh, Nahuel thank God!" Marisol finally released herself from my grip and scrambled up from the ground, "She attacked me! I told you those creatures where unstable!"

"I did no such thing!" I noticed the confused look on Nahuel's face, which caused me to have one of my own.

"What, I don't understand?" he said in disbelief.

"I went looking for Leah like you asked me to, I found her out here alone, I asked her to come with me and that's when she attacked me." She even had the gall to whimper like I really hurt her or something. Nahuel just stood there with this dumbfounded look on his face then the thought dawned on me.

"Wow, unbelievable!" I whispered to myself but Nahuel heard me.

"What's wrong?" he said almost as if on reflex to my response.

"You believe her, which means you don't believe me." The realization of the words hurt almost as much as saying them did.

"I didn't say I believed anyone" he counter blocking my exit, it's amazing how well he was beginning to know me, because I was most definitely about to make my exit.

"He's right sis he didn't say he believed her." Seth said taking another bite of my sandwich.

"How's my sandwich brother dear" I glared at him.

"Good" he grinned, "you just need a little mayo next time." I walked up to Seth and he let me pass him. I felt a slight force pulling me back but it stopped almost as soon as it started. Nahuel immediately followed me into the kitchen and sat in front of me waiting for me to respond but I had nothing to say, I was disappointed in him (Oh God that's what mom's say isn't it, I'm getting old). I prepared myself another sandwich, I focused all of my concentration on it's construction which probably looked as weird as it felt. I was determined not to give him any attention.

"You aren't going to talk to me?" He finally said after sitting there for several minutes, "I'd personally prefer you yelling at me than acting as if I am not here."

"What do you want me to say?" I said picking up my sandwich and taking a bite still not making any eye contact with him for fear he would try to ra-dazzle, or whatever. "You're my imprint right? So I have no choice but to make you happy, so if you want to believe her, believe her, if you want me to tell you it's okay, then it's okay." I said in the most sarcastic voice I could muster.

"Where is this coming from?" he seemed really concerned for my over the top behavior. The bad thing was that I knew I was being over dramatic but I didn't want him to get off the hook easy just because is my imprint. Some things just aren't okay, for example lying to me is not okay, and not believing me when I'm telling the truth is not okay.

"Why don't you trust me?" I countered, "Why would you even think I would hurt anyone you care about?"

"Leah, I was in shock, you didn't give me time to process what was going on! I could be mad at you for your lack of patience!" He was right and I knew he was right, a sane person would have told him he was right.

"It doesn't matter you actually thought about the words she said and then looked at me as if I had committed some crime!"

"I am sorry you feel that way." He huffed and sadness took over his whole face. Seeing him this way pained me, but the way he looked at me earlier pained me even more.

"Just leave me alone Nahuel okay? I whispered because saying it louder would make it hurt even more, "I just need a little space."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Silent Treatment

The silent treatment is a very immature tactic and I usually find that people who use it are very . . . well for a lack of a better word dumb. So I guess I have to consider myself a dummy, but in my defense my reasons for silence were different than the other dummies. The normal reason people use the silent treatment is to punish the person they aren't talking to, my reason was that I refused to talk to Nahuel because I had nothing positive to say to him. It had been almost two weeks since that stupid misunderstanding took place and I still couldn't let it go. Maybe it was because every time I thought about dropping the issue he would be hanging out with Marisol and she would give me the arrogant smirk as if she had won something.

I had even gone as far as to ask Mr. Cooper to change my seat in class. When I walked into class that day Nahuel's eyes lifted to meet mine he looked as horrible as I felt, his hair was disheveled and his clothing gave off the look that he had dressed himself in the dark. I dropped my eyes quickly and took the seat beside Shelly.

"Umm . . . what the hell are you doing?" Shelly looked at me wide eyed.

"What, I thought you would be happy I got my seat changed?" I held my head preparing myself for the tongue lashing she was about to give me.

"Leah I love you like a sister, you know that right?" I nodded closing my eyes preparing myself for it, "Are you dense? You know who will be sitting beside him now . . . Melissa McSlutty and you best believe she will be trying to feel all over him!" She whispered but with Shelly a whisper is not a whisper I was more than sure Nahuel would be able to hear her all to clearly. So I just shrugged in response to her statement and her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Leah don't act like you don't care! I know you do because if you didn't care about him you would stop wearing his ring!" She was still speaking in a hushed tone but she decided to slam her hand on the desk for emphasis and then shook in pain afterwards, I couldn't help but laugh at her. "Leah, go to your seat!" she pleaded with me; she had no idea how much I wanted to do just that.

"I already am in my seat, you need to stop hurting yourself before Seth has a fit!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that moment we really had no contact at home or at school, he obeyed my wishes and kept his distance. I had begun spending most of my time in the living room, on the couch, flipping mindlessly through the channels on the TV, looking as if somebody had stole my puppy. Esme was beside herself because of my grief; everyday she would ask me if I wanted to talk about it and everyday I would turn her down

One night in an attempt to bring me out of my now full blown stupidity Ren and Shelly came and sat on either side of me on the couch, I looked at each of the and then back at the TV.

"You're going to have company tonight whether you like it or not!" Ren said grabbing my arm and showing me that each day that passes I look worse and worse, I could feel her concern for me. "I get why you held a strong front about this but enough is truly enough, but if we cannot make you do the right thing by Nahuel the least we can do is stick with you and get you out of this funk you have yourself in." Ren sighed and grabbed the remote from me and turned to one of the music channels.

After about an hour of 'romantic oh my God I'm gonna kill myself music' Jacob came in with an life preserver in the form of DVDs.

"Okay, I have horror, thriller, and comedy" he said placing the choices on the coffee table.

"What's the difference between horror and thriller anyway?" Shelly asked picking up one of the movies and turning it two it's back to read the summary.

"The label on the box." Jacob laughed.

"Actually a thriller is suppose to excite and a horror movie is supposed to scare. For example if Jacob and I were movies I would be a thriller because I am exciting and he would be horror because well he is so ugly he's scary." Seth laughed.

"Are you watching the movie too?" I groaned knowing that wherever Shelly was Seth was somewhere close by.

"What, you have an objection to spending time with you favorite brother?"

"No of course not" sarcasm filled my voice. Jacob sat with Ren on the love seat and I was stuck sitting with Seth and Shelly I felt awkward like a fifth wheel.

"I think I am going to bed." I got up to leave.

"Oh, no you don't" Ren got up, "all of this pouting around has to stop so sit with your friend like a normal person, you remember normal don't you?"

As soon as I went to leave Nahuel and Jasper entered the room. Jasper had gotten to the point where he altered my mood every time he came around me, it actually reminded me of old times.

"Hey Uncle Jasper you watching the movie with us?" Ren asked.

"No, I am afraid I have other plans." As if on cue Alice came down in this very tight and expensive black dress.

"Bella and Edward will be down momentarily." She smiled at Jasper, "This was the best I could do in regards to getting some alone time away from the house, I hope it's okay?"

"It will do." Jasper smiled eying Alice in the dress. Bella and Edward met them downstairs and left the house.

"What movie are you watching?" Nahuel asked Jacob.

"We are still tying to figure it out" Jacob said, "we don't know if we want to laugh, scream, or be shocked."

"I've always been fond of laughing." Nahuel spoke timidly as if he didn't know if his presence was acceptable.

"Maybe you should join us?" Shelly said cautiously looking at me for approval; they all looked in my direction as if I were going to grow a second head. I didn't give any reaction I just stared at the TV; I had the strangest feeling I was being set up.

"Sure, I would like that." He sat beside me, he was careful not to touch me. We both let out sighs of release but I tried to contain mine as much as possible. I racked my brain for ways to make a quick exit even if it was just for a few minutes. I got up and went to the back.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob, I am a grown woman I don't have to report to you." I said walking into the bathroom. I took the time to make it sound like I was using the bathroom by pouring water from a cup into the toilet.

When I walked back into the living room I intentionally sat on the floor with my back to all of them, knowing that they would disapprove of how ugly I was being. I was actually beginning to hate myself, it was like I was getting off on the misery I was creating, I looked back at Nahuel as if it was a reflex like stretching he looked tired and drained. This was the closest I had been to Nahuel in a long time and I was starting to have a hard time resisting the urges he created in me. In an attempt not to focus on the most primal urge I had I focused on the secondary one- sleep, I inhaled deeply and allowed myself to relax.

I fell asleep and had one of the annoying dreams where you know you are dreaming because everything is just too perfect. In the dream I was in my room sad when someone starts banging loudly on my door.

"Leah we need to talk!" Nahuel yelled and continued slamming his fist against my door, "Leah!"

"Okay, okay God you are giving me a headache already!" I said opening the door to a dripping wet Nahuel it looked as if he was wearing nothing but his towel, I blocked the entrance so he couldn't come in, "May I help you?"

"Yes you can, you can stop being stupid I have had enough!" He said walking towards me and forcing me to let him in my room at the same time.

"I'm not being stupid!" He looked at me with his eyebrows raised, "Maybe a little stubborn but not stupid." I laughed and he laughed too.

"Would it help it I apologized for the hundred thousandth time?" I am truly sorry Leah." He looked deep into my eyes he wasn't trying to put me in a trance but it happened anyway.

"I believe you," I said kissing his lips something I had been missing for so long now. Everything in this dream was amazing his touch, his scent, and the way he connected with me. He whispered my name after every kiss along my stomach the last kiss caused me to jump up and connect my lips with his wrapping my arms around his neck, I kissed him with all of the passion I had bottled up inside and it was the best kiss I had ever experienced.

Until I heard the whispers, "Something tells me I should leave but I just can't bring myself to move."

"Why don't you kiss me like that?" Another voice whispered. I opened my eyes and pushed away from Nahuel, he was shocked and a little out of breath.

"I was just trying to wake you I didn't mean to . . .!" He said defending himself before I said anything. I looked around he room and realized that I most definitely wasn't dreaming anymore and that they had all seen . . . whatever it was that they saw, I shook my head this was too much.

"I am going to my room now!" I said to no one in particular, Nahuel rose to follow me, "alone!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I made my way to the stairs I heard the front door open and a burst of an old but familiar scent went throughout the house.

"Mom?" I said shocked by her presence I watched as she and Charlie enter the house.

"Grandpa!" I heard Ren say in the background.

"Hey baby!" Charlie removed my mom's coat, "I'd like you to met you sister little miss Bailey Leigh Swan." A little golden brown baby with big brown eyes and curly brown hair was nestled in her arms.

"Mom she's beautiful, but what are you doing here?"

"Well Esme called me a couple weeks ago and asked me to get in contact with Sam because she needed his help. Then about a week later she called again asking me to come too, she said that one of my children needed me, since Seth seems as happy as he always does she must have been talking about you. Do you need to talk to me about something?" Her eyes examined me as if to pick the information from my brain. I lowered my eyes and shook my head. "Then Esme must have been mistaken, but since I am here I get to meet the man you are going to marry!" I froze I just stood there looking at her like an idiot.

"Honey, you are getting married aren't you?" she looked at me confused.

"Yeah . . . umm mom, Nahuel and Nahuel this is my mom." Nahuel stood up and extended his hand and smiled at her.

"A pleasure to meet you ma'am" she took his hand and shook it.

"Would you get a load of the manners on this guy?" she smiled, "Nice to meet you too!"

"He is beautiful Leah!" she said still staring at him.

"Yeah, I know mom, do you want me to help you unpack?"

"Yes of course, and after that you can show me you wedding dress and tell me about your plans" she beamed.

"I wanna hear them too!" Emily said coming in out of breath she ran to me and hugged me, "Leah look!" she showed me her pregnant belly and a twinge of jealousy took over.

"I am so happy for you Em!" I hugged her again. I helped them unpack and they proceeded to fill me in on everything Forks unfortunately for them it fell on deaf ears.

"Emily dear, can you go check on Bailey for me please?" As soon as Emily left she closed the door, "Now are you going to tell me what is wrong or am I going to have to ask around?"

"You mean ask Seth." I laughed.

"I'd rather you just tell me." She said sitting on the bed and motioning for me to do the same. I told her about everything that had been bothering me, the lack of privacy, the fear of being kidnapped or worse, and Nahuel not trusting me.

"Honey, out of all of the things you have to worry about you picked this to be up in arms over!" She laughed slightly and then sobered up when she saw my face. "Trust is important, but I'd hope you would consider taking Seth's word over Nahuel if it were reversed." There was a long silence, "This is a non-issue Leah it's time to let it go, and life is too short to be petty." I nodded.

"Good, now lets go see that dress!" she hugged me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After showing them the wedding stuff I made my way back to my room but I stopped before going inside. My mom was right it was time to end the madness with Nahuel. I went to his door and paused before knocking, I was partly hoping he would sense my presence and open the door . . . but he didn't.

"Nahuel, I need to talk to you!" no answer. I stood there for a couple of minutes waiting, and then I decided to just open the door. A young woman in all black sat on his bed.

"It took you long enough" she smirked, "Do you know who I am?" she asked as she eliminated the space between us.

"Where's Nahuel?" I knew he had been in the room recently his scent was so strong he had to be here somewhere.

"It's rude to answer a question with another question" she grabbed my cheeks and smashed my lips together.

"You're Ana, otherwise known as separation number two."


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Separation? What are you talking about?" she asked confused, "Never mind, I have a better question what do you think I am going to do to you?"

As she went to grab for me, all of a sudden Emmett whipped pass me pushing Ana against the wall. He looked as if he was going to dismember her, but she had answers to questions I need resolved. As Emmett went to open his mouth to bite her I stopped him.

"Wait, she knows where Nahuel is!" I yelled and tears rolled down my cheeks. I went to walk towards them but Rosalie had grabbed my shoulders from behind me stopping me from interfering with Emmett's attack. I now noticed that not only Rosalie had entered the room but so had Esme, Carlisle, Ren, Jacob, and the rest of Nahuel's family.

"Where is he?" Hulien growled.

"I owe you nothing you old crow!" Ana said between gasps, Emmett obviously hadn't loosened his grip on her.

"How could you help hurt your own brother!" Maria said disqusted.

"You all are losing focus on what's important, we need to find out where Nahuel is. Where the hell is he?" I grabbed Rosalie's hands and tried to remove them from my shoulders.

"What's it to you? From what I've seen you haven't been very social towards him lately." She said smirking confidently as if she knew she had some sort of upper hand.

"How do you. . ." I started to question how she had so much inside information on the ongoing of this house but I decided against it, I summed it as a ploy to waste more time.

"I guess we'll have to detach limbs for each minute you waste not telling us Nahuel's whereabouts!" Rosalie hissed, she could tell that I was starting to get upset my whole body had begun to shake. I was trying not to phase while Rosalie had her hands on my shoulders for fear that in anger I might accidentally attack the wrong vampire.

"If you dismember me you might as well pronounce Nahuel dead. Even though your hands are wrapped around my neck." She glared at Emmett, "I still hold the cards, besides even if you kill me you will still have a trader in your house, Marisol helped plan this whole thing."

"I did no such thing you lying bitch." Marisol was outraged by her sister's statement but I wasn't sure if she was insulted by the accusation or the betrayal on Ana's part.

"I will admit that I am a very intelligent being, however even I would need assistance figuring out a way to infiltrate a house full or vampires and God only knows what else. Can you all imagine my surprise when my own holier than thou sister approached me with this opportunity." She laughed, "I couldn't have wished for a better plan."

"This is only a distraction the longer we stand here talking about useless crap, the more Nahuel's scent fades from the area." I whined fear that I was actually losing him took over. I felt light headed and dizzy, like I was disconnected from the whole situation. Within seconds I hear Ana cry out in pain as Emmett quickly dislocated her shoulder and proceeded to pull it off.

"Wait! If Marisol admits to her part in this I will not only tell you where he is but I will take you directly to him!" The fear in her eyes faded slightly as she looked in Marisol's direction, Marisol looked down and wouldn't meet her sister's stare.

"She was supposed to take the dog, I figured if father got what he wanted everything could just go back to the way they were . . . I gave her some of my clothing so she would have my scent and snuck her into the house, she has been here for the past four hours." Now Marisol wouldn't look at any of us as she spoke. "Our brother was not part of the deal!" She hissed at Ana.

"Stupid, stupid Marisol, you seemed to forget that I have no allegiance to you, Father is the only one I answer to, the only one I care about. Imagine how happy he will be to find out I captured his first born, his son!" She went to smile at her accomplishment , when Emmett finished the process of ripping her arm off of her body. Her blood now poured all over the floor, making all of the vampires in the room move towards her hungrily, fear had now set back in for Ana, she began to realize that she may not be alive much longer.

"I remind you all that if you kill me you will never find Nahuel!!"

"We'll take our chances!" Maria said she was now at Emmett's side assisting him holding her against the wall.

"No we won't , Tell us where he is!" I screamed.

"We were supposed to meet on the other side of Clearwater mountain and then decide our next move." She said surprisingly keeping her word.

As soon as I heard the location I shoved away from Rose and freed myself. I ran down the stairs and out the door. Outside I found two large wolves acting as watch dogs, Paul and Quil paced back and forth and then stopped when they saw me, both looked in the same direction into the forest. I phased immediately and started running in that direction.

_Leah, calm down we saw which way they went we are following them_. Embry thought sympathetically I also noticed that he saw the two ugly leeches as they dragged Nahuel unconscious body across the ground.

_Toward Clearwater mountain right?_ I thought briefly of the time we all spent up there and felt nauseous we may never get the opportunity to do that again.

_Nooooo. They've actually past that spot_. Jacob showed the ground he had covered and where he thinks they are going, some old abandoned house in the middle of nowhere.

_What's with this guy's obsession with old creepy buildings?_ I thought of the last location I had seen him in, it reminded me of one of those horror movies I had seen. I think it was called Saw or something.

_I remember that movie! The guy that was suppose to be dead at the end of the movie really wasn't he just got up and walked out creepy!_ Embry thought, I was less than eager to play movie trivia with him.

_Guys, do you smell that?_ It was the smell of rust but sweeter it reminded me of,_ Oh my God its blood!_ I ran even faster than I was before, I caught up to Jacob and Embry, and then passed them. With each step I made closer to my destination, the stronger Nahuel's scent became as so did the blood.

_Leah! We should enter the house together!_ Embry's thoughts were filled with possibilities of what could happen to me if I tried to go in alone. The vision threw me so much that I tripped over a large piece of bark and twisted my back paw. It gave not only Embry and Jacob time to catch up to me but all of the others except for Ren, Maria, and Marisol but I could see them in the distance. I hated that I was detoured, daybreak was coming, which meant that I had to start the new day not knowing if Nahuel was safe or if he would ever be home again.

"We will get to him," Edward reassured me, "I can hear Joham's thoughts clearly, they aren't that far off." I kept trying to limp forward I didn't want to stop completely, but Rosalie stood in front of me.

"It will heal faster if you sit down for a moment" I sat down knowing that probably wouldn't let me go any further. Embry, Jacob, and Jasper kept going.

Thirty minutes I sat in pain and misery repeating all the 'what ifs' in my head.

"They've stopped," Edward announced, I watched as his eyes widen. "We need to move now!" Edward started running and everyone followed him. I was behind all of them because of the stupid sprain.

Through Jacob's thoughts I could see when they all encountered Joham and his revamped army, they were a lot bigger than his last group of henchmen. Then, Jacob noticed something that shocked him; it was Nahuel his whole face was covered in blood, if I didn't know him so well it would be hard to know it was him. He was lying by a tree and looked as if he had been left for dead.

When I finally reached them the fight had already started, but all the action was like blur around me. I saw only one thing and that was Nahuel sitting there helplessly. I had to get him, by any means necessary. As I tried to approach Nahuel of course one of Joham's henchmen came and got in my face, the guy looked as if he were missing something on the top level. He did act like a vampire in regards to his speed and his stance, he reminded more of a zombie, kind of stiff and sluggish. I grabbed his leg in between my teeth, threw him to the ground, and hovered over top of him. I made quick work of decapitating him and then moved yet again towards Nahuel. In my peripheral vision I watched the vampire I dismembered searching the ground, for his head I suppose. I went through several others that way, same technique, it was strange for they all seemed to be stone dumb.

I finally was able to make my way over to Nahuel, whines and whimpers escaped me. I nudged his face with my nose and licked his face, under normal circumstances I would have found the blood disgusting but at the moment it seemed necessary I wanted to be able to see his face, I wanted see what Joham had done to him. I wish more than anything my closeness would have made him wake up. I hated seeing him so defenseless . . . so human.

_Don't worry about that now!_ Jacob's voice entered my thoughts and now realized that Joham was sneaking up behind me. I immediately turned in his direction, I growled at him letting him know that I would try my best to kill him if he crossed me. His eyes did widen at the sight of me, but instead of being scared or stunned, he was studying me again.

"It is very simple wolf, I will kill him and you will have no choice but to watch." I looked around at the others and they were all detained fighting their own battles, it wasn't that his army was very skilled in battle however they was an obscene amount of them. He locked my paws into place so that I couldn't move, he approached Nahuel, pulled his head back by his hair exposing his neck. He placed his teeth strategically along one of the veins in his neck, "but maybe if you join me . . .I may be inclined to spare his life and never bother him again." He looked at me inquisitively as if he expected me to answer. I just stared at him no whines or whimpers, I stared at him wondering if he had lost his mind.

"You would be a fabulous wife you would be my second in command." He touched the top of my head and the rubbed behind my ears as if I were some family pet.

"Father, I am your second in command!" Joham and I both looked in the direction of Ana's voice she was being held in Bella's custody she squirmed for her freedom but the loss of blood had made her less feisty. She actually looked as if she could pass out if that were possible. "How could you give away what's mine?"

"Silly, child what are you worth to me now? Even if we fix your new handicap, you have proven that you cannot be trusted to handle the simplest tasks on your own, at least the wolf can fight." He turned away from her and his eyes focused on Nahuel again.

"But father, I love you, I have been nothing but loyal." Tears now began to roll down her face. He approached her once more and looked her dead in her tear filled eyes.

"Ana" he placed his hands at either side of her face. "You are of no use to me now, this saddens me too, I was quite fond of you, I shall put us both out of our misery." Within less than a second Ana had been pulled from Bella's arms, beheaded, and then dismembered.

Bella now looked at the pile in horror and then looked at Joham with disgust. Knowing how much Bella loved Ren she probably couldn't imagine the kind of mind frame Joham must have to be able to kill a daughter he raised and claimed to love so easily.

"Something you wish to say?" Joham's eyebrow raised when he asked this he now was in her personal space, a place that anyone with any common sense wouldn't want to be. Bella grabbed him by his neck and forced him to the ground. As soon as Edward made his way to Joham and Bella, Joham pushed Edward back further than he had started. He then saw fit to dig his teeth into her shoulder causing her to yell out in pain. She eventually mustered the strength to shove him away and Alice appeared from God only knows where to assist her.

It only took me a matter of seconds to refocus on the matter at hand, which was getting Nahuel home. I went to look for him by the same tree he was before but he was no longer there. I started to panic then I quickly calmed myself not wanting my behavior to draw Joham's attention. I scanned the area, I spotted Marisol, Maria, and Ren trying to carry him out of harms way. Thank God Ren was with them because at this point, I feel his whole family can't be trusted. Soon Joham realized the escape they were trying to make, but what shocked me is that he made no extreme effort to get in their path. He did however let them know he was aware of their presence.

"My darling daughters how long has it been?" He said directing a small smile towards them.

"Not long enough I'm afraid" Marisol said dryly.

"I just wish to remind you both that this isn't your fight, it would serve you better if you didn't get involved." His tone was very serious.

"Correction Father, it would be better for you if we weren't involved." Maria said grabbing Marisol's hand and shot a glance at the tree right behind Joham, and it exploded throwing bits and pieces of bark everywhere. Then she glared at one of his men and he blew up just like the tree. Joham took a cautious step back. His mind seemed to be working over time thinking about something.

"Enough!" he yelled, all of his men immediately stopped in the midst of their battle and gathered around him. Emmett ran towards them but ran into thin air, Joham seemed to be able to put up some sort of shield that defended against physical attacks. Maria and Marisol however stepped forward regardless of the shield. Maria's eyes seemed to be searching for something. "Since you are my beloved daughters I will let you have you way . . . for now I will concede."

"Smart move, I am truly impressed." Marisol said condescendingly.

"Until next time my lovelies." He shot them both a look and then he looked at me, "Until next time, my dear." A low growl of disgust crept up my throat.

Joham's army made a protective circle around Joham as they exited the area so none of us would attack him. Once he left I immediately went over to where Ren was. She was struggling to keep Nahuel upright. I nudged her with my nose. I knelt down so she could place him on my back his body was still warm and I could feel his heartbeat as he lay against me, all of these things brought me some form of comfort, but one thing didn't, the blood gushing from his head that was now oozing all over my fur it seemed like it was just coming out too fast.

"We need to get him home, as soon as possible." Carlisle said in a very low tone, "he will be fine. . . I believe that half vampires have to be killed just as we do." He looked at my trying to disclaim my fears. "Can you carry Ren too? Pressure need to be applied to his wound to stop the bleeding." I nodded.

We made it back home, daylight had come and gone, and we were into the next night. I could not remember much of the walk home except that it was long, silent, and the drips of his blood continued to dye my fur.

Once in front of the house I knelt down so that Ren could get down, Bella assisted her in maneuvering Nahuel. I watched as they carried his limp body up the stairs. I took two steps back I was seriously unnerved by every that had happened; I was still shaking.

"It would be okay to run for a while, Joham needs time to figure out a new plan, he really was not planning on Marisol and Maria being on good terms after Marisol set this plan in motion. Go ahead and get yourself together so you can be here when he wakes up." Edward said, he didn't even look at me his concentration was focused on Nahuel's injury. I quickly took the opportunity to exit the area; I heard Rosalie and Ren question where I was going in the background. Half of me had the urge to just stay and suffer quietly, but the selfish side of me had the need to sulk over what happen.

I didn't travel far just into the forest near our front yard. I phased back into my human form and balled up on the ground naked. Nahuel's blood now covered my back, neck, and chest. I placed my hand on my hand on my chest, and then stared at my hand now immersed in blood.

"How dense could I be?" I whispered to nobody, I just shook my head repeatedly trying to grab sense of what had happened. The only logical explanation or justification for all of the craziness my life had could be placed on the fact that, "Maybe we just aren't meant to be." I whispered with tears now streaming my face. If we were meant to be wouldn't the universe have made it a little easier, everything good that we had experienced was a struggle. Shouldn't something in my life use be easy and end happily? Shouldn't I be able to rely on something? I had thought that Nahuel was supposed to be my everything, my reason for living, but today I realized that he could be broken and taken from me forever. "This shouldn't have even happened . . . I've been so stupid, I should have been there to protect him" I couldn't stop crying, I raised my hand to face to wipe the tears, when the blood on my hand yet again reminded me that I was in hell. "I guess I should be with him now . . ." I weighed the thought accessing if I was truly ready to see him in such a fragile state all over again. I stood up and phased. When I got to the house I made some noise to get someone's attention.

Ren met me in the yard with clothes, "I took you long enough." I rolled my eyes at her statement; it honestly meant little to nothing to me at the moment. I phased back behind a couple of bushes and then rejoined her.

"How is he?" I said in a unusually calm voice, considering the fact that inside I felt like I was being torn in two.

"Stable . . . it's like he is sleeping and he can't wake up, all of the rapid eye movement proves that something is going on upstairs" she said tapping her head. "From his facial expressions it looks like he is trapped in a nightmare, poor guy can't catch a break." I nodded, "Soooo are we going in the house or what?" Ren said taking notice of the fact that I hadn't made the first step towards the house.

"Yeah . . . of course." I said walking inside the house and up the stairs. I went to his room to find his one of his sisters sitting by his side. I couldn't be sure who it was because I would imagine that both were heartbroken by his injury and would wear the same expression. However based on the little knowledge I had on his sisters I assumed it was Marisol for two reasons (1) she had as much reason to feel guilty about Nahuel's condition as I did and (2) she had a freaky closeness to Nahuel that I couldn't even begin to understand.

I sat on the opposing side of the bed and held his hand; I rubbed my thumb across his knuckles, and "Sorry I am late." I whispered to my shell of a fiancé, "I am . . . sorry for a lot of things."

"I am sorry too." His sister said through a voice filled with tears, "I am sorry that you came here! Sorry that you took up with that dog!" She said yelling at the unresponsive body, "How could you let this happen brother? I never understood why you let our home anyway, we were all so happy." She cried and placed her head on his chest.

"I think it is time you give Leah and Nahuel their privacy." Huilen said standing in the doorway.

"I owe the dog nothing . . . this is her fault." She hissed.

"I'm okay with you blaming me, I am even okay with you hating me, personally I am not all that fond of you either, but if you want me dead, have the balls to do it yourself and not but your brother in danger, because if any harm comes to him and I find out your to blame I will hurt you." She frowned at me for moment and then looked away.

"Can you honestly not see your fault in this?" she said after several minutes of silence.

"Yes, I can. Can you see yours?" her eyes widened as if she was insulted then she left the room.

"I will be back to check on him" Was the last thing she said.

"I'm sure you will." I whispered.

Now that we were alone I took a good look at him. I touched his scar that was starting to heal. "All that's left is for you to wake up." I moved my hand down to his cheek something I had done several times before, he sighed deeply as he always did.

"So you are in there aren't you?" This made a tiny smile paint my face. Knowing that there was a high probability that he was snapping out of it. I crawled into his bed and lay my head on his chest. Since I had time, I practiced in my mind several ways I would apologize. I looked up at his face once more checking for any changes I noticed that the scar seemed to have vanished even farther and also some of the length had grown back to his hair. I touched his hair and brushed it away from his face. It seemed as though he smirked in his sleep but then his brief smile vanished and a look of discomfort painted his face. His mouth started to move but nothing he said was audible.

On his fifth or six attempt, he finally spoke the words, more importantly the name on his mind. "Eva" he groaned and repositioned in the bed taking his arm that I had placed around me away. I just stared at him in shock. Normally, I would have a fit.

"Don't go crazy Leah . . . he is just dreaming." I whispered to myself as I slid out of his bed. As I removed myself I caught a glimpse of myself in his mirror.

"I still have his blood on me!" I thought I had wiped most of it off when I had phased back. I left his room and went to shower. The water hit me and ran from my head to my toes, I watched as the clear water turned pink and I became clean. I stayed under the water much longer than I needed to. Everything that had happened started to feel like a horrible dream. I wrapped a towel around me and stepped into my room. He was there, sitting on the foot of my bed staring at me.

I didn't know what to say at first, I'm sorry . . . I love you . . . I am an idiot. I just shook my head and then clenched my towel, I was actually unnerved by his appearance in my room, a place he hadn't been in a long time, and he just sat there and continued to stare peacefully and patiently as I unraveled my thoughts. I stepped toward him stopping when I was less than a breath away from him. I touched the place where his now almost nonexistent scar was located, he flinched slightly and I quickly removed my hand and jumped back.

"I don't know what to say." I spoke the words without meaning to.

"Words aren't always necessary." He said patting his hand on the bed where he wanted me to sit, "I've missed you." He grabbed my hand and held in his.

"I need to say something, if I don't I'll feel I have mistreated you . . . actually, I have already mistreated you, I am so sorry." I unintentionally hung my head, "Trust does go both ways and I didn't give you proper time to react. If I had acted more sensibly maybe this whole incident wouldn't have happened."

"You can't seriously be blaming yourself for Ana attacking me?"

"Not completely, but it is partially my fault." I felt awful like I had been punched, but in a way felt I deserved the pain, I got up and paced the floor, "I don't know."

"No it's not, not at all" Was all he said and shook his head and laughed. "I am truly mystified by how you mind works."

"Shut up" I said rejoining him on the bed. I nudged him and laughed a little. He scooted closer to me and rubbed my even though it was still wet. He looked at me his expression went from happy to troubled.

"What's wrong?" I asked touching his head.

"Nothing, really . . . but I do have good request." He said moving his hand from my back.

"Sure anything, what do you need?" I said way too quickly, he laughed at my eagerness to please him.

"Could you . . . cover yourself a bit more, this look is a little too tempting for me." He laughed nervously.

"Oookay, whatever you wish, sir." I got up and I felt a slight pull in his direction. I got up to change and I felt a slight pull in his direction. "No need for all of that, I'll be back"

"It was unintentional I assure you." He laughed.

"Right." I went in the bathroom and threw my towel across the room and put on my robe. I walked back to him, "Better?" I asked twirling around.

"Not much." He huffed. "Is there anything underneath it?"

"Me." I laughed and crawled into my bed. He stayed at the foot of my bed he seemed hesitant about something or maybe it was just the way he was sitting with his hands clasped between his legs. "Nahuel, you should rest some more you were knocked loopy a couple of times, I'm not fully convinced you 100%." I pulled the covers back and invited him into my bed.

"Is that the only reason you want me in your bed?" he smiled at me seductively.

"Don't make me tell you to shut up twice in one day." I laughed.

"I believe you just did." He retorted. He still remained at the foot of the bed. "There is something I need from you, but it is would be so much better if I didn't have to ask for it." He rubbed his pants nervously.

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"I know its weird but I cannot explain." He frowned and then looked down.

"So let me get this straight you know what you want, but you can't tell me?"

"When you put it that way you make sound kind of stupid," he laughed a little.

"You said it . . ." I murmured and laughed. "Won't you get in bed with me?" I asked seductively, I smiled trying to be warm and lure my finance into bed so I could make up with him properly.

"Why? Can't you rest just as well with me sitting her in the room with you?" He laughed inching a little closer to me.

"I want you by my side okay? Please?" Oh, God I was begging him, how pathetic was I.

"Why?" he said inching even closer towards me.

"Oh I get it" I smiled seductively, "I know what you want, you want me to say the words. I love you Nahuel, I miss you, I haven't been able to sleep without you. Are you happy now?" I said as if I were confessing some kind of dirty secret.

"Why is it so hard to get you to say it?" He said finally getting into the bed.

"It's not that it's hard, you don't want to know, its stupid really." I shrugged.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know." He said placing on of the wet strands of hair behind my ear.

"All that mushy talk, I did it with Sam, I told him I loved him everyday, I called him baby, sweetheart, I told him I would love him forever, and when we broke up all that was left was the painful memories of saying those things . . . saying I love you will lead to you saying you love me too and sometimes I don't believe you love me like I love you." I said all of this with my head down, I had never been so raw with him, I felt like a scared little girl.

"You still doubt my love for you after all of this?" he seemed outraged and hurt.

"I think you are confused by the imprinting, I don't doubt you think you love me, I just don't think you are over your first love . . . you still dream about her."

"Yes that is true, I have nightmares and she is always the one who tortures me. I have no love for that woman, I don't know how to say it any clearer." He growled.

"Nightmares? Really?" That never dawned on me as a possibility.

"I love you Leah, and I could say it a million times, I never want to be without you." He said forcing me to look into his eyes.

"I have never feel anything so strong for anyone, you consume my every thought" Tears started to fall. "Oh God, I am crying again . . .I feel so Bella-like" I cried harder and he held me to his chest.

"There are worse people to be like." I groaned and cried louder and he laughed.


	30. Chapter 29

Author's Note:

Hey so yeah this chapter is pretty much filler but didn't want y'all to completely forget about my story :), I know it's been a long time since I have submitted anything, but here it is. I hope you like it only five or six more chapters to go!

* * *

Chapter 29

The next morning I woke up with my sheets sprawled all over the place and my hair was a wreck. I lifted my head from Nahuel's stomach and smiled at him. "Good morning"

"Good afternoon," he corrected me, "Last night was more than interesting to say the least, I am exhausted." He stretched yet made no movement to exit the bed.

"What was so interesting about it, we didn't do anything did we?" I asked horrified if we did, I certainly didn't remember it, and that was something I wanted to remember. All that I could remember now that I thought about it was crying, and him holding me in his arms.

"You tried . . . a lot" he laughed and put his hands behind his head, "I was actually proud of myself for resisted your all to forward attacks."

"I attacked you?" I smirked at the thought of me forcing him down and taking advantage of him, it seemed like something I would do, I just wished I could remember I racked my brain for pieces of the memories and traced the muscles on his chest.

"You don't remember?" He rose to his elbows and stared at me. I shook my head. "Well allow me to enlighten you. Last night you were amazingly aggressive in your sleep it took all of 10 minutes for me to realize that you were acting subconsciously. You touched me in places that . . ."

"Okay, okay I get it." I huffed and moved of his chest and left the bed, I was smart enough to know what he was talking about, but I still couldn't remember anything. I walked toward the bathroom to get rid of my morning breath still puzzled by the missing pieces in my head from last night.

"Are you finally going to put some clothes," he said looking surprised, "I may actually applaud you."

"Just for that . . ." I said untied my robe, turned my back to him, and let the fabric lower to the small of my back. I laughed quietly knowing that my acts to seduce him would cause him more frustration that they caused me.

"You wake up in the morning and decided to torture me this way." His voiced was now in low, deep, and my ear, he moved his nose along my collar as he let his fingertips play at my spine, he let out his usually sigh of frustration. "Please clothe yourself?" He groaned pathetically knowing that his attempts were hopeless.

"You know technically I already consider you my husband, one little slip wouldn't hurt." I took his hand from my back, placed it on my bare stomach, and slowly allowed him to travel up to my chest.

"I shouldn't . . .," he groaned and clenched his hand into a fist.

"I won't force you," I said, "but you know you really, really want to." I laughed at how tightly he was holding his fist, his fingernails were digging into the flesh of his hand trying to resist.

"You know what I want?" he said turning me around fast, I went to answer him, when he connected his lips with mine. He wrapped his arms around me; I raised my arms and wrapped them around him allowing the robe I was half wearing to fall to the ground. When he realized what had happened he abruptly stopped kissing me. He glanced shortly at my body. He pressed his lips upon mine once more, he lifted me and carried me back to the bed, he removed his shirt, and he lay on top of me.

"I love you so much Leah" he took his pointer and traced the side of my face. His face seemed serious, solemn, and decided, this was our moment, the one that I would never forget.

"I know . . .," I said letting my fingers become lost in the trail of his sides. He frowned at my response; he took his pointer finger and placed it under my chin. "You know I love you." He smirked he kissed me again, and then we heard a knock on the door.

"You two awake?" Esme asked probably knowing only too well the answer.

"Yes Esme one moment please." We both rushed to find clothing.

"No need to rush, just meet us all in the living room when you're ready" We heard as she walked away from the door and we both laughed.

"This close" showing the amount of space between my two fingers I was disappointed and didn't care how much it showed on my face, he laughed and put of his shirt.

"It was for the best." He sat on the foot of the bed as I threw some jeans on. He seemed satisfied to have a reprieve from our episode and a second chance at maintaining my virtue.

"So you say." I scoffed, June was still months away, I was not going to make it; I would go crazy long before then.

"I do say . . . and I also say that I am a lucky man, and I will be the luckiest man alive on our wedding night." He grabbed my hand and led me out of the room and I rolled my eyes.

When we came down stairs, everyone was in the living room, and I mean everyone was in the living room, Sam and his whole pack was there, my mom, Charlie, Nahuel's sisters, and most of the Cullens. We went and sat on the couch beside Ren and Jacob. Jacob was talking, more like arguing with Sam, and Ren was sitting beside him staring straight ahead as if she were bored. When she saw us her eyes brightened, and Sam and Jacob's conversation came to a screeching halt.

"Good to see among the land of the living Nate Dog" Jacob shoved Nahuel in the shoulder, Nahuel only smiled at his remark but did not respond.

"Nate Dog?" I laughed, "Who the heck is Nate Dog?".

"It's a long story . . ." Nahuel said and gave Jacob a look, as if he wished he hadn't had brought it up.

"When we played a video game and we had to pick nicknames, there is no nickname for Nahuel so we made one up." Jacob said bluntly.

"But Nate Dog, seriously, isn't that a rapper?" I laughed as I imagined Nahuel rapping in a music video, "so random" I whispered.

"I don't know you'd have to ask Seth he came up with it." Nahuel and Jacob both laughed. I looked at Seth, he pretended he hadn't heard anything we had said and tried to continue his conversation with Embry and Quil. Jacob went to cut on the t.v. Then Huilen, Esme, and Carlisle came into the living room and stood in front of all of us.

"There is something things that need to be discussed, since we are all living under the same roof everything should be out on the table there should be no secrets." Carlisle said.

"Secrets? What do you mean secrets?" My mom said bouncing Bailey in her arms.

"He means that we talk about why or more appropriately how Joham got to us this time, and what we are all here." Huilen grumbled.

"Can't we just let it go?" I grumbled and everyone looked at me shocked. "All that matters is that it happened and now it is over." I repositioned myself on the couch I leaned more toward Nahuel in a defensive sort of way I didn't want him to be upset.

"I disagree." Ren turned and whispered. "Nahuel needs to know, if it were reversed you would want to know." She was right but I didn't care I could already feel the pain that he would feel, it would kill him to know that his two members of his family that he loved had betrayed him and not only that, now his youngest sister was dead. I held the bridge of my nose preparing myself for the uproar.

"I don't want him upset." I countered, it was all I could muster to say I didn't want to start a meaningless argument already knew that they had in there minds to tell him anyway, all an argument would cause is me to phase unnecessarily.

"I am right here and now I really want to know." He said looking back to Carlisle, "What happened?"

"Marisol . . ." Esme said telling the girl to confess herself.

"Oh, fine I helped Ana get into the house and again I will say I was trying to get Leah and not you . . . you really have no reason to be mad at me." She said crossing her arms across her chest, I laughed at the look on Maria face she looked at her poor sister as if she had lost her mind.

"How could you be so dense?" Nahuel glared at her. "Bringing Ana into the equation was stupid, so very, very stupid." He shook his head disappointed.

"And you think what you are doing is the most intelligent thing in the world?" She scoffed and looked at him as if she were disgusted. "Well at least we know that Ana will never bother us again?" She lowered her eyes but the rest of her expression was rather blank.

"What are you talking about?" he gripped the edge of the sofa so hard that I could actually see the veins in his hands, which was a difficult thing to produce, being that he was half-undead and all. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Tears formed in his eyes, which caused me to tear up too. "Did you kill her?" he whispered to Marisol in a shaky voice, if he were a shape shifter he would have phased and killed Marisol by now.

"No, that act goes to Joham." Bella said I could tell she was reliving watching the act her eyes held that same glare of disgust. Nahuel looked briefly in Bella's direction then his eyes dropped to the ground his whole world had been uprooted in the ongoings of one night. I held on to his shoulders trying to bring him some comfort.

"Please spare us pretending to be his saint, this whole thing is your fault!" Marisol yelled at me, I simply sighed knowing where this conversation was going to go I made no reply; however Nahuel didn't take kindly to her words.

"You stand there and make weightless arguments when the truth remains that I could have been killed! Leah could have been killed!" he stood up and glared at her.

"Leah is NOT MY CONCERN!" She stood up and met his stare; I was shocked that she didn't show the fear of him that she showed when they first arrived.

"Excuse me what has my daughter done to you to make you feel that she deserves to be killed?" My mom questioned. I groaned I really didn't want her involved Marisol was obviously warped in the head and I didn't want her on Marisol's bad side. My new sister fussed in my mother's arms.

"Obviously I don't care if she lives or dies, she is nothing to me." The way she spoke to my mother made my skin boil and hands shake, I was still trying to be controlled and kept my distance from her not wanting to take another family member away from Nahuel. In the background I noticed the Hulien and Esme's faces full on concern.

"Shut up! You shut up! You ungrateful little . . . you will not talk to my wife's mother that way." He hissed at her. "Maybe I should give you a taste of what I have been through since you set this in motion; I should hit you in the head a few times and try to rip you away from the person you love most in this world."

"Don't you see, you've already done the latter, brother you are who I care for most in this world? By coming here you not only changed your life, but mine to." Tears now ran down her face. "This is not where we belong, pretending to be something that we are not?"

"Marisol, we all need to have separate lives to have our own adventures, but we will always be connected." He said touching her shoulder, "However, if you ever do something to jeopardize Leah's well-being I will treat as if you are a stranger and handle you according. Do you understand?" He frowned at her.

"Yes," she said numbly, looking away from him unable to meet his stare this time. She said what was necessary to please him but I could tell she still did not agree with him.

"Now will you apologize to Leah and her mother?" he said taking his seat beside me.

"That's not necessary Nahuel, your sister and me have an understanding." I said numbly I pinched the bridge of my nose after such a wonderful morning this meeting was ruining my mood; Ren rubbed my back and tried to keep me calm.

"Speak for yourself honey, I want my apology." My mom scoffed.

"I am sorry." Marisol murmured. My mom just glared at her and continued to bounce the baby.

"Thank you." My mom said coolly and Charlie reached for the baby. Nahuel returned to his seat beside me, I placed my hand on his back, he was shaking, I placed my chin on his shoulder, there was nothing I could say to alleviate his pain all I could do was stay there. Emily struggled to get up and Sam went to assist her.

"Hold on one second Emily, we have one more thing to discuss." Esme said, "I wanted to discuss Sam's pack reappearance in our lives. I have struck a deal with Sam he agreed that he and his pack would fight this fight with us if we return to Forks once more in his or more appropriately Emily's lifetime, I have spoken to some of my family about this, but I wanted everyone's thoughts are on the table."

"I already told you I had no problem going back to visit my dad." Bella smiled at Charlie.

"I agree with Bella a short visit would be manageable." Edward said now standing by her side.

"My main concern is returning to Forks so soon after just being there, we will be recognized, people will question why we haven't aged." Rosalie said, Emmett and Jasper agreed with her statement.

"Just tell them that you all have Dick Clark syndrome and they'll get over it." Embry laughed and everyone just stared at him, "Okay, tough crowd." He murmured.

"Leah, what about you?" Esme asked.

"Why?" I asked Sam, "Why do we need to go back to Forks?"

"Yeah Sam, why do you want Leah to come back to Forks? Bringing the vampires back to Forks will cause more of the families on the reservation to have children that phase." Emily frowned at him accusingly.

"Thought you would like for Leah to come and visit you, you're always talking about how you miss her." He shrugged, "I made the deal for you." He countered.

"How short is short?" Alice asked Sam.

"A week maybe two at best." Sam looked at Emily as he said the words, "That's not enough time to transform anybody." Emily just looked at him with her brow raised.

"Right . . . that's not bad, matter of fact it would be interesting having Nahuel visit some of the places I used to hang out when I grew up." I smiled a little in his direction he placed a similar expression on his face but he was not completely invested in the conversation anymore, I could tell his thoughts were elsewhere.

"I would like to see where you grew up, I was in Forks once, but not long enough to really take anything in." Nahuel said in a low tone trying his best to appease me. I smiled at him and he replied with his version of the same; however, I knew the action was still empty. While the others talked about what would be done to prevent Joham from attacking us again. I watched as Nahuel dealt with the news about his sisters. He was being torn apart inside and he was still trying to do the right thing and sit there and listen to what Carlisle had to say. I stood up I didn't know what I was going to do but I knew something had to be done to stop his pain.

"Dude what are you doing?" Embry asked, everyone was now staring at me, even Nahuel was confused by my actions.

"I don't mean to be rude . . . Ren can give us the Spark Notes on this." I offered Nahuel my hand, he took it, and we exited the house. We got into my car and I cut on the engine. "Where do you want to go?"

"Umm, I don't know this was your great idea remember?" he smirked at me.

"Right . . ." I got on the road and just started driving; I just wanted to get us as far away from the craziness as possible. He sat silently staring out of his window wearing the same frown I saw him with earlier. After a good hour of driving I stopped in a parking lot of old run down store.

"Is this where you were in such a rush to get to?" he arched his eyebrow at me.

"I just felt like I needed to get you away from that house." I still gripped the stirring wheel, "I don't want you to feel any more hurt." I looked at him and this time he genuinely smiled.

"I appreciate the sentiment, really I do, but I learned a long time ago that pain and hardship is and all too real part of life." He lowered his eyes and sighed. We sat a few moments in silence.

"But you have suffered so much, enough is enough." He laughed and the noise tingled down my spine, even though I was confused at what he found funny.

"Who are you to say when enough is enough?" he frowned at me, "We can't control or predict the hand we are dealt in life, we can only suffer threw it. I have lost people I care about before, even though it never really gets easier, the pain is familiar, I will recover."

"I don't want you to have to." I touched his face; he took my hand and kissed the palm of my hand.

"My sister was so confused and wrapped up in my father's mess that I shouldn't really be surprised by the fate she was dealt. Part of me always held out a little hope that she would change." He played mindlessly with my fingers.

"I am so sorry." I hugged him and his laughter shook us both, " No Nahuel seriously, I know how it feels to lose a family member you have to be going through hell. What can I do to make the pain stop?" I bust out laughing.

"I am trying to make you see that I will be okay and seem to have your mind set on babying me." He rubbed my back, "I can think of something that may numb the pain at least momentarily."

"Nahuel is that really what you want to do right now?" Even though I always love a good making out session with him, I thought he should take a few moments to mourn properly.

"What are you talking about?" He got of the car and within seconds he was at my door opening it for me, "Oh, that . . . however nice that sounds it wasn't what I was talking about." He took my hand and yanked me out of the car. We walked towards the store and within seconds, he was sitting on top of its roof. "Come sit with me?"

"Yeah sure, just give me a sec and I fly right up there." I glared at him, "Why do you always do the most random stuff?" I said as I backed up enough to a running start, got a good grasp on a hook on the store, and threw the rest of my body onto the roof of the store, I skinned my knee. "Oww!"

"Sorry" he said now sitting beside me.

"Why are you sorry you did do anything?" He touched the spot where the scar was, as soon as he removed his hand it had disappeared. He took his hand and licked the little bit of blood that was on it.

"Well that a curiosity that was conquered . . . I love you Leah but you taste awful." He turned his nose up and wiped his hand on his on his jeans.

"Thanks, I guess?" He laughed at me, took his pointer finger, and placed it under my chin to direct my eyes to his.

"Well you know what I mean; you taste overly delicious in other ways." He leaned in and kissed me. After a while, he pulled away from me only enough to place his head on my chest. "As long as this heart is beating . . . I am okay." He closed his eyes and sighed. We just sat there and I rubbed his back comforting him in the only way I know how. I never knew that I would find such comfort just being with a man, words would have ruined this moment, nothing but silence wrapped around us.

After a good couple hours of peace he finally raised his and stared into my eyes, "It's time to go." He stood up, walked to the edge of the roof, and then jumped. "Come on Leah jump, I'll catch you." He smiled playfully.

"Is there a chance I would be able to fight you on this?" I stood on the edge of the roof.

"What you don't trust that I will catch you?" I he laughed extended his arms. I glared at him and he arched his eyebrows.

"Fine." I turned my back to him, let myself, and fall off the building. Within seconds I was as if I was floating in mid air, Nahuel was staring up at me smiling, I wanted to squirm and tell him to put me down, but I was afraid that if I moved it would make it difficult for him to hold me and I would fall.

"Amazing, I never held someone in the air for this long, but here will be the difficult part." He slowly lowered me into his arms, "Perfect."

"Good job" I said ecstatic that he hadn't dropped and even more glad that I hadn't broken my butt bone (even though I knew it would heal it still would hurt). He carried me to the driver's side of the car and opened the door.

Once we made it back to the house, we were met in the front yard Ren, Emily, and Shelly. "Hey what have you two been up to?" Ren said grinning and crossing her arms. We just smiled and tried to walk past them.

"Hold it, there is something that we have to talk to you about." Shelly blocked our way, which was very bold considering what we could do to her; I did take in the fact that her hair was now ravenous ebony.

"What is it, is someone hurt?" Nahuel whole disposition changed.

"No it is just regarding the last thing that was discussed this morning. Remember Leah you wanted the Spark Notes." Ren said.

"Yeah, so what is it?" Now I was a little concerned.

"Gosh, you are all acting like we are talking about something horrible, we are talking about celebrating." Emily beamed, "Leah we voted and you are going to be married tomorrow isn't it great!" She rubbed her belly as she spoke that small twinge of jealousy hit again. I looked at Nahuel from the corner of my eye and thought what a wonderful caring dad he would have been.

"So all of you decided to this without even thinking to include us in the decision?" I frowned at her.

"Leah you were supposed to be included but you both left kinda abruptly remember?" Ren reminded me. I just raised my eyebrow at her. "Leah think of it this way if you get married tomorrow morning guess what you will be doing tomorrow night?"

"So we can go away and have a honeymoon?" I asked sarcastically knowing that Carlisle wouldn't let us go away. The whole point of everyone being here was for them to protect us if we go away what sense would that make?

"Umm, no that would be postpone but you could still have you alone time." She smirked, "I am sure you would fine a way."

"Yeah with all of you here, we'll find a way to have alone time." I rolled my eyes.

"Stop Leah," Nahuel said touching my arm, "It really does make sense; members from both of our families are here and we don't know how long they will be staying here with us." He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Is this what you want?" He simply kissed my hand.

"I guess it is settled tomorrow we'll get married."


	31. Chapter 30

Author's Note: Okay Everyone I have read my chapter again . . . I am not promising it is going to be much better but I hope I found some of my grammar problems, making the chapter more reader friendly . . . I will apologize and say that I always jump and upload the chapters as soon as I am finished with them I can't help it I get excited!

* * *

Chapter 30

The night before . . .

I was sitting in the living room with Emily, Ren, Maria, and Shelly. They were all watching me as if I were going to explode, every now and then Alice would ask me a question about decorations and other planning matters. I really wasn't as concerned about the wedding events I more so concern about the sanity of the four people sitting in front of me.

"Okay, I give up, what are you staring at?" I huffed, "haven't you ever heard the saying don't watch me, watch TV? Well I mean it . . . literally." I grabbed the remote and starting flipping through the channels.

"Leah! You've got to be excited!" Shelly sat beside me and squeezed me. I stared blankly I was feeling many emotions but I honestly didn't quite think that "excited" fit the category.

"I'm actually kind of annoyed . . ." I murmured, then laughed I felt somewhat silly admitting that I felt the way I did before my wedding day. They looked at me as if I had peed on myself or something.

"Okay . . . leave it to my cousin to be completely random," Emily rolled her eyes, "on the night before my wedding I was excited and nervous . . . for the next night." All of the girls excluding Ren laughed. It amazed me that she bring up her wedding to my ex tonight, I sighed and let the trivial statement roll off my back.

"The only reason I am annoyed is because I didn't know I wouldn't be able to sleep with Nahuel tonight." Ren smirked at my remark, "well, you know what I mean."

"But those are the rules the groom can't see the bride the night before the wedding." Shelly stated as if she was the official on all marital traditions.

"Yeah true, but I just found out that I was getting married tomorrow like two seconds ago." For second, I paused and listened, I could hear Nahuel and some of the others upstairs talking, I wanted to know what they were talking about.

"Just think about tomorrow night and that will get you through." Ren patted me on the shoulder a couple of times.

"New topic please . . . no offense Leah, but thinking but thinking of my brother in that way . . . well it is pretty much disgusting." Maria said, I laughed but it did make me wonder about her.

"What about you Maria, have you ever been in love?" I asked changing the subject as she wished. She looked as if someone had stabbed her in the heart.

"Wrong topic." She smiled sadly, "We should really focus on the actual events of tomorrow, excluding the wedding night."

"Trust me Leah it is worth the few hours of discomfort. Your wedding day will be beautiful Alice seems to be making sure of that." Emily smiled at me, and then seemed perplexed by something, "I do have one question if you don't mind?"

Edward said, "Oh God" in the background it made me laugh because it fit what I was thinking at the moment.

"Well spit it out, what's the question?" I said plopping my head on a pillow on the couch and placing my legs placing my legs in Ren's lap.

"Why were you so quick to sleep with Sam . . . Nahuel's your imprint and you to haven't done anything." She looked down at her pregnant belly, right now, that baby was her saving grace, how could she ask such a stupid question the day before my wedding.

"Have you ever asked Sam if we've had sex?" I asked bluntly, she looked at me dumbfounded as if she had never thought to question him about it.

"N . . . no . . . but you said you did." She frowned at me.

"Yeah . . . I lied a lot when I was younger." I shrugged it off, hoping that Emily would be smart enough to let the conversation drop, but from previous experience, I knew she wouldn't be that smart.

"But . . . Leah" she started and I cut her off.

"For the record, I didn't lie to you . . . you asked the question and I simply smiled and you assumed."

"But why lie to me? I am your cousin, you know, there was a time when you told me everything." She crossed her arms and huffed. Every part of me wanted to lash out at her with the truth, the reason I "lied" to her was out of concern for _my_ relationship. I could tell the way Sam had begun to look at her. I thought that by insinuating that I had a sexual relationship with Sam that she would do the right thing and back off . . . but of course, it didn't work. I didn't want to add fuel to her fire for this conversation. I closed my eyes and calmed myself . . . I inhaled and exhaled, deeply I noticed that Nahuel's scent seemed extremely close for him not be in the room with me.

"Nahuel?" I opened my eyes expecting him to see him in the room. I scanned the room briefly and Ren looked at me as if she were concerned for my mental health.

"Just answer her question Leah, and honestly please." His sad voice echoed from the hall. My heard dropped into my gut. I could feel the pain that he was now in over a stupid lie I had told years ago, when I was someone completely different. I tried to get to him but Ren grabbed me and reminded me that I could not see him until tomorrow. I tried to ignore my feeling to rush to his side and focus on his request.

"She was not the only one I this lie to, in reality he was my first in a lot of ways, my first boyfriend, first love, my first dance, and my first kiss . . . and we were together for a long, long time I figured that eventually the lie would become true." I didn't know whether to continue but he asked for honesty and that's what I gave.

"And that's what you still want." He said with his voice cold, I hated that he didn't pose his statement as a question, it was as if he thought that the simple mention of Sam's name would make me jump over six years into the past and fall into Sam's arms.

"I wanted him emphasis on the e-d. I don't know how many times I will have to remind you" I walked to the wall I knew he was hiding behind, "I love you Nahuel, I do, and I will never stop."

"And that's why you two are getting married tomorrow" Maria said sneaking up behind me, "Now go away brother." She said playfully, "there will be plenty of time for her to tell you how much she loves you tomorrow." She pulled me by my arm away from the wall.

"Emily, I mean this in the nicest way possible." Ren said staring Emily down, "Don't ruin this moment for her." Ren's glare can be really scary if you aren't used to it, I figured it was because of her brown eyes.

"I didn't mean to cause trouble . . . I just wondered" she murmured. I looked around at the girls surrounding me, they all had been here to support me, and now they all seemed angry or put off.

"I know you didn't mean any harm" I said hugging her, "and now you have your answer, you shouldn't have to wonder anymore." Em smiled and I could see Ren roll her eyes in the reflection in the mirror, I never would have thought that a Cullen would be so protective of my feelings or jealous for my attention.

"Hey Jasper!" I yelled and it seemed he was instantly in the room.

"You know, yelling isn't necessary, I actually have pretty good hearing." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry" I smiled at him because I needed him to do favor, "Since I will never be able to lighten the mood like you do, can you" I wiggled my fingers to illustrate my meaning.

"For you Leah of course" he smiled and this wonderful feeling fell over me, everyone else seemed to be feeling the affects of his charm as well.

"No fair Uncle Jasper I was actually enjoying my discontentment thank you." Ren smirked.

"Right" was all he said in response to her, he went to leave the room and I stopped him, "he is fine, he'll see you at the alter."

"I thought Edward was the mind reader." I put my hands on my hips in a playful manner.

"Anyone could have seen that one coming" He nudged me and knocked me slightly off my center.

"Well thanks . . . now I am transparent."

"Pretty much." He went upstairs, "Night ladies."

The Day My Life Has Been Leading Up To

All of the fuss and chaos of the night accelerated into the morning, now not only Alice was running around, but Esme and Shelly had joined her, creating the fairytale experience in backyard and forest. I affectionately called them her minions as they ran around doing pretty much anything she wanted them to. Part of me wanted her to ask them to hop on one foot, rub their stomachs, and pat their heads at the same time just of my amusement of course.

My mom and Maria were helping at first but I lost track of Maria, and my mom eventually came into my room with me.

"Are you ready?" She asked sitting on the side of the bed it reminded one how she used sit when she would read me stories when I was little.

"Yeah." Simple answer was all that was necessary. This had been what I had wanted since I had seen Nahuel so what on Earth would make me change my mind hours before I got what I wanted.

"I am so happy for you baby, I want you to remember today as one of the best days of your life, so soak up every minute of if okay?" She hugged me; I could tell she had begun to cry because one of her tears touched my shoulder where she laid her head. "God I didn't think I would be here for this" Her tears continued to fall, I wasn't used to my mom crying this way. I mean I had seen her cry but I had never witnessed her sob, "Leah, I am going to miss you and Seth when we leave, I didn't realize I was going to miss you two as much as I did."

"But you have Charlie and little Bailey." I stayed in our embrace so I wouldn't have to completely take her in, I finally understood why all of the movies and sitcoms made such a big deal about weddings, it truly seemed like it caused everyone I knew to become emotional basket cases.

"I know baby but one child does not replace another," she gained some composure, "same goes for families for that matter," she whipped the remaining evidence of her break down on the end of her sleeve. "Being around you and your brother brings your father back to life . . . I hadn't realized how much I missed him . . . until now," she touched my face, "He would have been so proud of you today and in general for the young woman you have become."

"God mom!" Tears finally fell down my face; I had been trying so hard not to let her words get to me. "I am not even dress for this thing and I am already shedding tears." We both laughed a little.

"Speaking of getting dressed, I better go before Alice starts looking for me . . . she thinks I take forever getting dressed." She rolled her eyes and headed towards the door.

"Honestly to her you probably do." I went to open the door for her and Alice was there, already dressed holding both of our bags.

"I didn't want to intrude on a moment" she invited herself into the room, "but she is right time is of the essence and you both need to get dressed."

The Moment 

"So you ready to do this thing?" Seth entered the room in his black tuxedo he looked very mature, I was dressed and staring at myself in the mirror, I could not get enough of this dress. "Alice sent me to get you . . . everyone's lined up."

"Okay, okay . . ." I took one more look in the mirror, all the fuss everyone made over today even had me thinking that I would be a different woman after the ceremony. I shook off the notion that saying "I do" would completely change my personality.

"I can't remember if I had thanked you for giving me away?" I asked knowing that I hadn't. He led him to the back of the line right behind Ren, who was now smiling at me like a maniac.

"Honestly there is nobody else qualified . . . and you're welcome." He nudged me and I grabbed his arm, "you look beautiful by the way, he's gonna be blown away." I looked down and then looked toward Nahuel at the aisle.

"Wonder why he looks that way?" I looked at Nahuel he looked stiff and petrified.

"What way?" I looked at Seth as if he were crazy, how could he not notice how weird Nahuel looked, "He always looks at you that way . . . he looks kinda constipated don't he" he laughed, "don't worry he'll be okay once you are upfront." The wedding march started perfectly on cue, my heart hopped into my stomach.

"I guess you better get me to the altar." I grabbed even tighter to his arm.

"Yes ma'am" we started up the aisle, the pause-step-pause thing was so annoying, everyone was grinning in my face as I walked past them, the only one who seemed out of place was Marisol she sat in the middle row and glared at me with intent to kill.

"Don't worry about her . . . look." He directed my attention to Rosalie who was watching Marisol like a hawk, ready to stop her if she tried anything stupid. I finally approached the altar; Seth kissed my cheek and switched places with Nahuel who now smiled blissfully at me.

"This day should be special to anyone who knows about our kind; today will be the first marital union between shape shifter and vampire." Carlisle paused at looked at both of us, "but it is much more than that, today two people that I care about very much and have come to consider family, will declare their love for one another and commit themselves to each other for the first time and for all time . . . Nahuel take Leah's hands." He grabbed my hands and raised my left hand to his lips momentarily. "Nahuel has chosen to recite his own vows." I looked at him and arched my brow, we never discussed this, I just assumed we would go through the basic scenario.

"Leah, you are the most beautiful mess I have ever met. Loving you has not and will never be easy . . . but waking up with you by my side is something that I now cannot live without, and seeing you smile each day is something that my heart now requires. I need you Leah, to fight with me, laugh with me and most importantly to love me the crazy way you do, I promise I will spend the rest of eternity doing the same . . . and with this ring." Jacob handed him the ring on cue he had obviously practiced the speech with him, "I keep this promise" he placed the ring on my finger, the smooth feel of it was perfect, it was made to reside on my finger.

"Okay Leah, will you repeat after me?" Carlisle smiled his normal loving smile.

"Umm no actually I want to say something too," I didn't know what I was going to say but I did not want to leave everything all generic when our love was so much more than that. "First, you didn't tell me you were creating your own vows" I glared at him and he smirked, I thought about all of the mushy things he liked for me to say and none of them really felt right at the moment so I decided to wing it. "Walking up the aisle to you I was thinking how crazy life is, how a person can think they know exactly how there life is going to go and be completely wrong, fate twisted itself around us and brought us together making my life a million times better than I ever could have thought it could be. To be honest I had given up on anything like this for myself, and then you came along . . . and you loved me unlike anybody else had, I love you for that, simply put Nahuel you are the most beautiful, perfect man, and I feel so honored that you have chosen to love and marry me." Ren tapped me on the shoulder and handed me his ring, a very subtle way of saying wrap it up, "I love you" I slid the ring on his finger and kept my head down focusing on his hands, being so honest was always made me uncomfortable.

"With all that being said, Nahuel you may kiss you bride!" Carlisle announced, Nahuel dipped me down and kissed me, "Ladies and Gentleman I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Nahuel Cullen." I was now married to a Cullen (sort of) and I couldn't be happier.

Too Many Dances 

Alice had moved all of the furniture in the living room area and created another beautiful atmosphere for the reception. Everyone that could eat enjoyed the many platters of food Esme had prepared. Everyone had begun conversing about today's events. I hadn't realized before that they had invited some of the vampires that were in the clearing a few years back, they had also invited some others that I didn't know. Esme and Carlisle were now sitting with some of them in the corner of the living room. I heard one of them mention our union as a tragedy draped in beautiful clothing; they were concerned that the Volturi would not approve of our marriage. I went to storm over there and give them a piece of my mind, who cares about the stupid Volturi anyway. Before I could make my way over to their little conversation Emmett and Jasper brought my husband back to me.

"Hey Leah I want to see your face when you open my gift." Emmett handed me a fancy white gift bag, for some reason had sworn off gift-wrap, Jasper considers it dangerous. I reached inside the bag and pulled out the jewelry box, inside was a golden choke collar that resembled a dog collar and just in case I didn't get the joke it had a golden dog tag with my name on it.

"Wow, Emmett I am shocked it's yet another joke about the shape shifter thing, I am sooo surprised." I rolled my eyes and laughed, "It is beautiful thank you." I hugged him briefly.

"You haven't seen what we gave him . . . show her." Emmett nudged Nahuel and he revealed a long golden chain.

"It is supposed to be a leash." Nahuel said looking at the confused look on my face, "but I told him I didn't need it . . . I have my own." Within seconds, I was in his arms.

"You said you wouldn't . . ." I couldn't help but smile at his possessiveness, but I was serious.

"I know, I know . . ." he whispered and the heat of his breath tickled my ear, "that was my last time . . . tomorrow I'll stop." he smiled seductively, and all of my thoughts went to inappropriate behavior, his fingers and played shoulder and traveled down my forearm. Alice hadn't had as much as time to put the wedding together so she didn't have but a couple of CDs of our favorite music most of it was stuff I liked and thought was appropriate.

"Should we dance? I know you actually like this song." I pulled him toward the middle of the living room. I buried my head in his shoulder and he rocked me back and forth.

"So was the wedding everything you thought it would be?" He whispered in her ear and moved his hand along my back.

"Actually it was nothing like the wedding I used to imagine for myself . . . but trust me it's a good thing." If I had, the wedding I used to dream of I would have never met him and knowing him has made my life so much richer, I pressed myself closer to him and he kissed the top of my head.

"Sorry about Emmett's stupid gift. I hope it didn't upset you." He twirled me around once and pulled back into his arms.

"Don't be sorry, when I was 'bitter Leah' they used to give me worse gag gifts than that, like a personalized food bowl, a flea collar, you get the drift, at least I actually like the necklace." He shook quietly from laughter, "What I can't like his gift?" I looked at his face, his expression went from jovial to enraged in a matter of three seconds, and his gentle touch turned possessive.

"Wha" I turned to see what had frustrated him, Sam and Emily were standing behind me.

"May I dance with the beautiful bride?" Sam smiled at me; I looked back at Nahuel to see if he would be okay with this, he continued to frown and then took in a deep breath.

"Only if Mrs. Uley doesn't mind honoring me with a dance?" Nahuel's normal brand of charm worked on Emily, she blushed and giggled, and I was extremely annoyed. I would have to get better with seeing him with other women.

"Leah," Sam said still holding his hand out waiting for me to take it.

"Sorry," I took his hand and he placed my hand on his shoulder. I disconnected myself from the situation; he placed his hands on my waist.

"You know this could have been for us . . . this could have been our moment." I looked down trying to think of the perfect way to avoid dealing with this situation.

"Hmmm . . . that's pretty inappropriate to say." I decided to be honest and pull away from him.

"Okay, I am sorry . . . but I was always curious what you like in your wedding dress, now I will never have to wonder." He rubbed his thumbs along my sides.

"Dude you gotta let go." I pulled away from him; he grabbed my arm keeping me in our embrace.

"I know it's . . . I'm trying okay." He grabbed my hands and smiled at them, "I can't believe you married a leech" he shook his head.

"Shaddup." I hugged him, "As long as you understand that I love that leech and I will not leave him, then we are okay." He smirked arrogantly, which normally would lead me to believe that he was up to something, but now I couldn't see what it would matter.

"Oh I understand" He dipped me, "I love ya Leelee I hope he is everything you think he is." He kissed my right hand. He released my hand and walked toward Emily who was no longer dancing with Nahuel, however Marisol had taken her place.

"Perfect time to get something to drink" I went to walk toward the table where the champagne was located.

"Hello Leah, I was wondering if you could spare a dance for you new brother." Edward extended his hand.

"Sure Eddie let's cut a rug," I took his hand, "today has been more than random." A few years ago, I would have laughed in anyone's face if they had said that I would share a dance with Edward Cullen yet here I am.

"Random in a good way I hope?" He moved so smoothly he held me in an old-fashioned dancing position that made me feel like a princess.

"As if you don't know?" I murmured not trying to be a smart ass; this time anyway, it was just a fact.

"Not today . . . Bella's gift to you, you, and Nahuel are under her shield, I see and hear nothing from you."

"Well that was nice of her." He simply smiled at my statement.

"I however am about to top that gift." I glanced over Edward's shoulder; Marisol was still hording Nahuel's time. I sighed my patience was running thin but I was determined that nothing would bring down today.

"How can you top the gift of privacy?" Laughing at the impossibility of his mission, I have always found his "gift" annoying on those that it was used on, so to have a day where I have been absolved of his unintentional eavesdropping I was more than elated.

"I plan on giving you knowledge about your new husband, giving you insights on some of the things he thinks about." He looked as I did in Nahuel's direction, "you know you want to know."

"Yeah, I'll admit that . . . but I really shouldn't invade his thoughts." I continued to mull over his proposal.

"Wow that is quite mature behavior on your part . . . most people would jump on the opportunity to know without any doubt what their love is thinking." The song ended and he went to step away from me.

"Hey don't think you're getting out of giving us a gift that easily." I followed him off the dance floor and finally grabbed something to drink.

"I didn't . . . I offered Nahuel the same thing and he took the opportunity and used it to his advantage." Edward gave one of those slow half grins that made Bella go stupid in the head.

"Really what did he want to know that he doesn't know already?" I played with the rim of my glass forming all kinds of possible questions he could have asked.

"Is that the question you want an answer to?" He looked over in Nahuel's direction once more, Maria was now switching places with Marisol, I was grateful to her, she was probably the only person that Marisol would concede to.

"You are determined to tell me what he is thinking aren't you?" I scoffed.

"You asked the question young one, I was simply questioning whether or not it was rhetorical." He sat down at the table and I sat with him, I noticed that the fortuneteller that I had seen the day of my bachelorette party. "What's wrong, do you know her?" he stared at me as if he were trying to lift thoughts from my brain, "the shield makes me feel handicapped." He sighed.

"You're not handicapped, you're normal or as normal as _you_ can be." I took a sip of the drink and spotted Elvria again this time she was speaking with Shelly.

"Yes, well back to your initial question, Nahuel wanted to know more about your past . . . about Sam and a few other things, I'd rather not mention." He took my cup and smelled its containments; his nose scrunched up and handed it back to me.

"We are going to have to be better at trusting each other" I groaned, Sam truly did mean nothing to me, being with him was like a hazy memory that I could barely remember only the pictures and the stories told kept what little feelings that were left alive.

"Trust takes time, you two will be fine," Edward got up, "congratulations again."

"Thanks," The song that was playing ended and Maria released my husband into my custody.

"He's all yours." Maria kissed my cheek; it was always a little weird when she was close to me, mainly because she looked exactly like Marisol, it always made me flinch.

"She is truly happy for us." He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Well at least one of them is." I grumbled and smoothed the fabric on my dress. Part of me wished that Marisol would get over her freaking obsession and move on, if she would let go of her bitterness a man would have no choice but to be attracted to her. I watched the way Embry was now drooling over her even though she scowling.

"Hey," Nahuel directed my focus back to him, "don't worry about Marisol . . . don't worry about anything today. The only thing you should focus on is me." He smiled and kissed me, his kiss was so soft, gentle, and loving, that I got lost in it I placed both my hands on his face, not to necessarily to add any sort of passion to the moment, but simply to add the feel of his beautiful face to the memory of the day.

"Not to interrupt, but we have some unfinished business to attend to," Alice pushed us in the direction of our seats, "sit." I hated when she used one-word commands. "Okay, now we have a toast from our maid of honor." Ren made her way in front of the crowd and stood with her cup.

"Well . . . everyone raise your glasses, for my toast to Leah and Nahuel, first I want to thank Nahuel for coming into the Leah's life. You two are a beautiful couple and I hope that I experience a happily ever after as beautiful as yours, very, very soon." She glared in the direction of Jacob and he looked behind him like he didn't know what he was talking about. I kind of felt bad for Jacob because I knew that Ren had to be on his case about getting married now. He got up, stood beside her, and gave his speech.

"I just want to say I am truly happy for the both of you. I am glad that Leah is no longer sour in anyway shape or form, and that Nahuel is no longer scared that he is going to kill her. Imprint or no the two of you seem to be made for each." He raised his glass, "To Leah and Nahuel"

After the toast, we cut the cake and it was obviously the first time Nahuel had tried such a thing because he hated it, the poor guy tried to shallow it down but ended up spitting the rest of it into a napkin. "That was . . . interesting," was all he could manage to say between gagging.

"So was the cake good?" I laughed I went to take another bit of cake and he stopped me.

"Please don't," he grabbed my fork, " it will make you mouth taste like that horrible stuff" he glared at the cake and I burst out laughing. He grabbed my waist and pushed me from the cake table.

"Okay everyone there is one more activity and then we will call it a wrap." Alice took me away from Nahuel and directed me to a chair in the middle of the floor. Nahuel kneeled in front of me.

"I was actually looking forward to this activity" he extended my right leg and kissed my ankle. He slowly let his fingers trial my leg under they reached the guarder, I to grip the edge of my seat to reframe from wiggling my leg back and forth. All of the single guys lined up for Nahuel to throw the guarder. Embry and Quil nudged Jacob up to the front of the line when Nahuel threw it I saw him glance into a mirror he navigated that thing with his mind and made it land on Jacob's head.

"Excellent" Ren said sitting in the seat beside me, "Phase one of my mission is complete . . . just throw the bouquet in the middle Leah." She patted me on the back and then Nahuel came over to where I was sitting.

"You maneuvered that didn't you?" I whispered to him as I pulled on his tie.

"Only as a favor to your friend, now do as she says and aim for the middle." I got up and he grabbed my hand, "and if you're a little off, don't worry I'll guide you." He smiled up at me and his teak eyes looked golden.

"and that is exactly why I married you." I leaned down a kissed him.

The rest off the evening went on normally; Nahuel and I laughed and joked with most of our guests. When Carlisle said that he was going to direct his guests out most of the Cullens went with him, and most of the pack stayed with us talking about the past, until Ren's cell phone went off. "Oh, we have to go!" Ren said looking shocked at her phone like she received some critical message, she slapped Jacob's shoulder, "Come on! All of you!" They all filed out the door clueless as to where they were going, Ren looked like she was a dog herding sheep, and she exited the door last. "If you couldn't tell what I'm doing . . .,"she whispered.

"I know exactly what you are doing . . . thank you." I grabbed her hand and went to let it go but she squeezed me.

"Promise you'll do the same for me" she grinned at me childishly. I rolled my eyes and pushed her out the door.

"Seeya later. . . waaaay later." I closed the door, and silent immediately hit the whole house we were alone it was just him and me.

What Happens After Dark 

"So husband, what do you want to do now that we are all alone?" I turned to him and he was already on his way up the stairs. "Nahuel, wait I didn't know _you_ were in such I hurry!" I made it to my room following my new husband only to find that he wasn't there.

"Sorry I had to trick you but I needed alone." Elvria said as she appeared from out of my bathroom, "illusion spell." She shrugged she went to grab my hands and I pulled away.

"Whoa, where the hell is my husband?" I growled at her. I had promised myself I would not phase today but she picked the wrong time to do her little witchcraft and hijack my husband.

"He is safe I promise, but seriously things are not unfolding for you like I thought they would, I need to know if anything I predicted has changed." She grabbed my hands quickly, and just as before her eyes began to glow. After she had finished reading my palms, she sat on the bed in a dazed state, "I can't tell whether all the separations are over, I assumed that they would be all physical separation but I see that there was a time when the two of you were at odds, that could in a way be considered an separation. Another concern is the fact that Joham is still alive nothing really is making any sense"

"Okay" I said still agitated by her presence, "saying that was so important that you needed to interrupt my wedding night." I walked to the door opening it hoping she would get the idea.

"That's not all Leah, I keep having this vision of you are screaming for Nahuel and reaching for him, only I can never see where he is or what has happened." She stared at my face, "in the vision you eyes are darker, and your hair is longer . . . you seem to be human, you can't protect him, and I am concerned that one or both of you will not survive."

"But that can't be possible . . ." Now that I had married Nahuel there was no way I would let myself become human I would stay with him throughout eternity.

"I know that's what I thought but it is what I keep seeing," she stood and went to make her exit, "the future is always changing, hopefully it will change again. I don't mean to alarm you I honestly don't think you are in any immediate danger I was just hoping that reading you future would give more insight, but I didn't see anything that I hadn't seen previously. So don't worry . . . oh, I almost forgot your wedding gift, Alice said that you would really like what I am about to give you, enjoy it even if it is only for one night." She closed my door and exited the room.

"Wait you crazy witch what about Nahuel!" I opened the door and it was as if I entered a completely different house. It was actually more like a cabin, I was standing in this beautiful room filled with rose pedals all over everything, I was dumbfounded. "What the hell . . ." I whispered as I walked around the couch letting my fingers play on the fabric.

"Leah, thank God I was beginning to think I had lost my mind!" Nahuel ran to me and hugged me franticly. "One minute I was saying goodbye to Jacob and the rest, then I was here, alone and get this every time I tried to go outside or to an different room I would end up right here. . . crazy!" he sat down distraught over what happened.

"Nahuel relax, this is just some kind of weird spell Elvria has us in, I told you she was a witch." I rubbed his shoulders and back trying to relax him, "actually it is her gift to us, and it's actually quite beautiful once you get over the initial shock of everything." He looked up at our surroundings as if it was the first time he noticed what the room looked like.

"I suppose," he shrugged and then looked at me, "Leah, what on Earth are you wearing?" he laughed. I looked down and that noticed small mauve colored teddy that I was wearing that came with equip with supper slutty high heels to match.

"That little . . ." I murmured under my breath, normally I would have noticed being half-naked a lot sooner if it hadn't been for the sheer randomness of this whole ordeal.

"Well I definitely appreciate this part of the gift." He took his finger and ran it from the top of my thigh all the way down to the tip of the of my shoes, he raised my foot to his mouth and kissed the top of my foot, "you taste delicious." He looked up to me and smiled.

"Weren't you just telling me the other day that I tasted horrible?" I teased him playfully; I moved my foot away from him and repositioned myself so I could unbutton his shirt.

"Leah," he said putting his hand over mine, "I want to remember everything about to night." He scooped me up and placed me on the rug in front of the fireplace, "Every kiss, touch, and moan." He whispered in my ear as he undid the back of my lingerie, the sound of his voice in my ear and the feel of his breath against my skin sent a electrifying chill down my spine. His lips danced on my shoulder and he removed the top half of my teddy. He sat me up on his lap and stared at me letting his fingers trace patterns all over my body, while he did this I finished my previous objective of taking his shirt off. He laid on his back and allowed me to do what I wanted to him. I kissed him along his chest, but that was not enough his I need to taste him, all of him. "That feels . . ." I could feel his body jerk underneath me, he grabbed my thighs and moved me onto his stomach, I could hear as he unzipped his pants. He grabbed me once more and laid me on my back, and removed my last article of clothing. He kissed me passionately as he entered me, the intense pressure and feel of him, caused me to moan so loudly that I couldn't recognize my on voice.

"Are you okay?" he moaned deeply into my ear, all I could manage to do is nod, "Leah, oh God I love you so much." He started to move back and forth, he moved slowly and every now and then, he would move my hair and watch my face. The longer we were embraced the faster his motion became; he moved his grip from my waist to my behind. My heartbeat became erratic and couldn't control my breath.

"Oh God Nahuel, Oh God!" I dug my nails into his back, "I can't breathe!" My toes curled and I experienced the most awesome sensation. He kissed me once more and moved from on top of me, he held me close to his chest; I listened to our heartbeats as they slowed to a more normal pace.

"Sleep Leah, you're going to need you strength . . . tonight is going to be a long night."


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Months pass by and being married to Nahuel is just as I expected it would be, wonderful. Our thought patterns were so similar now, meaning that we both wanted to spend every waking moment in bed. He had become very creative for finding reasons that we needed to be alone, I was blunter giving everyone the brush off, and my excuse was simple.

"I'm a newly wed." I told Ren trying move past her and go up the stairs behind Nahuel. He had already made it into to my room and was now looking back at the both of us.

"Leah, I am sure that you can spare a few minutes for you best friend." She said pushing me back down the stairs.

"But. . ." I groaned and Nahuel laughed.

"I will wait for you . . . I am not going anywhere." His voice was deep and alluring making me want him even more. Ren pushed me into the living room area.

"Some crazy stuff has been going on while you've been in honey moon mode Leah," Ren said, "Or more appropriately we found out some crazy information about Shelly, but I am not suppose to tell you all I am suppose to do pry you away from Nahuel." Ren huffed and sat on the couch and looked around.

"So we are waiting for Shelly?" I asked thinking that I might be able to sneak upstairs before she comes home.

"Yes _we_ are, and don't even think about sneaking upstairs." She pulled me onto the couch. I rolled my eyes and plopped my head back on the couch.

"I bet I already know what she is going to tell me." I said thinking that maybe Elvria may have let the bomb drop that she is a witch.

"I don't, you couldn't guess something like this." Ren scoffed.

"You saying that gives me more reason to believe I am right." I was actually growing a little more curious about what was going on, "go ahead Ren I promise I'll act surprised when she tells me . . . just tell me what you know."

"God I wish I could but I promised the girl . . ." Luckily Shelly entered the room before Ren had time to crack.

"Hey Shelly what's up!" I looked at her, her hair had now turned completely black, and her eyes were a brighter green. She was starting to look like a completely different person.

"Hey . . . I need to tell you something," she sat on my other side and braced herself as she prepared to speak again.

"Okay . . . I am listening." I said trying to ease her into her admission.

"I'm . . . a witch" she looked as if she were holding her breath waiting for me to respond.

"Guess what . . . I turned into a big wolf and this other chick sucks blood from living animals . . . so what?" I got off the couch and laughed at how lightly I pretended to take her little news she had to think I was crazy, but in reality this news was kind of mild in consideration with what we are and how we live even if I hadn't already known.

"Leah, you can't seriously think that this is no big deal! And how do you think the Cullen's will deal with the news?" She smoothed her hair down, "I don't know how I am going to tell Seth." Her eyes filled with worried she started to cry and at the same time rain started to fall outside.

"Hey none of that, this is actually good news, now you will be able to stay with us forever, I am sure Seth will love that . . . you aging has been a small concern of his." I rubbed her back to console her.

"How did you know I can't age?" She glared at me and then delivered the same look to Ren, "You told her!" Her eyes glowed green.

"Uhh, no, no I didn't, Leah tell her!" Ren said obviously creeped out by Shelly's stare.

"She didn't but Elvria told me something about it the day of my bachelorette party remember."

"Oh. . .why didn't you tell me, it would have saved me a lot of trouble, I thought I was losing my mind!" She snapped, "I mean you would not believe all of the crazy things I have been going through, like the my hair, my erratic mood swings, and things randomly appearing out of the blue." She huffed.

"Elvria told me not to," I shrugged, "besides, it's best you come to this conclusion on your own, or at least that's what she said."

"but I didn't, she told me . . . she said something about possibly needing my help in the future, when I sat back and thought about it everything made since. . . I am a witch." She sighed out of relief of having someone else know.

"Yep a witich. . . a creepy little witch" Ren laughed.

"Shut up!" Shelly laughed and hit her, "Ow!" Shelly shook her hand, "Immortal yes, but super strength that would be a negative, we all laughed.

"It's good hanging out with you Leah we thought you were going to forever be in your bedroom" Ren said laying her head on my shoulder.

"Whatever you're crazy I talk to you plenty!" I patted her head and was about to get up and rejoin my husband despite their remarks. Nahuel and I had gotten in the practice of being intimate at least three times day and we had only been together once, that was not going to cut it, at least not for me anyway.

"Hey wait, aren't you going to help me tell everybody else?" Shelly looked scared, she grabbed my hand, "at least help me tell Seth." Tears formed in her eyes again, and thunder clapped in the skies, I couldn't imagine having such a big secret to tell someone you love. I remember how difficult I thought it was going to be to tell Nahuel about imprinting on him. I literally thanked God when he had found out for himself.

"Okay, let's go find him." I said didn't want to waste any time. We went to Seth's room to find Jacob, Seth, Nahuel, and Sam's pack sitting staring mindlessly at the TV. Nahuel jumped up and grabbed my hand I smiled at him, I think he thought that I was coming to rescue him, but I couldn't until I helped Shelly, "Okay Shells, how do you want to do this, do you want to tell everyone or kick everybody out?" She shrugged and looked down.

"We should probably tell everyone make it like a ripping off a bandage . . . or so I've heard." Ren went over to the TV and cut off, "Listen up Shelly has something she needs to say." They all grumbled and complained which was to be expected she was standing in front one of their favorite objects.

"Okay Shelly you have the floor . . ." I said walking her in front of the TV. She looked at everyone she started to shake.

"I'm . . . I'm . . . I'm a" Seth got up and grabbed her away from me. He gave me that annoying what-did-you-do-to her face, to which I responded with my patented 'get a life' eye roll.

"What's wrong with her, Shells are you okay?" He touched her chin and examined her face, "You don't seem sick, just petrified." He laughed and she smiled sadly at him.

"I have to tell you something, but I when I do I am afraid that you won't want me anymore." Tears filled her eyes.

"Shells bells you have to be crazy to think that anything you could say would make me stop wanting you." He hugged her close to him and she began to fully sob.

"Will someone please make her stop crying so the rain will stop." Ren whispered to me over her shoulder. I looked out the window it had begun to pour outside as soon as Shelly started to bawl, I hated to see what affected her anger would have on the weather.

"So she is the reason for that!" I responded a little too loud.

"What's going on?" Nahuel asked, "Is this something serious? Is she sick?" whispered from in my other ear.

"Shhh, she's going to tell him." I said urging them both to be quiet, I was curious to how my brother was going to take the news. I had no doubt that it would be positive, Seth always looked on the bright side of things. I truly couldn't see how Shelly being a witch could be a negative thing, unless her skin was going to turn green, that would be a negative, I laughed at the thought.

"Oh, God Seth I love you," Shelly whispered and buried her head in his shoulder, "I need to tell you that . . . I'm a witch."

"What did you just say?" he said pulling her away from his chest so he could look at her.

"I'm a witch. . .please don't hate me" She touched his face and he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Okay. . . what does that mean?" he asked confused, "I mean I get that you think you are witch, but why would that make me hate you?" He thought she was lying the whole thing was so comical that I had to laugh again. Seth glared in my direction.

"Seth she isn't lying, she really is a witch." I spoke up hoping that if I confirmed the fact it would hurry the process along and I could get back to my room.

"Right, so she dyes her hair black and now you are a believer." He looked at me in disbelief, "are you all trying to trick me?" He laughed.

"Fine I'll prove it!" Shelly huffed, "This is the only trick I know how to do so far, meaning that it is the only thing that I can do that I control, I am still really new at this." She closed her eyes and within seconds, she changed herself into someone who looked just like me.

"Oh God! Change back! Change back!" I cringed seeing my image embraced romantically with my brother made me want to vomit; I think it had the same affect on him because he immediately dropped his arms.

"Insane!" he stared at her and my double frowned at him.

"No more insane than you changing into a big wolf!" she crossed her arms and sat down beside Sam. Sam looked at her impressed at least I hope that was the look he was giving her.

"She has a point Seth." Sam and Paul both laughed, it was good to know Paul was still acting as his lap dog.

"Can you please change back, out of all the people that you know, you had to change into my sister!"

"Well, fine how about this." Within seconds she had changed into Ren's form, Does this work better for you dear?" She crossed her legs and twirled her hair.

"Creepy!" Ren squealed and clapped delighted. "Now do Rosalie!"

"Stop Ren it's not a game." I nudged her.

"I agree with her, now change back." Jacob said. Shelly stood up and touched Seth's chest and closed her eyes and resumed her true form.

"Is this better?" She laughed folding into his arms.

"Perfect." He whispered.

"Awww," Embry laughed, "Well at least you won't ever have to be bored with her appearance."

"I would have never that problem anyway," he held her tighter, "Well at least I won't have to worry about the woman I marry, looking old enough to be my mother." Seth smiled at her.

"You want to marry me!" Tears filled her eyes, I looked around the room and everyone was invested in their conversation, which kinda sucks for them because after it was over they were going to be ragged on about this.

"Of course I do, Shelly you are perfect for me." He smiled, then became serious, "the question is do you want to marry me . . . there is still the risk that I could imprint. I don't want to, I only want you, I only love you."

"Of course I will marry you goof ball, who else would be able to deal with my inner crazy" she laughed.

"No one" he whispered.

"Congratulations Seth," Nahuel said, I looked up at him confused, "you're engaged." Seth and Shelly looked at other taking in what this moment meant.

"Oh, no they're not!" Ren said, "I'm supposed to be next. You're gonna have to take it back! Come on, take it back!" I laughed I knew that Ren would have a fit as soon as Nahuel said the word engaged.

"Calm down Ren, it's not official until Shelly has a ring. How about that?" I couldn't stop my laughter.

"It better not be." She murmured crossing her arms against her chest.

* * *

"What does Seth mean when he says someone is whipped?" Nahuel asked me as we walked down the hall to my bedroom.

"Did he call you that?" I didn't know whether think it was funny or to be angry with him. Nahuel looked at me waiting for his answer completely disregarding my question. "It means that that the person that you are with 'controls' you for lack of a better way to put it . . .it's probably not the best definition." I closed my bedroom door and began to undress, he watched me as he always does with his eyes wide and his lips slightly parted. One time I tried to make it more interesting my dancing seductively but he just laughed, it seemed he found me the most attractive when I was being completely natural.

"Yes that is what he called me . . . there could be worst things than being controlled by you." He wrapped his arms around my now naked body. He went to kiss me and I yawned, "are you to tired to . . ." He didn't finish his statement but his eyes looked disappointed.

"No of course not, I just . . ." I yawned again which was crazy because hadn't yawned in years . . . since I was human. I thought briefly about what Elvria said about me becoming human, but that couldn't be possible because I had just phased yesterday.

"You should rest Leah," He lifted me and placed me into the bed, "I can wait until morning." He smiled playfully but I knew he had to be put out, I knew I was more than put out, I was pissed off if I could have come upstairs when I wanted to this wouldn't be happening.

"But what if I can't," I tried to be seductive getting on top of him but I yawned for the third time.

"I believe you'll manage." He laughed, kissed me, and then released me abruptly. "That was not my brightest idea. Goodnight Leah."

"Yeah, yeah." I huffed and moved to his sighed, I could feel his silent laughter shake the mattress.

* * *

It had been almost a week since that yawning incident, who knew that a stupid yawn could ruin my life.

"Six days, Ren, six," I grumbled to her in between classes I banged my head on the locker for emphasis.

"God, remind me never to yawn around Jacob!" she laughed. "Ya know if I were you I probably wouldn't take no for an answer."

"You would never have to . . . imprint remember."

"That hasn't been going all to well for good old Nahuel has it." She laughed and I shoved her. "I'm just sayin you say no to him a lot"

"Do you think he could be getting me back for that?" Usually when I disagree with Nahuel it's over something stupid like what to watch on T.V. or who's driving to school, he wouldn't really be offended by that would he.

"Nahuel doesn't seemed like the revenge type, " Ren said , "since it doesn't seem like you have any plans for tonight why don't you hang out with me and Shelly instead of moping alone."

"I haven't been moping . . . I have been drawing and stuff." I grumbled.

"Oh wow how interesting," Ren rolled her eyes sarcastically, "If you change your mind we plan to hang out on Uncle Jasper's boat." I cringed I hated boats that made up my decision for me.

"That's quite alright I want nothing to do with that boat." The bell rang and we started walking to class.

"Nahuel likes the boat, maybe we'll ask him to go instead." Ren teased.

"Not funny Ren."

"So you'll come?" Ren retorted.

* * *

Night fell and I sat yet again on Jasper's boat but instead of the having the company of my too gorgeous for words husband, I sat with Alice, Shelly, and Ren. They all seemed to be having a great time, even though I was there I just didn't feel right, it was like I was on the outside looking in. Ren tried repeatedly to include me into their conversation.

"What about you Leah?" Ren asked me a question, but I had no idea what they were talking about.

"What about me?" I asked hoping for little more detail on what they were talking about.

"Are you in?" Shelly squealed, "It isn't really a big deal for any of you, I'm the one that's going to suffer!" They all laughed

"Come on Leah!" Ren grabbed my arms, "live a little!"

"Okay, fine whatever." Whatever I had gotten myself into couldn't be too terrible that were especially since they all seemed to be doing it.

"Excellent!" Alice squealed pulling out bathing suits and some skis, "Who's going first?" I opened my mouth to protest not wanting to get the water, but I took this moment to practice keeping my mouth shut and just go with the flow.

"Can I have the black one?" Alice handed me the bathing suit. Not to my surprise Ren went first the girl was craziest person I knew.

"Okay, I'm ready!" they had attached the equipment to the boat, and Alice sped off. Ren scream and giggled the whole time, it look like she was having fun, she kept trying to put on foot in the air, each time she would be knock off balance and land on her face. I think she would have been able to do it if anyone but Alice was driving, she drove like anyone would expect her to, which is too fast and recklessly. After a good thirty minutes Ren deemed it my turn. I strapped myself to the skis and gave the thumbs up. I gripped the pole for dear life. Alice took off and the motion of course jerked me forward as I expected it to, but I wasn't expecting to enjoy the sensation, maybe it was a little like running the speed and freedom made you feel like you were escaping something horrible or just something you didn't want to deal with. My thoughts wondered back to Nahuel and his strange behavior as of late. He still acted the same as if cared for me, and wanted my attention over everyone else, but one important thing was missing. Part of me felt like I was making a big deal over nothing. In sitcoms, married couples have dry spells all the time, and I really don't consider myself to be a sex fiend, I just love the closeness of being with Nahuel, not to mention his touch, his scent, his skin, the intense pressure of him inside me, and the high that I experienced every time I was with him.

"Leah!" some called me bring me back into the present just in time to be knocked down by some large awkward object. The blow from the object left me slightly disoriented, I felt as I disconnected from the pole and began to sink into the water. After a few moment I regrouped and tried to swim to the surface only to find that the stupid skis that were still on my feet had become stuck. I struggled to pull myself free from the skis as soon as I did; I felt some one pulling me back to surface. I gasped for air, my heart was pounding painfully against my chest cavity as I turned to see who had been bold enough to save me, and I thought it was going to be Alice or possibly Ren.

"Nahuel! Where did you . . . ?" He didn't say anything to me, he just assisted me with getting back onto the boat. Jasper was talking with Alice and Ren and Shelly were sitting there silently like they were two kids in time out. As soon as we were completely in the boat Jasper took off and we drove immediately to were both cars were located. I hopped off the boat and went to ride with the Ren and the rest back home, but instead Nahuel grabbed my arm and maneuvered me over to the passengers side of my own vehicle, "What's wrong with you!" I glared at him. We both now in the car and he began to drive.

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you? Are you crazy Leah?" he said not looking at me.

"Oh please, Nahuel you yourself said that I am not that fragile." I looked out the window annoyed by the content of the conversation and the pains in my chest that were caused arguing with him.

"Leah I had no idea where you were lucky for me, Jasper knew were his wife was and that you were with her, and then we get there to surprise you and everybody's worried because you haven't come back up to the surface! Why didn't you call me?" he pulled off in a wooded area and cut the engine.

"I didn't think you would care," I murmured, "we haven't been as much time together as we used to."

"What are you talking about? How could you think I wouldn't want to know where you are?" He lowered his voice, which made the pain I was experiencing lessen.

"Honestly, I just thought you had become bored with me, you do realize we haven't . . ."

"Had sex? Trust me I know." He laughed, "It has been really difficult to keep my distance but you seemed like you needed to catch up on your rest. So I decided to cut back for a couple of days, and after that you stopped coming into the room after school, you go and hang out with Ren or go into the woods and draw, I'd watch you from the window. Today when I didn't see you and I hadn't heard anything from you all day I began to worry that my father had . . ." He face became stressed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." I picked at the blanket that was wrapped around me. I felt stupid for misunderstanding the whole situation, and even more stupid for not having this conversation with Nahuel days ago.

"Why did you stop coming to the room? Is the only time that my company is good to you is when we are intimate?" he seemed insulted and the way he put it he should have been.

"No, Nahuel. God no, I love every second I spend with you," I took a minute to really think about why I had stopped going to the room, "I guess I just couldn't stand being rejected by you, it hurts even if you do it nicely or playfully it still hurts ya know." We both looked at each other for the first time since we had been sitting there.

"I never meant to make you feel rejected; I actually felt like you were rejecting me." He rubbed my cheek, "I am sorry Leah" he kissed my lips, and what I thought was going to be a small kiss turned to something much more. I don't know how but he landed his whole tongue in my mouth. We continued to kiss passionately, he pulled me away from my blanket and onto his lap, and his hand wandered my whole body as we made out. He broke our kiss only to connect his lips to the areas around my breast; while he did this, he allowed my fingers to get lost in his hair. He went to lean me backward and I accidentally bumped into the horn.

"Oops," I tried to catch my breath, "wanna go to the backseat." It really wasn't a question as I had already maneuvered myself into the back. He joined me and picked up were he left off, he untied the strings to the bottom half of my bikini and removed it. I fumbled a couple times in my attempt unbutton his pants which caused him to lend a hand, I guess I wasn't moving fast enough. He moved with a purpose each movement was deep and intense, most of our love making was more light and playful. No sweet loving words were said only moans of satisfaction and release. I watched his face as he moved sometimes it seemed as if he were trying to hold his breath, which made me attempt to laugh but all I could muster was a rather loud moan. He turned me to my side and entered me once more. One of his hands toyed at my breast, and the other applied pressure to the area below my belly button heightening the pleasure of each of his movements. Nahuel had amazing stamina I didn't think it were possible for both he and I to sweat but we did, and his whole body tasted like sticky sugary deliciousness.

* * *

Was it a dream? I had memories of all kinds of wonderfully inappropriate acts with my husband but I could not remember how it ended or if it were truly real. I knew from the feel of the bed that I was at home in my room. I reached over to the side were he normally lay, only to end up disappointed. I groaned annoyed I wanted him to be in the room, I need to talk to him, but first I needed to fully wake up.

"She's coming to," I heard Edward whispered which caused me to groan again, why he was announcing my awakening.

"Leah?" I felt the bed move as Nahuel now beside me on the bed, he grabbed my hand.

"What happened last night?" I uttered groggily with my eyes still closed still fighting the battle to wake up.

"We can talk about that later," he touched my cheek, "are you okay you have been asleep for most of the day?"

"Yeah I feel great just kinda exhausted, but amazing." I finally opened my eyes to look at him, but instead of waking to his normal loving stare, him seemed as if he were stunned by something.

"Leah, your eyes!"


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"What's wrong with my eyes?" I hopped out of the bed and looked in the mirror. "Oh my God!" My eyes had returned to their original eye color. I tried to convince myself that this meant nothing; maybe the effects of Nahuel's venom had just run their course and exited my system. I did a body check trying to make sure there weren't any other changes I should be aware of. "Creepy," I joked trying to make light of the situation and calm Nahuel's nerves but I knew he was going to go off.

"No, it's more than creepy, it is scary, we need to get Carlisle to . . ."

"Carlisle doesn't need to do anything!" I countered, "The venom in my system simply ran its course. This is nothing I feel fine." Nahuel said nothing he just sat there and frowned at me. "Look I'm sorry, you are making mountain out of a mole hill," his silence continued, "So you're not going to say anything?" I folded my arms across my chest and huffed, no more appropriately I pouted, then whimpered, and then . . .

"Are you crying?" he asked in disbelief, he almost laughed.

"You're the one being all immature . . . I can't believe you were giving me the silent treatment over something so small." Tears continued to flow. I he stared at me as if I had lost my mind.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." He wiped the tears from my face, "I personally prefer your original eye color, I think it is beautiful."

"Really?" I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder and got myself together, "it was stupid that I cried." I laughed a little.

"Leah nothing you do is stupid . . . crazy or maybe random, but never stupid." He pulled me into his lap and held me like a baby. "You know what would make both of us feel better?"

"And what would that be?" I smiled as seductively as possible, was a hard task considering that fact that I had just finished blubbering like baby.

"Yeah, that would be nice, but it wasn't what I was thinking about." He lifted me and carried me out of the room and down the hall; I knew exactly where we were going.

"Oh no! Nahuel I told you I did not want to see Carlisle!" I tried to wiggle out of his arms.

"That's a shame Leah I always love seeing you." Carlisle said as I was forcibly pushed into Carlisle's office.

"I don't mind seeing you either Carlisle . . . under different circumstances." I murmured. I had the ridiculous notion to cry again. I didn't understand why I was so emotional. Nothing that I had experienced was serious enough for these dramatics.

"What happened to your . . ." Carlisle started to speak, "Well I guess that's why you're here." Carlisle examined my eyes briefly before asking Nahuel to leave.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle frowned at me; I could tell if it was in anger or confusion.

"I need you to be very quiet and very still." My eyes widened he placed his cold hand on my chest, he was freaking me out, what was he doing?

"Oh God Carlisle you're not gonna kill me are you, that would really suck. . . I laughed but his face stayed solemn. "I thought it was funny."

"Leah Please!" And I immediately shut up. We sat in silence for 5 to 10 minutes.

"Well that didn't take long." Carlisle moved back to his desk.

"So the venom wore off?" I followed him to his desk and sat in front of his desk. "That blows, I like some of the effects, like super speed and . . . well mainly the super speed." I laughed, and he still wasn't impressed.

"I really wouldn't know about the venom in your system; I think I have given up on figuring out your system." He said moving papers around frantically.

"What's wrong Carlisle I never heard you sound so bitter?" A horrible feeling settled in the pit of my stomach.

"I'm not bitter Leah, I'm concerned . . . for your life."

"Well, thanks for your concern, but it's just the color of my eyes, my vision is just as good as it was yesterday."

"It's not about your vision, or even your eyes at all . . . your body seems to be making itself human enough so it can perform the task of . . ."

"The task of?" God he needed to spit it out already.

"I heard two heartbeats," I wasn't stupid I knew what this meant.

"Really?" I smiled; even with the imprint, I had still doubted it was possible. "This is amazing!" I touched my stomach gently as if it itself was . . . "a baby."

"It's dangerous, is what it is, there are too many unknowns, my recommendation is that you . . ."

"Don't you even think about it! I will be having this baby!"

"Shouldn't your husband have a say in your decision?" Carlisle countered. I knew he was right I was going to have to discuss it with Nahuel and his attitude was going to be less than positive.

"I will discuss it with him." I went to get up and leave his office.

"Leah wait, I need you to understand why I think this is dangerous," I sat back down, "Ren was born with teeth, if you have a boy there is a possibility that the child could carry venom. I don't know when the teeth grow in the development process, I don't even know if you are still considered a shape shifter now that you are pregnant, and there are just so many unknowns." He said as he touched my stomach and his eyes widened, and then became saddened. "If the child you have contains venom and you're still a shape shifter the combination could kill you."

Great, as with everything in my life something that's supposed to be good, turned into some distant and hard to grasp, "It will be okay." I said slowly unsure if whether it was for Carlisle or my own benefit.

"I urge you to please talk with Nahuel about my concerns, and make a wise decision for all parties involved.

* * *

I stepped out of Carlisle's office and Nahuel was waiting for me as I expected he would be. "How long have you been standing?"

"The entire time." He wouldn't make eye contact with me. "Can I ask in all hopelessness that you get rid of it?"

"No, I'm sorry I can't." I braced myself of the pain that would come from disagreeing with him.

"I don't have it in me to argue with you, not when just last night I was so close with you," he still wouldn't look at me. "Not right now." He went to walk away from me.

"Nahuel you can't run away from this, we need to talk." I grabbed his arm holding on to it for dear life; part of me wondered if I was still strong enough to hold him in my . . . condition. How human was I?

"What is there to talk about? You've already decided." He took my hand, even though he was frustrated he was very gentle with me. "Let's go for a walk." We went into the forest most of the time we walked silently; he was biding his time waiting for the right moment.

"It could kill you." He finally spoke, "I could never love something that would take you away from me, and then the child would be without a mother and a father, because I could never tend to it."

"What if this isn't supposed to be a bad thing? What if me and the child both survive? I know you could love this baby as much if not more than you love me?

"I highly doubt that?"

"The way I figure it you won't be able to help loving him or her, it's going to be the best of both of us." I sat down and held my stomach as if I was far enough along for it to matter. I guess it was just the knowing that something was growing inside of me that made me do it. I watched him as he paced back and for in front of me, after a while he sighed deeply and sat beside me.

"You're bleeding" he said taking my hand that was still on the ground he flipped it over so he could see my palm. I hadn't even realized the scratches on me; I guess I must have scratched myself when I went to sit down. We both watch as the scratched quickly vanished.

"At least we know you're still durable." He laughed, it was a good thing from what I heard of Bella's pregnancy this could be a bone breaking experience for me.

"So are you gonna be okay with this." I patted my stomach and he laughed.

"I plan to ignore it for as long as possible, and deal with it later." He laughed a little and kissed me.

"That's a great attitude for a father to be to have," I said sarcastically.

"The reality is you are determined to do this and that there is a high probability that my time with you is coming to end . . . I would rather enjoy you now while I can, then suffer with the rest of it later."

"Fine but I truly think everything is going to be okay." I murmured it was sad hearing him talk about me as if I was already a memory.

"Thinking is not the same as knowing."

* * *

About Two Months Later . . .

I am big I am huge. Everyone in the house looks at me as if I'm about to pop. Maybe it is because I do look like I am about nine months. Emily my lovely cousin (insert sarcasm here) is actually jealous of all the attention I've been getting. She acts as if my pregnancy is overshadowing hers, and to her credit she may be right but it is only because these people are fearful that I may die giving birth or even before then. Carlisle is still unsure about the development stages of a child like mine. My possible death doesn't seem to bother Emily at all; she barely speaks to me about my baby, which hurts considering the fact that I have been very mature about her and her baby. Now that I'm as big if not bigger than Emily, Ren and the other girls touch my stomach more than they do hers and they seem more excited about my baby. Like I said before she is so whacked out of her brain doesn't realize that they only act this way because they've know me longer and know me better, but for the sake of being tired and wanting no conflict with Emily I tried to stay as cordial as possible.

"Hey how's my little cuz doin'?" I said rubbing her stomach playfully as I walked into the kitchen, she narrowed her eyes at me at first then forced a smile across her face.

"Ready to come out I think . . . restless," she laughed, "he's been kicking all day." I touched her stomach again and the baby kicked as if he knew I was expecting him to.

"Dang Em, seems like you gonna have quite the athlete." I laughed, "Good thing you like watching sports because you pretty much be surrounded by them, if it is a boy." I paused I remembered when Sam and I were close, how badly he said he wanted a boy to spoil and teach football and basketball things like that, hopefully it would be a boy for his sake.

"Has umm, your baby kicked yet?" Her asking surprised me; she usually tried to pretend as if my baby didn't even exist.

"Uh, yeah but not frequently thank God," I patted my steel trap like stomach, "the little bugger breaks bones when she kicks, good thing I heal quickly." I had started saying that my child was a girl, but honestly I had no clue of the sex I just knew when I referred l it as a girl it made Nahuel's breathing easier, if it is a girl there is a less likely hood that she will carry venom.

I went to look in the fridge for something to eat, something salty, likely, I have been craving a lot of salt, just yesterday I downed three bags of pretzels and didn't think twice about it. As good, as they were it still did not quite quench the craving I had, nothing in the fridge seemed like it would work either, so I closed the door defeated. I settled for a bag of potato chips on the counter, at least they were salty. Em watched wild eyed as I ate. "What?"

"You know junk food is really bad for you and the baby!" She reprimanded and I rolled my eyes trying to ignore her know it all behavior.

""Well this is no ordinary baby." I went to walk out of the kitchen before she went on some health food rant, the girl could rant about anything.

"Trust me I know, everybody thinks you're having some kind of miracle baby." She smiled but I could tell she was really put off by it.

"Your baby is just as much a miracle as mine." I patted her shoulder annoyed that all of our conversations ever since I reconciled with her, have ended with me consoling her about something that usually made me cringe. I was beginning wonder why I still talked to her. Seriously Ren was younger than her and I didn't have to baby her half as much.

"Thanks Leah," She hugged me and then her water works began.

"You're welcome." I pulled away from her and loss my balance momentarily, Nahuel caught me. Lately he seemed like he was always in the right place at the right time. He was getting so he was a lot better about the baby. I couldn't tell if he was genuinely happy about it, but it was obvious that he was making an effort to try. He even read some of those stupid books "_What to expect when you are expecting_" and "_Parenthood for Dummies_", the whole time he read through the book he kept one eyebrows raised I wanted to ask him want he was thinking but he seemed so focused that I didn't want to bother him.

* * *

"I have a surprise for you." He started to walk me out of the kitchen," He started to walk me out of the kitchen, "you can come along too Emily if you wish." Of course she did. He assisted us both upstairs, and to his room.

"Okay . . . I give up . . . what's the surprise . . ." I said looking around thinking that I had missed something.

"This no longer my room, today we are going to transform it into your nursery." He smiled a little and wrapped his arms around me. He seemed genuinely excited about what he was doing for me. I always thought the baby would just have a crib in our room, but a nursery was smart, we would be guaranteed some alone time that way.

"Awww look whose happy he's gonna be a daddy!" I squeezed his cheek and we both laughed. He deserved my jokes for the past couple of weeks he taken to copying the way I walked. He said I looked like a penguin and then would put his hands at his sides and waddle back and forth.

"Right," he rolled his eyes, "that's exactly why I'm doing this . . . I won't lie, I have warmed to the idea a little." He said looking down at my stomach.

"Really, what brought on the change of attitude?"

"I've been spending time with your sister, while you take your million naps during the day. She seems to like me pretty well . . . plus, the fact that you're still alive and seem to be healthy, it gives me some encouragement."

"I told you everything would be fine." I said refusing the opportunity to tell him I told you so.

"You know I hate when you do that!" He smiled.

"No you don't not really," I laughed, trust me I would know if he really hated something I did, and I would never repeat the activity.

"Well don't gloat yet . . . no one knows what the future will bring . . . I'm just more hopeful than before." He was getting serious again and I wanted him to stay positive and playful.

"I do think it is a good idea though seriously." I hugged him and as if on command the baby kicked me or better yet she attacked me. We all heard something break or snap inside of me. I dug my nails into his shoulders. I couldn't look in his eyes and see the hurt anger not when I was already in so much pain. "God!" I screamed I went to drop to my knees but he lifted me and placed me on the bed. Emily stared at the both us petrified.

"Leah . . . is there anything I can do." She stood behind Nahuel. She finally looked as if she had gotten the picture, this baby was hazardous.

"No the pain won't last long." I tried to assure them both. I looked up at Emily, "In about thirty minutes I will be good as new." I tried to smile at her however I don't know if I truly accomplished this task. I looked down at my stomach and saw the area were the bone now extruded, I hated when I could actually see the area damaged. Nahuel focused in on my face and held my hand for a moment. The he placed his hand gently on the sides were the injury was located, he frowned momentarily.

"Well since you have been inconvenienced for about thirty minutes, you can look through these." He said placing a bunch of baby furniture books on the bed, "Alice needs you to pick a theme."

"A theme? Shouldn't I just pick a unisex color and call it a day?" I didn't think the baby would care one way or the other what pictures were on the walls.

"If that's what you wish." Nahuel went to remove the magazines and Emily stopped him. She touched his hand, and sight of that alone made my stomach sour, I had to look away.

"Leah, you have to pick a theme . . . the sights the baby take in will help encourage and stimulate brain activity." Nahuel laughed at the serious tone of the Emily's statement and she glared at him.

"Well I don't know if my input matters . . ." Nahuel said.

"It really doesn't," Emily countered.

"Of course it does." I said attempted to reposition myself. He of course he reached out to assist me.

"You mentioned a unisex color . . . as long as it isn't yellow." I busted out laughing. We had read this story called _The Yellow Wallpaper _by Charlotte Perkins Gilman, the lady was demented, the story was amazing but so left field.

"No I wouldn't want our baby to go mad." I laughed.

"Exactly because yellow is the color of madness you see." He mimicked are teacher.

"Yeah it had nothing to do with the fact that the lady wasn't allow to step outside her bedroom." I laughed sarcastically.

"No," he said," In Mr. Cooper voice, "it has everything to do about the color." We both laughed and Emily looked at us as though we were crazy.

"Well if it is solely based on the color then I can't do that . . . what's another unsexed color . . . green?" I said thoughtfully.

"No, boys wear green . . ." Rosalie said standing by the door frame, "it would be easier to just pick a theme." She looked pitifully at me, I knew she had a little jealous of Emily and my situation but trust me she did not want the horrible feeling of being attacked from the inside.

"Help?" I said inviting her into my room; I didn't want to leave her out of this experience. I know that with Bella's pregnancy she was too busy protecting her that neither of them got to experience the fun things that are supposed to come with this sort of event.

"Sure." Nahuel gave up his seat beside me and allowed Emily to sit down, and Rosalie sat on the opposite side of me. If felt like we had been through a million magazines. I didn't think something like this would be so time consuming. When finally had the decision down to two choices puppy dog or teddy bear. Emily liked the puppy dog theme, and Rose and I preferred the teddy bears.

"Leah I would think you of all people would be able to appreciate the puppy theme!" She scoffed.

"Yeah I can appreciate that it is in the book and not in this room!" I will not have my child thinking that it some kind of animal and that he or she should just submit to that type mentality. If my child does carry on the ability to phase, I will make sure that she understands that the wolf is only a small part of who she is.

"Come on Leah it's cute!" Emily continued to campaign for her choice, but seriously did not want to concede to her.

"It's a little offensive," Nahuel laughed but that was exactly how I felt, "funny but offensive." He started moving the furniture out of the room; Emmett was now helping as well.

"Well if it is offensive to you, it should be offensive to me, and it is not . . . it's just cute and a little clever." Emily whined.

"Fine whatever Em." I rolled my eyes I wasn't disgusted with her I was disgusted with myself. Normally I would have held my foot down but this weird need I had to remedy what had went wrong with us had me stuck in an inconvenient situation.

"No!" Rose stopped Emily before she could hug me again, "Leah you have to like and be happy about this decision too, you will be spending a lot of time in this room."

"I may be too . . . God only know when we will be going back home." Emily sighed.

"Not soon enough," Rose murmured under her breathe. Emmett laughed, and then lifted the full length mirror. I looked around the room and noticed that everything except the bed was gone.

"You guys do good work; you should go into the moving business." I said and they both reentered the room.

"How do you feel?" Nahuel said disregarding my previous statement; he touched the area that was previously injured. I was back to normal it had been 40 minutes it was almost like clockwork.

"Good as new!" I patted his hands.

"Good because there's one more item to move and you're kind of sitting on it." He scooped me up; Emmett helped Emily off of the bed.

I had been abandoned by the other two girls, Emily went to find Sam and Rose with Alice to buy things for the nursery. I couldn't go with them because Carlisle didn't want anyone to see me so . . . large, for lack of a better word. So while Nahuel and Emmett painted the walls, I sat on the floor drawing things that popped into my head. First, I drew a basic crib, then a rattle, then a teddy bear holding a block everything was peaceful until cream colored paint landed on my forehead, I looked up and my painters were looking all in my business.

"What the . . ." Emmett was standing over me laughing; Nahuel wiped the paint from my head.

"That's really good you should paint it on the wall." Nahuel looked at the drawing.

"That means the theme would mean that the theme would have to be bears wouldn't it?" I was confused Emily and I still hadn't reached a conclusion.

"Nahuel, didn't you tell Alice to purchase the bear stuff?" Emmett smirked. I looked to Nahuel who shrugged innocently.

"Oops . . ." Nahuel laughed, he knew he had done it on purpose.

"Why'd you do that . . . you know I'm trying to be nicer to her!" I tried not to be amused.

"I think you are trying a little too hard." When he looked down at me again a strand of his hair fell into his face, he looked delicious and for the first time during this pregnancy I was extremely turned on. "Leah . . . you still there." He laughed.

"Huh, oh yeah I heard you I'm too nice" I tried for second to get up on my own, and the two of them just watched me, "You know you could help!"

"Trust me I would wife, if I knew what on Earth you were trying to do?" They both looked seriously baffled.

"I thought she was trying to give birth or something." Emmett said and they both laughed.

"I'm trying to get up!" I turned on my side and place my knee on the floor and Nahuel picked me up from behind, "I had figured it out now!" I grumbled.

"You said you needed help . . ." Nahuel laughed still holding me, "pregnant women and their crazy . . ."

"Don't blame this on hormones!" I laughed.

"Okay I won't!"

"Alright man . . . what's next?" Emmett said he looked around they had finished painting now they had to wait for it to dry.

"We wait until Alice and Rose get back with the other decorations I suppose." Nahuel said moving the dangling strand of hair behind his ear. That needing and wanting feeling came me again, I touched his cheek and he looked at me confused. "Hi"

"Hi" I said and took his hand, he hugged me to him and Emmett laughed, about something that I really didn't care about at the moment. The past few hours and this day had been one of those days' perfect days that I heard about from other people but had never experienced for myself.

After a while most of the Cullens gravitated to the nursery. Everyone gave their best to the room. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie unloaded the furniture and showed me all the toys and decorations they had purchased. Part of me wished I had been able to go with them, but Carlisle didn't want anyone to see me pregnant, he wanted to preserve the image they were trying to uphold. My baby would be like Ren, just another child they adopted. Part of me didn't want it to be that way, but Bella assured me that it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. In all the ways that mattered I would me her mother. They had all begun calling my child my daughter I had even heard Carlisle and my own mother refer to the child as such. Alice went as far as to buy nothing but girls' clothing for the baby.

"Well, what if the baby is a boy?" Bella said jokingly but the thought had been lingering in my mind too, but Nahuel didn't want to hear it.

"It won't be male . . ." he grumbled under his breath, "the simple fact that she is still alive lays proof to that."

"Maybe the baby is just intuitive to what its mother can handle," Bella counter, "besides it will be cool to have a little baby boy running around." Nahuel listened to her talk but did not seem impressed by what she was saying.

"If by some miracle the child is male, then it will give me the opportunity to go shopping again." Alice said adding a small amount of humor to a conversation that had the potential to turn ugly. "Have you thought of any names Leah?"

"Oh God a name, she's gonna need one of those!" I laughed playing along; I hadn't really been pressed to look for one. I figured that when I saw the baby for the first time the name would just come to me, like it was meant for her or something. I did have one name that kept bouncing around in my head. I just didn't know if Nahuel was going to approve of its usage. "I do have one idea."

"Well?" Alice said waiting for me to spit it out.

"I haven't even told Nahuel yet, what makes you think I am ready to tell anyone?" I countered hoping to lay the conversation dead on the table.

"Because I want to know," she said bluntly.

"I'm kind of curious myself Leah?" Nahuel said, and now everyone was listening.

"I have been thinking under the mindset that the baby is a girl." With Nahuel that was the only mindset allowed.

"Which it is," Nahuel smiled.

"Anyway," I glared at him, "I was thinking of naming her Pire after Nahuel's mother . . ."

"I love that idea Leah, thank you." He kissed my forehead.

"Well just for kicks and giggles, lets say you have a boy," Bella said and was a little annoyed by her blatant disregard to Nahuel's feelings about the subject. "What would you name him?"

"In an alternate universe, where Nahuel would be happy about having a son . . . I would name him after Nahuel, but since we are dealing in hypotheticals . . . I would probably name him Noel or Nathaniel." I always like the name Nathaniel so I would probably choose that one.

"Don't choose Noel," Nahuel said nicely joining accepting our conversation, "People here think that name is feminine . . . they think my name is feminine!" he laughed.

"Well then maybe Noel should be our daughter's name?" He scrunched his nose up at my proposal, "or not." I murmured.

"You could name her Nell it means sun light or sun ray," he said thoughtfully, "it is a little more modern than Pire."

"Nell Pire Cullen," Emmett said rubbed my stomach, "Nice to meet you."

_Author's Note: Hey everyone . . . this is a Mona Lisa chapter (because to me it's not finished). I feel like there is something missing . . . So I may revamp at a later date, but this is where my gut told me to stop . . . I hope stopping here didn't take away from this chapter full of filler! Next chapter is when the drama will pick back up. Thanks for reading and reviewing. _


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The next day as expected Ren was ticked off that, no one had called her about the nursery. She whined and complained that both Shelly and her wanted to be apart of it and Nahuel had assured her that he and I were going to be sharing the experience together.

"Liar!" She hit him in the shoulder and continued to pout. Shelly for a change sat back as I did and just watched the show.

"Technically I did no such thing, Leah and I did share the experience together didn't we?" He turned to me for rescue and I nodded. I was good enough to not throw flames into Ren's fire because when she was pissed she will never ever let anyone forget about it.

"Don't play dumb Nahuel! Dude I am really let down you hurt me with this one." When Ren said this, I couldn't help but laugh and as soon as I did, she turned her attention to me.

"And what wrong with you _Mrs. Cullen_, your phone doesn't work or something?" She had the nerve to arch her eyebrow at me. I cringed at the fact that she called me Mrs. Cullen, she was so stuck on the last name change thing, in reality it didn't matter because I would never publicly go by it since I am permanently a teenager and all.

"No my phone works fine, I would have called you if I known everything that was going to down." I said and then checked within myself to see if I really would have . . . yeah, of course I would have wanted this crazy chick around.

"Leah it was an all day thing, and not once did you think to call me. I would have thought you would have missed your best friend being there with you." She accused me, I felt a little bad she truly seemed disgusted.

"Yeah Leah you should have missed me . . . and what about poor Ren you shoulda missed her too!" Shelly joked trying to make light of the situation, Ren moved glare her to Shelly.

"Ren seriously I don't think its any big thing . . . it's not like you missed the birth of the baby or anything jeez!" Shelly rolled her eyes.

"You are pretending to be all calm and rational!" Ren scoffed, "Do you remember that field trip we went on and how you went on and on about have to stay in the same room as some girl that's completely irrelevant to your life . . . at least I am upset about someone who actually matters to me." Under normal circumstances, I would have been touched knowing that someone had such concern for me but the nagging it was wrapped in undermined the sentiment.

"Ren please" I pleaded; I held the bridge of my nose I didn't feel like having this argument anymore.

"Ladies, if you don't mind maybe we could table this conversation, I don't think Leah is feeling well," Nahuel said studying my face. He was right all this morning I felt drained and weak. I had finally mustered enough energy to come downstairs to find Nahuel and that's when Ren trapped us in the living room and bombarded us with her nonsense. "Are you okay," he rubbed my back.

"Yeah, I must still be tired . . . feel so drained." I went to stand up but my legs wobbled beneath me and I returned to my seat, "I don't know what's wrong."

"Okay," he softly smiled at me, "you may not want me to but I going to call Carlisle and see if he can't come home and see what's wrong," he got up to leave the room, "and ladies please no commotion while I am gone." He left the room and I was left Shelly and Ren, which usually is a good thing but under the circumstances, I was a little nervous.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stress you out," Ren said examining me, "Nahuel's right you do look pretty bad. Shelly turns my face towards her.

"Leah you do look pretty awful you want us to help you upstairs so you can get some more rest?" As soon as I went to answer, Emily came to the door and decided to put her mouth in everything, all of a sudden my stomach got sick.

"It's no wonder Leah looks drained," She moved pass Ren and looked at me, "with all of the yelling, whining, and complaining that you two do. It's a wonder she stays sane." She smiled at me. I saw Ren's face, she was about to go off on Emily she opened her mouth to speak and shot her a look begging her not to do it. Unfortunately, I looked to the wrong person.

"Excuse me!" Shelly said, "You dear Emily are far worst in the stress department that either Ren or I could hope to be." She scoffed.

"You don't know what you are talking about we got alone famously yesterday," Emily countered making sure they knew that she was with me while the nursery was being done and lying all the while, she had to have known that she had given me her own special brand of annoyance yesterday, "isn't that right Leah?" She looked to me for approval but I couldn't offer anyone anything at this point the more I sat there the worst I felt.

"Right we both heard about you yesterday from Jacob" Ren scoffed.

"How did Jacob tell you anything, he wasn't there?" Emily countered.

"But Nahuel was, he was venting to Jacob about your behavior yesterday . . . and for the most part he just can't stand you. Why you may ask? Because of the way you treat his wife!" Ren said all of this with extremely too much satisfaction, but I didn't know that Nahuel had any ill feelings about Emily; I would have to address that some time in the near future.

"I don't care about Nahuel!" Emily said bitterly, "He so cocky with his behavior, I don't see how anyone can stand talking to him at length, sorry cuz but it is true your husband is a bit of a know it all."

"Emily enough!" I said, "Nahuel has done nothing to you, he has respected me enough to be cordial with you . . .I am not going to be sucked into this conversation but you your keep negative words about my husband to yourself got it!" I sighed.

"FYI," Shelly said calmly, "Nahuel is awesome one of the greatest guys I have ever met, if he has a problem with you, you are probably the one with a problem." No truer words had been spoken; I knew I liked that girl.

"Wow, it is funny that you would say that, under normal circumstances he would probably just think of you as lunch!" Emily added and Shelly really looked hurt by this statement. I think she really had forgotten what he was and the whole Cullen family was for that matter, mainly because they do treat her so well.

"I swear to God Emily! You are so lucky you are pregnant!" Ren said getting ready to get in Emily's face. Ren raised her hand to Emily and thankfully, Nahuel and Rose entered the room just in time.

"Ren what are you doing? I ask one thing of all of you," he shook his head with revulsion. "You can't but your caddy behavior away long enough to ensure the well being of someone you call your friend?" he directed the statement to Ren.

"But I was . . ." She started. I understood where he was coming from but I could help but feel good about Ren coming to Nahuel's defense.

"It doesn't matter what was said," he looked at me, "priorities Ren." Rosalie ignored all the drama going on and looked me over.

"When did you start feeling so drained?" She asked.

"I was a little tired yesterday but I slept well last night I just can't seem to get it together." I leaned back on the couch, which normally would be a mistake, but since so many people were here, I knew someone would be kind enough to dig me out of the hole.

Rose raised my eyelids and examined me, "your eyes don't look strained from sleep deprivation, stress _could_ be the cause of your symptoms. Any other weird things going on with you that we should know about?"

"No not really . . . besides the fact that I keep having this craving for salt, maybe my blood pressure is low or something?"

"How long have you had this craving?" She got up and started walking towards the door.

"For about half of the pregnancy so far, why?" I asked confused.

"And of course you have tried to diffuse the craving?" She asked she smiled a little.

"Duh, I've tried pretzels, potato chips, and even beef jerky; none of it is strong enough." I sighed; it wasn't bothering me all that much at first but now that I mentioned it the craving attacked me again.

"I think I know what is wrong with you. I will check your blood pressure just to rule that out but if I'm right it should be an easy fix for your situation." She laughed, "Well, I think it's easy." She motioned for Nahuel to come with her. I sat there and wondered what in the heck she was talking about, all of the others stared off in different directions.

"Hey!" Maria said Embry was tagging along beside her, "Why does everyone look so negative?" She asked bluntly.

"Something's wrong with Leah we are waiting to find out what it is?" Ren said numbly.

"Nothing looks wrong with her to me," Embry touched my forehead like he was taking my temperature, "still as hot as ever, she just looks tired as hell." He laughed. They went to leave the room.

"Maria you two hang out here with me okay?" I didn't want the only two positive energies in the room to leave. Rosalie came back without Nahuel.

"He is running a small errand for me he will be back shortly," she smirked at me; it was a little sad that my behavior was so predictable. I was going to have to be pretend to be more nonchalant about that guy. She took my blood pressure, "Normal . . . for you anyway, so that means that I am probably right and once Nahuel comes back you will be fine!"

While I waited for Nahuel, I decided to distract myself with the odyssey of seeing Maria and Embry together. "So what were ya'll going before I kidnapped you." I sat upright (or to the best of my ability anyway).

"Actually Seth had sent us to get you," Embry pointed at Shelly.

"Oh crap I had forgotten we were going out this afternoon." Shelly said, "But I would have wanted to be here anyway. I'm going to go call Seth and let him know what's up. Want me to let your mom know too Leah?" She said thoughtfully.

"No I don't think exhaustion is a need for my mom to worry." I laughed, "But thanks."

"No prob be back in a sec," she smiled.

"So just the four of you were going out?" I said still using them as a distraction.

"No most of the pack is going we tried to get Marisol go but she was busy being Marisol." Maria said she touched my stomach. I tried to read the look on Embry's face when Maria said this, it almost looked like a look of concern. All the this time I kind of thought that Embry was gushing over Maria but it looks like Marisol might be the one he was gravitating towards, too bad because that will never happen, Marisol is too content being miserable to acknowledge his presence. The thing I personally don't get about Marisol is that she now has what she claims to have wanted. Right now, she was living here with Nahuel and her family and yes, she may have been uprooted from where they previously lived but they were still together. Why was she still bitter?

"Oh . . . I remember when I could go out" I sighed, "then I got all knocked up and things." I laughed. There was one thing I did miss but once the baby was born, I wouldn't be imprisoned in the house.

"Leah what are you like thirty," Embry laughed, "An old girl such as yourself should have known about protection. You should have told your hubby to wrap it up!" he laughed.

"Ha-ha . . . I'm not even sure that would work on him anyway." I gave the option serious thought.

"Look hell if I know Leah, I'm just messin," He laughed.

"You're always messin and that's why I love ya!"

Within fifteen minutes Nahuel was back before coming in the room with me he took a moment with Rosalie. "She's not going to agree to this you know that?" he whispered to her. I couldn't hear her response. They came into the room and Nahuel sat down beside me.

"Where'd you go?" I asked he shrugged.

"You will soon find out," he seemed a bit amused, however he placed his arm around my shoulder this was a normal action he would take to brace me for something unpleasant.

Rosalie came in after Nahuel.

"Did you tell her?" She asked him, I was started to get annoyed. I wanted them to just tell me whatever it was so that I could mad and get over it.

"I'm not telling her that. I 'm just here for moral support," he smirked, "the floor is yours." He motioned to Rosalie.

"Leah you know that part of your baby is marked by the curse of the undead . . ." Rosalie started, "you have to feed its _primal_ nature." She spoke slowly unsure how I was going to take the news.

"Point blank I have to drink blood . . . now that I think about Bella had to do that too, right?" How did I remember that my bones would break and completely disregard the baby's thirst?

"So you will do it?" Rosalie asked surprised especially knowing how put off by the way they feed.

"I guess I have no choice . . . but given what I am, I'd rather try animal's blood first and if that doesn't work . . ." I let my statement trail off, I figured they'd get my point.

"Okay that's easy enough," Rosalie left the room and within minutes came back with a cup.

"Man, this is so crazy!" Embry said, "I wish everybody else was here to see Leah go all vampire nobody's gonna believe me . . . hold on wait." He pulled out his cell phone to record me. Shelly who had come back in the room was staring in shock at one moment her jaw had actually dropped. I took the cup to my lips and drank. I made the process quick not wanting to fully take the time to process what I had done.

"Hmmm just like tomato juice!" I cheesed for the camera. Nahuel bust out laughing beside me and then wiped something from my face.

"Was it horrible for you?" He asked.

"It was no pizza that's for sure, but not as bad as I thought it would be." It most definitely cured my need for something salty, which was a good thing, and my energy level seemed to be rising. "I'm feeling better." I got up on my own and stretched. I was finally going to be able to leave the room I had become trapped in.

"Whoa, whoa Leah I wanted to see the nursery," Ren whined.

"Oooo me too!" Maria squealed.

"But we are supposed to be . . ." Embry said motioning for the door.

"This will only take a second then we will be on our way." Maria rolled her eyes.

"Good cause I got to get this video to the guys, they're gonna freak!" He laughed and I glared at him.

"Your little video should just look like me drinking out of a cup. I could always deny it." I countered I placed my hands where my hips used be.

"But I have witnesses." He laughed and I rolled my eyes, "ha-ha victory!" We all walked to the nursery and the girls cooed over it as expected. Emily even appreciated the finished look of the room even though she hadn't approved the theme.

"Leah you so owe me, I would have loved to be a part in creating this!" Ren hit me playfully, "And I just had a brilliant idea of how you could make it up to me!"

"And how is that?" I was almost scared to ask.

"You could let me plan you a baby shower!" She smiled brightly. We had already discussed this and she knew what I was going to say.

"Ren, I don't want a . . ."

"But now that you owe me you don't have a choice, ya see" she laughed, "ha so it's settled tomorrow you will be having a baby shower!"

"I can't believe you pulled all of this off so quickly!" I looked around the room at all of the decorations, food, and games.

"Honestly, I had been planning this since I found out you were pregnant you were going to have a baby shower if I had to shove it down your throat . . . this way works out better of course." She laughed. I had to admit the girl was thorough she even picked out what she wanted me to wear to this thing. It wasn't something I would have picked for myself a pink maternity dress.

"Wow Ren," I said as dry and sarcastic as possible, "I am overwhelmed by your need to respect my wishes . . . you are my bestest friend ever." She laughed

"Shut up! You know I only have your best interest at heart . . . and I expect you to have my best interest when I'm in this situation." She rubbed my stomach to clarify her meaning.

"Oh I must of thrown something cause that was the catch," I laughed at my corny joke, Ren didn't. "Ren you didn't have throw me a baby shower just because you want me to throw you one . . . it's called asking, you know ask and you shall receive."

"Leah seriously, I wanted to do this for you because you deserve the spotlight even if you don't want it," she hugged me.

After a while, all the females filed into the nursery I sat in the rocking chair and they all sit on pillows around me. "Okay the first classic baby shower game requires clothes pins," She handed everyone 3 clothes pins, "Anyone who says the word baby loses a clothes pin at the end of the shower whoever has the most pins at the end of the shower wins a prize . . . and may I add that Alice supplied the shower's gifts. Okay that game begins now." She also handed out cards that everyone could put heartfelt wishes and advice. After they did this Ren brought out stacks of toilet paper.

"Okay I saw this one online this is going to be funny!" She handed out toilet paper to all of them.

"Oh, I know this one," My mom laughed.

"Great, Leah can you stand please?" Ren said happily.

"Sure," I played along.

"Okay turn around please." She asked I did as she asked, "Everyone get a good look, what you need to is rip of a piece of toilet paper long enough to wrap around the largest part of Leah's stomach which is . . . here" Which was slightly above my belly button.

"Are you serious?" Rose laughed and then focused her eyes at my stomach. "Okay." They were all making there guess and Emmett walked by.

"What the hell are you all doing?" He stood by the door.

"We are guessing how much toilet paper it takes to wrap around Leah's belly," Rose answered.

"And I am modeling," I posed for Emmett purposely knowing that Emmett would get a kick out of it.

"Let me get this straight you are gonna measure to see how fat Leah is?" Emmett laughed, "I want in!" He grabbed the roll of toilet paper from Rose.

"When you say it like that . . ." Ren said.

"What like what?" Nahuel said now he was standing beside the door.

"We are measuring your wifey's stomach to see how fat she is, you should get in on this man!" Nahuel look all of us like we were mad.

"You're all insane," he came in and took some toilet paper regardless.

"I thought this was supposed to be an all female party," Esme said to Emmett as he sat down beside her.

"Nobody told me that I would have an opportunity to crack on Leah . . . that changes things," He smiled devilishly at me.

"And what about you," I said to Nahuel who was now standing beside me, "are you here to crack on me too?" I nudged him.

"No I just have a general liking to be around you." He wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey, there will be no cheating!" Ren said nudging him.

"So now I can't embrace my wife," He frowned.

"Not during this game you can't, for all I know you are using the opportunity to get a better range of her circumference." He allowed Ren to move him momentarily.

"I have an unfair advantage anyway don't you think. I embrace Leah at least once a day." He spoke truthfully I didn't think I could have possibly change much for this yesterday or this morning for that matter.

"Well then" she took the toilet paper away from him. "You. Are. Disqualified."

"Good," He wrapped his arms back around me.

"Why are you here to poop on my party Nahuel?" She whined at him.

"Well here I thought that this was my party?" I countered.

"Partially." She laughed, but she was serious, Ren didn't put this much effort into something unless she was getting something out of it. I couldn't understand what she could possibly be getting out of hosting the baby shower, maybe it was the spotlight that came with being game master, Ren was unlike Bella in that way, she loved the spotlight.

"Okay, okay times up!" Ren said, "Who wants to go first?" Maria got up and put her stretch of toilet paper around my waist, she had went three sheets over.

"Sorry Leah you're a little smaller than I thought" She smiled; I was slightly perturbed maybe I was seeing myself through tunnel vision because I didn't think I was _that_ big. Emmett got up next and knew whatever he did was not going to be good for my ego.

"Seriously Emmett the whole roll." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well Leah you're pretty fat I had to be sure I had enough." He went to wrap the toilet paper around me, he was laughing so hard that he could barely complete the task.

"Guess what you're disqualified!" I snatched the roll from him.

"On what grounds." He tried to look innocent, he failed horribly I thought vampires were supposed to be better lairs.

"On the grounds that you get on my nerves, that's what grounds." I pushed him in the shoulder.

"No fair I can't hit a pregnant chick!" He laughed.

"You wouldn't hit me regardless," I pinched both his cheeks, "cause you love me too much!" I laughed at his facial expression.

"Love may be slightly extreme." He murmured the ruffled my hair, "but I would miss you annoying me if you were gone." He face grew serious for a moment I had a good feeling I knew what he was thinking. Ren brought the party back to the jovial mood by mentioning the gifts. The closest guess with out going over was my other that was rewarded with a Louis Vuitton purse.

"I did know that gift's were like that, I guess I should have known, but now that I do," Shelly rolled up her sleeves, "lets do this thing."

"That's the spirit Shells!" Ren beamed that Shelly and a few others now had a vested interest in the day's events. The object of the next game was to make the best diaper you could for you partner using toilet paper. Emily had partnered with my mom, Shelly with Maria, Alice with Bella, and Rose with Emmett; Esme sat this one out and instead filled the room with appetizers from the kitchen. Ren and I were to judge the even, Ren took pictures for the memories book she was putting together for me.

"Well Leah I pick . . . Shelly." Ren whispered we both looked at Shelly who was dancing around in the diaper that Maria had created. It was sad that Marisol had decided that she took no interest in joining us or even acknowledging the fact that she was going to be an aunt, potentially my child could look up to her, idolize her even if she would just embrace all this.

"I like Emmett's diaper, it at least deserves and honorable mention." Emmett stood with Nahuel it seemed like they were deep in conversation, which made his diaper look even more ridiculous.

"Okay people we have reached a stalemate, which means we must have a tie breaker." She brought out a cooler and sat in front of the four winners.

"In each jar there is baby food . . ." Ren started.

"Pass, I'm out." Emmett said walking away from the challenge.

"I haven't even finished the rules Uncle Emmett." Ren said pulling Emmett's arm, he easily maneuvered out of her grasp.

"It doesn't matter, I still pass!" Rose rolled her eyes at him.

"I'll stand in for Emmett," Nahuel stood by Rose, "at least I can digest the food naturally."

"How do you know we're supposed to eat it?" Rose nose wrinkled.

"Yeah Nahuel way to take the element out of the game!" Ren huffed; she still pulled the blindfolds out a bag.

"What else could we possibly do with it? From the way the stuff smells Leah could possibly use it for paint." Nahuel countered.

"That's why I passed good old common sense," Emmett laughed, "Nahuel is just a glutton for punishment, just look who he ended up with." I glared at Emmett he was truly using today as a day to get under my skin.

"Well for what it's worth Nahuel was right you will have to taste it and guess what you think it is, there are two decent ones, and one that I would think would taste . . . well you'll tell me how it tastes." She laughed, "Of course the one who guesses the most right is the winner!"

Nahuel and Maria decided to be the taste testers, so that they would be on fair playing grounds. Ren blindfolded them both, "okay," she handed me the first jar. "Jar one," Ren fed Maria and I dipped the spoon in the jar and pulled out the golden substance I looked at Nahuel standing in front of me blinded and helpless. The site was too tempting, I kissed his lips adding only the slightest bit of passion to the kiss, not wanting to completely frustrate myself. When I pulled away he stumbled forward slightly.

"I don't believe that comes in a jar." He smirked.

"No I can't say that it does." I laughed, "But seriously are you ready?" He nodded, and opened his mouth, I doused my finger in the baby food and then stuck it in his mouth, he arched his eyebrow and tighten his lips around my finger. Once my finger left his mouth, he was left with nothing but the taste of the baby food and he immediately cringed. Both Maria and Nahuel returned to their respective partner and delivered their guesses, and then returned for more punishment. This game as innocent as it was supposed to be caused frustration on my end, watching is his lips wrap around my finger each time, and the seductive feel of his tongue.

"So Maria got all three correct and Nahuel got only two correct. Dirt is not typically a baby food selection, not one you can buy in stores anyway." Ren frowned.

"That's what it tasted like," he murmured, "what was that third thing anyway?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs," Ren read the jar.

"We are not feeding her that!" He said to me, he took the jar of food from Ren and threw it away. He spread his look of revulsion to the trash can as if the trash can now needed to be burned because of its contents.

"Yeah it did taste like straight bosta!" Maria said, "Sooo . . . about that gift!" She squealed.

"Oh right." Ren handed both Maria and Shelly Versace bags that they gushed over.

"Well now, I'm glad I didn't win, that bag wouldn't have worked with anything I wear!" Nahuel said snatching his sister's bag.

"What are you talking about you would have rocked that purse and called it a satchel." Maria said I burst out with laughter.

The party continued, those that could enjoyed the snacks and conversation. I stepped away from the party, an action that was only supposed to be momentary, I just felt a little claustrophobic with all the gushing. I went to the living room to breathe. That's when reality started to stir in my brain, once the baby was born things in my life would change so dramatically if I survived the bone breaking experience (and everyone had assured me that it would be bone breaking). I sighed and touched my stomach, the most evident part of me that proved my child's existence.

"Sweet, sweet baby you were meant to be I know that deep in my core," I just hoped I would be able to watch her grow. I grabbed the memories box that Ren had given me to highlight the epic moment in my life. I needed a distraction from Nahuel's previous logic that now held my mind captive. I opened the light pink box, it contained a bunch of letters all addressed to me. I opened the first one that was written in my mother's handwriting.

_Leah, _

_The cliché' thing to do in this type of letter would be for me to tell you how one of the proudest moments in my life were the births of you and your brother. I could also mention how honored I felt being able to watch you grow into who you are now, but you know all that so I won't (insert my laughter here). Seriously, I am going to tell you that loving and raising your baby will be one of the hardest, scariest things you will do in your life, because her life is in your hands and you will not want to stir her hurt, sad, or heartbroken. The hardest thing for me to do was to watch life happen to you Leah, and to know that there was nothing I could do. You know I am only a call away if you need my help. However, I have never raised a vampire so your own there. I love you I hope everything goes as planned. _

_Good luck my daughter. _

"That didn't help much." I said into the emptiness. The letter had actually heightened my fears and worries and reminded me of all the people I could potentially be leaving behind. That heavy feeling hit my chest, that feeling that comes before tears start to flow. I quickly reached into the box to find another letter that was hopefully lighter hearted. I found Maria's letter, I figured it would be safe since she hadn't known me for very long.

_Leah,_

_A beautiful baby, you are so lucky. I have lived many years and hoped to find a proper mate for that purpose. When I was younger I thought of an infant as a creation that was meant to be studied. I now view them as gifts from the heavens that certain people are blessed with. They are a slice of innocence. I want you to know that I see this baby as that, I see her as family, and I will do whatever I can, whatever is needed of me to help this baby. I wish you and my brother all the best. _

What was with all the well wishes? Maybe I was interpreting them wrong, part of me wanted to believe they wished me good luck in raising my daughter, but the better part of me knew that they were wishing for my survival during labor. They were wishing as I was that I would live through child birth to see my baby's face. I wanted to see her, I could imagine her little face. I could see myself touching her little fingers and toes. I couldn't be deprived of that. I read two more letters, Hulien and Esme, both beautifully written with the same concerns. My worries grew stronger, on some level I felt I had made a mistake. I had put my life on the line, and now poor Nahuel would have to suffer at the impulsiveness of my decision.

"Oh little one," I whispered and heart wrenched tears now covered my cheeks. I sat in silence choking back tears cradling my stomach, I felt like I was trying to protect the both of us from the future that everybody, in the back of the minds at least, thought was going to occur. "I may die." Tears came quicker and I buried my head in my hands, I saw my child's face once more, she was smiling I envisioned her giggle, I wanted to hear that sound.

"Leah?" Nahuel found me, "I thought you had went to the powder room . . . I didn't know you were upset. Are you in pain? What has upset you this way?" He scooped me up into his arms and held me in his lap.

"I can't bring myself to tell you, it would only because you pain." I placed my head on his shoulder.

"But you have to tell me, I must know." He forced me to look into his eyes, causing me to lose all logic and awareness of any hurt.

"I guess I'm just getting scared." I laughed awkwardly, "Bella was pregnant for about a month I have been pregnant for about two." I looked down at my massive stomach, "Time is winding down."

"That is true." He said solemnly, slowly rubbing my back. After hours of relentless baby talk I had been left with peace, silence, and Nahuel, all three things beneficial to my health. He was slowly erasing my concerns.

"I can't believe you crashed the baby shower," I laughed. I hadn't even wanted to be there and he had forced himself in, and of course I was grateful for his presence.

"Believe me it wasn't mediated plan I assure you." He laughed. We still sat in the living room in a completely abandoned I was surprised that Ren hadn't released a search party for me. "But I must say seeing Emmett in a diaper was worth it." He laughed.

"Yeah Ren got a good picture of that one," I sighed and repositioned myself. I looked at his face him seemed content but his eyes seemed empty, my mood had affected him which now I deeply regretted. "What's wrong?" I asked even though I already knew.

"Nothing," he smiled reassuringly, he tightened his grip around me.

"You know how I feel about lying." I crossed my arms.

"Honestly, the baby thing still worries me too. I not only worry about your life but now the life of our child especially since . . ." he stopped himself and sighed, "it's not worth discussing really."

"Since what?" I shoved him. I was already blubbering like Bella I wasn't gonna look much worse than I did at the moment.

"Since I can hear her heartbeat it's so strong. It makes her real to me; I didn't expect to feel so connected. I still fear sometimes that somehow she will be the death of you and now I feel I can't live without you both . . .it's stressful." He let out a stressed laugh.

"I am sorry to put you through this, but I just couldn't live with myself if I had gotten rid of her. To me it would have been like killing a part of you and I could never do that." We sat in silence and felt his eyes glued to the side of my face.

"There is something else that has been bothering me but I must say it is rather selfish." He smirked.

"Oh God I'm afraid to ask . . . but I have to know, so tell me" I scooted closer to him.

"I miss you Leah . . ." He whispered with his head down.

"What am I missing something because last time I checked I was right here beside you!" I put my head on his shoulder.

"No, no I believe you are missing my point." He used his pointer finger to guide my lips to his. He hadn't kissed me with the intent to be seductive since I became pregnant, I had almost forgotten how delicious his tongue was, and how deeply he could penetrate my mouth, I couldn't help but sigh with the satisfaction. We were both eager and are kiss became very passionate, very quickly. He went to wrapped his arms around me but he bumped into my stomach. "The extra heartbeat in the room makes me feel guilty for behaving this way . . . what if she can hear us?" He whispered.

"Nahuel it's a baby even if it can hear us, she wouldn't know what's going on." I laughed.

"Still I can't wait until she is out of there, sleeping peacefully in the nursery, and we can be left to our own devices." He whispered seductively in my ear rubbing his nose against my earlobe.

"Look if you don't stop I am going to force myself on you, my hormones are all crazy remember?" I was only half-serious about this statement but why was he trying to torment his poor pregnant wife?

"I am sorry I don't mean to . . ." He stared into my eyes, we both became lost in each other, "I don't mean to . . ." He smoothed my hair behind my ear.

"Yes, yes you do," I kissed him again the passion in me was unbearable I tried press my body against his to the best of my ability. "I want you so bad" I was barely able to breathe.

"Our union . . .will be great." He smiled breathlessly, "After the baby is born."

"After? You know there is a saying . . . there's no time like the present." I said undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"They also say that patience is a virtue." He placed his hands over mind.

"Yeah, yeah being virtuous doesn't seem that appealing right now." I sighed now frustrated. He laughed at my demeanor.

"Trust me I agree with you!"

Author's note:

Filler and fluff . . . since I haven't delivered any substance for at least the past two chapters I thought I would give a preview for Chapter 34. Also, I know that you're not suppose to post right after writing but that is what I have done in this case. So if the grammar is unbearable (meaning worst than usual) don't worry I will be looking it over again later tomorrow. Let me know how you liked it!

Part of Chapter 34

"_Can't you bring any good news!" I glared at the young woman now standing in front of me. _

"_I am sorry, I just wanted to tell you that I was right the separations are over." Elvira actually looked sad as she delivered the news to us. _

"_Shouldn't that be a good thing?" Nahuel frowned. _

"_No, unfortunately it's very sad . . ." Elvira sat down and covered her face with her hands. _

"_Why? Is it because Joham is still alive?" Alice asked engrossed in the conversation, probably because she admired Elvira for seeing what she couldn't. _

"_I'm afraid that Joham is the least of your worries." _


	35. Chapter 34

Author's Note:

This is an action chapter, which is not something I do well. Time will move kind of quickly but I truly feel the chapter is complete. I hope you all like it as always tell me what ya think!!

Chapter 34

Four days had past since the baby shower and rain followed the few peaceful days of partly cloudy weather. My mom used to tell me that trouble travels in the rain, that's why so many animals hide from it. Most humans try to stay sheltered from it, but apparently this was the weather witches lived for, or at least enjoyed traveling in, three large thumps on the Cullen's front door would invite trouble into my life with open arms, in the form of Elvira.

"I know something," she said skipping the pleasantries she moved past Alice and sat beside me, "you may want the others to hear this." Alice assembled the others and we all sat in the living room and waited for Elvira to explain the uproar that she had caused.

"I see death coming for you Leah," she looked at me remorsefully, "I've seen it so many ways and every time I see you're death. I had to come to see if I could stop it but the vision still comes to me . . . I fear you are doomed." Nahuel tightened his grip around my shoulders and a burning ache was now heavy in my chest. "Sometimes I see his death too," she said looking at Nahuel, which was something I couldn't not stand for or tolerate, Nahuel would not die because of me!

"Can't you bring any good news!" I glared at the young woman now standing in front of me.

"I am sorry, I just wanted to tell you that I was right the separations are over." Elvira actually looked sad as she delivered the news to us. "But these other visions . . ." she shook her head franticly, "I can't ignore them."

"But the separations being over shouldn't that be a good thing?" Nahuel frowned.

"No, unfortunately it's very sad . . ." Elvira sat down and covered her face with her hands.

"Why? Is it because Joham is still alive?" Alice asked engrossed in the conversation, probably because she admired Elvira for seeing what she couldn't.

"I'm afraid that Joham is the least of your worries." Elvira sighed, "Others are coming, they don't seemed intrigued by the on goings here unlike Joham, they seem disgusted that the, bloodlines for lack of a better word, have been diluted yet again in this coven." Elvira eyes glowed green as if she were seeing a vision. "The little blonde one kills you." She said quietly to Nahuel.

"The Volturi . . . Jane," Carlisle said standing in the far end of the living room his voice was filled with remorse and alarm. I couldn't believe they were acting this way, like nothing could be done. I hated Elvira, what did she know, Nahuel would not die!

"No!" I said getting up, "She will not harm a hair on his head, no way in hell that's happening!" I said my voice cracked as I began to cry. "I will not allow anything to . . . and what about . . ." I touched my stomach.

"I have never seen your child Leah. I have never once seen her face." She said grimly she went to touch me but I jerked away.

"Well what the hell do you know!" I went to storm out of the room.

"Leah honey you should listen to what she has to say!" My mother said stepping in front of me.

"From what she says my time on this Earth, living this life is numbered, I don't have time to waste listening to rest of her garbage . . . you can give me the clip notes later." I continued my goal of going upstairs. I looked in the nursery and remembered how much fun putting everything together was. I thought of Nahuel . . . the best thing to ever happen to my life. "No . . . I can't let it happen." I went to my room, grabbed my book bag out of my closet, and threw a couple outfits inside. I thought maybe if I distanced myself from Nahuel they wouldn't realize that any bloodlines have been diluted. I would go away and I would call Ren after a couple months and then come back if the coast was clear. I had to move quickly before they realized what I was doing, before Edward took the time to listen for my thoughts.

"What are you doing?" Marisol had never come downstairs she was determined to keep herself out of all our business. She never joined us for the good things but always had this weird way of popping up for the bad.

"Like you care." I said never turning to acknowledge her presence. I moved past her and made my way to the garage. I threw my bag in the back seat and closed the door as quietly as possible.

"You're punking out! Unbelievable after all the hardships you put my brother through your just going to leave him!" Marisol laughed disgusted.

"Shut up Marisol you don't know what the hell you are talking about! I will come back for him and if you tell him that I am leaving if I survive this I will shove your head up your ass!" I said adjusting the driver's seat and closing the door.

"Whatever you are planning it won't work they will kill you if you go alone!" She said sincerely, "Like you told Nahuel there is strength in numbers remember! Don't be irrational think about this!" She went to open the car door and I locked it.

"I don't have time to think . . . I will come back to him, I promise."

I had been driving for over two hours now I was surprised that no one had come after me. I was grateful in a way, it gave time to get closer to Anchorage it was most populated city in Alaska that I could think of. I knew the Volturi didn't like to make a scenes so they wouldn't go through the trouble of killing a whole much of humans just to fine me or at least I hoped they wouldn't. With the time I was making I would be in Anchorage in another two hours. I would get rid of my car once I got into town I was sure that my BMW could be traded in for something else less noticeable. The rain poured down heavily making it difficult to see the lines on the road. I decided to cut on some music to calm my nerves, it was Ren's CD she had made me for my wedding I had forgotten that was what I was listening to last. I felt horrible not telling her or anybody what I was doing, but I had convinced myself that it was for the best. If they knew where I was going, that Aro guy could touch them and next thing you know . . . I tried to focus.

"I need to keep you safe baby, you, and your daddy." I sighed and pain hit my chest, the distance between Nahuel and I was causing me discomfort, but I didn't feel as bad as I had anticipated I could only imagine it was because I knew I was doing the right thing. All of my favorite memories of him flashed through my head, like the time he gagged of off Esme's eggs, and the night of our field trip . . . his gentle kisses on my lower stomach. "I will be with you again, this is just for now."

Then the baby kicked causing me to veer off off the road. Thankfully, none of my bones was broken by the kick, it just hurt like hell. I got out of the car momentarily to stretch and I see a figure in the distance staring back at me. I knew immediately who it was I didn't expect for trouble to follow me so speedily. Trouble travels in the rain I heard my mother's voice in my thoughts.

"Oh crap!" Within seconds, I was being pushed forcefully into the backseat by cold dead hands. He got into the car and started to drive. "Look please don't hurt me! Please I will do whatever you want!" I begged him because I surely couldn't fight him in this condition it was only thing I could think to say.

"I'm not interested in destroying you right now. I am trying to save your child's life so I if you could please silence yourself so that I can concentrate." Joham looked back a me momentarily from the rear view mirror.

"But why?" I said, he had been trying to kill me all this time why was he trying to help me.

"Your child will be something that needs to be studied alive if they kill the child, or you for that matter, I will never have the opportunity again . . . I didn't know you were pregnant else wise, if I had known I would have come alone." He turned onto the exit, "We need to get into town where more people are around." He said thinking aloud, at least I was still heading in the right direction, and Joham would try his best to keep me alive, until the baby is born anyway.

"So you brought the Volturi, figures . . . where's Nahuel?" Jane's face popped into my head had she already taken my reason for living? Was everything I was doing now pointless?

"Nahuel should not be your focal point right now; you need to focus on getting to safety. My son can take care of himself." He looked back at me in that moment a car happened to notice a car traveling in the same lane of as us going in the wrong direction they were going to run right into us head on.

"Joham!" I pointed to the road, he swerved and this time we landed in a ditch. The jolt scared me so much I pissed myself.

"Oww!" I banged my head on the window from the impact.

"Not to worry I'll get us back on the road." He tried to pull back onto the road but the tires were stuck. "One moment." He left the vehicle to see what had us stuck, but he never stopped to notice that the vehicle that had tried to run us had now stopped as well. It was Jasper, I hated the way vampires moved sometimes it made it difficult to know exactly what was going on. All I know is that I heard a loud thud, and then Joham's head went through the glass of my back window.

"Jasper wait he's trying to help!" Jasper looked at me shocked and then calmed himself then released Joham so that he could explain himself.

"They are looking for you," Jasper said, we need to reassemble with the others. He directed both Joham and me to the car where Alice sat waiting in the driver's seat.

"Would you care to tell me what you were thinking?" Alice said angrily, "If you had stayed put we could have all put our minds together and come up with a plan." She complained.

"How would we have come up with a plan Alice? Elvira didn't know that Joham or the Volturi was coming today she was just warning us of Nahuel and my death! If I had stayed they would have found me quicker and killed me sooner!" A sharp pain went through my lower stomach the pain was horrible; it reminded me of pms only a thousand times worse.

"I believe she has a point Alice," Joham said sitting beside me, "the Volturi only want to see her dead they are not interested in any discussion this time." He was sitting beside me staring hypnotically at my stomach. It would have freaked me out if I wasn't so physically uncomfortable, I had an unyielding pressure now attacking my lower stomach. I let out a breath and tried to reposition myself.

"Please don't act as if you are concerned for her well being," Jasper commented, "you are only out to insure that the child she has comes out safely. After that you were planning to kidnap the baby and run off, Edward told us everything." I glared at the man that I was actually starting to think was half-decent, stupid me for being so gullible.

"I figured you wouldn't survive the delivery anyway so I would have no choice but to take responsibility for the young one." He spoke and again I almost believed him, I would have if I hadn't had previous experience with vampires knowing that they are built to be the world greatest liars, I had to go with common sense. Joham was a freaky scientist he would only be out for his own discovery.

"No, that's not the reason," Jasper laughed. "You think that her child will replace Ana and in some ways be better than Ana could ever hope to be, but the reality of the situation is that there are no guarantees that Leah's child will have any powers at all . . . besides being slightly stronger than the normal human, you could be wasting your time."

"The only way to find out if I'm right or not is for the child to be born." Joham said decided not to lie any longer. Jasper pulled out his phone and contacted Edward.

"They are all located 20 miles from here. Love, we need to turn around."

"You've got it!" Alice smirked and pulled wickedly dangerous u-turn. Taking us back into the direction where evil was waiting.

About fifteen minutes later we were pulling up to a clearing were all of the Cullens were located large wolves circled the outskirts of the area. Alice pulled the car into the middle of the clearing at everyone got out but me. I went to step down but my pain suddenly became unbearable, I scooted myself back into the car and put my hand at my stomach.

"Oh God," I whispered. I was in labor and the contractions were coming at ridiculous speed. I couldn't understand why they would come so fast it was said that when you have your first child labor usually takes longer, but like I had said many times before this was no normal baby. Logically it did make sense that my body would try to quickly make it way through this change so that it could heal itself. I could hear as Alice, Japser, and Joham started talking with the others about strategy.

"Where is she?" Nahuel sweet voice rang through my ears at least I knew he wasn't dead, he was still alive, and the wench was here maybe Elvira had wrong altogether. I tried to sit upright so he could see me but all I could do was lift to my elbows. I felt as the baby's body pushed down to my opening causing me to feel like I was being split in half. "Do you smell that?"

"Blood . . ." Edward said he pushed me back into the car and locked the doors. He gotten a lot better and being around the substance after being around Bella, "get Carlisle!" he yelled to the others. "Leah it's going to be okay just breathe!" I frowned at him I was breathing wasn't I? The pain attacked me again.

"Look Ed . . . Edward . . . gotta push!" I said lifting up to my elbows again. I was preparing to push down with all of my might.

"Hold on one second," He quickly removed my pants and his shirt draping the shirt over my legs so that I wouldn't be exposed. "Okay now push if you must!" I heard someone it the background yell.

"They are coming I see them over the horizon!" The Earth moved as the packs moved in on there prey.

"Create a physical shield around the car!" Joham yelled. Maria, Marisol, Nahuel, and Joham stood at all sides of the car making sure that no one would get close. I could hear the fight, but could see nothing; I my mind was lost in worry in a sea of hisses and growls.

"Leah you need to concentrate! Push!" Edward said and I nodded at him. I let out an excruciating scream and I allowed my baby rip me a new one. This must be what hell feels like, I had fought with vampires but that was nothing in comparison to the pain of childbirth, the worst part was knowing that I was going to have to push again. I took three deep breaths and then gritted my teeth and bared the pain. "Leah it's out," I looked at Edward to see him holding my naked bloody baby in his arms he smiled at me, I tried to smile relieved but my vision started to double, my pain began to increase again.

"Oww, something's not right . . . I held my stomach," the pain was so horrible that I couldn't take it. Everything became a blur and slowly faded to black.

I woke in darkness alone. I was in bed so maybe I had just had one of those crazy pregnancy dreams. I touched my stomach that was now flat as it was before I ever conceived. I had no aches or pains, maybe I had had a long dream, and I had never been pregnant at all. I laughed at how stupid I was acting. The reality was I was scared to cut on the lights, to be awakened by the truth, and even more afraid to step out of this room. I had no idea what had happened with the Volturi, I had no clue if they were still here or if they were even here to begin with. I was so disoriented, I decided to take baby steps and cut on the light. I looked myself over everything seemed to be in order I was dress in my black sweats and sports top. I lifted up my top so that I could look at my stomach.

"No baby in there," I laughed then I looked at my face my eyes had changed back to the venom infused gray they were before, actually in a way they actually looked lighter. "Whoa!" I decided to go ahead and open myself to reality by exiting my room. As soon as I leave the room, I literally run into Embry with his broken leg and all.

"Hey Beta girl what up!" He hugged me, "Good to see you in the land of the living! You had everyone worried." He smiled brightly.

"Me? What about you what happened to your leg?" I said slightly horrified that I had caused him more damage.

"Duh Leah we were just in a major battle a little over a day ago," he laughed, "once we are all healed we plan to head back out to Forks but only for a little while. I plan to come back to Alaska and Quil wants to come too but is concerned about Claire."

"Who else got hurt?" I asked I was concerned about everybody I needed details, why did I have to past out when everything was happening.

"Sam has a scar across his chest; Seth has a crushed foot and is missing a couple of teeth. Paul's arm was dislocated and Ren was bruised up pretty good, but we will all heal." He shrugged as if it were nothing. I couldn't believe everyone had gathered for me this way but had noticed that he hadn't mention someone.

"How about Nahuel and his family?" He looked at me and thought carefully about his words.

"Leah you should rest, you just gave birth, most women are off their feet for at least a couple days, shouldn't you be laying down or something?" He said trying to turn me back to my room.

"Embry?" I gave him my best I will kill you face. He immediately decided to go with a different game plan.

"Let's go to the nursery." I followed him across the hall to find Ren sitting in the rocking chair she looked anxious about something. I looked in the crib but found no baby. Maybe she was scared that she was going to be the one to have to tell me the truth.

"Oh God!" I panicked, "they took my baby!" I moved stuff around in the crib and began to sob. That's why Embry didn't want to tell me anything. Telling me that they she was gone would be like ripping my heart from my chest and feeding it to the Volturi. If they did have my child she would not be alive for long, she may already be dead.

"No Leah," Ren said moving slowly, "they didn't take your baby." She touched my shoulder, she showed me Edward wrapping the baby in his shirt, and then another brief image of the baby cleaned up.

"Thank God . . ." I sighed. "Ren how are you? And Jacob where is he?" I hugged her; out all of the vampires in the house (excluding Nahuel of course), she would be the one that would have missed most.

"Sore very, very sore." She smiled, "Jacob's resting, and healing his wounds, he told me to tell you that we won and that's all you need to be concerned about, and not to ask too many damned questions because you have the tendency to do that."

"Well how else am I suppose to find the answers to anything?" I countered.

"You have a bestie with the most awesome power remember? Trust me I'm better than tivo!" She wiggled her fingers and then touched my arm. Flashes of the battle, her first kill, and Nahuel went through her mind, everything was blotchy and going too fast but I now felt like I was in the loop. Marisol and Maria did most of the damage destroying everyone they put their sights on. Shelly even assisted; Elvira had taught her the hex of annihilation. To both of their surprise it work affectively on the vampires when Shelly did it but when Elvira used the spell it was completely ineffective. Ren thought it might have something to do with the transfusion that she had given her a while back making her stronger than the average witch, however strong the average was she didn't know. Joham died protecting Elvira when her spell didn't work, which was a surprise to everyone including him. Jane used her power on him and the pain caused him to fall into a million pieces right before Elvira's eyes. Nahuel took his remains into the forest and lit them ablaze. She showed me how after the Volturi's army was defeated how Aro, and Carlisle came to a compromise that sent them on their way. I couldn't hear what the arrangement was about but I was sure I, as well as the rest of us would be finding out Aro's terms in one way or another.

"Thank God the Volturi is gone," I breathed a sigh of relief, "and Elvira was wrong . . . Nahuel's alive."

"Yes, yes I am and so is your son." Nahuel walked toward me as he continued to feed the baby in his arms. "He was a little under the weather because he wasn't getting enough blood in his system but Carlisle thinks he is going to be alright." He leaned down so I could get a good look at the baby's face. The baby was perfect his little teak eyes stared up at me as he continued to suck on the bottle.

"Is he . . ." I was going to say dangerous but his little tiny body couldn't cause anything but good and joy in world.

"Is he venomous, of course." Nahuel smirked slightly I then noticed the huge bite mark on his arm. I touched it and he flinched, "tomorrow that will be a distant memory." He said trying to diffuse my worry.

"Okay this little girl is ready to see her mommy!" Esme said walking in with another baby. Twins, I couldn't believe it, but I guess now I know why I was so fat. Maybe that's what Embry and Ren were trying to hide from me, they must've have wanted it to be a surprise. Esme held the baby she was the happiest I had ever seen her. Nahuel looked at Carlisle there was some sort of meaning behind his stare.

"She's positive." Carlisle said brushing his hand across the baby's cheek.

"Really?" Nahuel said then frowned at his daughter in Esme's arms, as she cooed and gooed to everyone that would listen. The girl was a talker she would fit right in with Ren.

"What?" I asked following his gaze, I saw nothing but an adorable baby with the same teak eyes as the little boy in his arms.

"Our daughter is a positive venom carrier as well. That throws out father's theory of females not being able to carry the gene." Nahuel's face looked pained somehow, maybe he needed some space so that he could properly grieve the loss of his father. I made a mental note to make sure that he got some time alone to fully process everything.

"Would you like to hold her?" Esme placed my daughter in my arms, the little one cooed and wiggled around until she made herself comfortable.

"She is the perfect reflection of both of us." Nahuel smoothed his littlest finger over her face.

"They both are." I commented, "I am so . . ." I didn't want to jinx the moment, by admitting my complete and utter happiness, but that was what I felt. I was so full and complete.

Gradually everyone made it into the nursery to visit with the babies. They were passed around more than sides at a Sunday dinner. I kept mental note of who was holding whom. Luckily, for me they had wrapped my son in a white blanket and the girl in pink, it made identifying them a lot easier, it would suck to have to look in their diapers every five minutes.

"At least I know what I will be doing tomorrow," Alice cooed to the little boy, "I will be buying you some clothes. We can't have you being seen in your sister's dresses now can we." He looked contently at her but I noticed that he didn't make any noises.

"He's a thinker," Edward said, "both their minds are more advanced than their physical appearance at the moment. They understand most of the things we say. They know not to hurt you, I can't remember if Ren was that advanced at two days old." He said reflectively.

"Well what about the girl she's not a thinker?" My tone was a little defensive, but I more curious than anything else as to what was going on inside their little heads.

"It's obvious to me that our little girl," Nahuel said repositioning her in his arms, this was the third time he had grabbed her away from Emily, "is a free spirit, lively I can see it in her eyes." He smiled at her and she made noises that resembled a giggle. Nahuel took her blanket off and she and cradled her once again in his arms. Her hair was black like mine but curly like his, I wondered what the boy's hair looked like. Ren now had him in her arms and his little tiny hand reached out to her hair, she rocked him in the rocking chair.

"May I cut in?" I reached my arms out.

"Of course," Ren handed him to me and I removed the blanket from his body, he was just in his little diaper. His hair was the same as his sister's I kept comparing the two in my mind looking for differences. The little guy frowned at me, making him way too much like his father.

"I bet you are wondering what I am thinking," I stared down at him, "I was wondering what makes you two different, besides gender of course. You two look so much a like, but I think it is the seriousness in your eyes; it makes you seem old in a way. . . you're a wise little dude aren't you." I couldn't bring myself to coo at him with such a stare it was like I was just talking to someone I cared about . . . like talking to a little Nahuel.

"Hmmmm . . ." The little cooed as he snuggled against my chest.

"That's the first bit of noise he has made all day Leah!" My mom commented, "They are so beautiful I am so glad I got to see them in person, now it will be doubly hard for me to leave you." It pained me to know that she was about to leave to but it was time.

"I've already promised Sam that we will come down to visit. This will not be the last time you see us, and you will be hearing from me everyday! I'll want to share everything with you mom." She wrapped her arms around my son and me.

"So honey, have you named them. We have all been calling them by pet names all day and we are approaching their second day of life." She said changing the subject and wiping her tears at the same time.

"I have a couple of ideas!" Emily said, "How about Harry for the boy and Elise for the girl!" She said looking at me hopefully. I looked at Nahuel, his glare made it obvious that was not even entertaining Emily's thoughts.

"I do like the idea naming our son after my dad. Something like Nathaniel Harrison Cullen, I like that." I looked down at my son, "do you like that?" I smiled.

"He seems happy about it." Jasper commented.

"We had talked about Nell for the girl," Nahuel said frowning at the baby, "but she is a reflection of both of us so something like Neah Pire Cullen?" The baby squealed and laughed. "So it is agreed." He stuck out his pointer finger for her to grab onto.

Neah and Nathaniel were the two elements that I was waiting for to make my life complete.

A week passed and my mom and the others left the Cullen's house. It felt empty now, cold. I would have to readjust to being without them. After saying goodbye to everyone, I heard crying coming from the baby monitor, I had seemed to have permanently attached to my hip. The sound alarmed me because I had never heard Neah or Nate cry so loudly.

When I got to the nursery, I found Maria in the rocking chair holding Neah crying over her. Neah was crying too, Maria actions were probably making her uncomfortable. I lifted Neah from her arms.

"Maria what's wrong?" I placed Neah down in the crib after calming her down.

"He said he is coming back, you heard him right?" She said trying to sober herself. I smirked I knew something was going on between Embry and Maria.

"Yeah, Embry told me he would be back as soon as he ties up some loose ends, which probably meant permanently saying goodbye to his family. He is a man of his word." I touched her shoulder and she leaned on me. I didn't expect that I actually felt a little awkward.

"I feel horrible part of me doesn't want him to come back." Tears started to come again.

"You seem pretty broken up about him leaving?" She was confusing the hell out of me; I hope I wasn't this hormonal when I was pregnant because if I behaved this way, I needed to do a lot of apologizing.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss him . . . but there is this weird connection between him in Marisol. Do you think he imprinted on her?" She began to sob as she asked me the question; I couldn't help but find it a little amusing.

"If he had imprinted on her he wouldn't have been able to leave." I thought about the weird way Embry looked when Marisol was mentioned that time, he may have just been confused by her, she confuses me. "Embry is a naturally happy dude, he probably can't understand how Marisol stays so miserable. The two of you remind me of each other you are better suited for him, I think." She smiled a little at my words.

"Thanks Leah" She hugged me.

"No problem. Did you get the chance to say goodbye?" She shook her head.

"I didn't want to see him leave. It's weird you know I really didn't think of him this way until he announced he was going back to that Forks place. Now look at me, I'm a mess!"

"You could call him, you know how he is about his phone." Embry never went anywhere without it, if it were possible he would probably carry it with him in his wolf form.

"Yeah I should, I do feel kind of bad not getting to say goodbye." She pulled out her phone.

"Hey . . ." She said her voice went up two levels, "I just wanted to say goodbye and you should hurry back."

"Oh really and why is that?" I heard his voice and I wasn't even speaking to him.

"Why do you think? My God half the time I don't know why I even talk to you I swear, and you'd better not imprint while you down there in spoon town!" She hissed.

"It's called Forks! I will be back . . . don't miss me too much!" He laughed.

"Right" She rolled her eyes and smiled so hard cheekbones went into her eyeballs. They continued to bicker back and forth; I looked in on Neah and looked to Nate's crib to see he wasn't there.

"Where's your brother?" She cooed at me like she was trying to answer my question. "You know I don't that means but don't worry I'll find him. Call me if you need me." I waved the baby monitor at her. I followed Nate's scent to the library to find Jasper in sitting beside Nate in his car seat. Jasper amused me he refused to hold them for any length of time but he did like spending time with them, especially Nate.

"So Nate what shall we read today? Great Expectations or A Tale of Two Cities?" He placed both books on the table and turned Nate to the books, A Tale of Two Cites began to levitate in the air. "Good choice old man?" Jasper laughed.

"How long has he been doing that?" I said picking up Nate, Jasper looked aggravated by my disturbance.

"He did it for Nahuel a couple of days ago I'm surprised he didn't tell you, both babies can do it." Jasper shrugged and reached for Nate. "You should go ask Nahuel why he is keeping secrets from you!" He made me feel angry, even though I knew the cause he was right I was curious why Nahuel didn't bring it up.

"Where is he?" I growled.

"Hunting." He said putting Nate back in the car seat, "Now where were we . . ."

I went into the forest and found Nahuel sitting by the tree we were under when we first talked about my pregnancy. His face looked pained and all of my fake anger went away.

"Are you okay?" It seemed to be my day for trying to console people.

"Yes of course I'm fine, I was just reflecting on my father. I bewilders me that the first time in his life he decides to do something positive that his life would end." He closed his eyes and rested his head on the bark of the tree.

"Maybe the spirits will have favor on him for turning over a new leave before his passing." I took his hand trying to ease his discomfort.

"Maybe," he sighed, "I feel a little guilty feeling grateful that he was the one to pass instead of me. I would have missed out of seeing those two beautiful children."

"Don't feel guilty your children need you, in the end Joham probably realized that." I wasn't sure I was speaking truthfully, Joham was acting selfishly initially, that's why his move to save Elvira was so random, why would he have saved someone he didn't even know, it was completely out of character.

"You know Elvira thought about her vision and realized that it was Joham she had seen die and not me." Nahuel said, "And you're heart stopped beating during the birth of our son so you did die . . . for a second."

"So the old girl wasn't wrong after all." I laughed.

"No just misguided, it's not her fault I look exactly like my father." "He wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Oh yeah that's right, I was supposed to mad at you!" I nudged him slightly.

"Oh no what have I done now." He laughed and smoothed my hair back.

"Why didn't you tell me that the babies could move things?" I rested my hand on his chest after wiggling my fingers in the air to indicate the power they possessed.

"I wanted to tell, I was going to, but I thought we were supposed to careful about witnessing and encouraging their powers." Nahuel said.

"Why is that?" I was confused I would want my children to be able to defend themselves. If either of them obtained the ability to phase, I would be more than happy to teach them to fight.

"Because if they are strong the Volturi will want to possess them . . . or worse. The reason Aro and his others left us in the clearing that day was because Carlisle and Edward were able to convince them that the babies might possess no powers at all. That the muddied bloodlines may leave them no strength at all, they gave medical reasons as to how it could be possible. Aro thinks that with the powers they potentially could acquire that they may be stronger than the vampires and try to overthrow the dynasty." Nahuel laughed, "I personally think that is foolish, why would they want to kill or extinguish something they are a part of?"

"I agree with you. They may want to kill the Volturi but in all honesty who doesn't?" I smirked, he laughed and kissed me on the forehead.

"You're getting closer . . .," I laughed.

"I know," he smiled and leaned forward, "to this." He kissed causing me to become lost in him like I always did. I used to think that my life was some farce, some side note in someone else's big story, but not anymore. I had Nahuel and to him I was the world.

THE END


	36. The End?

Epilogue:

_A Little Over a Year Into the Future _

Neah and Nate are the entertainment of the house. They look as if they are three years old and think at about the same speed as a normal seven year old. Rosalie was the only one who still tried to treat them as infants.

"Rose you know she can feed herself?" I said standing by the counter. I knew that this was going to go nowhere fast. She had the wrong baby if she thought that Neah was going to be complacent with her feeding her. Neah was a blood lover, even though her little body needed human food as much as it needed blood she always preferred to drink the blood first. Rose attempted to stick the little spoon in her mouth and pushed it away with her hand.

"Rowes no!" She shook her head.

"But you have to eat the human food too, or else you will get sick again." Last week Neah had caught a horrible fever and Carlisle was beside himself trying to bring it down. It had finally started to break and he thought it was because of the human food they had started demanding she eat.

"Neah, the human food does seem to make you feel better!" I said trying to help Rosalie, but I knew this wasn't working. I went into the refrigerator and brought out her "juice" cup. I sat the iron cup on the stove allowing it to get warm.

"She should really eat first!" Rose commented.

"She will eat if you give her the blood with it. It's only a little bit, but it is obvious the child is thirsty!" Rose rolled her eyes and tried the spoon again. This time Neah pushed the spoon across the room with her mind.

"No, no Rowes, no, no!" She slammed her little hands on the top of her high chair. "Cuppie!" She tried to obtain the cup from the stove but I knew it would be too hot for her to touch so I grabbed and held it down to the counter with all my strength.

"Neah eat your food first!" With that, Neah went off; she let out a high pitch scream that probably alerted everyone in the house of her frustration. Her little body began to shake uncontrollably and in a matter of seconds, she phased into a little vicious looking light grey wolf. She growled at Rosalie and approached her slowly as if she were getting ready to attack her.

"Oh my God was all I could say!" I dropped her cup on the floor and all of its containments spilled to the floor. Neah licked the blood from the floor. She was beginning to calm herself, I was going to wrap my arms around her to get her relax enough to phase back, but then Embry opened the back door and she went flying into the forest.

"NEAH NO!" I screamed I started running and phased without thinking twice. I let out a howl that stopped the little wolf in her tracks. She looked at me and her eyes widened. She had never seen me this way.

I focused on her thoughts, her little throat was burning, and she couldn't get us to understand. She didn't just want blood she needed it. She felt a little better now, she was just confused about what was happening and what we had become. I saw myself through her eyes this huge white wolf standing in front of her, _mommy_ she thought, _so big so powerful. _

_Neah can you hear me? _She didn't respond she was still studying my structure. I concentrated on sending my thoughts to her. _Neah can you hear mommy?_

_Mommy you're in my head!! _Her voice sounded so much older it than the little baby I saw in the kitchen only a few minutes ago. She rose to her hind paws and hopped around the sight would have been amusing if I wasn't concerned for her well-being. It wasn't normal for a young child to have the ability to phase.

_Neah, I need you to relax so you can change back. _I tried to relax my thoughts and put her at ease. She calmed herself and rested her head on her paws. Ten minutes past and she finally figured out to become the little baby to which we had all become accustom. She sat in front of me crying.

"Momma Ow, Momma Ow!" I remembered my first time phasing back and how much it hurt. I phased backing and picked her up in my arms. I kissed her little hands and feet. I held her close to my naked chest, trying to apologize to the curse I had given her.

"It will be okay, momma's here!" I rocked her back and forth. Nate would be next, the fever was already in him, it would only be a matter of time. I sat there with her for what seemed like hours trying to silence her tears. The daylight was being to fade. Nahuel came out to find us. He held a robe for me and wrapped our now sleeping daughter in a blanket. It was only then that I let my own tears fall; he held both of us in his arms.

"I know Leah I know." This meant that the Volturi was right and that my children's powers were amazing. Too amazing.


End file.
